Shall My Brother Be
by Raphaelfanguy4real
Summary: Four foster kids, A year ago they'd never met, and now they are brothers. Twists turns, plot twists and disaster follow the four boys as they go through twelve months of constant change before everything is finally stable. But despite all this, they forge a connection that can only exist between brothers. this is a human AU obviously, it's very long. no specific version. COMPLETED!
1. Donatello

_**Heyyy! Here's my newest**_ _ **fan-fiction**_ _ **! this is a very long, and by**_ _ **that**_ _ **I mean 55 chapters long. it has a really extensive plot and is probably only that long because it's not centric on any of the guys in particular, they all get their highlights but they each have a few**_ _ **arcs**_ _ **of their own as well. I try to keep things as factual as i can in accordance to the foster system, which my family has been a part of for over two years, but a few**_ _ **things**_ _ **I had to tweak to make it so this wasn't even longer than it already is. hehe, sorry for the long AN, but yeah. also, this chapter was written after a few others, because I decided Donatello deserved an origin story in a chapter. I was originally going to have him just be there already, but yeah. so this is**_ _ **kind of**_ _ **a prologue, but it still has a chapter name (aka Don's name) anyway. please review and tell me what you think of this first chapter! will be updating every Tuesday if I can remember! Enjoy!**_

"He can't stay here, Hannah!"

"We took him in! We can't just change our minds and give him back, Robert!" Donatello sat on his bed while his two foster parents argued. It was an argument he had heard too many times to count, and a few days to a few weeks after the argument, he always moved.

"We didn't sign up for this!"

"No, Robert, we did sign up for this! You just can't accept that fact!" At fifteen years old, he had learned the cycle. Come to new home. get settled in at the house and neighborhood and sign up for college courses and regular school. Get teased and spend all day in his bedroom, working on schoolwork. Stay for a few months. Listen to arguments break out because of him. Deal with the strained household. Then get moved again. The brown eyed teen lay back onto the worn blanket he was using, no one seemed to want him, even though he felt he was the perfect son. But these people seemed more able to cope with kids who tried to escape, or set the house on fire, both of which had happened in a home he stayed at, than to deal with extracurricular activities at the college or sign permission slips for him to earn his associate's degree. in late December, it was almost too late. Donatello got to his feet with a sudden decision. This time he would be one step ahead of the parents, and he picked up his cell phone.

The next day Mr. Moon came to pick Donatello up. Donatello had been packed for a week already, since the first fight. And Mr. Moon confessed that they had already asked to have Don taken away from them. That wasn't very helpful.

"But we do have a place for you to go, that's good luck, am I right?"

"Yeah, great luck." Donatello said, smiling. His speech impediment wasn't as bad as it had once been, with early life speech therapy, but sometimes you could just tell it was there.

"Hamato Yoshi and his wife, Tang Shen, just got their foster license a week ago, and we feel like they'll be the perfect fit for you." Don nodded, knowing that this would only last about a month, young couples were the ones that lasted the shortest. "I know what you're thinking." Mr. Moon, a balding man said, pointing his finger and shaking it under Don's nose. "And we called Mr. Hamato and told him about your college credits and all your activities, and he said he was hoping to adopt you, if you like it there." Don stayed silent, staring out the front windshield. "I think you'll feel right at home."

"That's...nice." Don said, still disbelieving, Mr. Moon, hearing his tone, shook his head and drove the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived Donatello got a tour of the house, it was two stories with five bedrooms on the top floor, with the master bedroom, where the Hamatos slept, on the ground floor. Donatello soon learned, to his relief that the Hamatos did not have any children of their own, and that Tang Shen was actually sterile. Not that he had anything against babies, but he had been in too many homes that once they got a kid of their own, he was in a new one.

That was in January, and by February his life was in full swing, online college courses allowed him to go to regular high school, where no one knew of his past. The Hamatos had chickens and he had the entire top floor of the house to himself. He played excessive mine-craft which was probably not healthy, but he still aced all his classes. Donatello Was left more or less alone. Today was a day in late April, Donatello sat at the kitchen table, reading his novel, and he overheard Mom and Dad talking in the dining room, so he put the book down to listen.

"All his family members have died Yoshi." Mom was saying, "In a fire, and his extended family is in Japan and cannot take him. You know Donatello feels alone; they came to us because they trust us."

"I do not know." Dad murmured, "he will not be like Donatello, Donatello keeps to himself and-"

"If you wanted someone who keeps to themselves you should not be a father!" Mom exploded angrily, Don winced, here it goes, here goes their marriage.

"Shen, you know that is not what I meant." Dad sighed, "I do not know what to expect."

"You didn't know what to expect when we moved to America," Mom listed, "or when you learned to be a foster father, or when you accepted Donatello!" Don got to his feet and walked to the doorway, Dad was staring out the back window and Mom was staring at him, her face a light pink.

"Maybe we should think about this."

"He has nowhere to go, Yoshi." Mom whispered, "he is alone."

"Who?" Don blurted out, both adults turned, "sorry, but who are you talking about?" Mom smiled and patted the couch beside her.

"Come try to talk sense into your father." she said, "he knows you are smarter than him." Don laughed and Dad frowned indignantly, but Donnie sat and looked at his father.

"From what I heard, you don't think you can handle having another son." he reasoned, "you think it might be too stressful since the restaurant isn't doing so well and you will need to get things for him."

"Exactly!" Dad said, "he is smart Shen." Don rolled his eyes.

"What you are not counting," he continued, "Is that one, you get paid monthly for taking in foster children, something you would know if you did the budget." at the look on his father's face he smiled. "I do the budget." Dad blushed and Donnie laughed. "I like doing the budget Dad, and I know for a fact that you'll be fine, you do happen to have a savings account with a few ten thousand dollars in it actually."

"Ok…"

"And two." Don held up another finger, "I only heard a little bit about this kid, but I know what it feels like to not be wanted." then he frowned, "can you...tell me some more?"

"His father, Oroku saki, divorced his mother and moved to Japan when he was eight years old." Tang Shen said softly, "last week, their house caught fire and his sister and mother both perished, he managed to escape with a seventy two hour kit and nothing more, he is still at the hospital for burns and smoke inhalation, but they will soon need to place him somewhere." Donnie nodded slowly.

"What's his name?"

"Leonardo. Leonardo Henry" Mom replied, "see Yoshi? Donatello agrees!"

"I do agree." Don agreed, then smiled, "It is pretty lonely around here." Mom smiled.

"Yoshi?"

"You have me convinced." dad smiled, "and Donatello?"

"Yes dad?"

"I can do the budget."

Donnie laughed. "Ok, the job's yours dad." he agreed, then smiled contently, "have fun figuring it out."

* * *

A week later, Mom came home with five bedroom sets, all in a neutral color, well, if purple counted as neutral, that was Donnie's favorite color. Another was blue, because that was apparently Leonardo's favorite color. There was a red one and a white one and an orange one for the empty bedrooms.

"Why don't you wait until you know-"

"I want to be prepared for any emergencies." Mom replied, spreading the blankets onto the bed, "what if someone needs a room for one night? Or they do not have time to tell us what they like? We need to have something."

"But-"

"It is done Donatello, I bought it already." Donnie sighed and shrugged, looking at the bag on the floor. "You got him clothes too?"

"All of his were burned." Mom replied briskly, "I got his size and bought some for him.

"Ok," Donnie held up his hands, "I'm just saying." Mom smiled and ruffled Donnie's hair. He straightened his glasses and beamed back. This home would work out, and he was going to be here forever.

 _ **okay, so I know Yoshi wasn't in a particularly great light in this chapter, and I'm sorry. I promise he's a great guy in this story, like I said, this chapter is formatted differently than all the others. and I know Donatello seemed a little childlike at the end there, but in all honesty, foster kids really do just want a home to stay at forever. Especially if they were in the system as long as Donnie has been. thanks for reading and bearing with these ANs! I promise next one wont be as long! Review and thank you for reading!**_


	2. Leonardo

_**Heya guys! It's another Tuesday so here's the second chapter! This was originally the first chapter, before I added Don's backstory. But I explained that last week hehehe. SO, I'm thinking about posting more than once a week, review if you want me to, or if you don't want me to, I respect your opinions.**_

 _ **Fanbeing: thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy how I DO progress the story!**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: thank you so much for saying you love this fic already! It honestly means so much to me when people review my stuff!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Leo looked out the window of the caseworker's car. The house looked nice enough. It was two stories tall with many windows, the curtains were pulled back revealing a stylishly modern, yet cozy home. The yard was large, he could see the lines where a lawn mower had recently cut the grass and there was a doghouse around the side with a chicken coop behind it. the doghouse seemed unoccupied, but there were several hens strutting around their run, which had been pecked free of grass and plants.

"What do you think?" the case worker, Mr. Bradshaw, asked. He was a middle aged man with glasses, thinning hair, and a clean shaven face. He wore a corduroy suit whose jacket was in the backseat because of the warm weather. Leo glanced at the house again as the door opened.

"It's...nice." He conceded, clutching his worn out navy backpack closer to his chest. "What did you say his name was?"

"Mr. Hamato Yoshi." Bradshaw recited, "a little close to home huh?" Leo flinched. Despite his Japanese ancestry, he didn't identify himself as such. Yes, he had black hair, but he also had bright blue eyes that were not at all almond shaped.

"You could...say that" he replied instead of the usual lecture he had for anyone who called him Japanese, he didn't really know what he was anymore.

"Well, let's go." Bradshaw said, opening his door. Leo sighed and did the same, sliding his backpack onto his shoulders. A young Japanese man met them on the front walk, which was lined with flower beds on either side and paved with different rocks of varying sizes, cobblestone, Leo recalled.

"Hello!" He said, shaking Bradshaw's hand, "my wife is out with Donatello, but they will be home shortly." Leo frowned at the name of another renaissance artist and Bradshaw saw his confused expression.

"Donatello is Mr. Hamato's other foster son." He said, "his wife's name is Tang Shen." Mr. Hamato beamed at Leo.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" He asked, "or would you prefer to eat lunch and wait for Donatello and get one from him?"

"I'll wait." Leo said automatically, he would enjoy another youth's company more than an adult.

"Very well, if you will come inside I was just preparing a meal." Leo followed him and Bradshaw inside the house to a spacious kitchen. Pots and pans hung above the island in a way he thought they only did in movies. There were three stools next to the marble topped island and the dishwasher was humming as it ran. A pan of sizzling vegetables sat on the stove, which was now turned off, and a pot of rice sat beside it. Leo's mouth watered; if there was one Asian thing he enjoyed, it was the food.

"Help yourself." Hamato said before turning to Bradshaw. "I assume there is paperwork that must be filled?" The two men began talking and filling out said paperwork. Leo awkwardly took a plate from the stack Hamato had gestured to and took a spoonful of rice and vegetables. He hesitated over the utensils before choosing a fork over chopsticks. At the kitchen table he had a view of the driveway, which had a basketball hoop that seemed new and was currently without a car. As Leo took a bite of the rice and vegetables however, a new looking mini van pulled into the driveway. Was everything here new? A young Asian woman and a brown haired teen wearing glasses got out. Leo liked the boy immediately. He caught the boy's eye through the glass and his face split into a grin, revealing a large gap in between his teeth. The boy nudged the woman and then ran to the kitchen door, opening it quickly yet gently.

"We're home." He said to Hamato before turning to Leo and holding out a hand. "I'm Donatello but," he cast a glance at Hamato. "You can call me either Don or Donnie." Leo shook his outstretched hand.

"I'm Leonardo, call me Leo." He replied. Donatello, Don, got a plate of the lunch and sat across the table from Leo. He swiped a hand over his bangs to get them out from under the metal frames of his glasses before taking a bite. The boy wore a simple purple polo shirt and khaki cargo pants. Leo felt at home with his own faded blue shirt, only a few small tears from when he escaped the fire, and jeans with holes in the knees. It was strange, he had expected to feel uncomfortable around him and instead found himself starting conversation.

"So...how long have you lived here?" He asked nervously, Don looked at him sympathetically, light reflecting off the glass over his brown eyes.

"I've moved around homes my whole life, but I've lived here for a few months, since they got their license." He nodded to the adults who were currently signing documents.

"Oh." Leo said, "so..you've been…"

"A foster child?" Don asked knowingly. Leo shrugged awkwardly. "I was abandoned at birth, so yeah." Leo felt horrible.

"I'm sorry." He blurted, "that was rude of me to say." Don laughed at the anxiety written all over his face.

"It's ok." He said truthfully. "I never knew them so…" Leo gulped back the tears suddenly stinging his eyes, even after a month it didn't seem real. Don's eyes grew wide in realization and embarrassment.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I forgot…"

"It's…" Leo's voice cracked a bit. "It's ok, really, I understand." Don still looked guilty but nodded.

"Want a tour?" He asked, pushing back his chair and picking up the plate, "If either Mom or Dad does it you'll be bored out of your mind." Leo smiled, getting to his feet as well. They placed the plates in a stack by the sink.

"Sure. Thanks." Don smiled hesitantly and motioned for Leo to follow, so he did. They walked into a room with a dining table along one wall with yet another row of windows, a fireplace in the other wall, next to the back door revealing a large tree in the yard. A couch and a matching armchair occupied the room around a coffee table in front of the fireplace. A door led to what Leo assumed was the master bedroom.

"This is the dining/sitting room." Don said, waving his arm. "We really only use it for company or to get outside; the door leads to Mom and Dad's room." Leo nodded, looking around the room. Don led the way to a polished wooden staircase with a glossy banister. "Upstairs," he said as they ascended, "there's my room, the homework/computer room, a game room and five empty bedrooms."

The staircase opened into what must be the game room, there was a comfortable looking couch and some bean bag chairs around a large flat screen tv with an X box and a Wii U with a basket of games and four controllers, three of which looked new, though one was obviously used often. A hallway led between the bedrooms and a small bathroom to the homework room. Inside that room were three desks, two covered in books and papers with scribbled notes, one seemed recently cleared off and cleaned.

"That's your desk." Don said, blushing slightly, "If you need more room I can reorganize, I'm in a hassle with finals coming up, so…" he trailed of with a shrug. "Wanna see your room?"

"Sure." Leo said, giving his new housemate a weakly attempted smile. Don led him back down the hall to the first door on the left, if you were in the game room. The second one on the right had a neatly drawn sign that simply read, 'Donatello'

"That's my room." Don said unnecessarily. Leo nodded and Donnie opened the other one, "this is yours, someone told mom you like blue, she got blue everything." He was right. Leo's room had a window looking out into the backyard and a twin bed with a blue comforter, blue pillowcases, and blue sheets. The walls were a light blue and there was a white desk and blue chair beside the closet, which Leo could see was already filled with clothes, and a wooden dresser next to the door.

"Cool." He said, suddenly feeling homesick. His home however, was a pile of crumpled brick and charred wood. "Well, my duffel bag is in the car…"

"Ok, let's go get that." Donatello said, leaving quickly, he seemed to be anxious around Leo, which was understandable. The two boys walked into the kitchen as Bradshaw dropped said duffel bag on the floor. Leo winced, all his photos and a few cd's that had survived the fire were in there.

"Hello." Tang Shen said to Leo, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I didn't introduce myself earlier, my name is Shen, but you may call me either mom or ma'am."

"Uh...yes ma'am." Leo said awkwardly, fidgeting slightly.

"I suppose you want to get settled." Hamato Yoshi said, "I assume Donatello showed you your room?"

"Yes sir." Leo mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Bradshaw waved a goodbye and left, leaving Leo at the mercy of pretty much complete strangers. "I actually came down here to get my bag…"

"Of course!" Yoshi said, picking up the duffel bag, he handed it to Leo. "Dinner's at six, feel free to get settled in."

"Yeah, ok." Leo said, taking the bag and turning, "I'll just go put my stuff in my...room." Both adults nodded and when Leo turned he noticed Don had vanished upstairs. He walked back through the dining room and up the stairs, through the game room and into his bedroom.

Leo flicked the light switch on and set his bag on the bed, it was barely half full. Not many things had been worth keeping, but those things included two family photos and three space heroes DVD sets, they had been in the garage. There was also another pair of jeans and two more t-shirts from the 72 hour kit Leo had taken with him out his ground floor bedroom window. He took out the two slightly charred photos and tacked them above the desk, the DVD sets went in the drawer and the clothing in the dresser, Leo then stuffed the duffel bag into the closet before taking off his backpack. He had gotten a free wool blanket and a novel from the hospital, he put the blanket on the bed and the book, with a bookmark halfway through, on the nightstand. He then turned to look at the pictures. One was of four people, _his_ mom next to _his_ dad holding a baby, _his_ sister sat on dad's lap. He was the baby, in the other photo there were only three people, dad had divorced his mom when he was eight and stopped sending letters and paychecks from Japan when Leo was ten. In the second picture Miwa was sixteen, and Leo was fourteen. She wore a yellow sun dress and he was in khaki shorts and a blue tank top, mom smiled behind them in a matching blue sun dress. The blue eyed teen smiled fondly at the memories of that day, they had gone to the beach, unaware that a professional photo shoot for the local paper was taking place, and their family wound up on the front page. As Leo looked at the pictures, he heard a faint mumbling from down the hallway. When he walked to the homework room he saw Don hunched over a desk, writing some kind of paper. Leo walked over and glanced at the cover of one of the textbooks.

"Oh, hi." Don said, looking up, he blushed slightly. "Sorry if I bothered you, talking helps me focus."

"It's ok." Leo assured him, "but...how old _are_ you?" He gestured to the college book on the desk. Don blushed deeper red.

"Oh, I'm taking a few online college courses along with regular school."

"Oh. Cool." Leo said, thinking of his own B-average report card back home. "Are you one of those kid geniuses or something?"

"I prefer to think of myself as advanced." Don said, pushing his glasses back into place, "but...yeah." Leo just nodded. Don seemed to realize he hadn't really answered the question. "Oh, I'm fifteen, you?"

"Uh.." Leo's mind went blank for a moment. "I'm sixteen, yeah." Don smiled.

"Guess I have an older brother then." He continued, straightening his glasses again. "So, you're a pretty permanent placement?" Leo shrugged. "Permanent means you are probably not gonna get taken by a family member."

"Then yeah." Leo said, biting his lip. "Will I move around a bunch too?" Don shrugged.

"I'm going to be adopted by these guys, I have to be here for six months first though. It's your choice though." Leo nodded absently.

"Ok, that's cool." He said, rubbing the back of his head. He usually combed his hair to perfection, but he hadn't managed to quite yet. Leo walked out of the homework room as Don went back to his paper. He walked to the game room and looked through the games. Minecraft, Mario, a car race, something called pikmin. Leo shrugged and slid the Mario DVD into the Wii and grabbed a controller.

* * *

At six, Don walked through and tapped Leo's shoulder.

"Dinner, unless you aren't hungry." He said, Leo blinked. Playing video games had effectively distracted him from the situation.

"Oh, right." He replied, pausing the game. He followed the other teen down the staircase, instead of what he expected, which was more Asian food, there were two pizza boxes on the table and a liter of soda.

"Hello." Hamato welcomed them, "there is meat pizza and vegetables pizza, we didn't know what you like." Leo took a slice of meat lovers and Don did the smiled another gap toothed grin.

"Meat lover huh? Same, but Mom loves her veggies." Tang Shen smiled as she took a dainty bite of her own pizza, which was, in fact, vegetable.

"Yeah." Leo shrugged. "So...when am I gonna start school?" He asked Hamato, he smiled.

"We will sign you up tomorrow and you can start on Monday" he replied, "you do not have to take any of the final tests."

"Ok." Leo said, taking another bite of pizza. He swallowed and continued, "thanks."

"It's no trouble at all." Hamato smiled. Leo managed a smile back, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

 _ **So the second boy is in the house! Hehehe...yeah. Anyway, the next chapter doesn't have any new characters, well, you'll see. Ehehehe. Please Review and vote on how many chapters i should post a week! Not doing more than three, but I might do more than one if you guys want me to!**_


	3. Dream

_**Heyy everybody! I have to say, I'm seriously flattered and happy about how many people have favorited, followed, and commented on this fic! I was so worried no one would like it! Also, thank you for giving your opinion on how many chapters i post a week. From now on, I'll post on tuesdays AND fridays!**_

 _ **To my first guest reviewer: ah yes, Leo is very awkward at some parts in this and it's great! And as for Miwa...you find out her fate this chapter. I'm sorry to say it is fairly depressing. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to read!**_

 _ **To Donalla Timbers: thanks so much for your compliments! It honestly makes me feel so happy when I get reviews like that!**_

 _ **To effaraiz: so, I used google translate to read your review since I don't speak spanish...or if that wasn't spanish im sorry. So it wasn't the best because, google translate. But thank you for reviewing and yeah, I promise Raph and Mikey will make an appearance soon!**_

 _ **To my second Guest reviewer: thanks for your input! I'm sorry if I make some grammar mistakes, I am only in tenth grade :/**_

 _ **To Beakers47: don't you worry about little Mikey! He has a whole LOT of problems, but you'll see that on Friday… and thank you for saying you're excited about the long book! I was worried some people may not like the 55 chapters.**_

 _ **To my third guest reviewer: don't worry, Mikey and Raph have pretty big parts in this. Sadly, you only meet people from the past in this chapter, but the next one has others, I promise!**_

 _ **To Cinnamon: I'm super glad you gave my story a shot!**_

 _ **And finally to my last guest reviewer:...thanks? I'm happy with 97%. I hope you'll keep reading!**_

 _ **And now without further adieu...the chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: (forgot this last two chapters) if I owned ninja turtles i'd be the richest tenth grader alive.**_

* * *

Leo sat up sharply in bed, a cold sweat breaking out over his forehead. His eyes sought through the darkness for some kind of familiarity, on the end of the bed lay his hoodie, that he'd taken off and tossed aside while climbing into bed. He had slept in his jeans and t-shirt, his shoes lay by the door in the dim light that came under the door from the game room. At the desk his backpack was propped against the blue chair and the back pocket was unzipped, revealing his history textbook and notebook from the day before. The blue eyed teen strained to remember the details of his dream, the mortuary, a casket. He shivered. He hated these dreams. Then, in an effort to remember completely, he let his mind go back to the worst day of his life. Something he had not done since that day, he remembered.

* * *

" _Leo!" Miwa shouted, "give it back!"_

" _Give what back?" Leo asked innocently, backing towards the door, Miwa jumped to her feet and tackled him, holding his arm behind his back._

" _Give it."_

" _Ok, ok." Leo laughed, handing his sister her phone back, Miwa glared at him as she dusted off the screen. Leo frowned, she was holding a grudge...again._

" _Miwa, don't hold a grudge." Mom said sternly, from where she sat at the computer._

" _He shouldn't steal my stuff!" the girl defended crossley, folding her arms. "I'm going to bed, finally." she cast a glare at Leo, who offered a small smile._

" _Sorry Miwa, it was only a jo-" Miwa slammed the door to her room. Leo sighed._

" _I guess I'll go to bed too." he said softly to his mother, mom smiled._

" _She'll be alright in the morning Leo, don't forget to turn the furnace on, it's cold tonight."_

" _Ok." Leo replied, getting to his feet. He walked to the small panel on the wall and pressed the button, which glowed green to show it was on. "Good night mom."_

" _Good night Leonardo." Mom replied with a small smile, Leo always felt comforted just by looking at his mother, who had his blue eyes. He closed the door to his own room,softly, and crawled into bed._

* * *

 _Leo awoke to the sound of his Smoke Alarm going off. Panic coursed through his body and he tumbled out of his bed, thrusting his hand underneath for the seventy two hour kit he had put there. He was already coughing from the smoke, his detector had malfunctioned, either that or he really did sleep like a rock,Miwa was right. Another course of adrenaline pulsed through his veins as he thought of his mother and sister in their own rooms. He wanted to leave his room and go to his family, but common sense and the flight or fight response took over, he fled. The time he took pulling on his worn out sneakers and then unlatching the window was the slowest sixty seconds of his life. Leo tumbled from his window onto the grass, which was still brown and prickly from the recent frost, and then he looked upward at the flames consuming his house. A sob crept up his body as he lay frozen, staring at the flickering orange light._

' _Don't forget to turn on the furnace' his mother had said, mom...hands pulled him back and he then realised that there were fire trucks and ambulances in the street, that steam from the building had burned his arms and face. Only then did he finally find his voice._

" _MOM!" he shrieked, "Miwa!"_

" _Shh," a voice comforted, "you're ok."_

" _NO! THEY'RE STILL IN THERE!" Leo shouted, struggling away from the person holding him, "MOM!"_

" _We'll get them out!" a fireman shouted, carrying an axe towards the house. Leo shook with fear and anxiety as they loaded him into an ambulance and then he started coughing, that was the last thing he remembered._

* * *

 _Leo woke up and instantly knew something was wrong. He was on a hospital bed, the doctor stood in front of him with a clipboard._

" _And there he is!" the man said, smiling, "how do you feel Leonardo?"_

" _Leo." Leo corrected automatically. "But, what happened?" an image of flames coursed through him. "Where's Mom and Miwa." the doctor's face said it all. They were gone, dead, Leo slumped backwards into his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. It was tile with black dots in the white surface, like ash._

" _I'm sorry." he murmured, "they inhaled too much smoke, by the time the firefighters found them…" he trailed off. "You were lucky, Leo."_

" _Lucky enough to lose them." it came out like a gasp, in a voice that was not his. The doctor offered no other condolences after he said this. The next few days were like a dream, until the funeral._

* * *

 _Two caskets, side by side. One was open, one was not. Leo stared down at the wood concealing his sister's face. She had been burned too badly for an open casket funeral. His mother had only died from the smoke, not burns. The fire had erupted from the furnace, directly in between his and his sisters rooms. Miwa. She was dead. Leo felt tears prick his eyes and bit his lip. Dead because he had not forgotten to turn on the furnace, he wondered if it was his fault, before he broke down. He cried silently throughout the services and burial. Not saying a word, part of him wondered if he ever wanted to speak again._

' _She'll be alright in the morning.' Leo shook his head sadly, staring at the double headstone. That's what he wanted on her headstone, and that was what was there. He was their only family, and they his, so he had chosen the inscriptions. On mom's it simply read, 'sleep little pigeon' from a lullaby._

* * *

Leo shook his head, dispelling the memories. He hated himself for being like this, he had a new family that legitimately cared for him, that wanted him. Unlike his father, Leo wondered if Oroku Saki had been told of his ex- wife's death, or if he was oblivious. The light was seeping under his door at an annoying rate, and through his window from a pair of headlight in the street. Leo looked at the clock. It was five fifty two am. The black haired teen got out of bed and opened the door, despite the light from the game room, Donnie was asleep in his bed, with his own door left ajar. He was lying like a rag doll thrown down without any planning, his shoes and glasses still on. Leo smiled slightly and closed his foster brothers door. Tomorrow began the last weekend before school got out, and he had planned to sleep through it. That was totally not gonna happen now. Instead the teen walked into the game room and took a movie from the shelf, bambi. It was both Miwa's and his mother's favorite, Leo slid it into the dvd player and sat on a beanbag chair. Listening to the music made him smile, and he eventually found himself dozing off.

* * *

 _ ***sniffle* poor little Leo! This was an emotional chapter to write, and the 'sleep little pigeon' line does come into the story later, just so you know! Sorry it was such a short one, the next one is longer! I for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday- Jelly**_


	4. Michelangelo

_**It's Friday! And as promised, here's the next chapter! You might notice from the title that you meet Mikey this chapter...get ready for a whirlwind of surprises!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: right? Leo's had it rough! Thank you for saying you could feel the emotion, that's one thing I try really hard to do! As For seeing Mikey and Raph, well, my favorite hotheaded teen takes a little longer to arrive. But I think you'll be seeing him next week sometime!**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: Good job on picking up Oroku Saki's name! And he does have a part in this fic, you can be sure of that! Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: if you know where I can buy the rights to TMNT, please let me know.**_

 _ **And now what I'm sure you're all anxious for, chapter four!**_

* * *

Mikey sat on an uncomfortable wooden bench in the hospital waiting room. He fiddled his toe out the hole in his sneaker and then pulled it back in. The police officer that had taken him away, an answer to Mikey's many prayers, stood speaking to a nurse. After a moment they both walked over and the officer squatted down to be eye level with him.

"Michelangelo, come on, the doctor can see you now." Mikey lifted his blue eyed gaze and got to his feet. The nurse led them to an examination room where he sat on a bed-like thingy. She carefully looked at his arms and face, which were peppered with fading bruises, and wrote down notes on her clipboard. In a few minutes another nurse came in with a hospital gown and a set of clean new clothes. Under their direction, Mikey changed into the hospital gown. After a bit of waiting, the doctor came in and spoke to the officer.

"His entire body is covered in bruises," he stated, as if they didn't think Mikey was listening. Mikey was always listening. "He seems malnourished, but other than that he is in good physical condition, I'm sure he has emotional and mental injuries as well, but that's not my expertise. You are free to take him to a new home I assume?" The officer nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Then the man in blue turned to Mikey. "Michelangelo, can you change into the clothes they brought you?" Mikey nodded. Of course he could! He wasn't an idiot. He changed into the orange t shirt and new blue jeans before walking out of that hospital to a new life.

That was months ago, court dates had followed and now there was no way for any of his family to see him again; the only problem was that his foster parents had been arrested now too. He rode in silence in the back of his caseworker's car, listening as she spoke on the phone. Ms. Lily was nice, with a Bob cut in her dark brown hair, but she used too much perfume and the car was getting stuffy.

"Yes, hello? Do you have any room for- no? Please, this boy needs to-" they hung up on her. "Darn, well maybe they will take him." She muttered, dialing another number. "Hello, Hamato Yoshi? Yes, I know you are supposed to have a month after each new placement but I have a kind of emergency here and I was wondering if you could take Michelangelo for at least a week." Mikey leaned his head against the window and allowed tears to run down its glassy surface, instead of his freckled cheeks. "You will? That's wonderful. We'll be there in about a half hour, thank you so much sir, yes, goodbye." She hung up and started driving again. "Well Mikey, looks like you have a new home, at least for now. I think the Hamatos adopt sometimes though." She looked in the rear view mirror at him. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am." Mikey bobbed his head with his signature smile: hide the pain. That had been the rule for his entire life, hide the bruises, hide the cuts, hide the pain. Ms. Lily turned on the radio and Mikey bent his head, clasping his hands together.

' _God, five months ago you answered my prayers and got me away from mother and father, now you got me away from others who were hurting me, can I please find a home where I'll be safe? Sincerely, Mikey.'_

Mikey sighed and looked out the window at the rainy afternoon. It was the beginning of June, but it was not sunny today. Mikey didn't mind, he had a feeling about this new home. It would be perfect, he knew it.

When the car pulled to a stop at the curb Mikey saw a boy in the driveway, he was soaked from head to toe, but didn't seem to mind as he dribbled a basketball and then threw it in, all net no rim. A clean swish. The boy seemed to spot them because he caught the ball on the rebound and paused, running a hand through his black hair, combing it into place. Mikey met his eyes. They were a dark blue, he liked the boy right away. A few moments after their eyes met the boy turned and went inside, leaving the ball next to the hoop.

"You ready?" Ms. Lily asked after selecting which documents she needed. Mikey nodded and pushed the door open, he grabbed the faded orange backpack from the seat next to him and climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him. Rain pelted onto him, darkening his blond hair and his shirt, an orange button up. Not what he usually wore, but he preferred to make a good walked to the front porch that was flanked by rose bushes. Ms. Lily knocked on the door and they opened it. They stepped into a front entryway to get out of the rain as an Asian man appeared to welcome them.

"Hello." He said, warmly shaking Mikey's hand. "I am Hamato Yoshi."

"I'm Mikey." Mikey replied, trying his best to look tall, he was very short for his age (thirteen) but he tried his best.

"Come into the kitchen." A woman called, "honestly, let them in, Yoshi." Hamato Yoshi smiled and led them around the corner to the large kitchen. The boy who had been playing basketball was still dripping wet, he stood by the sink drinking a glass of water. An Asian woman stood by him disapprovingly.

"I still think you'll get sick." She fretted to him.

"I like the rain." The boy stated simply, placing his cup on the kitchen island "I'll survive getting wet." Then he turned to Mikey. "I'm Leo"

"Leonardo," Hamato Yoshi said, "go tell Donatello to come down." Mikey scratched his head.

"They have Italian names too?" Leo rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen, presumably to get the other boy. Mikey heard his footsteps on stairs and soon two pairs of feet descended. A boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing glasses and a polo shirt had joined them.

"I'm Donatello." He greeted Mikey, "but you can call me Don or Donnie." Then he turned to Leo. "Why are you all wet?" Leo shrugged.

"It's raining." He replied. Hamato Yoshi cleared his throat.

"Why don't you boys show Michelangelo around." He said sternly, "show him his bedroom"

"Alright." Donnie said, turning, "follow me Mikey." Mikey hurried after him in time to hear the adults begin asking about him, the faded bruise over his left eye.

"This is the marvelous sitting room we never use!" Leo exclaimed, feigning excitement. Donnie sighed and shook his head.

"The door leads to the backyard and our rooms are up here." He started up the staircase. "Come on." The top of the staircase revealed a game room with a video game station and a foosball table, Donnie ignored the fun stuff and kept walking to a hallway.

"This is my room," he pointed to a door with a sign on it that said his name, "that's Leo's room." Leo also had a sign, but it had a well drawn spaceship on it along with his name.

"Cool." Mikey stated, nodded.

"You can choose one of these three rooms." Donnie continued, pointing to three doors, one next to a bathroom and the other two next to each other. Mikey peeked inside each room. One had a red theme, one was mostly white, but one, the one between Leo's room and the bathroom, had an orange theme.

"This one is good." He said, pushing the door completely open.

"Ok." Leo shrugged, "It's my day to feed the chickens so I should go." The blue eyed teen left and Donnie rolled his eyes. He turned to Mikey.

"So, you look freaked out."

"I do?" Mikey asked, automatically checking his expression.

"Leo got here four weeks ago." Donnie continued, leading Mikey into the bedroom where they sat on the orange bedspread. "He's sixteen, I got here five months ago and I'm fifteen, I'm going to be adopted before I turn eighteen, so I'm permanent. I think Leo is too but he doesn't really talk about that stuff."

"Oh." Mikey blushed. "I thought he was Japanese too."

"His dad...was." Donnie spoke carefully now, "so he's half Japanese."

"That makes sense." Mikey nodded, sliding his backpack off into the bed. "But I don't think he likes me." Mikey unzipped the backpack and removed his mp3 player, placing it in the pillow.

"He likes you." Donnie said, "he's acting really weird today actually." He had a thoughtful look on his face. "He's probably just remembering when he came."

"Oh." Mikey took out his stack of comics and looked around the room. There was a desk, so he put them there. "Well I hope he likes me anyway." Donnie shrugged.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled in." He said, getting up, "see you."

"Hey Donnie?" Mikey asked as he left.

"Yeah?" Donnie paused in the doorway and looked at him.

"Can I call Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi mom and dad?"

"Sure." Donnie shrugged. "They don't care." Mikey nodded and smiled as Donnie walked out, closing the door behind him. Mikey winced at the click, then took a deep breath. He opened the window that faced the backyard, a cool rainy breeze blew across his face and he sighed. He looked across the rain swept backyard. There was a trampoline that seemed underused and he could see Leo feeding a group of chickens. There also seemed to be an empty doghouse further by the side of the house. Mikey squinted and saw a shed by the back fence that seemed older than the house was, it would make a sweet clubhouse. With that in mind Mikey grabbed his mp3 player and stuck the ear buds in his ears. The music started blaring and he walked out of the orange room. Mikey bounded down the stairs and went to the back door, he stuffed the mp3 in his back pocket. Leo glanced over as Mikey walked out into the rain.

"Hey" the black haired teen called. Mikey waved in response. He ran over to the shed and pried the door open. It was old and musty, but it was empty. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder, right on a bruise. Mikey flinched and ducked, whirling around. His ear buds fell out and hung by his legs.

"Sorry." Leo said, looking surprised, "I didn't mean to scare you." Mikey straightened and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up, not that he cared.

"It's cool dude, you just surprised me." Leo looked over Mike's head into the shed.

"It's empty." He said in surprise, "I thought dad kept tools or something in here." Then he looked thoughtful. "Though I've seen all our garden tools in the garage." Mikey turned and looked into the shed.

"I think I'll make this my clubhouse!" He declared, "you can be in my club if you say the password every time."

"What's the password?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow. Mikey thought for a moment

"Oh, I know, Booyakasha!" Mikey smiled "no one will ever guess that!"

"Ok." Leo shrugged. He stepped inside the shed and looked around. "Cozy."

"It's gonna look awesome! Mikey continued, "we'll repaint it and put chairs and tables in here!"

"You should ask dad." Leo advised "but that sounds cool."

"Oh yeah." Mikey said, "I should probably do that." Leo laughed and rumpled Mikey's wet hair.

"I'm gonna go play some video games, see ya." Leo walked away across the grass. Mikey smiled after him and looked up at the cloud covered sky.

' _God? Thanks.'_

Mikey went inside to look for dad, he was in the kitchen.

"Uhm...hey dad?" He asked nervously, dad looked over and smiled.

"Hello Michelangelo. Are you getting settled in?" Mikey smiled and nodded again.

"Yeah huh! I was wondering about that shed in the backyard…" dad raised his eyebrows as Mikey explained what he wanted to do.

"I think that will be alright." Dad nodded. "You may use the shed Michelangelo."

"Yes! Thanks!" Mikey exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"But for now you should get dry. Before Tang Shen gives us all cold medicine." Mikey smiled.

"Ok...uh...I didn't manage to get very many of my things…"

"Tang Shen is bringing you to the store tomorrow." Dad smiled. Mikey smiled back.

"Ok, thanks...Dad." with that Mikey ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Leo was playing Mario, alone.

"Hey Mikey." He says without looking away from the screen. "Don's in the computer room." Mikey frowned. Leo sounded...so alone.

"Can I play?" He asked, Leo turned now, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah...sure." he said, grabbing another Wii controller. "Do you know how to play?"

"Yes!" Mikey said, "why wouldn't I know how to play?" Leo shrugged. Mikey took the remote and Leo reset the game to two player.

* * *

 _ **Oh, Mikey. Poor Mikey. *Sniff* You guys will probably hate me after this fic is over, but it's still the beginning! Thanks for reading and please review! It really makes my day when you do!**_


	5. Overload

_**OKEY DOKEY LOKEY! I'm super sorry I didn't get this up yesterday! My computer was being weird, but here it is today! Before I go on to reviews, I need to make it clear that regular italics is either a memory or a dream. Bolded italics are ANs and will only be at the beginning and end of each book. Regular bolded is written text that the characters are reading. I just wanted to clear that all up before anyone got confused! :) now onto reviews!**_

 _ **To Donella Timbers: oh, I can't spoil anything like that! (yes) you'll find out a bit more in this chapter, and bits and pieces will fall together for everyone during the fic! Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: yeah, I do kindof have a soft spot for our friend Raphael. But you'll see him on Friday, I couldn't keep him out of the 'fun' for long! You'll get some interaction between the first three in this chapter though, and there's plenty of time for fluff in the future!**_

 _ **To Fanbeing: well, thank you! That's very flattering! And coming up with the different backstories was challenging, but also very fun! I hope you enjoy the little twists I'm going to throw in!**_

 _ **To TheMaskedTimeLord: thanks for saying you love my AU! And I couldn't help but notice that your name makes me think of Doctor Who… you a whovian? You'd probably get along better with my sister than me, but I've watched some!**_

 _ **To efarraiz: I think the translator worked a bit better this time! I really need to respond to reviews when my sister is here who can translate one hundred percent accurately! Thanks for wishing me a merry christmas, and I hope you had the same! Thank you for saying you love my story! Getting these great reviews makes me smile!**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: yeah, poor Mikey. You'll see in this chapter...but I don't wanna spoil anything! If you have a question you want to ask me without spoiling for anyone, you could email me at**_ _ **57**_ _ **! I am anxious to see your theory!**_

 _ **Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I really wish I owned ninja turtles.**_

 _ **And on to the chapter!**_

* * *

" _Mo-om!" Mikey shouted, "tell Leo to get offa me!"_

" _Who?" Leo looked around from where he sat on Mikey's knees. Mikey glared at him and shoved him off. "Okay, okay sorry." he muttered from the floor of Mikey's room. "Sheesh." Mikey sat up and grabbed his pillow._

" _Who said you can come in here anyway? Huh?" Mikey hit Leo over the head with his pillow and Leo ducked, running out._

" _Just try an' catch me!" he shouted over his shoulder, Mikey got up but instead of giving chase he closed the door to get dressed._

" _Weirdo." he muttered, pulling on a pair of basketball shorts. They were long enough to cover the scar on his thigh; he didn't like awkward questions. Mikey pulled on an orange tank top with two blue stripes across the chest. After tying on his vans sneakers Mikey ran a hand through his hair, swiping it aside so it didn't hang in his face. He'd only been here for a few weeks, but he already felt like a part of a real family, something he'd never had. Leo had one once though, he knew that much. Donnie hadn't, until Mikey got here. At least that's what Donnie claimed. Mikey grabbed his mp3 and stuffed it into the pocket before bounding down the stairs for breakfast._

" _The Mike Star, has arrived!" he announced loudly, bowing as he entered. Donnie and Leo clapped with smiles on their faces._

" _Encore!" Donnie called, Mikey stuck out his tongue and grabbed the box of cereal. He looked at it and wrinkled his nose._

" _Who got 'life' cereal?" he complained, "Where's the cocoa pebbles?"_

" _I dunno," Donnie said thoughtfully, "why don't you...check the cupboard?" Mikey cast a withering look at him and walked to the cereal cupboard, sure enough his box of cereal was there._

" _Thanks dee!" he said, grabbing it and a bowl, "where's Mom and Dad?"_

" _Dad had to go to the restaurant early," Leo said, "And Mom's in the vegetable garden."_

" _Ok." Mikey said, pouring milk onto his cereal, "what are you guys doing today?"_

" _I'm riding my bike down to the library." Leo stated, "what are you doing Don?" Donnie frowned._

" _I dunno, I thought I'd go with mom and Mikey to his therapy session and hang out today." Mikey made a face._

" _Oh yeah, it's tuesday." he moaned, putting his spoon full of cereal back in the bowl, "I hate tuesdays!"_

" _Yet, you succeed in loving every other day of the week." Donnie observed, "good job Mikey." Mikey frowned, he only hated tuesdays because his therapist tried to talk about stuff he had been taught all his life to avoid. 'Hide the pain' that was his motto, if not physical, emotional, if not emotional, mental, he never realized there were so many kinds of pain. For the first part of his life it was physical, after he got rescued it turned to both physical and emotional and mental! Two added pains that he didn't need. How was he supposed to know what long division was?_

" _Cheer up." Leo said, "at least you can graduate from therapy soon." Mikey made another face but ate a bite of cereal. He saw the knowing look Leo and Donnie sent each other. They were hiding something. Mikey didn't ask, he just knew._

" _That's true." Mikey agreed. He swallowed the milk from the bottom of the bowl and set it on the counter, "gonna go to my clubhouse! See ya!" he called, running out the side door. He passed mom in the garden and shouted a greeting which she returned._

" _Remember you have therapy at eleven!" Mom called after him as he entered the now fixed up shed. Leo had become as invested as he was in fixing the hinges on the door and repainting it inside and out, the window was now clean and let in light...wait, where was the sunlight? The clubhouse was completely pitch dark and the door closed behind him._

" _What's going on?" Mikey whimpered, stumbling through the black, "Mom? Dad? Leo? Dee?"_

" _We've been waiting for you." Mikey froze. That voice. No, no please no! But instead of mother...mom walked out. Tang Shen grinned evilly and held her hands around Mike's throat. Leo was nearby holding a knife. Donnie laughed from where he sat in the corner and Dad shook his head disapprovingly. Tang Shen tightened her hold…_

" _NO!"_

* * *

Leo bolted awake...wait...why had he woken up? Then he heard the sobbing. Mikey slept right next door to him, but he had never woken Leo up with a nightmare before. Leo slid out of his bed and walked to the door that he could barely see, he flicked on the hall light. Making the darkness recede and he could see. The sobbing was from Mikey's room alright. The light was off in the blond haired kid's room but Leo cracked open his door. Mikey was sitting up with his knees drawn up to his chest, arms folded over them and face buried in the sleeves of his pajamas.

"Mikey?" He whispered, opening the door wider. Light flooded the orange room and Mikeys head shot up. He flinched at the light.

"L-Leo?"

"Are you-" Leo stopped. Of course the kid wasn't ok. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Mikey hesitated, staring at the opposite wall.

"No."

Leo frowned. "Was it that bad?" He didn't add that he had nightmares too, mostly about fire.

"Leo...am I a wimp?" Leo's mouth opened in shock.

"No! Of course not!" He exclaimed. "Where did you hear that!?"

"R-Ryan." Mikey stuttered, "and Joe and Julian and-"

"Who are they?" Leo asked, walking over and sitting on the orange bedspread. "Who called you a wimp?"

"M-my mother….my father...my foster parents...my brothers…" Mikey listed quietly, "th-they're gonna kill me Leo!" The thirteen year old burst into tears again and bent his head in shame. Leo watched the younger foster child weep into his arms, unsure what exactly to do. Then he remembered something his mother had done when he awoke with a nightmare. Leo opened his mouth and began to sing.

"Sleep, little pigeon, And fold your wings, Little blue pigeon With velvet eyes" Mikey kept crying. "Sleep to the singing, Of mother-bird swinging, Swinging the nest, Where her little one lies." Mikey's sobs softened and he lifted his tear soaked face. "Away out yonder, I see a star, Silvery star ,With a tinkling song;" Leo continued, Mikey scooted over and leaned his head on Leo, still sniffling. "To the soft dew falling, I hear it calling Calling, and tinkling, The night along." Mikey lifted a hand and wiped his tears away as Leo felt his heartbeat slow through his shirt. Leo continued to sing. "In through the window, A moonbeam comes, Little gold moonbeam, With misty wings;" his breathing slowed but Leo felt new tears penetrating to fabric on his shoulder. "All silently creeping, It asks;Is he sleeping, Sleeping and dreaming, While mother sings?"... Mikey relaxed and the tears stopped flowing. But Leo continued his lullabies. "But sleep, little pigeon, And fold your wings, Little blue pigeon, With mournful eyes; Am I not singing? - See, I am swinging - Swinging the nest, Where my darling lies." When he finished the song Leo gently lowered Mikey back onto the bed, but then Mikey opened his eyes.

"Stay." He whimpered, Leo hesitated, then smiled and lay down next to the boy that was only three years younger than himself.

"Only if you go to sleep, little pigeon."

"Ok." Mikey murmured, snuggling closer and pulling the blankets to his chin. "G'nite."

* * *

Donatello awoke to Mike's shout, well, he was already awake and just reading, so hearing the younger boy suddenly scream made him jump, falling off the bed. By the time he had regained his composure however, Leo had been singing. It was a Japanese lullaby. When the two fell asleep Donnie closed Mikey's door and turned off the hall light before returning to his bed. As the brown haired teen lay in bed his mind began to think. Mikey had been sobbing. Then he asked if he was a wimp. Putting the pieces together, Donatello came to a conclusion. Mom and Dad had not said exactly why the happy go lucky kid was here instead of his home, but if what Mikey had said makes sense it would also make sense why he flinched at loud noises and suddenly being touched. Mikey had been abused. Donnie felt anger curl in his gut that surprised him. He was not an angry person, and his theory may not be correct. Maybe Mikey's parents died too, who knows? Except...he had seemed terrified of seeing all these people again. Donnie rolled over in bed, slightly amused that he had developed a brotherly love for the kid so quickly, the caring came with gut instinct to protect, it seems. The teen pushed thoughts away as he tried to make himself fall asleep, but he was going to confront mom and dad in the morning to learn the truth about his younger foster brother.

* * *

When Donatello awoke the next morning he had a cramp in his neck and his book still lay on the floor. Which was the only reason he remembered the events of the night, and his hypothesis about Michelangelo. After picking it up and placing the book on his desk Donnie got dressed in jeans and a t shirt. It was a bit early, so he hoped Mikey wasn't awake yet. Then he headed down to the kitchen. Mom sat at the table sipping a cup of tea, dad was reading a western novel. Donatello sat in front of them and folded his arms, causing both parents to look at him.

"Donatello, my son, what troubles you?" dad asked. Donnie frowned.

"Mikey." The two adults exchanged glances.

"What about him?" Mom asked anxiously, "you didn't hear what his former foster parents said about him did you?" This surprised the teen.

"Them?" He shook his head. "Mikey woke up at one in the morning, screaming. Leo sang him a lullaby and he fell asleep again."

"Oh." Mom said, "well?"

"He said some stuff before he fell asleep." Don elaborated, "he asked Leo if he was a wimp, because he said everyone tells him he is and then…" Don hesitated. "He listed people like his parents, brothers, foster parents, and said they were gonna kill him." Both parents flinched. "That's when he lost it again and Leo started singing." Donnie blushed, "uh, they didn't know I heard."

"Donatello." Dad said, "I understand your concern."

"Tell me." Don insisted, "Mikey was abused wasn't he." Mom sighed.

"Yes Donnie, he was." She sighed, "by his biological and former foster parents."

"I knew it." Don said, slumping back miserably. "I knew it." He shook his head and stared at his hands, feeling his heart break for the kid. Mikey, how could anyone hurt Mikey like that?

* * *

When Mikey woke up he realized Leo was snoring. With a playful push the older boy started awake and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, good morning." he mumbled, sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm fine." Mikey replied casually, "get out so I can change." Leo smiled, raising his hands as he walked to the door.

"Ok, ok I'm leaving." he said, laughing. Mikey watched him leave and then threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt before leaving his room. He shivered at the memory of his nightmare but pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Hey dudes!" he exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen, "do we have any captain crunch?" Donnie glanced up from his own bowl of life cereal.

"Oh, hey Mikey, I think it's in the cupboard." he said softly, Mikey glanced at him. He seemed tired.

"You tired Dee?"

"Just a little bit." Donnie yawned, "I think I'll take a nap later today, but not right now."

"Ok." Mikey shrugged, getting his cereal. "Man I am getting serious deja vu here!" he exclaimed, taking a bite, "had that ever happened to you?" Donnie thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Sometimes, like if I'm doing something I've done before, or if I had a dream kinda like what's happening, but not often." Mikey choked on his cereal and coughed, spitting a piece back into his bowl. Donnie wrinkled his nose.

"Dreams?" he echoed, looking at the older boy, Donnie seemed slightly surprised.

"Yeah...dreams." he said, "why?"

"Oh, no reason." Mikey looked back at his captain crunch and took another bite. "What day is it Dee?"

"uh...Tuesday." Donnie replied, glancing at his smartwatch. "Why?" Mikey sighed.

"Cuz I have stupid therapy today." he grumbled, "I swear going there once a week is killing me." Donnie flinched. "You ok bro?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Donnie replied, "I'm going to go help mom in the garden. See ya." Donnie let and Leo came in.

"Where did Don go?" he wondered aloud, "I wanted to ask him something."

"Garden." Mikey said automatically, shivering, "I'll go with you." Leo frowned.

"Ok, come on." Mikey led the way out to where mom was weeding, Donnie stood next to her saying something.

"-service animal or something-" Donnie saw Mikey and Leo. "hey guys."

"Hey dudes, whatcha talking about?" Mikey Asked, smiling.

"I have a surprise for you today." Mom smiled, "After your therapy at eleven." Mikey held back nervousness.

"Sounds coolio dudes!" he said, smiling, "I'm gonna go play some video games! See ya!"

* * *

"A surprise?" Leo asked after Mikey left, "what surprise?"

"Mikey's therapist says he should get a pet. I'm going to take him to the shelter." Mom replied, "you were right on track Donatello." Don smiled.

* * *

 _ **That chapter was a bit intense...and now you have names for people you can hate. Mwehehehehehe. Giving Mikey dejavu at the end there was fun as well, poor little Mikey. Well, you can be sure there's plenty of feels for the other boys as well! Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday - Jelly**_


	6. Raphael

_**Heya Everyone! :D Can I just say, thank you all so much for following and reviewing to this? It makes me so happy that you like my fic! So yeah, as promised, here comes Raphie-boy! Hehe, yeah.**_

 _ **To Donello Timbers: I'm so glad you were excited! Missing the day really stressed me out, but your review helped! And you are welcome, I hope you continue liking this story!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: ikr? And these are some of the chapters with the least feels! I'm glad you enjoy my writing, I honestly try super hard to get it just right so that you don't get sensory overload hehehe, thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **To effaraiz: thanks for saying I'm a good writer! Yeah, the lullabye scene was pretty emotional. Don't worry, there's plenty of fluff in this fic! :D and yeah, you aren't really supposed to like Mikey's old family….hehehehe. Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I really wish I owned them.**_

 _ **And now, on to the story!**_

* * *

"I don' care!" he shouted, "I don' give a crap!"

"Don't speak to me like that Raphael!" Mr. Johnson yelled back, pointing a finger at Raphael, "you know I want the best for you!"

"Yeah whateva'." Raph grumbled, turning away, "jus' let me live ma own life."

"You are sixteen years old that is not old enough!"

"I can do whateva' I wan'" Raph said angrily, his brooklyn accent becoming more pronounced. "You ain't ma fatha'"

"I'm your guardian!" Mr. Johnson shouted, "and if you want to stay here then I suggest you follow my orders!"

"Maybe I don' wanna stay here." Raph growled at him, "eva think o' dat?" Mr. Johnson's face grew an angry red.

"Go to your room, Raphael." he said in a dangerous voice, "If you don't want to stay here, then tomorrow I'll have your parole officer come and take you someplace else!"

"Good!" Raph threw his hands in the air, "I was gonna ask 'im to do dat exact thing!"

"Go. to. Your. room." the adult said again, "I need to make it to Julia's recital anyway, don't take anything from the fridge and don't touch the television." Raph glared after him and then stormed to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Of course, Julia's recital, these guys only cared about their own kids and the paychecks they get from keeping him around. Well not anymore. Raph threw himself onto his bed and squeezed his eyes shut. Crying is for the weak, and if he was anything he was not weak.

The next day, the probation officer Mr. Lemon came and Raph didn't say goodbye. He hated saying goodbye because it made people think he actually cared. Mr. Lemon was pretty pissed off too, they drove in silence with Raph in the backseat with his tortoise , Spike.

"So, ah, mista' lemon." he said, "where am ah gonna go now?"

"How should I know?" Mr. Lemon asked, "you wanted to leave, where do you want to go?" Raph didn't respond, just looked out the window. "Darnit Raphael, you can't last two months anywhere! You came to them, when? Mid may? And now before the fourth of July you're moving again! I'd a thought you wanted a place to stay!"

"How da you know what ah wan'?" Raph snarled finally, "ya neva asked me!" Mr. Lemon glared at him in the rear view mirror.

"Fine, what do you want, Raphael? To go to jail like your parents?" Raph frowned.

"I wan'...i wan' a home." Mr. Lemon's face softened immediately as Raph looked away.

Raph spent a the next six hours in a waiting room at DCFS while Mr. Lemon tried to get some foster parents that hadn't either fostered him or heard of him yet. After the said six hours of Raphael playing with Spike, who was a Herman tortoise, Raphael heard Mr. Lemon speaking on the telephone.

"Hello, is this the Hamato household? Yes, I know you just got yet another placement and I'm really sorry but we have a kind of emergency, you know that boy we've been telling you about? Well he got himself kicked out before the twelfth and we don't really have anywhere to put him. I know, I know, but do you think you'd be ready?" Raph sighed and pet Spike on the head gently.

"Watch 'em say no." he muttered, "back juvie I go." Spike simply looked at him and blinked. Mr. Lemon walked out of earshot again and Raph sighed. Stupid adults. Why couldn't his _first_ parents be responsible? At least smart enough not to get caught anyway. A few minutes later Mr. Lemon walked out, looking half relieved and half worried.

"Come on, Raphael, you're spending the night at my house, if you can keep that temper under control." Raph's eyes widened, but he got to his feet and placed Spike on his shoulder. On the car ride there Mr. Lemon stayed silent, Raph did too. They pulled up into the driveway but Mr. Lemon grabbed Raph's arm before he got out.

"Raph. You need to control your temper."

"I know." Raph fidgeted slightly. "It's not like I wanna get kicked outta eve'y house." Mr. Lemon sighed.

"Ok, come on it's late, but I'll need to talk to you tomorrow." Raph nodded and followed his parole officer inside. Mr. Lemon gave him a blanket and an apologetic look when he told Raph he was gonna have to sleep on the couch. Raph honestly didn't mind. Spike curled up on the armrest and Raph lay out on the cushions. Mr. Lemon went to bed and the house was dark.

A long time ago, Raph learned somewhere about god and prayer. One year ago, he had decided this was a lie. No god would let things like this happen to anyone. Raphael rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning when Mr. Lemon sat down to talk to Raph, his face made Raph sure he was in more trouble than he has let on.

"We found a place." He said slowly, "but they have three other foster sons, and one you need to be careful around. Keep. Your. Temper. He has had a really bad life, and you freaking out won't help much ok?"

"Ok." Raph said, running a hand through his red hair, "mista' lemon? Do dese guys have any kids o' dere own?" Mr. Lemon shook his head, bemused.

"No, why?"

"Jus' won'ering." Raph replied, "so..when am ah gonna go ova dere?"

"Now if you can run a comb through that mane of yours." Mr. Lemon ruffled Raph's hair. It wasn't long, just thick. And they had a joke about him being part lion.

"A'right a'right."

A few minutes later they were in the car heading north. Raph was sitting in his usual spot, but an unnatural feeling of uneasiness felt its way into him. There had to be a catch. There was always a catch.

"Raphael, are you alright?"

"Huh? Uh, ya ya ahm a'right." Raph replied offhandedly. That stupid Brooklyn accent was one reason people didn't trust him. Just because he spoke like that people automatically thought a lot of things. He was a gangster, he might be a druggie, he rides a skateboard. That last one wasn't so untrue— it was a longboard thank you very much. His leather jackets probably didn't help his image much either, come to think of it.

"Here we are!" Raph's head jerked up. When had he started dozing off? The house outside his window looked like a fairytale house. Two kids were playing basketball while trying to avoid stepping on a small dog, a Jack Russell Terrier. Another boy was reading a book on the porch steps. Two adults who must be the parents were chasing a chicken back into the coop. As Raph opened his door all their heads swirled to the county car that had pulled up.

"He's here!" A kid, one in basketball shorts and a tank top, shouted. "Ruuun!" Raph scowled. But the kid only ran in a circle around the other boy playing basketball. "Psyche! Just kidding!"

"Uh…" Raph wasn't quite sure what had just happened. Then the parents were there shaking his hand.

"Hello Raphael." The man said. "I am Hamato Yoshi."

"Tang Shen" the woman introduced herself. "These are Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo." Raph raised his eyebrows at this.

"An' Raphael, who next, Botticelli?" He said sarcastically. Tang Shen smiled.

"That's exactly what Yoshi said." Raph regarded the little family. They seemed closer than most foster kids he had known before.

"Well, ya' I'm Raph." He said, annoyed at his accent once more. "An' Dis here is Spike." he pet the reptile lightly on its head.

"Wonderful." Tang Shen cooed. "I love turtles."

"'e's actually a to'toise…" Raph said halfheartedly.

"Daww! He's so cute!" Michelangelo said, "and you can call me Mikey." Raph felt like he didn't really like this kid, but Mr. Lemon said to be nice

"I prefah ta t'ink o' him as cool." Raph inserted, glad that he could force the accent away, at least kinda. Mikey frowned but shrugged or away.

"Hey! Klunk!" the dog lifted his head and yawned. Mikey scowled. "Be polite and greet our guest, Klunk!" The dog got up and walked over. Raph grimaced as he got his hand licked.

"Well, that's pretty much it." Mr. Lemon finished talking to the parents, "call me if there are _any_ problems" he met Raph's eye. Raph gave a half nod and small smile. With that Mr. Lemon got into the car and drove away.

"Were you ever arrested?" Mikey asked as soon as Raph sat at the table.

"Mikey!" Leonardo said, "why would he have been arrested? You can call me Leo, by the way." He added to Raph.

"Because the dude he came here with had a county car which means he's a parole officer which means he's been arrested." Mikey continued, sitting across from Raph. Raph stared at him.

"Uh…"

"I thought I was the smart one!" Donatello protested, "though...he's right."

"Boys!" Tang Shen said sternly, "that's enough! Go show Raphael around please."

"Call me Don." Donatello said as he led Raph up staircase, "or Donnie if you really want to." Raph nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Ya' uh...sure." He said.

"Why do you talk so weird?" Mikey asked from behind him. Raph growled in annoyance.

"Cuz ah grew up in Brooklyn a'right?!" He said angrily, Mikey shrunk back.

"Ok ok, I was just asking." Mikey muttered.

"This is the game room." Donnie said, Raph looked around. A foosball table took up most of the room, but there was also a tv section. "Down the hall is the homework/computer room."

"Kay…"

"Two rooms are unoccupied but Mom's been getting your room ready for a week now." Raph scowled. He only got kicked out yesterday. "There's a terrarium for Spike." Donnie continued, opening the door. The room had a theme: red. Raph wasn't complaining, he liked red ok.

"A terrarium." Raph echoed, looking at The tank on the dresser "ya like that Spike?" Spike blinked. Raph set the tortoise inside the tank and turned on the heat lamp before fishing lettuce out if his pocket. Spike munched on the lettuce before settling down and falling asleep. Raph turned to see the other three boys still staring at him.

"Whadda you wan'?" he growled in annoyance. Mikey frowned.

"Sheesh. New guy has a temper." He muttered, "guess I'm not gonna hang around." Leo and Don watched him leave and Donnie soon followed, Raph ignored the lot of them and looked around the room.

"No one hates you you know." Leo said suddenly. Raph turned and met his navy blue gaze.

"What?"

"You're acting like you know we all hate you. We don't. Mikey is just trying to be friendly."

"Whadda you know?" Raph growled, "nuthin' that's what."

"I know Mikey." Leo stated. "He wants to be everyone's friend."

"Well I don't need friends!" Raph fired back, "If there's one thing I know it's that life is everyone for himself, so just go away!" Leo frowned but did as Raph asked, the red haired teen walked to his window. It looked out onto the front yard and street. Mikey was on the front lawn again playing with his dog. Raph pulled the curtains shut and turned away.

* * *

 _ **Okay I know, I know, I know what you're gonna say. Klunk is supposed to be a cat, and I'm really sorry. I just always pictured Mikey having a dog, and I feel like more therapy animals are dogs, but idk so I'm just...I'm sorry I messed it up. And as for Raphael's accent...I'll get better at writing it further into the book. Anyway, yeah. So I'm sorry about that if you're upset about it. The next chapter has all four boys in it! Yay! Together at last! There's some fun fluff and a few arguments, as well as some humour XD. but until then, please review!**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	7. Sleep

_**Here we are, back another tuesday with an update! I hope you all had a new year, and can I just say that I am blown away by all the love this story is getting?! Like, thank you so much! Now just to be clear, the next few chapters are timed very close together, unlike the last ones. I will warn you when this happens, which it does a few times, but yeah, the chapters are going to be closer now that all the boys are here! Now on to my lovely reviewers…**_

 _ **To Arachnide: thanks for saying you like Klunk as a dog, I was honestly afraid I'd get flames for that. Hehe. and yeah, I re-read this chapter and I agree that there was too much accent on Raph, but in the rest of this I've tried to tone it down a bit (or a lot) and now I wish I could rewrite that last chapter...oh well. *shrug* I just want people to remember he has the accent, so we'll see. Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **To Effaraiz: thanks again for reviewing! I think google screwed up with the translation again but I'll do my best! I was eager for you guys to read Raph too, I feel like I know him better and that may or may not be because he's my favorite! Hehe.**_

 _ **To Donella Timbers: thank you for reviewing! And yeah, when I wrote this I googled how to write a brooklyn accent...ehehehehe. I get better through this I swear. Also, thanks for more support on Klunk being a dog! I know he's originally a cat but again, he's a therapy animals so.**_

 _ **To my first guest reviewer: yes, poor Mikey. And I won't say anything about his biological family, or I might spoil something! And though I DID consider keeping Miwa alive...I'm sorry to say that she is in fact dead. But don't you worry, Saki has a rather big part in this fic!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: yup! My precious marshmallow Raphael is here at last! Don't tell him I said that...heheheh. Yeah, he does take a while to figure out that this is where he belongs...but I can't spoil anything! Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **To my second guest reviewer: thank you!**_

 _ **To Cinnamon: ikr? I keep wishing it was tuesday and friday so I could post more stuff! Hehehe! But that's mostly because school hasn't started up again, luckily I'll still have time to post! Thank you for your review!**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: I'm gonna reply to both your reviews at the same time because I'm…*drumroll* lazzzyyyy! So yeah! Mikey's past is very sad, and we get into it a bit more farther in the book when he has his own arch. And yeah, chapter seven is very interesting! You see a new soft side to Raph and a slightly timid side of Mikey! But don't worry, there's plenty of fluff too!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the ninja turtles franchise, sadly.**_

 _ **And now without any more delay, the chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"What are you doing?" a happy voice asked, Raph groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes, setting the tools he was holding aside. "Can I help?"

"I'm fixing dis bike I found', and no, you cannot help." Raph said, "don't you have something ta go do?"

"But Donnie's at the store with mom and Leo's being boring!" Mikey complained, "can't I hang out with you?"

"No." Raph said, looking at the younger boy.

"Why?" Mikey whined, "I wanna help!"

"Because!" Raph snarled, pulling the tools Mikey was reaching for away, "I'm doing dis an' I wanna be alone!"

"You're talking funny again." Mikey remarked, that was the last straw and Raph jumped to his feet, grabbing the younger boys shirt.

"Shut up!" he growled, staring into Mikey's terrified blue eyes. "I told ya I don' have any control ova dis an' you can jus' leave me alone!" Raph shoved Mikey away from him and Mikey fell back onto the grass, catching himself on his elbows. Mikey started crying and Raph felt the guilt creep up into his mind, but he turned away and started working on the bike again as Mikey got to his feet and ran inside.

"Stupid kid." he growled, "can' 'e jus' leave me alone?" a few minutes later the car pulled up with Tang Shen and Don inside. The car door slammed and Raph saw a pair of legs walking towards him.

"Raphael!" Tang Shen said angrily, "Leo just happened to call me, do you have any clue why?"

"No."

"No." Tang Shen echoed. "Really."

"Unless it's abou' Mikey." Raph conceded, "den I migh' rememba' somethin'." Tang Shen scowled.

"Inside. Now." she ordered, Raph frowned but got up again, setting the tool on the grass.

"I didn' do anythin'!" he protested, "he was da one who can' take no fer an answer!" Tang Shen ignored his protests and she followed him inside. Mikey saw Raph and squeaked in terror, fleeing the kitchen.

"Oh, now 'e don' wanna talk ta me." Raph said in exasperation, "stupid little kid." Tang Shen sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Raphael, what's keeping you from getting to know him? He only wants to be a brother." Raph jerked away, anger coiling in his gut.

"I don' need anotha' brotha'!" he shouted, "I don' need anybody!" Tang Shen obviously did not expect that and looked surprised as Raph stormed out. "I don' need you, ah don' need anyone!" Raph stormed out of the house and grabbed his longboard. He took off down the street before Donatello, who he had passed on his way out, could even mutter a greeting. "Ah don' need no one." he repeated to himself as he skated down the street, something caught his eye at the park and he stopped, placing a foot on the pavement and squinting. It looked weird, like some kind of container. Curiosity got the better of him and he picked up the longboard and walked over. It was sitting on a picnic table with a sticky note on the top. His green eyes narrowed and he squinted to read the writing, muttering it under his breath as he did so.

"Don' let life win da battle, draw a paintin' and write yer own story?" Raph took the lid off the small metal container. Inside were hundreds of new colored pencils. "Who da heck lef' dis here?" a small pad of paper was on the inside of the lid and Raph frowned. It couldn't hurt, if it was just sitting here, someone had to take it before it got rained on or something. Raph picked up a pencil and put it to the paper, he thought for a moment, and began to draw.

* * *

"What was that about?" Donnie asked, "mom, why did you start speeding after Leo called?" the teen placed the grocery bags on the table and started unpacking them, Noticing that Mikey was upset and mom furious.

"Don't be mad at him." Mikey was pleading., "I was bothering him and being super duper annoying."

"Who got mad at you?" Donnie asked, putting a jug of milk in the fridge.

"Raph." Mikey said miserably, absently petting klunk's head. "I wanted to help him fix that bike." Donnie whistled slowly through the gap in his teeth.

"He does seem to have a temper." he agreed, "but he's only been here for a few days. Give him some space."

"Where did he go?" Mom asked, who now looked more worried than angry.

"He took his longboard and took off down the street. Why?"

"The fourth of july celebration is tonight and I want him to come." was the reply, "Which way did he go?"

"It's only ten in the morning." Donnie said, "he'll be back, Spike needs to be fed at eleven thirty." they had all learned by now that if Raph liked anything or anybody, it was the small hermann's tortoise.

"That's true." Mom sighed, "alright Donnie, why don't you go mow the lawn for dad today?"

"Sure." Donnie shrugged, putting a jar of mayonnaise in the pantry, "will you guys finish this up?"

"Yes." Mom smiled, taking a box of crackers from his hand. "And watch for Raphael."

"Of course."

* * *

Mikey was playing wii sports when Raph came up the stairs. The teen swallowed his sudden nervousness with a somewhat casual, "hey dude" that probably sounded more like a squeak. Raph ran a hand through his hair and stood behind the couch, watching Mikey play. Mikey noticed he held a long metal box under his arm.

"Hey." Raph replied. "Are ya ok?"

"Fine dude."

"Good." Raph said, Mikey realised he was walking away, not even an apology? What was with this guy? Raph's door closed with a snap. When Mikey turned to see if it was some kind of trick he saw a small piece of paper had been dropped outside his door. With his natural curiosity already piqued Mikey walked over and picked it up, his mouth dropping open. It was a very well drawn picture of him and Klunk. Mikey glanced around, he was the only person in the family who really liked art. Had he drawn this in his sleep? With a shrug the blue eyed teen took it into his room and placed it on the desk.

* * *

"Was that Raph?" Leo asked, walking into the kitchen, Mom nodded. "He seems to be in a better mood."

"Yes he does." mom sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Leo asked, sitting down next to her, "Are you ok?"

"Leo, do you know about Raphael's parents?"

"No…" Leo said, "It's none of my business."

"Well, they got arrested for drug dealing two years ago, but now they're being tried with something worse, much worse."

"What is it?" Leo asked, "I mean, sorry, it's none of my-"

"No, it's ok, it's just… they might need Raphael to testify against them, and I don't know how to talk to him about it."

"Oh." Leo said, leaning on his hands. "That is kinda weird."

"No," Mom said, pursing her lips, "It's not that rare Leo, you, I'm sorry to say this, but your case is very fortunate. If Raphael's parents get out of jail after this they will fight to get him back, if they are found guilty…"

"Oh."

"Hey mom." Mikey said, coming into the room.

"Yes dear?" Mom asked, brightening, Leo marveled at her acting skills.

"Is it possible to do things awesomely in your sleep?"

"Uhm."

"Cuz I think I might be an amazing artist in my sleep!"

"You're a great artist." Leo butted in, "really."

"But I found this picture outside my room that I don't remember drawing!" Mikey exclaimed, "maybe I'm channelling the spirit of the guy I'm named after!" Leo looked at Mom, who shrugged.

"Actually," Donnie piped up from the family room where he was looking for something. "Some people can do incredibly complicated things in their sleep, one person claims to have committed murder in his sleep and he got off free of any punishment."

"Uh..."

"It's true." Donnie continued, sweeping his hand under the couch, "and another time-"

"I think that's enough." Mom said softly, Donnie looked in and apparently saw the terrified look on Mikey's face.

"Oh, yeah, I mean you could totally have drawn something in your sleep." Donnie said, blushing slightly as he straightened his glasses.

"Awesome!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "oh, and also, Raph came back with a weird metal box." Mom looked alarmed.

"He did?"

"Yeah huh!" Mikey confirmed, "he went into his room to feed Spike I think."

"Do we have any extra lettuce" Raph's voice called down the stairs, "Spike don't like these pellets." a few moments of silence later Raph walked in. "Uh, hello? Any lettuce?"

"Oh, in the fridge." Mom said, shaking her head. "Sorry Raphael, uhm...what was in that box?"

"What box?" Raph asked, crossing over to the fridge, he looked through the drawers and took a few leaves of lettuce.

"The one you came home with." Mikey said, "the shiny metal one."

"Oh." Raph shrugged. "Nothin', just something I found at da park." he saw Mom's face, which looked skeptical and sighed. "look. do ya really think I wanna get arrested? I know what juvie is like and I don' really wanna go back."

"I knew it!" Mikey shouted, "you _have_ been arrested!"

"Ah shut up." Raph mumbled, walking back up the stairs to feed his pet. Mikey frowned.

"Aww man, I didn't get to tell him about my new superpower." he complained, Leo laughed.

"Superpower?"

"Yeah! I'm the...uh...call me...sleep man!" Mikey stuck a heroic pose and looked at the counter, "Are those cookies?"

"For the celebration." Mom said, playfully ruffling Mikey's hair, "you can wait."

"Ok, Sleep man, away!" Mikey shouted, running out of the room. Leo shook his head as Donnie walked in with the book he'd been looking for.

"Sleep man?" Donnie asked skeptically, "I can't see that going down very big in the comic book industry."

"I can." Leo said thoughtfully, "superpowers, can do things in his sleep so the world is always safe, and sleep powder so the villains don't see him coming!" Donnie laughed and even mom chuckled a bit. Then she turned when she heard the door open.

"Yoshi, you're home early!"

"It's a holiday." Dad said innocently, "besides, I don't have to be there every day; I'm the owner not the chef."

"You are too a chef." Mom said, "you just own the restaurant."

"Let's agree to disagree." Leo advised, "I don't want any more unnecessary arguments today."

"When did you become the peacemaker?" Dad asked, "aren't you the one who hid Donatello's glasses last week?"

"That was you!?" Donnie asked in outrage, turning to Leo, who backed up.

"Dad!" he protested.

"oops." dad muttered, "sorry Leonardo." Leo ran from his foster brothers angry glare and walked into the back yard.

* * *

Raph sat in his room with Spike on his lap, Mikey was jumping around the house saying something about 'sleep man' and Leo was in the backyard. Raph had seen him go there from the game room window before Mikey came charging up the stairs.

"You don't mind, do ya spike?" he asked, petting his pet on the head gently, "you don't mind that I have a temper." blink blink. "Yeah, I thought ya'd say that." Mikey stopped yelling and Raph heard his footsteps on the stairs, then a gentle knock sounded on his door. "Come in?" he said, the door opened, Hamato Yoshi walked in. "oh, uh, hi. You're home early."

"It's a holiday." Hamato Yoshi replied, sitting on the edge of Raph's bed. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok." Raph said curiously, watching the man's face, he knew how to tell if people had a secret or were lying, nervous etc. and Yoshi was very nervous.

"It's about your parents." Raph felt a chill. No, not again.  
"Are they...getting out?" he asked, half hopeful. But then thought, did he really want to see them again?

"They might." Yoshi sighed, "but it's about a new trial, there is evidence they may have been involved with more than drugs."

"They coulda been." Raph tried to sound clueless, "how should I know?" Yoshi sighed. "I was fourteen when dey got arrested, I don' know nothin'." his accent always got worked up when he was nervous, or lying. Which sucked.

"Raphael." Yoshi said, looking into Raph's eyes, Raph looked down at spike.

"I'm tellin' ya, I don' know nothin'." he repeated stubbornly, folding his arms, Yoshi got to his feet with a sigh.

"I was just coming to tell you that police may come to ask you questions; I am not the one to ask. We are going to the park at six, I suggest you be ready." with that the man left and Raph looked up as the door closed.

"Dey promis'd dere was no evidence," he whispered to spike, "what coulda da cops found out now?"

* * *

 _ **OOOOOH! Yeah, the first arch in this book is about Raph, I am a bit ashamed to say that but I promise the other guys have highlights as well! There's even a chapter within Raphie-boy's arch that he's not a big part of! But you'll see that in a few chapters...next time we get to see the fourth of july celebration! And if you have any guesses as to what Rap's parents might have done, go ahead and guess! I'll enjoy seeing the guesses and I promise not to spoil anything when I answer your reviews! Please review and thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Until friday**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	8. Firework

_**I tried to post this yesterday, but fanfiction was being weird. Sorry about that. anyway, as promised here is chapter eight of Shall My Brother Be! A lot of fluff, and some character development. I'd just like to say that I am completely blown away by people's reactions to this fic! Thank you all so much!**_

 _ **To Donella Timbers: haha thanks! And this chapter has some of Raphie-boys soft side mixed in there!**_

 _ **To effaraiz: Happy new year's to you too! And don't you worry about Raph and Mikey, Raph just has a hard time showing how he cares! There;s some fluff with them in this chapter, I promise! And thanks for guessing what they could have done, but I can't spoil it here! You'll find out in a few chapters...and I'm super glad this is your favorite story! You made my day! Thank you again!**_

 _ **To Arachnide: yeah, each of the boys have an arc, though I'm afraid I make my favorite a little bigger than the others, and more mixed in...hehe. My goal for this story was not to focus on one character more than the other, I hope it worked. Mikey's arch comes a bit later, but there are bits and pieces mixed in with the other boys arcs! And thanks to you as well for guessing, but as I said before I can't spoil it! It takes all the fun out of plot twists… and your compliments made me literally squeal in happiness! Thanks for saying I'm a talented writer!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: heheheheh. Don't you worry about Raphie boy, he gets better later in the story. *grins evilly* I can't say anymore here or it'll be spoiled, but I have the feeling you'll get hit in the feels soon. And yeah, I promise the guys get closer together! But you'll see that later…**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: yeah, Mikey's cute! Hehe, so is Raph for letting him think he drew it, but that's mostly Raph's pride. And as for Shen stopping her shopping, she was actually already on her way home which is why Donnie asked why she just started speeding when Leo called, but yeah she is a very protective momma for her boys. Especially Mikey. Leo did help Mikey out, but that just wasn't written into the chapter, but don't you worry. There's plenty of fluff here!**_

 _ **TMNT Fan 2012: your guess has been noted! :D you'll find out in a few chapters, mwahahahaha.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: still don't own them.**_

 _ **And now, the chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Let's sing a patriotical song!" Mikey, who had changed into a flag decorated t shirt and shorts with stars on them, shouted from the back bench of the car. Leo smiled while Raph, who was sitting next to him, groaned.

"It's just 'patriotic'" Donnie corrected "not 'patriotical' Mikey"

"Ok." Mikey said, then cleared his throat. "I'll start," he took a deep breath and began to...rap? Yes, he was rapping America the beautiful.

"O beautiful. for spacious skies! For amber, waves of grain. For purple mountain. majesties, Above the fruited plain!"

"That's it." Raph said, turning around in his seat. "If ya keep doin' that I will personally take your tongue and-"

"Raphael!" dad said in warning. Raph cast one last glance at Mikey before sitting back down. Mikey let out a tiny giggle and started humming the actual tune of the song. Leo smiled when he noticed the red head beside him hum softly along.

"Why don't we turn on the radio." Mom suggested, reaching forward and turning on the sound. What song started playing but America the beautiful.

"What is it with this song." Raph groaned, "really people."

"It's a good song." Leo suggested, "and it can apparently be rapped." Raph glowered as Mikey took a kind of bow.

"Thank you thank you." The blue eyed thirteen year old said, "no, please you're making me blush."

"When are we gonna get there?" Raph groaned as dad stopped for a red light.

"In about five minutes." Was the reply. "We are close."

"Good." Raph mumbled. Leo glanced at him and spotted a half smile before Raph saw him and glared back.

"Mikey-" Donnie said, but was cut off as Mikey began singing 'opera'

"America! America! God shed his grace on thee And crown thy good with brotherhood From sea to shining sea!" Leo laughed aloud at his foster brothers singing. He wasn't bad, but he was definitely not radio ready.

"Ho-lee chalupa." Raph muttered. "What won't that kid do."

"I won't eat a bug." Mikey informed the entire car, hearing Raphs comment. "Unless you pay me for it." He added as an afterthought.

"I'll pay ya ta be quiet for at least five minutes." Raph replied, to which Mikey clamped his mouth shut.

"Hope you have money." Leo said, grinning, Raph thrust a hand into the pocket of his jeans and took out a dollar bill.

"I make promises I can keep buddy boy." he said, "If he can stay quiet that is." Mikey opened his mouth, probably to tell them he could, in fact, stay quiet for five minutes, then realised what Raph had said and clamped it shut again. Leo saw the two adults in the front exchanged amused glances. The van pulled into the parking lot of a park where many blankets were already spread in the soccer field with families or couples sitting on them kids ran around on the bark covered ground under the playground and some were jumping around above their friends.

"Ok, Leo you get the picnic blankets," mom said, turning, "Don, you can get some of the food and Mikey, you help Don. Raph, you get the camera and water bottles."

"Kay." Raph said as they all murmured assent, Leo climbed out of the car and reached under the seats to get the red white and blue plaid tablecloths. Mikey and Don almost immediately had a silent dispute over who carried what to the car, and Raph was pulling the 24 pack of bottled water out of the other side.

"Over here." Mom called from a patch of grass near the front of the assembled people. Leo walked next to Raph as they walked, aware of the stare's he attracted. Everyone knew about the Hamato family. With the weird kids who just kept appearing. He cast a glare at a kid who whispered to his friend's ear with a smirk. Leo spread out a tablecloth while Mikey and Donnie came over. Both pouting. Mikey carried the basket and Donnie carried the watermelon, Dad was the one who carried the cookies.

"Hey Mikey." Raph said suddenly, holding out the dollar. "You managed it, though none of us know how." Mikey's face lit up and he took the money from Raph's outstretched hand.

"Thanks bro!" He exclaimed, causing Raph to scowl.

"Why don't you go get an ice cream Mikey." Leo suggested, gesturing to the truck nearby. "I think they have the ones with the tiny nuts."

"Can I mom?" Mikey asked excitedly, gripping the bill in his fist.

"If Donnie goes with you." Mom replied, Mikey looked at Don, who set the watermelon down and nodded. Leo watched them walk back across the field with a flicker of relief.

"Here's da camera." Raph grumbled, handing it to Dad. "I'm gonna go find sumthin' ta do."

"Be back in an hour." Mom reminded him with a smile, Raph nodded and set off towards the small carnival on the other side of the park.

"I'll go for a walk too." Leo said, getting to his feet, "see you in an hour." His foster parents nodded and waved him off as Leo walked away, in the general direction of the ice cream truck. He scanned the crowd for Mikey and Donnie and found them a second later. But he scowled. Were those jerks from school annoying Donnie _again?_ Leo tried to get through the mass of kids with a struggle. He listened to what was being said on the other side.

"Well, if it ain't the nerd twins." Leo forced his anger down, since when was Mikey a nerd? A kid pushed Donnie forcefully in the shoulder, Mikey's eyes grew round with worry.

* * *

Raph stopped when he heard the commotion by the ice cream truck.

"Nerd twins huh?" He growled, catching sight of Mikey's thick blond hair. "I'll show them who they mess with" for a moment he was surprised. He had only known these kids for three days, but seeing those jerks hit Donnie made him want to throw them across the parking lot. He stormed over, catching another glimpse of Leo's panicked face as he tried to get there.

"Hey! leave me alone!" Mikey said indignantly, Raph pushed through the gathering crowd. One of the bullies had pinned Mikey against the wall.

"I saw ya had money." He hissed in a badly attempted, _fake_ , Brooklyn accent. Raph grinned. "Give it up kid."

"Got a problem Mikey?" Raph asked in his own thick accent. It fell out of his mouth easily. "A' dese guys botherin' ya?"

"Raph!" Donnie exclaimed, "don't do anything Stu-"

"Be quiet nerd!" The kid said, abandoning the accent. "Why would he help you? I heard you have a college degree already too, nerd."

"Well at least he's gonna get a real carea'" Raph snorted, "unlike you McDonald's boy. Betta' apply fast cuz I bet all ya punks'll need a job." 'McDonald's boy' flushed and let go of Mikey's shirt.

"You got a problem?" He hissed.

"Yeah I do." Raph shrugged. "Tha' accent you were fudgin' sounded really stupid, it puts a bad name on all da guys who actually lived in Brooklyn." He flushed deeper. "Alsa' I gave ma friend here a buck to buy ice cream, so I'd appreciate," he said the word sarcastically, "It if you'd step aside an' let him get his snack. Or did _you_ have a problem?"

"Whatever." The kid growled, turning away. His group of 'cool kid's' followed. Leo finally arrived.

"Oh Dere ya are." Raph said in mock surprise. "Not enjoying da show?" Leo appraised him.

"Thanks Raphie." Mikey gasped, "you saved my life!" His eyes were huge, Raph grimaced.

"no Problem kid, but do _not_ call me Raphie"

"Ok."

"You gonna go get yer ice cream or what?" Raph asked, Mikey smiled.

"Oh yeah! C'mon Dee!" the two ran off again, Donnie glanced back at Raph before catching up to Mikey. Then Raph turned to see Leo staring at him.

"Um, hi." he said, "I was going to the carnival."

"Yeah I could see that." Leo replied, "can I go too?"

"I don't go on dates." Raph replied, walking away, "but if you insist on stalking me I can't stop you, without breaking a few rules, possibly laws if you think like that." Leo laughed. "That wasn't a joke fearless." Raph snorted.

"Fearless." Leo repeated as they walked towards the games. "Huh."

"Ya just seem like that type." Raph replied with a shrug.

"The 'fearless' type." Leo repeated.

"You're the one person who told me ta get my head deflated." Raph said, "that first day." Leo flushed, obviously embarrassed about his outburst a few days earlier. Raph glanced back towards the truck.

"Saved his life huh? Any explanation there?" he asked, Leo hesitated.

"That's...not in my place to tell." The black haired boy replied. Raph shrugged and took out a dollar, handing it to the employee at the game booth, throwing darts at water balloons. She gave him six darts, Raph handed three to Leo.

"Might as well make yourself useful if you're here." He joked. Leo smiled and threw a dart, it popped a yellow balloon.

"Who, me?" Leo asked as Raph threw one, getting a blue balloon. They fell silent as they threw the last few darts, they each hit another, but Leo missed the last one.

"Hey not bad." Raph chortled as the dart ended up in a gap between two balloons. "You should do this for money Leo." Leo shoved him playfully and shook his head.

* * *

Leo laughed as he pushed Raph away, Raph had suggested they ride the ferris wheel together with an impish smile. The redhead laughed along, then Leo looked at his watch.

"Shoot." He muttered, "we were supposed to be back at the blanket five minutes ago." Raph frowned.

"So, we tell them we're sorry." he shrugged, "let's go." Leo shrugged and followed him, somewhat amazed at how relaxed Raph had become. They got back to the blanket just as Mom stood to search for them, looking in the wrong direction.

"Sorry we're late." Leo said sheepishly, sitting next to Donnie, "we got held up."

"That is alright Leonardo." Dad said warmly, Leo smiled back.

"We were just telling them how Raph was totally saving us!" Mikey butted in with a crazy grin, his blonde hair was sticking up in places, making him seem younger than he really was.

"I didn't _save_ ya" Raph corrected, looking embarrassed, "I just made 'em leave you alone, there's a huge difference."

"Whatever." Mikey shrugged.

"Whether you saved him or not," Mom said, "we're very glad." she had seated herself again on the blanket and Leo reached for a cookie, she playfully slapped his hand away. "After dinner." she scolded. Leo nodded with a smile and took a sandwich instead. They sat on the blanket and talked for the next two hours, until the first firework burst into the sky. Then they fell silent and all lay back on one of the blankets as they watched the bursts of color light up the starry sky. Leo felt Mikey take in a gasp of awe at the sight, Raph fell asleep within a half hour, and with every explosion Donnie muttered a chemical, Leo assumed that was what made the different colors, though he had no clue. When the firework show ended, around eleven at night, Leo elbowed Raph roughly in the ribcage.

"Hey, get up." he said, "unless you wanna stay here all night." Raph frowned, as if considering that option, before getting to his feet. They helped pick up the blankets and sandwich wrappers while Mikey spoke excitedly about the fireworks.

"And did ya see the one that was like a weeping willow tree?" he was chattering to Donnie, "and the huge red and green ones that look like planets,"

"If by planet you mean huge circles, then yes." Donnie replied, Leo laughed as they climbed into the car.

"but what about those one's that made screeching sounds while they whirled everywhere?" Mikey said, waving his arms, "those are the best!"

"How does he have energy." Raph mumbled from the seat next to Leo, "I feel dead." Leo frowned.

"Really. Dead." he repeated, wondering if Raph knew anything about him.

"No, I feel like I died, was microwaved, and then came back from the dead and was spun around on a merry go round." Raph replied, Leo smiled.

"Ok then." he said to the other boy.

"Yeah, it is ok." Raph mumbled back, "wake me up when they sky falls will ya?"

"Sure Raph." Leo said, shaking his head, "when the sky falls."

* * *

 _ **DAWWW! I forgot how much fluff was in this chapter! Raph being protective of Mikey and Donnie was my favorite part to write, and his confusion about it was even better! Hehehehe. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until tuesday**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	9. Father

_**It's Tuesday! So here I am with chapter nine! In case you didn't gather this from the title, it gets just a bit dramatic in here. Hehehehe. The beginning of Leo's arc in mixed in with Raph's arc, and I realised that there isn't so many arcs, it's just they each have their own story but the four are mixed together. Hehe, I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **To Arachnide: thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the bonding moment but Raph still has a ways to go! You'll see. And as to who'se is my favorite? In this story, I'd have to say Raph or the later Mikey. My favorite character? Raphael! Hehe. :D**_

 _ **Donella Timbers: I'm glad you didn't mind, being late always stresses me out a lot. And I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you aren't mad at me after this one, XD.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: I'm glad I got your feels in the last one! Haha, and yeah, I couldn't resist Raph defending his brooklyn accent. It just seemed like something he would do.**_

 _ **To TheMaskedTimelord: yeah, it was a pretty great bonding chapter! And protective Raph is such a cutie! Sorry I just can't resist loving him! Hehehe. There'll be more of that in this fic, I promise!**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: I know right? Raph's sure figured out how to get Mikey to do things! Haha, bribery. And you are correct, there is much much drama in this next chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's**_

 _ **And without further delay, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Now that you have your license," Mikey said to Leo, "can you take me to the movies?" Leo frowned.

"Do you have money for the movies?"

"You need money for the movies?" Mikey scratched his head, then shrugged. "Well, ya learn something new everyday don't you?"

"Seems like it." Donnie butted in from the other side of the table, where he was eating cereal. "It'll feel more like it when school starts again too." Mikey wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"School. My old enemy." he said in what Leo assumed was his, 'intense voice' slightly different from his, 'sleep man' voice, another 'sleep picture' had been found in the homework room, which now had four desks crammed into it, on the floor near the garbage between Mikey and Raph's desk. Where was Raph anyway?

"Is Raphael up yet?" Leo wondered, Mikey shrugged.

"Who knows? But I gotta go walk klunk, see ya!" the blond teen jumped from his chair and charged out the back door, grabbing the leash as he went. Leo laughed and shook his head. Donnie glanced towards the stairs.

"He lives." the genius observed, "what a surprise."

"Yeah yeah." Raph grumbled, "Leo, you have an email on the computer, from some guy in japan I think, I dunno, I just glanced at it...you ok?" Leo had dropped his spoon and was staring at Raph.

"What?"

"Some person from japan emailed you, probably some sorta scam…" Leo was out of his chair and to the stairs by then, "guess you should check it?" Leo ran up the stairs two at a time and sprinted to the homework room. He saw immediately that Raph was right, his laptop had been left open and a new notification showed he had received and email. Leo's hands shook as he sat in the chair and clicked to open the message. His eyes fell immediately onto the sender id. Saki Industries. It was…father. Leo blinked. Hard. He opened his eyes again and reread the sender id. The mouse hovered uncertainly over the message before Leo clicked it open, he saw the half page of writing and grimaced. What did his father want with him eight years after he deserted them? Leonardo narrowed his eyes to read.

 **My Dear Leonardo,**

 **It saddened me greatly to hear of the death of your mother and sister, but I was joyed to hear that you survived, I want to apologise for leaving you behind, and I want to tell you something that your mother had forbidden me from saying.**

 **When I left, eight years ago, I wanted to take you with me to japan, but your mother steadfastly refused. I only now learned of her death and I understand you are in the child services system, I am thinking about coming back to new york to see you, and if possible, take you home again. I have not remarried and as you may have heard, I have grown very industrious. You would have everything you ever wanted here, I will get you a private tutor to teach you japanese and you will learn the martial arts that I did when I was young, I promise you that if you return home with me you will not regret it.**

 **Sincerely, your father,**

 **Oroku Saki**

Leo stared at the email, really? Father thinks he can just walk in a take him after leaving, eight years ago?! Didn't Father know it was his decision not to go to Japan then? Mother had come and spoken to him, explaining about a divorce and that moving to Japan meant complete and utter relocation, never seeing her or Miwa again, and having to learn a new language. Leonardo had been the one to refuse, he liked his life then, and he liked it now. the black haired teen selected the 'reply' option to message his father back.

 **Oroku Saki,**

 **I know you think I am your son, and I might be, biologically, but I am no longer your son. I have a new family, three brothers, real parents; I am at peace with my life now and I never want to even visit Japan, much less live there, if you really wanted me you should have fought to take me long ago, or stayed with the family. Part of me feels it to be your fault mother and Miwa died, because if you had stayed with us, we would not have had to move to that tiny house with the faulty furnace. I'd also prefer you not visit, though I guess I can't stop you if you insist.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Leonardo Hamato**

Leo pressed send with a scowl, maybe he was being harsh, but this was the truth. As he closed his laptop he heard a knock on the door and turned. It was Raph.

"You done doin' whateva'?" he asked, rubbing his forehead self consciously.

"Yeah." Leo said, forcing himself to look fine, "do you need something?"

"Could ya give me a ride somewhere?" Raph asked, lifting his gaze to meet Leo's, "I...have to talk ta someone." Leo frowned, he could tell Raphael was agitated, and he wondered what was wrong.

"Where to?" he asked, Raph sighed.

"I need ta talk ta my parents."

"What?" Leo asked incredulously, "what do you mean?" Raph raised his hands protectively.

"Jus' hear me out a'right?" he asked, "my parents are downtown, at the prison, I have visiting rights that I haven't used yet and I don't have a driver's license, or a car." Leo frowned, running a hand through his hair to comb it back.

"Are you allowed to see them?" he asked incredulously, he didn't know very much about the system, he was a special case after all.

"They are my parents." Raph insisted, "and this one day could change my entire relationship with them, and you guys." Leo understood that 'you guys' meant him, Mikey, don, and mom and dad.

"Ok." he sighed, "let me get ready for the day, we leave in at least a half hour."

"Thanks Leo." Raph said in relief, "I owe you one."

"I'll remember that." Leo said, getting to his feet, "I'll go get dressed," with that Leo walked to his room and closed the door, mulling things over in his head.

* * *

"I'm here ta see my parents." Raph said softly at the desk, "I'm allowed, my name is Raphael Jameson and I'm sixteen, my parents are here for a drug bust." the woman looked at him sympathetically and dialed a phone number, having a hurried conversation before smiling at him.

"Follow me Raphael." she said kindly, leading him through a door, Raph caught a glimpse of Leo watching him from the waiting room. Before he knew it, the red haired teen was sitting on one side of the glass, His mother on the other side.

"My Raphie!" she said ecstatically as they picked up the phones, "how are you, dear?"

"I'm fine mom." he mumbled, running a hand through his hair, he glanced at the officer standing behind her. "How are you and Dad?"

"Well…" she paused, "your father is very stressed." that was the last straw to kindle Raphael's angry flame.

" _He's_ stressed?" the teen asked incredulously, "mom, you guys haven't been shuffled around five homes in two years!" mom flinched.

"Raphie-"

"I wanted ta ask ya about…" Raph hesitated, looking at the officer, "about dat thing. dat _oda'_ thing." Mom sighed.

"I can't Raphie, maybe you should talk to your father, but-"

"Why can't ya?" Raph hissed, "did he threaten ya?"

"Of course not!" Mom exclaimed, "you need to calm right down Raphael!"

"I'm not da one in jail!" Raph snarled, "you're right, at least Dad's always brutally honest with me!" Mom sighed, tears filling her eyes.

"Alright Raphie, but remember that I love you."

"Yeah right." Raph muttered under his breath as Mom got to her feet and walked out. A few minutes later Raph's father walked into the small room, the look in his eyes as he looked at Raph made the teen shiver.

"Raphael." father said simply, waiting for Raph to begin. Raph took a deep breath.

"Dad, ya know dat thing? da thing we don' mention?"

"Your girlfriend?" father attempted a joke, Raph scowled.

"No." he snapped, father sobered immediately.

"I know what you mean Raph but I don't really think we need to talk about it."

"But-"

"I said no Raphael!" Father was suddenly angry. "That's always been your problem son, you never listened to me or your mother. That's what got you into this mess." Raph's mouth dropped open.

"What?"

"You got us found out!" Father hissed, eyes narrowed, "and I don't appreciate that!"

"Dad I didn't-"

"And that's also why we're hearing about how you keep getting kicked out of homes, admit it, you're hopeless." he narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you should be dead too." He hissed, Raph stared at the man on the other side of the glass, the man who had taught him how to ride a bike and play baseball when he was a kid, he was the man who had gotten Raph a telescope when he was eight so he could see the moon and mars. He was also the man who ruined Raph's life.

"Fine." he said bitterly, looking at his knees. "I get it, goodbye." the green eyed teen then placed the phone back on the hook and got to his feet. The woman was waiting for him at the door and led him out to the lobby, where Leo was waiting, with a police officer. "Great."

* * *

"You went to see your parents?" Tang Shen exclaimed, watching him from across the table Raph scowled.

"Maybe I did, so what?"

"Raphael, you know that court has to allow you that!"

"What are you talkin' about?" Raph asked, staring at her, "when Mom and Dad got arrested the judge told me I could see them once a month! dis is the second time I've even used dat!"

"Raphael please." Tang Shen pleaded, "you have to understand, after you got out of Juvenile hall things changed for you."

"I spray one lousy street painting an' I can't even see my own parents?" Raph asked, outraged, "I've read law books, I shouldn't have even been to juvie for dat in da first place!"

"I don't decide this!" Tang Shen insisted "and Leonardo! You didn't think to ask permission?"

"He said he had permission!" Leo defended himself from next to Raph "he said he was allowed to see them!"

"I am!" Raph said loudly, "I am allowed to see them!"

"Why did you want to?" Tang Shen asked, "we were told the last time you did you told your father you hated him, and that you would never see him again!"

"I lied!" Raph said, "or things changed! I dunno!"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tang Shen countered,"is this because of what Yoshi told you?"

"No! I don't know!" Raph folded his arms and looked away.

"Well you better figure it out." Tang Shen sighed, looking at her hands. "Raphael, please go up to your room until Yoshi gets home."

"Fine!" Raph snarled, pushing his chair back violently, "I don't wanna hang out down here anyway!" he stormed up the stairs past Mikey and Donnie, who were playing video games. The Redheaded teen slammed his door closed and stormed over to Spike's tank. His gaze softened as he lifted the hermann's tortoise out and placed him on his shoulder.

Blink blink

"I knew ya'd understand." Raph said to him, crossing over to the black wooden desk, he sat down and lifted one of the pencils, then he took a paper and began to draw.

* * *

Leo sighed, sitting across from Mom with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." he said, though his voice was muffled, "I should have known he wasn't telling me the whole truth, or I should have asked you, I'm sorry." Mom reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo, I understand what you thought." she replied, "you thought you were helping a brother. I can't blame you for that."

"I got an email today." Leo blurted out, staring at the table top. "From my father."

"You did?" mom asked, "we thought your father abandoned you and your family."

"He did!" Leo said angrily, slamming a fist down on the table. "He left us! And now he thinks he can just earn all his brownie points back by emailing me!"

"Well what did he say?"

"That he wants to apologise, come to america, see me, and take me back to Japan." The blue eyes teen finally looked up at mom. "I don't _want_ to go to japan, I don't _want_ to see my father, I don't even want to _email_ my father."

"Leonardo," mom smiled. "I understand, I don't think your father is allowed to be messaging you, or thinking about seeing you. When he went back to japan he gave up everything connected to you, that includes his being your father. You are safe here, Leo."

"I know I'm safe." Leo replied, "I just...don't want to hear from him." Mom smiled and squeezed his shoulder. Leo smiled back.

* * *

Raph stared at the paper on his desk, he hated the face that stared up at him. It was like the venom in his father's gaze was burned into his eyelids, every time he closed them he saw it. In a single swift movement Raphael grabbed the paper and tore it in half, followed by crumpling it and tossing it in the trash. Once the paper was taken care of the red haired teen threw himself onto his bed and forced himself to fall asleep.

Suddenly, Raphael jerked awake. His bedroom door opened and Hamato Yoshi looked in.

"Can I come in?" he asked, Raph shrugged.

"You're going to anyway." he pointed out, Hamato Yoshi came and sat on the edge of the bed, he looked around Raph's room. Raph watched the man silently, waiting for a lecture, for shouting, for even a slap to the face, but nothing came. "Well?" Raph demanded, "yell! Scream at me! Do something other than sit there!" Hamato Yoshi frowned, looking at him.

"Do you want to be yelled at?" he asked in surprise. "I didn't think you would."

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Raph said angrily, "but don't just sit there!"

"I am sorry." Hamato Yoshi said calmly, "I was merely trying to think of what to say."

"Well don't you know?" Raph laughed bitterly. "First you yell how disappointed you are." Hamato Yoshi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and then you say you hate me and I should be in prison for being an incompetent little jerk."

"Really."

"Yeah. and then you go on to say you wish you'd never accepted me and that you don't want me here anymore, a few good hits might happen too if you want to."

"Hits."

"Yeah, you slap me in the face or something." Raph responded bitterly. Turning to look out the window. Then he flinched in surprise as Hamato Yoshi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why would I slap you in the face?"

"Because you hate me, I dunno." Raph shrugged the hand off and slid off his bed, beginning to pace. "Because I've only been here for ten days and you already feel like you can't handle me."

"I do not think that." Raph frowned, looking at his current foster father.

"Why not?" he asked, "everyone else has- does."

"I do not hate you." Yoshi replied softly. "And I do not think I cannot handle you."

"Then why are you here?" Raph stopped pacing and faced him. "Seriously."

"To ask you what encouraged you to talk to your parents today." Yoshi replied, "and why you are angry at them." Raph frowned.

"I...I can't tell you." he replied, looking at his feet. "I just can't."

"I see." Yoshi replied, frowning. "Very well Raphael, I just wanted you to know that tomorrow a police officer will be coming to ask you something." Raph's jaw fell open in surprise. "I did not want them to, but it is imperative."

"Why?"

"They would not tell me." Yoshi said softly. "It is almost time for dinner Raphael." with that the japanese man left, leaving Raph's mind whirling in shock.

* * *

 _ **DUN DUN DUNNNN! So a lot of stuff happened this chapter...as you saw. We're getting to a pretty intense part in Raph's story, not to mention Saki finally entering the story! But I'm afraid you'll have to wait until friday to see what happens next! Please review and thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	10. Secrets

_**Heyyyyy everybody! Today here in Utah it's a cold friday evening, and for those of you in the united states we are receiving a marvelous three day weekend! Hehe. I'm here with the next chapter of Shall My Brother Be, written by yours truly. This is a pretty intense chapter, as are the few that follow! And I think some of you will be proven either right or wrong in your theories soon…**_

 _ **To Donella Timbers: Thank you! And yeah, Leo's having a hard time right now with Saki and everything. Mwehehe. But this chapter is about my favorite...Raph…**_

 _ **To Beakers47: Yeah, Raph and Leo are going to have a hard time the next few 'months' (in the fic) and you'll just have to wait and see what becomes of Oroku Saki!**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: I found it interesting that you felt Leo was being harsh, and I guess he kinda was. But think back on the past year of this kids life...he kindof does not need Saki right now. And I couldn't help but wonder about your username. Hehe, are there 57 other SuperStarSykor's?**_

 _ **To My guest reviewer: Yeah, the boys are having a rough time right now with their dads! Raph's dad is really a jerk, hehe. But I have a small feeling that you guys will hate me by the end of Raph's arc...but you'll have to wait and see!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Donatello was walking down the hallway when he heard upset mutterings coming from Raphael's bedroom, he paused, listening despite himself.

"I don't get it." Raph was murmuring. "I just don't get it." followed by an angry thump. "Stupid parents, stupid kid." this piqued Donatello's curiosity, and he stepped closer to listen. "Saying it's my fault when they're the ones who screwed up, they said there was no evidence!" realizing that this was important, Donatello froze; he had received the announcement that an officer was coming to speak to Raph today after lunch, is that what this is about?

"STUPID!" Raphael shouted, Donnie backed away quickly, if he knew anything about his newest foster brother, it was to not be around when he's angry. The fifteen year old ducked into his bedroom and closed the door just before Raphael opened his, breathing heavily. "Don?" Donnie froze. "Don are you out here?" the redhead walked into the hallway and knocked on Donnie's door. "I was sure I heard ya." Donnie stayed silent, somewhat nervous as to what he should do.

"Lunch is ready!" Mikey shouted from the game room, "oh, hey Raph, you know where Donnie is?" Raph hesitated, and Donnie smiled.

"I think he's in his room." Raph said, "what's for lunch?"

"A surprise." Mikey responded, Raph followed him and then Donnie counted to twenty before opening his door. Raphael's door was open and Donatello saw his knocked over wastebasket laying in the doorway, he self consciously righted it before walking down to the kitchen as well.

"Hey Mikey." he greeted the younger boy who was eating a piece of what appeared to be homemade jelly bean pizza.

"fsh dohsht!" Mikey greeted him through a mouthful of the pizza, Donnie took this to mean, 'hi donnie' and didn't ask any further. He looked at the two homemade pizzas on the table, one had jelly beans, pepperonis, and what looked like gummy worms, while the other one was a taco pizza with olives and meat. Donatello chose a piece of the taco pizza.

"Where's Mom?" he asked, Mikey swallowed and replied,

"She went to the courthouse with Leo for some reason, she'll be back before uh...she'll be back later."

"Ok." Donnie shrugged, "you gonna eat Raph?" the older boy was leaning against the counter with his arms folded, eyes closed, he opened them in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, maybe later." he shrugged. "Not hungry." Donnie shrugged and reached past him to take the pitcher of lemonade. Mikey's mouth dropped open.

"Not hungry?" he echoed, "of course you're hungry! I'm always hungry!"

"I'm not." Raph countered, folding his arms tighter to his chest, "and I'm not hungry now." Donnie glanced at Mikey, who looked doubtful. Mikey caught his brother's eye and shrugged.

"More for me then." he shrugged again, reaching for a slice of pizza with gummy worms. Donnie glanced at Raph over the rim of his paper cup; he seemed pale. A few moments of awkward silence, to which Mikey seemed immune, followed until they heard the van pull into the driveway. Mom and Leo walked in, Leo seemed slightly upset but didn't mention it, and Mom just seemed hassled.

"Oh, lunch is done!" she said in relief, "thank...Michelangelo what on earth did you do to this pizza?"

"Made it delicious that's what." Mikey declared, polishing off his pizza. Donnie laughed.

"The taco one is actually pretty good mom," he said, "you should try it." Mom smiled and set her purse on the counter, she ran a hand through Donnie's hair and took a piece.

"Are you already finished eating Raphael?" she asked, noticing that the green-eyed boy did not hold a piece, Raph hesitated, Mikey and Donnie looked at him.

"Yeah." he lied, Mikey fidgeted but didn't say anything, Donnie frowned.

"Then go change your shirt." Mom instructed, "It's not presentable." Donnie flinched as Raph frowned angrily.

"I like this shirt!" he protested, putting a hand on the chest of his faded red tee shirt.

"It doesn't look nice." Mom insisted, "go change." Raph sent a glare at everyone as he left, as soon as he was upstairs Mom turned to Donnie.

"Did he eat?"

"No." Donnie mumbled, "he's not hungry." Mikey looked stricken but placed a smile on his face again quickly. Leo ate a bite of the taco pizza.

"Mom…" Donnie trailed off, "why is the officer coming to talk to him anyway?" mom pursed her lips.

"It's about his parents, I shouldn't tell anyone very much more than that, but they might have done something." Donnie hoped he wasn't pale as he nodded, trying to look nonchalant.

"Ok." he responded. _so, Raph knew something about what his parents had done, and they knew he knew, and it turns out there was unknown evidence._ The teen made a mental note and pushed up his glasses. "When is he coming again?" Mom glanced at her watch.

"In...half an hour." she said, "and while we're on the topic, you all need to give us some space, Yoshi should get home any minute now but we'll talk to the officer in the living room, try to stay outside or upstairs."

"Sure thing Mom." Mikey said, "I'll take Klunk to the park."

"Alright." Mom sighed, "I'll go talk to Raphael."

* * *

Raph grumbled as he pulled on a new tee shirt. "'Doesn't look nice,' it looks like I usually look! What is this a lie factory?" the redheaded teen rubbed Spike's head absently as he looked out the window, Hamato Yoshi's car pulled up to the curb, and then he heard a knock. "Yeah?" he called loudly, looking over, Tang Shen opened the door and poked her head in.

"Are you alright Raph?" she asked, coming in, Raph scowled.

"Why wouldn't I be? I've talked to cops before." he said defensively, running a hand through his hair to make it stick up. Tang Shen scowled.

"You didn't eat."

"Not hungry." Raph countered, "looks like Yoshi's here, he's gonna talk to the guy too?"

"We want to support you." Tang Shen said softly, Raph stared at her, he forced out a short bark of laughter.

"Yeah right."

"Raphael!" Tang Shen's head snapped up. "Do not talk to me that way!" Raph shrugged and looked at his sneakers, they were old.

"Sorry." he muttered, "better get downstairs to meet my fate then." Tang Shen sighed.

"Then come on." she replied, walking out, "let's get this over with." Raph followed her down the stairs, Mikey shouted that he was going to the park and Leo walked up past them, casting a glance at Raph before fixing his gaze back at the floor, Raph wondered vaguely, what's up with him? Don was in the kitchen, watching out the window as Hamato Yoshi walked up the driveway to the door.

"Hello, my sons." Hamato greeted them warmly, Raph frowned.

 _Not his son_

"Hello." Don greeted him, "I'm going to go play videogames with Leo." after the brown-eyed teen left Hamato turned to Raph.

"Are you alright Raphael?"

"Yeah." Raph shrugged, glancing out the window. "Looks like he's here." both adults turned and saw the sleek black car pull up. "Fancy."

A few minutes later Raphael found himself sitting on the couch between Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, facing a man who introduced himself as Detective Ryans.

"So, Raphael." Ryans said, getting right to business. "We just have a few questions about your parents." Raph tensed.  
 _This is it_

To his surprise, when he tensed, Tang Shen casually draped her arm around his shoulder on the back of the couch, but he recognised this as protective, from when he was young.

"What about them," he replied steadily.

 _Don't give anything away._

"Well," Ryans looked at his paper, "we're specifically wondering about a summer about three years ago, just before you were entered into the system."

"Yeah, I know that summer." Raph replied steadily, "I was thirteen." Ryans nodded, pursing his lips.

"Raphael. Do you remember any strange behavior during that time? Or did you see any strange things on your parents clothing, or skin? Around July tenth?" Raph swallowed.

 _right down to the day huh?_

"N-not really." Raph closed his eyes momentarily.

 _Stupid! You stuttered!_

"Detective," Hamato Yoshi said, making Raph snap his eyes back open. "It might be useful if Raphael had a little more detail, shouldn't he know what his parents are being accused of?"

 _Oh, I know._

"Well," Ryans sighed, "I suppose so, Raphael," he hesitated, "there's been evidence found that your parents might have been responsible for the disappearance of a young man, about your age. Do you know anything about that?" Raph stared into the Detective's eyes, momentarily speechless.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Ryans asked, "did you not see any blood on your parents clothing? Did you not notice their absence for a few hours or days?"

 _Oh, I was with them._

"I'm sure." Raph took a breath.

"Detective," Tang Shen said tentatively, "do you think they would have let their son see anything like that? And, what evidence has been found?"

"Well," Ryans looked at the paper again, "In the house which they were evicted from shortly after the disappearance, we found the boy's DNA in the basement, including some blood." Raph frowned.

 _The stupid basement! It's my fault!_

"I don't know" Raph insisted, "I-I'm sorry." Detective Ryans looked at him closely, then sighed.

"Alright, for now." he replied, "but we may need to take you in for questioning Raphael." Raph blinked, nodding.

"I understand." he whispered, "sorry for wasting your time."

"Not a waste at all." Ryans said, smiling. "Hang in there Raphael, would you mind if I spoke to the Hamato's alone for a moment?" Raph glanced at him.

"Yeah, I wanted to ride my bike to the store anyway," he turned to Tang Shen, "Is that ok?"

"Be back by five." Tang Shen said warmly, "and ride by the park to make sure Mikey's ok."

"Sure." Raph walked out through the kitchen, grabbing his leather jacket on the way out. "See ya."

* * *

An hour and a half after Raphael left the house, he coasted on his bike down a dirt trail in the woods, barely any people came here because the hiking trails were hard and the other trails were, 'dangerous'. They never went down the one he was currently on because it was hidden behind a hedge that reached ten feet in the air. Raph scanned the undergrowth, there. The bike skidded to a halt and he pushed his way through into a clearing, where a large rock sat by a tree. He'd put the rock there the first time he ran away, this is his go-to place.

"Stupid." the teen repeated to himself, "I'm so stupid." then he withdrew the pocket knife from his jacket and re-carved the four letters into the rock, he did it every time he came here.

LUKE

Raphael stared at the rock for a moment before getting back to his feet.

"I'm sorry," he said aloud for one of the first times in a long time, before turning and walking back to his bike.

Raphael rode to the store and bought a soda and a pack of crumble donuts, which he stuck in his jacket; it had a lot of useful pockets, which is why he wore it, and rode to the park. Mikey was playing frisbee with Klunk, his dog, and Raph coasted over to the picnic table.

"Hey!" Mikey called, smiling, he ran over, "are those donuts?" Raph smiled, he tossed one to Mikey before glancing up the street. The black car was gone.

"I'm goin' home now, but you don't have ta." he said, "see ya Mike." Mikey smiled and swallowed the last of the donut.

"See ya Raph!" he called as Raph pedaled his way up the street, walking in the door at five o' three.

* * *

Donnie heard the door close and glanced at the clock. Typical, he was just over the line, though Don doubted this time it was purposeful. As he was distracted, Leo killed him.

"Ha!" he said triumphantly as Donnie looked back at the screen to see the red, 'you died' screen pop up. "Got ya!"

"Aw man." Don frowned. "Sorry I got distracted, Leo."

"Don't be, I won!" Leo responded, "best of fifteen?"

"No thanks." Donnie laughed, "I'm going to see if Raph's ok." Leo frowned at this but then nodded. Donnie made his way downstairs, Raph was sitting at the table eating a donut.

"Mom and Dad are out tonight," Donnie told him, Raph nodded.

"Ok." the red headed teen seemed distracted, and kept staring off into space, Donnie frowned in concern and sat at the table, looking out the window to where Raph was looking.

"Wanna play basketball?" he offered, "It's barely getting dark." Raph hesitated, then shrugged.

"Why not?" the teen finished his donut and stood, brushing his hands off. "I'll win."

"Yeah, you will." Don replied, walking to the door, Raph laughed lightly.

"Whatever." Raph shrugged, walking to the hoop and grabbing the ball, "I suck too."

"I didn't say I sucked!" Donnie defended himself as Raph began to dribble, "I just said you're probably better than me." Raph jumped and shot the ball over Donatello's head, it swished right in. "See? I can never even get it in!" Donnie grabbed the ball and mimicked what the older boy had done, it bounced off the rim and Raph laughed that soft unusual laugh again.

"That's because you're doing it wrong." he replied, "do it like this," he stood carefully and held the ball, "one hand, look at the back of the hoop, not the front, then you shoot like that," he pushed the ball upwards past the other hand that had balanced it, "and follow through." the ball swished once again, "didn't ya learn that in P.E. class?" Donnie shrugged.

"I don't take P.E. because of my curriculum." he replied, "at least, not until last spring, and then we didn't do basketball."

"Well try it." Raph tossed the ball to Donnie, "remember what I just told you alright?" Donnie frowned, straightening his glasses. The brown eyes teen stood in front of the basket and held the ball like Raphael had, he looked at the screw in the back of the hoop and then pushed up and forward, the ball made a clumsy drop into the hoop, bouncing off the rim a few times. "See?"

"Ok, that's incredible," Donnie said, "how do the mathematics work?" Raph frowned.

"This is sports, not math." he replied, "see that's your problem, you think too much like a spectator. You need to think like a player." Donnie chortled slightly. "Ok, I know that sounds weird but it's the truth!"

"Ok, ok." Donnie said, "I'll think like a player." Raph grinned, throwing the ball back at him.

"Good."

* * *

 _ **Aww there was some fluff in here! Hehe. And we're getting a bit closer to hearing about Raphie-boy's past...this chapter was pretty emotional as is the next one! Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	11. Revelations

_**Guess what day it is? That's right! It's Tuesday! Woo woo! Time for another chapter of Shall My Brother Be! :D anywho...this is a very dramatic chapter. I do have a warning for this chapter, there are some slightly mature themes along the lines of suicide and depression. Just so you don't go in blindly….y'all might hate me if you love these boys already.**_

 _ **To Arachnide: Donnie does play a small part, but that's a bit later on. Hehehehe. And you do find out some about Luke today…*insert maniacal laugh here* there is some fluff, but also some sadness.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'm glad you liked the Leo bit, his arch will be starting very soon. Ehehe, and just because it never really says this in the story but was meant to be implied, he and Shen were at the social services office or whatever to make sure Saki had no rights to him. Just to clear that up. :)**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: thanks! And I'm glad you decided to catch up, missing a chapter could be like missing one day in high school. Either nothing happens or everything happens, lol.**_

 _ **My guest reviewer: it's true, Raphie-boy does have some trust issues, though it's understandable. He does open up more in this chapter, though! Hehehehe.**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: thank you! I honestly tried hard not to make this fic to fast paced, please tell me if it gets too overwhelming! I can slow things down or take out useless details if needed.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: really wish I owned them.**_

 _ **And now, the chapter!**_

* * *

 _Mikey frowned, glancing around the room, where was everybody? With a start Mikey saw something moving on the horizon of his vision, he spun around._

" _Hello?" the freckle-faced teen called nervously, "who's there?"_

" _Michelangelo," a voice cooed in Mikey's ear, Mikey gasped, eyes widening._

" _No." he whimpered, "no."_

" _Hey Mike-star." another voice sneered, "how's the leg?" Mikey felt hot tears spill over his eyes._

" _Please." he whimpered again, "please stop." he scrambled backward and started to run, only to find himself in a closet._

" _Good night." the first voice cooed again, "see you never."_

"NO!" Mikey shouted, thrashing around in his bed, Mikey sat up and stared around. He was safe, he was ok. That reality crashed into him, making his mind know he was safe, his heart, however, continued to beat as fast as it could. He hadn't yelled very loudly this time; no older brothers came to save him. With that thought, Mikey buried his face in his knees and cried to himself.

When Mikey made his way downstairs a few hours later, Raph was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi," Mikey said, wiping his cheeks once more to make sure no tears remained.

"Hey." Raph replied, "ready for school next week?" Mikey groaned.

"Don't remind me." he pleaded, "I still have a week of freedom left!"

"Time flies fast," Raph replied. Mikey frowned.

"You seem a little off," he observed, Raph blinked.

"That must suck ta be me den." he snarled, suddenly angry, "mind yer own business!" Mikey flinched.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"I don' care!" Raph shouted. Mikey stepped back at the sudden fierceness.

"Sorry." he whimpered again before running out of the kitchen, he sprinted to his clubhouse and sat on a chair, that's when he started thinking.

All of Mikey's life, there had been two extremes, sure he could go in between, but Mikey was an extreme person. Both extremes were a way to cope, to hide, or to forget. One extreme was what Mikey is, happy go lucky, always cracking jokes, in a way, making everyone else forget about things they didn't know about.

The other extreme was starting to seem like Raph, though Mikey had no clue why his older foster brother, and hero but don't tell the others, would need to be extreme. this extreme was driving people so far away they'll never see the bad stuff, the parts of you that even you detest. Mikey had thought about using this extreme last time he was saved, but in the long run, he fell into the rut of the first, it was so deeply ingrained in him. So why did Raph need to be extreme? Was it about that detective guy? Mikey had assumed Raph got in trouble, though he was probably wrong. Was Raphael hiding something? That seemed to be the most likely answer, and it probably did have something to do with the detective.

Mikey frowned, staring at the scuffed up toes of his shoes. Was Raph abused like Mikey? What would he need to hide? Why did he want to hide it? That answer he thought of himself, the same reason Mikey needed to hide his past, to escape from it. From that moment the blond haired teen made a vow to himself to take it easy on the hot head inside. At that moment, the back door opened and said hot head walked out, squinting.

"I coulda' sworn dat kid came out here." he grumbled, "he don' have ta hide and make this apology harder." with that Raph walked back inside, Mikey stifled a laugh. He was right, in a way, Mikey was hiding, but so was Raph, and Mikey just had to prove it.

' _God? Help me help Raph, or just help Raph. Raphael Jameson_.'

* * *

Leonardo woke up to Raphael's shouts and then groaned. "Not again." he murmured, tumbling out of bed, he spotted movement out the window and saw Mikey dash inside his clubhouse. Great. Just great.

"Come on Raphael!" he said to himself, "can't he just chill for once?" instantly Leo felt bad about that, but he was having his own 'family trouble' and didn't want to deal with his hot-headed foster brother. Leo pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and walked downstairs, surprised to see Raph be the one coming inside.

"Good morning," Leo said curtly, Raph winced.

"I woke ya up."

"Yup." Leo crossed the wooden floor to the fridge, "why were you shouting?" Raph stayed silent as Leo pulled a jug of milk off the shelf. "Raph?" Leo turned to look at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Now Raphael was the one to be curt, his icy voice warned Leo not to prod.

"Ok, want cereal?" Leo pulled the box of lucky charms off the top of the cupboard and opened the door to get a bowl.

"I already ate," Raph replied, Leo set the bowl on the counter and turned, surveying the kitchen. There was no bowl or plate on the table, counter, or sink.

"Really." He replied with an arch of his eyebrow. Raph nodded.

"I had some toast." Leo sighed and poured his own breakfast.

"Did Mikey eat yet?"

"No." Raph replied, "he's in his clubhouse." The red-haired teen spoke in a voice that clearly stated he wasn't going to fetch the younger boy.

"I'll get him." Leo decided, putting the milk down instead of pouring it, he walked out to the shed. "Mikey?"

"Did we wake you up?" Mikey asked, coming out. "Sorry dude."

"It's ok." Leo replied, "want breakfast?" Mikey smiled and his head bobbed up and down in a nod.

"You bet!" He exclaimed. Leo caught his arm.

"Hold on Mikey," he hesitated, would Mikey even want to talk about why Raph yelled? Was it even important?

"What?" Mikey asked with a frown.

"Never mind." Leo released him. "Let's go."

"Race ya!" Mikey shouted, sprinting to the door, Leo ran after him and entered just behind him. "I need me lucky charms!" The blue-eyed thirteen year old cried, grabbing another box. Raphael was not in the kitchen.

"Where did he go?" Leo wondered aloud, Mikey shrugged. Leo walked to the base of the stairs to see Raphael walking away from his line of sight. The blue-eyed teen sighed and went back into the kitchen where Mikey was eating honey nut cheerios. Leo sighed and got a bowl for himself, something was going on with his Foster brother, and something inside of him wanted to know what.

* * *

Mikey was playing outside with Klunk when Donnie came rushing out, and he dropped the frisbee in surprise; Donnie rarely rushed or got very excited, so Mikey didn't expect the brown haired teen to suddenly burst out the door in a wave of excitement.

"Guess what!" he exclaimed, running to Mikey, Mikey looked at him curiously.

"Well whatever it is you're excited." he observed, "what's up Dee." Donnie was positively bursting.

"How long have you lived here Mikey?" he asked eagerly, Mikey paused.

"Two months." he frowned, "yeah, it's almost August third, so almost two months, why?" Donnie beamed.

"And Leo's been here for three months." he said, "guess how long I've been here?"

"How long?" Mikey scratched his head

"Almost seven." Donnie replied, "and you know what?"

"What?" Mikey threw the frisbee, sending Klunk running to find it.

"It means soon I can become a real Hamato!" Donnie exclaimed, "didn't you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Mikey frowned, "you live here don't you? You will 'till you're eighteen and then you're on your own."

" _Unless_ ," Donnie said, "unless The Hamato's adopt me." Mikey blinked.

"Adopt? Like, people adopt kids from China and stuff?" Donnie seemed put out by Mikey not understanding, but the blond teen had never thought about adoption.

"Not just from China." he said, "adoption means that I'll be Hamato Donatello, get a new birth certificate with that name, and be considered completely related to them!"

"Oh." Mikey scratched his head. "Isn't that what this is?"

"No, they're just our guardians." Donnie said, annoyed, "don't you know that you can be adopted?" Mikey froze.

"I have parents." he whispered, "sure they don't want me, but I have them." Donnie frowned.

"But they don't have any rights to you." he explained, "ask mom about it, I thought you were going to be adopted when you've been here for six months too."

"Me?" Mikey echoed, "why would they want to adopt me?" Donnie looked at him for a moment, and Mikey quickly plastered his signature smile on his face, "I mean, sure I like it here, and I'll probably live here 'till I'm eighteen, but... I dunno." he shrugged. Donnie Seemed upset by something and started towards the house.

"Ok," he said, "but...Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"If, if you wanted to be adopted, I could wait." Mikey blinked.

"Huh?"

"We could, you know, get adopted together if you wanted." Donnie sighed, "nevermind, see you." with that the older boy walked inside, leaving Mikey to mull things over.

* * *

Raph turned at the knock on his door, it opened to reveal Leo. "what do you want?" Raph asked, looking at Leo's feet so he didn't have to make eye contact.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked, his voice laced with concern. "You didn't eat breakfast and-"

"Do you really care?" Raph snapped, "I doubt it." Leo looked surprised.

"Of course I care what are you talking about?' Raph frowned, he was only hearing his father's last words to him, he was worthless, he should be dead, it echoed through his mind like his head was an empty canyon and his father was a yodeler, he smiled to himself at the imagery. "Uh, hello?" Raph blinked.

"Yeah, what?"

"I'm worried." Leo confessed, "are you ok?" Raph opened his mouth and for a moment, considered spilling his guts right there, he would tell, he would reveal the family secret, but that was only a moment.

"I'm fine," he promised, looking into Leo's eyes, finally. His eyes were just as full of concern as his voice was.

"Ok." Leo said finally, "alright." he stood there, looking at Raph, and the red-haired teen fidgeted.

"What." he snapped, "gonna force food down my throat?"

"No," Leo replied though he remained where he was.

"Then what the heck are you doing." Raph growled, "I'm tryna' live my life here." Leo shrugged.

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Raph asked, curious now.

"For you to tell me the truth." Raph tensed.

"Are you kidding me?" he said angrily, "I don't need ta tell ya da truth!" Leo shrugged.

"I can stand here all day," he said smoothly. Raph stared at him in disbelief.

"What makes ya think I'm lyin'?" he asked, furious.

"I can tell." Leo replied, "I've had an older sister before, Raphael, I can tell when someone lies to me." Raph closed his eyes, breathing heavily, a sudden memory bursting through his guards.

" _I have two younger brothers, I can tell when someone doesn't want to do something, help me get out and I'll help you, Raph."_

"You Don't know anything about me!" Raph shouted suddenly, clamping his eyes shut, "just go away and leave me alone Leonardo!" Leo jumped in surprise.

"Raph, I-" Raph shoved past him, grabbing his leather jacket.

"Leave me alone!" he said, almost sobbed, "I'm going out, don't expect me to be home anytime soon!" Raph ran down the stairs and out the door, grabbing his bike. He was pedaling down the street before he could be stopped.

* * *

Leo paused, peering down the street, a single bike rider coasted towards the hiking trails. Leo parked his car and climbed out, keeping one eye on Raph. Raph soon stopped his bicycle and let it fall on the dusty road before plunging into a hedge on the side of the path; he had ridden his bike for a little over an hour to this state park, and now he abandoned the well-used hiking trail, Leo followed him. He could hear the redheaded teen sobbing now, angrily. Everything the green-eyed boy did was angry; even when he was helping people out he did it angrily, Leo reflected from the fourth of July. whatever was going on with his foster brother, he wanted to know. As he got to the other side of the hedge, Leo saw there was a faint trail winding through the trees, it seemed to be barely used, which made sense. A few hundred feet along this trail as well, Raph veered off and plunged through the undergrowth, Leo counted to twenty before following his path. He could hear words now, angrily sobbed words.

"Thinks he can help me, no one can help me." Leo froze, what was that about? "Dad was right, I shouldn't even be alive right now." fear and shock coursed through his body and Leo stepped into a clearing where Raph was kneeling in front of a rock, a large rock, his back to Leo. Leo took a small step towards him, but then stopped, unsure as to what he would say. Then he saw Raph take a small orange pill bottle from his pocket, and then a water bottle, Leo was frozen, watching as Raph slowed, taking the lid off, then a sudden realization struck him as Raph lifted a hand to his mouth.

"Raph!" he shouted, sprinting towards him, he grabbed Raph's hand and flung it downwards, scattering small blue cylinders through the grass.

"What the heck!" Raph screamed, turning on Leo, "what did you do that for? Why did you follow me?" Leo was taken aback by his brother's tear-streaked face. His brother, another realization hit him. This was his brother, weather Raph like it or not. "I hate you, Leo!" Raph shouted, digging his fingers into Leo's arms, "I hate- I- I hate myself!" Leo caught Raph in his arms as the teen collapsed, upset, he held him for only a few moments before Raph straightened and turned away. "Why?" he asked quietly, "why didn't you let me?"

"Because." Leo panted, still out of breath from exhilaration, "you're my brother." Raph stiffened, but didn't shout, he started speaking softly now.

"He had two younger brothers," Raph said, staring at the rock in front of them, Leo looked at it. Four large letters were roughly carved into the rock, moss had begun to grow in them and made them more noticeable, it was a name. Luke. Leo started and stared at them.

Luke Freeman. He had gone missing a few years ago, when Leo was thirteen, he had two younger brothers, Matthew and William. The dots connected in Leo's head in an instant. Raph's parents were suspected of a crime, worse than the one they'd been arrested for, Luke's resting place had never been located, and now this.

"He asked me to help." Raph continued, "but I was too scared." Leo didn't try to speak, he didn't know what to say. "We were the perfect family." Raph changed direction swiftly, "me, mom, and dad, to mom I was Raphie and to Dad, I was always Raphael, the baseball star of his life." Leo had never imagined Raph playing a sport, but now he could, in his mind's eyes. A small red-haired, green-eyed boy in a baseball uniform, the visor to his cap perched upright jauntily and a bat over his shoulder. "I loved it." Raph continued, staring still at the rock. "I loved all the sports, baseball, basketball, soccer, football, but his favorite was baseball, so that's what I did."

"It changed when I turned ten." he said softly, "they started needing medicine every few hours, and they stopped doing things they and I enjoyed, it was the secret." Leo frowned, Raph had been exposed to so much more than he had, Leo had watched crime shows for fun when he was ten, and Raph was living in one. Leo listened, enraptured, aware of the sun sinking lower in the sky. It was five by now, he figured, mom was worried, dad was worried, they were all worried, Leo had left his phone at home.

"And when I was thirteen…" Raph hesitated. "A boy named Luke made a mistake, a bad one. He needed money and someone got 'im stuck into the drug business, mom and dad were 'is regulars, and then one day he made amends ta 'god'" Raph said it bitterly, "he refused ta take drugs, refused ta sell them, threatened ta turn them in for both drug abuse and neglect, child neglect." Raph suddenly turned to Leo. "They were neglecting me since I was ten; I never realised." he shook his head, "Luke stayed in our basement for twenty-four hours, he begged me ta help him escape; I could have, mom and dad were both so high dey wouldn't notice, but I didn't, I didn't Leo." Raph's eyes filled with tears again and Leo wanted to hug him, but refrained.

"The next day, we came up to the park, the state park where we used to picnic when I was seven," Raph hesitated, "we used to hike up a hidden trail behind a hedge and picnic next to a stream." Leo's eyes widened, Raph was describing the clearing they currently sat in. "we went there, and dad took out a gun, I never knew he had a gun." Raph started to shake. "Luke begged me ta help him, but I stared, I watched my father kill someone, what's wrong with me? He died and then I started digging, I dug six feet down, Leo." it was the first time Raph addressed him as he spoke and Leo almost jumped in surprise. "And then, a few weeks later, I rode my bike up here and found a big rock, and no one ever knew." another pause. "It's my fault they caught my parents y'know." the tears were gone now and Raph spoke numbly. "I was on guard duty and I fell asleep, the cops came and found me, they found my parents and then I was in the system as a foster kid. and then they found luke's DNA in our basement, I was supposed to clean the basement." Raph shook his head. "Dad was right, I should be dead too."

"Raph." Leo said softly, "I don't want you dead." Raph looked at him.

"Why not?" he asked bitterly, "even I want me dead."

"Really?" Leo asked, grabbing Raph's arm, "you can stop all this, Raph, you can help Luke's family," their eyes met. "They want to know what happened." he pressed, "I know them, his parents just want to know, at this point, they won't hate you."

"But my parents will." Raph whispered, "and they already do."

"You can have a new family." Leo said, not understanding what he was saying until he said it, "with three brothers and a mom and dad, please Raph, just come home with me."

"Home." Raph echoed wistfully.

* * *

 _ **Told you this chapter was intense. Well, there was some interesting conversation with Mikey and Donnie, wonder how that'll turn out. Haha no, I don't I know the future I wrote the book but YOU. You guys are probably wondering lol. I'm in a weird mood today, and I hope this wasn't too much of an info dump with Raph. there's still plenty of stuff with him in here, don't you worry. :D thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	12. Go

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, it was a pretty wild day. Hehe, here's the next chapter! This one is a little different, it isn't all in the same day.**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: yeah, Leo and Raph fluff is some of the best! Hehe, and Raph did have a pretty rough past. Poor kid.**_

 _ **To WaffleNinja412: -_- hello waffle. Everyone, this is one of my beta readers. Waffle, no spoiling for these poor readers. I'm watching you.**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGhost: out of curiousity, didn't your username used to be Donella Timbers? Why are you now a ghost? Hmm. and yeah, poor Raphie. This chapter, I am happy to say, has some highlights on Leo Mikey and Donnie! Hehehe.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: I'm sorry about your heart, maybe some sadness and feels will help? XD and I do find your thought that separate adoption dates would be better interesting. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **To effaraiz: haha, I'm glad I left you speechless! The fluff between Raph and Leo was emotional to write and edit, but I managed. As for the chapters being longer, I'm sorry they're so short. I already have them all written, but I could add snippets to some to make them longer I guess. THank you for saying I'm a great writer! It made me blush! And don't worry, Leo has some highlights in a few chapters! Ehehe.**_

 _ **To TheMaskedTimelord: thank you! Brotherly fluff is my favorite part of this fanfic, actually! Along with the incredibly intricate plot of course. But you don't know that yet. ;)**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: *blushing with wide eyes* th-thank you! All these compliments...thank you guys for reading!**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: I reply to all my reviewers! I'm glad you don't think it's too fast-paced, though this chapter kinda borderlines what I like. :/ oh well, the next few are better.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**_

 _ **And now, the chapter!**_

* * *

Mikey was thinking about what Donnie had said when mom came out into the backyard.

"Have you seen Leonardo and Raphael?" She asked in concern, "they are not in the house." Mikey paused, leaning backward to see in the driveway.

"Leo's truck is gone." He observed, "maybe you should call him." Mom frowned and walked into the driveway herself.

"Alright." She sighed, "thank you, Mikey."

"It's what I do," Mikey said humbly, turning back to play catch with Klunk, only to find his companion asleep on the grass. "Aw man."

"Come have a snack." Mom encouraged him, "dinner will be late tonight; your father is working late."

"Mom?" Mikey said as they walked to the kitchen, he wanted to know about the adoption thing. Mom held up a finger as she pressed her phone to her ear.

"Let me call Leo, Mikey, and then we can-" she stopped as they walked in, Leo's phone was buzzing from where he left it on the counter.

* * *

Leo had lifted Raphael's bike into the bed of his truck and the green-eyed teen sat next to him in the cab. They rode in silence, Leo was aware of the time, almost six thirty. He was going to be in so much trouble. As the black haired teen turned into their street Raph groaned, Leo peered up the street, dad's car was there, with a police cruiser.

"Well shoot." He muttered, pulling into the driveway, "I had to leave my stupid phone in the kitchen." Raph remained silent as they got out of the car, at the sound of the doors closing the front door of the house flew open. Mom and Dad ran out, followed by an officer.

"Leonardo! Raphael!" Mom said angrily as she reached them, "where have you been?" Leo looked at Raph, then back at her.

"Hiking." he said, rubbing his arm, "we went to the state park and walked up a hiking trail for a while, sorry it's so late we lost track of time." mom raised an eyebrow and Raph looked curiously at Leo, though he didn't protest at the story, the officer looked at mom and dad.

"I don't think you're in need of my help any longer." he murmured to dad, "and I would prefer to see the last part of my son's soccer game."

"Thank you." dad said gratefully, "sorry to bother you."

"No problem at all." the officer strode off, before turning back to Leo and Raph. "but you two should behave yourselves, your parents were in a right worry."

"Yes, sir." Leo agreed, Raph nodded glumly. As soon as the cruiser pulled away the two teens looked at Mom and dad. Mom looked at Raph And then her mouth opened in surprise.

"Raphael are you alright?" Leo turned, Raph looked upset, like he had when Leo opened the door to his room a few hours before.

"Yes." Raph murmured, mom reached out and took his chin, lifting it to look him in the eyes.

"You've been crying." she realized aloud, "Leonardo you tell me the truth right now." Leo frowned.

"Ok, I went to see if Raph was ok, because he didn't eat, and then he freaked out and ran out. He got on his bike and I followed him in my truck, I accidentally forgot my phone." he paused, "I caught up to him at the hiking trails."

"Liar." Raph said softly, "you were following me the whole way, I could see you." now it was Leo's turn to be surprised.

"You did?" he asked, forgetting about the parents beside him. "Then why did you still try to…?" Raph frowned.

"Leo, no more secrets." he said, "I was thinking on the way home, no more secrets. Any secrets." mom and dad exchanged glances.

"And these secrets would be…" Dad said, Leo started, having forgotten they were there.

"We have a lot to talk about." he sighed, "and most of it is Raph's story to tell."

* * *

When the four people, Leo, Raph, Hamato Yoshi, and Tang Shen, were seated in the living room; Mikey and Don having been told to stay upstairs, Raph realised this was going to be much harder, even harder than when he had told Leo, because now it wasn't a matter of his own life. Raph frowned.

"Where should I start," he whispered to himself.

"About what you 'tried to do.'" Tang Shen quoted softly, looking at him in concern, Raph gritted his teeth.

"I didn't eat because... I figured the pills might work faster if I had an empty stomach," he said softly, Leo's eyes widened. "I...the pills would have probably taken a while, but I wanted to suffer," he choked, tears pricking his eyes and he clamped them shut, clenching his fists. "I wanted to make myself pay."

"Raphael," Tang Shen whispered, Raph's eyes flew open. She was crying, crying over him. "I don't understand, I thought you were happy here." Raph felt guilty immediately.

"I...I can't be happy." he confessed, "not until I make things right, this isn't your fault, it's mine."

"Raph." Leo said, looking at him, "It's not-"

"It is!" Raph insisted, "It's my fault my parents got arrested, it's my fault more evidence was found against them," he closed his eyes, "and it's my fault Luke died." Tang Shen uttered a shuddering gasp, and Hamato Yoshi blinked in surprise. "Luke Freeman." Raph choked out, "I coulda helped him! Why didn't I help him!" he slumped forward, digging his fingernails into his face. "It's all because of me!"

"Raph it's ok." Leo's hand rested on his shoulder, "calm down, just tell them what you told me."

"No." Raph said, "I can't Leo, I betrayed them too much already."

"Who?" Leo sounded confused.

"My parents! My stupid stupid parents!" Raph roared, glaring up at him through red-rimmed eyes, "do you know what my dad said to me? Huh? He said he should have killed me too!" Leo flinched, rocking back. "and he almost did, mom stopped him! I should be dead!"

"Raphael," Mom whispered, moving to kneel next to him, "you are alright, no one will hurt you."

"But I let it happen." Raph said voice wracked with guilt, "I just stood there. He shouldn't be dead, I should!"

"Do you want to be dead?" Leo asked Raph snapped up his gaze, no one had ever asked him that before, when he addressed this, only with his parents come to think of it. Tang Shen gasped and Hamato Yoshi stared, but Raph looked at Leo, Leo was watching him. "Do you?" he asked again, Raph shrugged.

"What has me wanting something ever made a difference?" he asked finally, "didn't stop my stupid parents from taking drugs and it didn't stop them from killing that kid!" the two adults looked at each other.

"Raphael." Hamato Yoshi said, "I assume you were not telling the truth when you told the officer you know nothing."

"Ya assume?" Raph asked sarcastically, "I just...i can't do this anymore."

* * *

Mikey sighed, fiddling with the joystick of one the controller. This is so boring. Donnie was doing homework, in summer! And Leo and Raph were talking to mom and dad. Mikey sighed again and stood up, walking to the window, he looked out across the street, and then frowned. A sleek black car was driving slowly down the street, it made him uneasy, it slowed in front of the neighbor's house, and then drove off again at a normal speed. Mikey watched it leave in concern and then turned as someone climbed the stairs, it was Leo.

"Hey Mikey." he said, "what are you doing?"

"Looking out the window" Mikey replied, "why do you ask?" Leo frowned.

"No reason, by the way, try not to annoy Raph for the next few days ok?" Mikey sighed and turned to the older boy.

"Sure thing bruh." he said with a smile that felt like it killed him, "uh, any specific reason?"

"Not that you need to know." Leo sighed, "I'm going to bed Mikey, gnite."

"Night." Mikey said before turning to look back at the street, why did that car give him such an uneasy feeling? The blond teen sighed as he heard Raph climb the stairs and walk past, to his surprise, the red-haired teen hesitated.

"What are you doing Mike?"

"Looking out the window what do you think I'm doing?" Mikey asked,"sheesh guys if you're going to bed just go to bed and ignore me."

"Yeah whateva Mikey, act like that if ya want." Raph stalked into his bedroom, kicking the wall on the way there. Mikey sighed, taking a deep breath, he had to keep himself inside the bubble; he wasn't angry like Raph was, he dealt with the pain by making jokes, not by biting heads off. Abandoning his post at the window, Mikey walked to his own room, he never stayed up this late, it was no wonder he snapped at Raph of all people. When he opened his door a ball of fur bounced up on his, licking his face.

"Hah klunk!" he laughed, "you should be asleep buddy!" the dog barked in response. "Alright but calm down now." Mikey warned, "or else you'll be all tired in the morning." he climbed into his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin, Klunk jumped up and lay on his legs, it was comforting, knowing he wasn't alone. With that thought he allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

When Mikey woke up he groaned, Klunk licked his face and he blinked, a light was coming in from the window and it was really bright, he sat up and looked around, he was in his room, but he felt really disoriented, and then he looked at the clock. He blinked, did he really sleep in that long? Klunk jumped off the bed as he swung his legs over, everyone was probably really mad at him! He scrambled to open the door and opened the door, the house was quiet except for the clicking away of Donnie's computer keys in his room. He ran down the stairs, mom and dad weren't here, neither was Leo or Raph.

"Guys?" Mikey called uncertainly, looking out to the driveway, all the cars were gone. "Guys?" he started breathing quickly, why was he freaking out? Mikey ran back upstairs and poked his head into Donnie's room, Don turned.

"Hey Mikey." he said, "glad you're up."

"Where is everyone?" Mikey asked, relieved to see another family member. For some reason being in an empty house had unnerved him.

"Uh…" Donnie bit his lip. "They had to go to the police station...yup." with that he turned and kept typing. Mikey frowned.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Michelangelo!" Donnie snapped, "I don't know everything! Why don't you go to the park or something?" Mikey frowned.

"Ok, fine!" he slammed Donnie's bedroom door, "sheesh Don." Mikey stalked to his room and sat heavily on his chair. Why did everything end up like this? It was like this entire town hated him! Mikey stood abruptly. He knew exactly what he should do if this place hated him he should leave. Mikey grabbed his backpack and shoved a few t-shirts and socks into it before grabbing his baseball cap and pulling it down over his eyes. He would run away, obviously, no one needed him here. He grabbed his jar of money and zipped up the bag. Mikey shuddered for a moment, freezing, but then ripped open his door and stalked down the stairs. Klunk walked up as he stepped into the driveway.

"Sorry, buddy." Mikey said, "I can't take you, but I bet Leo will take good care of you while I'm gone alright?" Klunk cocked his head. Mikey petted him and then walked to the garage, he closed the gate so his dog couldn't follow him. He grabbed his skateboard and took off down the street.

* * *

Donnie paused, fingers suspended over his keyboard. The house was silent, even before Mikey woke up the brown haired teen could hear his younger foster brother mumbling in his sleep. Now it was completely silent, and if there was one thing Donnie knew about Mikey, it was Mikey hated being quiet.

"Mikey?" he called into the empty house, straining his ears, it was only one o'clock; Mikey had woke up at eleven, where could he be? As the brown-eyed teen listened, he heard a sort of whining, crying sound, it was definitely not Mikey. It was his dog, but Mikey would never stand to have his beloved pet cry; something was definitely wrong. Donnie ran down the stairs and looked into the front yard, Klunk was sitting at the gate whining, the gate was closed. Donnie opened the door and whistled.

"Here Klunk!" he called, the orange and white dog looked over and then back at the fence, still whining, so Donnie walked over to him. "Hey boy," he said, rubbing the dog's shaggy head, "where's Mikey?" Klunk cocked his head and nosed the gate, whimpering again, Donnie glanced to the garage, it was open and Mikey's skateboard wasn't on its shelf.

"Where did he go?" Donnie wondered, not the park, Mikey never went to the park without his beloved Jack Russell Terrier. He never went anywhere without klunk actually; klunk was a service dog and could go anywhere. "Mikey!" Donnie called up the street; klunk whined more and ran in a nervous circle, "stupid kid, where is he?" Donnie sits back on his heels, biting his lip. What should he do? He was the only one home, and who knows when Mikey left? Donnie decided to check the kid's bedroom, maybe he left a note or something?

Donnie walked into Mikey's room, making quick observations, Mikey's drawers were open and half empty, his money jar and backpack were gone, and there was no note. With that realization Donnie rushed to his room and grabbed his phone; he had to call mom. He dialed her number and held the phone to his ear.

"Yes Donatello?" she answered, "food is in the fridge-"

"Mom, it's Mikey," Donnie took a breath, "I think he ran away." Mom fell silent immediately. "He got up at like ten and I only now noticed he's gone, klunk is still here and his skateboard isn't in the garage, he took clothes and money, I don't know where he is."

"We're coming home." Mom said quickly, Donnie shook his head even though she couldn't see him.

"No, I know this is important too."

"We were about to leave already," mom insisted, "stay where you are, and Don't let klunk out until we get there alright?" Donnie nodded, he hung up and slapped his forehead, of course! Service animals, including klunk, were trained to find their owners if they got separated! Mikey locked him in so he didn't lead people to him! The brown-eyed teen sighed and went back downstairs where the dog still sat at the gate, anxiously looking up at the latch. Don thought for a moment before going back inside and grabbing the leash, as soon as mom got back he was going with Klunk to find Mikey; it was his fault the blond boy had left after all. A few minutes later, Mom's car pulled into the driveway and Mom climbed out, looking upset.

"I'll go find him." Donnie promised, holding up the leash, "I ignored him, mom. I think it's my fault he ran away."

"No, Don." Mom said, "we need to call his caseworker." Donnie raised his eyebrows,

"That's all we're gonna do?" he fired back, "he's been gone for hours mom! I'm going! Besides, Klunk will jump the fence eventually; he tried twice already." Mom hesitated, then sighed in defeat.

"Alright Donatello." she conceded, "do you have your phone?"

"Yeah, I do." Donnie nodded, clipping the leash to Klunks vest, he grabbed his own skateboard, letting klunk pull him will be easier, not to mention kind of fun. "I'll call you," he promised before opening the gate and letting klunk go.

* * *

 _ **Uh Oh! Mikey ran away...does he do anything he'll regret? Hehehe. You'll find out in the next chapter! Sorry, this one was a little funky, most of the chapters are a tad more organized. There was just a lot going on in this chapter. :/ Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	13. Home

_**Hey everyone! Well, it's Tuesday! This is the next chapter of Shall My Brother Be! And just so you know, I totally made up the thing that Service Animals can find their owners if separated, I have no clue if it's true or not. It just sounded like something that would be cool. So yeah, that may or may not be accurate. *shrugs* anyway, we have some fluff in this chapter! And by some, I mean a lot. You also meet some people from Mikey dearest's past! Hehe.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: I'm sorry about your heart. Don't you worry though! There's plenty more feels! Hehe. as for the car, I can't give you any spoilers! It does make a few more appearances, some more impactful than others...mwehehehehe.**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: yeah, it's a good thing Leo followed Raph when he did huh? Raphael's first arc is basically over, and will be added to in small chunks as the other boys get their spotlights!**_

 _ **To TMNT Fan 2012: Mikey yes!**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGHOST: I know, I liked the ending where Donnie wants to fix his 'mistake' by himself as well. :) and it's a good thing you actually were the same person, or that would have been really awkward. Lol**_

 _ **To effaraiz: don't worry! Mikey comes home in this chapter, after a few things happen. Hehehehe. Anyway, I'm glad you weren't too worried about the last chapter being late, it makes me relieved. And thank you for the virtual hug! I was having kind of a crummy day so far.**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: yeah, the fluff is some of my favorite! And it's funny that you think about Luke's parents and Raph, but I promise that our favorite green eyed boy doesn't get that low again. Hehhehehehe. You can decide whether or not I am trustworthy.**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: Thank you! I'm really not that awesome in real life, trust me!**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: I think you may be changing your tune on Raphael's parents, but probably not. I only sympathize with them because I created them lol. But yeah, don't worry about them getting what they deserve. Hehe. Don't worry about the boys either, they'll get closer throughout the fic! And I'm half sorry and half evilly happy that I'm making you emotional! I'll try to live up to expectations!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own OC's!**_

 _ **And now, the chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Michelangelo skated through the town, over past the movie theater and the library, before stopping to think. Where would he go? Had they noticed already? It was only noon; mom and dad probably weren't even home yet. For the first time since he left, Mikey wondered if it was a good idea, but then decided it still was. He had twenty dollars saved, he could live for days on that, right? Mikey nodded to himself and started skating again, he'd go to the local grocery store and get some snacks, and then go find somewhere to hide, he was good at hiding. He had stopped at the park and hung out for a while, and then went to a movie theater and watched the matinee, that's why he had twenty dollars instead of twenty five.

"Are you ok?" a woman asked, Mikey stopped and turned, she had a child clutching her arm and a car in his other hand, and she looked at him in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mikey shrugged, "why do you ask?"

"You look scared." the woman replied, "and confused." Mikey checked his expression and forced his face into a neutral look.

"I'm fine." he replied, "just getting some groceries for my mom, she didn't wanna drive so I offered to go."

"Oh." she looked relieved, "alright then, have a good day."

"Yeah huh." Mikey agreed, skating off again, what was with her? Why did she care if he was ok or not; who ever cared if he's ok or not? Mikey shrugged it off and stopped before hitting the button for the crosswalk light. When the light turned green he crossed; he was good at hiding.

* * *

Donnie watched Klunk carefully as they went along, the small dog was heading directly towards the shopping center in the busier part of town, and Donnie did not want anything to happen to the dog. As they went along a busy sidewalk, a woman with a kid with her stopped him.

"Young man?" she asked, Donnie stopped and held klunk back, he was whining nervously now.

"Yes, ma'am?" Don asked, scanning the sidewalks for any sign of Mikey.

"Are you looking for something?" the woman asked, Donnie nodded.

"My fo- my brother ran away earlier." he sighed, "I'm looking for him."

"Does he have blond hair, freckles, and blue eyes?" she asked, Donnie's eyes widened.

"Y-yeah! He does! Did you see him? Where is he?" Donnie turned frantically, looking for his brother.

"He told me he was getting groceries for his mother, but he seemed to be lying," the woman shrugged, "passed by here about ten minutes ago."

"Th-thanks!" Donnie stuttered before turning to klunk. "Find him, Klunk, find Mikey!" as they set off again Donnie noticed a sleek black car pass him slowly before turning onto a side street, something about it gave him the creeps. Donnie shrugged it off and kept going towards the shopping center.

* * *

Mikey's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw how much money things were. He'd never looked at prices in a store until he moved in with mom and dad, and no one had ever explained how expensive things are. He stood there for a moment, staring, before fingering the bills in his pocket. Twenty dollars was definitely not enough, but he knew how to pickpocket from tv shows...he shook his head immediately. That was not gonna happen— he wasn't a bad kid. Mikey sighed and turned decisively towards the exit of the store, he should go home. The blond teen was so preoccupied, that he didn't pay any attention to the people who exited the store behind him. That was, he didn't pay attention to them until someone grabbed his arm and yanked him into an alley.

"Hey!" he protested before a hand clamped itself over his mouth. His eyes widened as he saw two people he knew he should never have seen ever again. He struggled and bit Ryan's hand, Ryan yelped and let go. "Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Mikey squeaked out, looking between his two former brothers.

"The question really is," Julian sneered, "what are you doing here?"

"I-I…" Mikey gulped, glancing behind him and around him. The two boys blocked his escape route, but he was pretty agile, he might be able to jump the fence at the back of the alley.

"I-I…" Ryan mimicked, getting over the bite on his hand, "you're just as wimpy as you were before, Mike!" Mikey bit his lip and backed up against the wall, good move Mikey, he thought, You just cornered yourself. Ryan grabbed his shirt. "You do know our lives have been horrible because of you right?" Mikey nodded quickly and tried to dodge them, but Ryan still had hold of his shirt. "After Mom and Dad got arrested we have to live with aunt Josie. She hates you too you know, you're such a wimp and you shouldn't even be alive!" Mikey was flung backward and fell, scraping his elbows on the ground. Tears built up in his eyes. This was a bad idea, this wouldn't have happened if he'd stayed at home, why did he even try to run away in the first place?

"I'm sorry." he managed, "I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to!" Julian sneered, "yeah right Mikey, you do know that as soon as mom and dad get out of jail they're gonna get you back right? Our family is the only family that knows how to control you!" Mikey shook his head, they couldn't get him back! They weren't supposed to see him! Their rights for him had been terminated months ago!

"What're ya shaking your head for?" Ryan demanded, "you know it's true, you're the reason our family has so many problems!" Mikey felt tears spill over the edge of his eyelids, and then heard something he welcomed.

"His skateboard is here, maybe he's in the store." it was Donnie! Ryan and Julian heard it too and exchanged glances.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Ryan sneered, yanking Mikey up by his arm, Mikey struggled against him.

"Donnie!" he yelled, "help!"

"Shut up Mikey!" Ryan snarled, slamming him into the wall, Mikey groaned and held his hurt shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Donnie!" Mikey shouted again, he heard a dog bark, Klunk! And then saw Donnie and his klunk at the end of the alley.

"Mikey?" Donnie gasped, "get away from him you jerks!"

"Hey look." Ryan laughed, "another nerd to beat up." Mikey winced, he hated it when people called Donnie a nerd like it was a bad thing. Donnie had once said he was proud of being a nerd. But surprisingly, Donnie didn't react to the cruel tone, instead, he stared Julian and Ryan down as he walked forward.

"He has a seeing eye dog too." Julian laughed, "your boyfriend is blind Mike." Donnie got a strange smile on his face and stopped walking.

"Are you ok Mikey?"

"Yeah," Mikey replied, though his head was pounding from the knock against the brick wall.

"Ok." Donnie knelt and fiddled with Klunk's collar before standing up. "Klunk, sick 'em." Mikey grinned as his little dog snarled and raced at the two boys who jumped in shock and dodged him, Klunk whipped around and snapped at Ryan's leg, nicking it and Ryan screamed.

"It's a freakin' attack dog!"

"Let's get outta here." Julian growled, "you'll pay for this, Mike." Mikey managed a weak smile and the two boys ran out of the alley, Klunk ran to Mikey and started licking his face.

"Hey, Klunk." Mikey petted his pet's head before looking at Donnie. "Hi Don," he said sheepishly, Donnie walked over to him and looked at him in disappointment.

"What were you doing Mikey?" he asked, "running away? You know that's a bad idea." Mikey shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks for coming, I mean, how did you find me?"

"Klunk found you actually." Donnie shrugged, "I read somewhere that most service animals are trained to find their owner if they ever get separated." Donnie frowned, "but, I didn't notice you were gone until an hour and a half after you left and it only took me half an hour to get here. Where did you go?" Mikey shrugged.

"I went the long way I guess, I just went a little randomly cuz I wanted to see if I could get myself lost. It was kinda fun." Donnie sighed and facepalmed.

"Right, how's your shoulder? It looks painful." Mikey shrugged and rolled it in its socket.

"I'm fine, trust me when I say I've been hurt worse." Donnie frowned and nodded, pulling out his phone. Mikey gulped when he saw his foster brother was calling someone, probably mom.

"Hey mom, yeah, yeah I found him, he's ok he was at the store. The one near us, yeah he was just wandering I guess, well, it's a long story how close are you? Ok, yeah we'll wait. Yeah, bye." he sighed and hung up before turning to Mikey.

"So...am I in trouble?" Mikey asked. Donnie shrugged.

"I don't know, come on let's go wait out front, Mom's a few minutes away." Mikey nodded and took Klunk's leash. It looked like he wasn't going to run away again.

* * *

Leo looked up as they came in the door. Mikey had a backpack on and had a growing bruise on his cheek. Donnie came after him with Klunk yapping around his ankles and Mom followed. Dad got up from the table and crossed to Mikey, taking his chin in his hand. Mikey looked away, but Dad held his chin firmly as he inspected the bruise.

"What happened, my son?" he asked, Mikey backed up, Dad let go of his chin and straightened.

"Nothing." Mikey murmured, Don looked at him skeptically.

"Nothing?" he asked incredulously, "Mikey, that wasn't nothing and you know it." Leo frowned, getting to his feet as well.

"Mikey?" he asked, crossing the room while Mikey lowered his head in shame. "What's wrong?" Dad and Mom looked knowingly at each other and let Leo put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Who hit you?" Leo touched Mikey's cheek gently and the blond teen flinched.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he mumbled, gripping his backpack straps tighter. "Can I go put my stuff away now?"

"You may," Dad said finally, Mikey walked out and everyone looked at Don. "Donatello, do you know what happened to Michelangelo?" Don shrugged and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"Well, when I found him he was in an alley, getting beat up by some kids, they seemed to know him. Well, I unlatched klunk and he ran at them, they freaked out." he chuckled, "he's a Jack Russell Terrier and they thought he was an attack dog." Leo grinned.

"I love idiots." he chortled, earning him a sharp look from Dad. "sorry." Dad sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

"What should we do?" he wondered aloud, "do you know why Michelangelo ran away, Donatello?" Don looked uncomfortable.

"Well, when he woke up I kinda snapped at him, it's probably my fault. He didn't tell me why though, so I dunno the real reason."

* * *

Raph was feeding spike when he heard the car pull into the driveway. He quickly crossed to the window and looked out, then breathed a sigh of relief. Mikey, Donnie, and Mom climbed out of the car with Klunk. The dumb kid was ok. A few minutes later, Mikey's door slammed shut, making Raph jump. Since when did Michelangelo slam doors? Raphael opened his own door to hear sobbing from the room across the hall. With a sigh and an awkward hug to himself, Raphael walked over and opened Mikey's door. Mikey looked at him furiously, and then realized who he was.

"R-Raph?" he asked, wiping tears from his cheeks, one of which had a large bruise on it.

"what's wrong?" Raph asked, sitting on the edge of Mikey bed, "Who hurt you?" Mikey looked away, out the window. "Mikey…" Raph put a hand on the younger foster child's shoulder, Mikey ignored him. "C'mon Mikey, you can talk to me." he spotted a picture tacked to the wall, "did you draw that?" he knew very well Mikey didn't draw it, however. He had drawn it.

"I dunno, actually," Mikey said, sounding less upset and he looked at the picture. " I mean, I'm the only artistic one in the family, but I don't remember doing it."

"Huh." Raph nodded, then smiled. "Maybe you did it in your sleep." the red-headed teen knew very well that Mikey thought this too, but was caught up in trying to make Mikey smile. His efforts paid off.

"That's what I thought too!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping up onto his knees, "I'm sleep man!" he grinned and Raphael felt a rush of relief. Only to realize the smile was fake. How many of Mikey's smiles were fake? There was only one way to get a real smile. Raphael nodded, and then suddenly jumped on the younger boy, tickling his sides. Mikey let out a yelp and then started laughing, tears springing to his eyes.

"Hahaha! S-stop!" he laughed, trying to get away, "R-Raph please!"

"Stop what?" Raph laughed, slamming Mikey's face into the pillows to continue the tickling, Mikey suddenly stopped laughing and threw Raph off him, Raph stumbled back shocked. Michelangelo's eyes were wide and terrified.

"Why did you do that?" he gasped. Raph sat back on the bed.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Mikey, I didn't mean ta scare ya, I was just tryna make ya laugh," he said, putting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Mikey took a shuddering breath.

"It's ok Raph, it's just...i was scared I'd be smothered." Mikey blushed under the bruise. "I...it's uncomfortable." Raphael nodded, and in that instant, dots connected. He managed not to show his shock and terror but instead gave Mikey a noogie.

"Just stick close with me Mike." he said, "and nobody's eva' gonna hurt ya again." Mikey smiled and wrapped Raph tightly in a hug, which after some hesitation, the red-haired teen returned.

* * *

When the two made their way downstairs to dinner around six, it smelled like pizza. Mikey's face lit up with joy.

"Yes!" he punched the air, "I love pizza!"

"So we've heard." said an amused Leo, who was at the table reading. "Are you ok Mikey?"

"Sure thing bro!" Mikey beamed, "I was just tired earlier, that's all, what kind of pizza do we have?" Leo glanced at the boxes on the table.

"Cheese, meat, and veggie." he listed, "mom and dad are on errands and Don's doing something in the garage. Help yourself." Raph reached over Mikey's head for three meat and Mikey took a piece of the same.

"Booyakasha!" he sang before taking a bite, Raph raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. Leo glanced at the two of them as if he were slightly confused, but then seemed to get over it.

"So what's Don doin'?" Raph asked, leaning on the table. Leo shrugged.

"Some kind of science experiment." he said, "why?"

"Just wondering." the red-haired teen shrugged. "When are they getting back?"

"Who, Mom and Dad?" Leo shrugged. "Before midnight I guess, I dunno."

"Alright." Raph tried to appear nonchalant, but Leo raised his eyebrows. Raph made a mental note that after Mikey left, he wanted to talk to Leo about the younger boy if only to avoid talking about Raphael's own family troubles.

* * *

 _ **0.0 I nearly forgot about that scene with Mikey and Raph before I read this again! So yeah, Like I said before I have no idea if service animals are actually trained to find their owners, so don't sue me for being wrong. And as of Ryan and Julian, you just met Mikey's two older brothers. They don't have a huge part in this apart from nightmares and this scene, but yup. *nods* you'll meet Mikey's last brother later...after a ton more drama lol. Well, thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	14. Distraction

_**OMGOSH I AM SO SORRY! I forgot to post on Friday and then I was like okay, two chapters for Tuesday then, AND THEN I FORGOT TO POST YESTERDAY! So Ima post two chapters back to back today and then get back on schedule this friday. I'm super really really sorry for the wait. This chapter has a lot of fluff….but you do begin to discover some more things about our friend Donatello...**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGhost: haha yeah, the part where Don finds Mikey was my favorite part to write! And the Raphie fluff was the second ;) I think you'll like this chapter, even if it's mostly fluff.**_

 _ **To effaraiz: Yeah, Raph and Mike get really close in this fic, though they all get really close as you will see later. And I'm super sorry for making you wait over a week! I'll try not to forget again, I'm really sorry. :/**_

 _ **To Beakers47: yep! I had fun creating my Bois backstories! Haha, and you see part of Donnie-boy's today! Woo woo! Ehehehehe. Yes, Raph and Don do from a unique bond later in this story…**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: I'm glad you all like the backstory! This is much different than any other fic I've written in that aspect, but it's also one of my favorites!**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: ahahahaha yes. *sweats nervously* Donnie doesn't have any family drama AT ALL! Hahahahaha. Yeah just gonna let you read the chapter now…**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: don't worry. You meet Mikey's last brother around chapter thirty-nine! You have a while to speculate. Ahahaha.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (except the oc's…)**_

 _ **And now, Enjoy!**_

* * *

"What's on the agenda for today?" Donnie asked, looking up from his bowl of cereal, Mom closed the fridge and set the milk on the counter for Mikey, who licked his lips comically and poured it onto his cocoa puffs.

"Well, it's the school open house, and we'll go get your supply lists. And then we'll go school shopping."

"Cool!" Mikey beamed, "I love shopping!" he plopped down next to Donnie, grinning across the table at a tired Raphael, who groaned.

"I thought ya hated school, shopping is almost as bad!" Donnie chuckled as Mikey shoveled sugary cereal into his mouth.

"And then school starts tomorrow." Mom finished, Raph added another groan. "you'll get your class schedules at the open house, and no complaining." she added sternly. "Principal Evans has let you return, but with a strict warning, Raphael."

"Oh, this school," Raph mumbled, poking his spoon moodily into the sludge that had once been his breakfast. "I thought I was banned for life?"

"A strict warning for good behavior." Mom said again, Donnie smiled, wondering what Raph must have done to get 'banned for life' from the high school.

"What did you do?" Mikey asked obnoxiously, Raph sent him an annoyed glare and didn't answer. "Is it why you went to juvie?"

"Ya know what?" Raph asked, "I'm gonna go get dressed for the day!" he shoved the chair back and stomped upstairs, Mikey watched him go with a smile.

"Ok, have fun!" he called, Raphael made a strange animal like sound in response. Donnie chuckled and Mom ruffled Mikey's hair lovingly.

"Don't tease Raphael." she cautioned, "he's had a rough time the past week." it was true, Donatello reflected. Going to and from the police station, courthouse, and therapy building had worn out the hot-headed teen.

"Fine." Mikey shrugged, picking up his bowl to drink the now chocolate milk.

"What's with Raph?" Leo wondered, entering the kitchen and grabbing a bowl. Donnie chuckled and Mikey grinned.

"Nothing, he's just grumpy about school tomorrow." Donnie finally said, Leo poured milk over his raisin bran and nodded, taking a bite. Once he swallowed he spoke,

"When are we going to the store today Mom?"

"After we go to the school open house." Mom replied, "this morning once we're all ready."

"Can I get a new backpack?" Mikey asked, carrying both his and Raph's bowls to the sink and rinsing them. "My old orange one has a hole."

"Yes, I suppose you can." mom sighed, ruffling Mikey's hair lovingly. "And you're each getting a back to school pair of clothes."

"Cool!" Mikey beamed, grinning up at her. "I'm gonna go play with klunk since we're gonna be gone all day!" the blond haired teen rushed out and whistled for his dog, Leo chuckled through a bite of cereal. Mom sighed, leaning against the countertop.

"How do you two feel about the new school year?" she asked, smiling.

"Pretty good," Leo said, putting his spoon down. "I'm a little worried about algebra."

"Good thing you have a tutor!" Don beamed, "Me! I can tutor you on anything!" Leo grinned.

"That's cool Donnie," he said appreciatively. "But, how do you do college and regular school at the same time anyway? It doesn't make much sense...if you're taking college you already know the high school stuff."

"Well," Donnie said brightly, putting a finger in the air. "I'm taking college courses for science and math, those are what I'm best at. So in my science and math periods, I've been hired as a tutor for the freshmen!"

"So, you get paid?" Leo asked, grinning, Don nodded, though that wasn't why he was excited. He loved teaching others.

"Hurry up you two." Mom said, ruffling Leo's hair. "You still need to get ready for the day and do your chores."

"Yes mom," Donatello said, putting his bowl in the sink and rinsing it. The brown-eyed teen then walked up to his bedroom and closed the door. With a small sigh, he crossed to the closet doors and removed a purple polo and some khaki shorts, one of his favorite things to wear. He had a few of each and wore them whenever he was going somewhere that was kind of important, like meeting his teachers. As he dressed, Donatello's eyes fell on a small box on the shelf in his closet. A burst of nostalgia hit the brown-eyed teen and he picked it up, lifting the lid. Inside were a few things, one was a well-worn letter, two Polaroid pictures of himself as a baby, and a small flash drive. With a frown of confusion as to where the flash drive had come from Don took it out and placed it on the desk, that was from school last year. The first picture showed him as a six-month-old as well as an unidentified red-haired eighteen-month-old. The second was of only him at about eleven months old, just before he'd been abandoned. The note was written in a neat cursive handwriting.

 **This is Donatello Rogerson. He was born on November 20'th, We cannot take care of him anymore, if you find him, please take care of him and let him know I will always miss him. These are pictures of him to keep, please take care of my baby.**

His lip curled in disgust. It irked him enough that they didn't send contact information, and it hurt him even more that this woman had the guts to call him her baby as she abandoned him. Though he supposed it had hurt her terribly, he still hated it. Don had never shown anyone these three things, once he was old enough to understand that is. Mom had asked if he had any baby pictures, and he did. Just not from his parents. She had the ones taken after he'd been found, and the newspaper clippings and all that fun stuff, but Donnie had these, why he'd kept them he'd never know. Well, he had in fact shown them to one person, Mr. Moon, to see if there had been a baby boy like the other one in the photograph found, but there hadn't. And Donatello honestly didn't want to know that boy's fate. With a sigh, he placed the box back and closed the closet door. He made his way downstairs and joined the chaotic family in the kitchen.

* * *

 **Raph squinted down at the school supply list in his hand. After getting to the local supermarket and realizing she had four boys in three different grades with all different classes, Tang Shen had given them all a money allotment to get what they needed for school. It wasn't complicated, a notebook and a folder for each of the eight classes, new pencils, a sharpener, and a new backpack. He already had all that stuff, but personally wanted new colored pencils and a sketchbook. The problem was hiding that stuff from his family. Because the other three boys and their foster parents didn't know he liked to draw, he hadn't even known until a month ago when he found a strange box and paper at the park and taken it home, so it wouldn't get rained on. And when he was younger and would show his father all the things he drew, and he was pretty good, his father had replied negatively and enrolled him in baseball. Raph had loved baseball anyway, he loved all the sports. With a glance around, Raphael selected a spiral bound sketchbook and a metal case containing a good brand of colored pencils. He stashed the sketchbook in between notebooks and decided that his excuse for colored pencils would be geography class, where they were optional. The last thing the red-haired teen needed was a lunchbox since he wasn't going to be getting school lunches. Tang Shen wanted to pack their lunches every day, which is alright with Raph. school lunches taste horrible and in turn are bad for your health.**

The lunch boxes ranged from little kid my little pony to solid colors, tin. Raph loved tin lunch boxes. He selected a red one and set off to find the others, who probably hadn't taken very long. The backpack he'd selected was a red and black JanSport.

Sure enough, when he located Tang Shen and Mikey, Leonardo and Donnie had joined them.

"Hi Raph." Leo Greeted him. Raph stole a glance at his foster brother's basket, it had most of the same things, with a gray and blue backpack with a matching lunchbox. Mikey of course had a sketchbook like the one Raph had chosen and a bulk pack of colored pencils. Donatello had bought graph paper books and an advanced calculator with his choice money.

"Now that we're all here," Tang Shen said, smiling playfully, Raph smiled back. "You can each pick out some new clothes for your first day tomorrow." they were currently standing by the clothing racks, but that wasn't why Raph looked at her like she was crazy.

"ya bought me clothes less than a month ago." he pointed out, Tang Shen smiled.

"Only a few, and it will be nice to have new clothes for school won't it?" the others were already straying to look at t-shirts and Raph groaned.

"Fine, whateva'." he grumbled, walking to the nearest rack and pretending to look. Shopping for clothes, what a bore. Though he had to admit this red shirt would look cool with his leather jacket...same with the jeans. Oh great, now he's enjoying clothes shopping. What else was new? He grudgingly took the articles and went back to Shen, who glanced at them quickly.

"If that's what you want," she said simply, though Raph wondered what she expected. Leo had chosen a blue button up and khakis and Donatello had chosen a new purple polo like the one he was already wearing. Mikey had chosen a t-shirt as well, however, and basketball shorts. The thought made Raph feel slightly better.

"Let's go then." Tang Shen said finally, they followed her to the checkout where she handed them each a few bills and sent them to the checkout. "For life experience," she told them, but Raph suspected it was to get finished sooner. Finally, they were out of the store and riding back home in the minivan. Leo got shotgun, Donnie and Raph sat on the front bench, and Mikey started unpacking and preparing all his stuff on the backbench. By the time they returned home all his supplies were already in his bright orange backpack and packaging covered the bench. Raph smirked and clambered out of the car with his shopping bags. Luckily, no one had questioned any of his purchases. They filed into the house and Tang Shen walked to the fridge.

"I'm starting dinner boys," she stated. "Go put your stuff in your rooms; it'll be done in about a half hour alright?"

"Sure." Raph shrugged, hauling his stuff up the stairs. He heard the others behind him but ignored them as they started a conversation. After safely locking his door, Raphael first fed Spike, because they'd been gone this morning when it was time.

"Sorry little guy." he apologized, "I didn't wanna go anyway, but y'know Tang Shen when she wants somethin' she get's it." Spike blinked up at him understandingly. Raph smiled. Despite his firmness in feeding Spike at the right time every day, it honestly didn't matter. He just liked having something sure in his life, and also excuses to come upstairs. Now that school was starting, Spike would get fed in the morning and again right after school. The red-haired teen dumped all his supplies in the backpack and tossed it to the desk where it landed and spilled a bit. Then Raphael plopped himself on his bed, closed his eyes, but couldn't make himself fall asleep. He just had to think about it, didn't he? Why couldn't he just forget about this entire thing? Because it wasn't over that's why.

With a groan, the green-eyed teen sat up and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about it, the case. He'd given a statement to police and filed papers at the courthouse and all that fun jazz. But one thing nagged constantly at the back of his mind. He might have to talk in court, like, in _court_ court. He might have to stand up in front of his parents, in front of tons of people, in front of _cameras_ and news crews, and tell the story all over again. He'd be on the news, his parents would never forgive him, people would _know._ This had been a huge case for the past three years, he was always seeing those newspaper stories about it over and over, never gaining new information. So far he'd managed to keep himself off the news, but if he testified against his parents in court...Raph let out an irritated growl. Everyone would know that he when he was thirteen, was an accessory to murder. Since he was a minor, no charges were pressed, and since he was telling them, he was 'brave'. Despite all that, people would talk. People would gossip about him, and he'd have a heck of a time trying to fit in. not that he'd cared about that ever before but… this was different. In this new house, he felt like he had a whole new lease on life, it started at telling the secret, and now he wanted to be better. Raphael actually wanted to do things in life, but he would never be able to if this haunted him forever. School would start tomorrow, before the final court date, so he'd be able to make a semi-good impression on everyone, except the people he knew already.

"Why is my stupid life so complicated?" he moaned, running his hands through his hair. The bedroom did not reply. Raph lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Every time I get settled, something happens. It's only a matter of time before I get kicked outta here too, why am I even trying?" he spoke aloud because, while very much alone, liked pretending he had someone to talk to. Spike counted, he guessed, since the little tortoise was always there when Raph talked to himself. So, he wasn't talking to himself, he was talking to Spike. Great. "I mean, this is better than the last five places," he reasoned to the ceiling. "And I know the Hamato's don't want me ta leave but… they haven' known me for dat long, y'know?" it was surprisingly comforting, letting all his thoughts come out like this. "But then there's Mike…" Raphael sat up, running a hand through his hair to make it stick up. "I promised the kid I'd neva' let anyone hurt 'im again, how can I do dat if I leave? I mean, it means I cant scare da heck outta him again, but I just dunno…" Raph shook his head. "He's a kid goin' inta high school, he's gonna need someone ta show him da ropes." a knock on the door made Raph jump.

"Whaddya want?" he asked sourly, opening the door to see who else but Michelangelo.

"Hey Raph!" the blond kid said, blue eyes shining. He ducked under Raph's arm into his room and plopped himself on the bed. "All ready for tomorrow?" he picked up a lettuce leaf and waved it over Spike's head.

"Yeah," Raph said, kicking the colored pencils and sketchbook under his chair and sitting on it. "What's up Mike?"

"Nothing." Mikey shrugged, tickling the tortoise under his chin, head, thing.

"So… why are ya in my room?" Rah had to ask, a little irritated. Mikey looked at him with wide eyes.

"I thought we could hang out and do bro stuff." he said, "you know, like video games or something." Raph held back a moan and ran a hand down his face, letting it break into a grin.

"Have I ever gone against you in Mario carts?" he finally asked, Mikey's face lit up in joy and he jumped off of the bed.

"Let's go!" he cried, Raph laughed and picked up spike before following Mikey out. What better to distract you from family troubles than to play a mindless video game with your little foster brother?

* * *

 _ **As promised there was a lot of fluff in here! As well as some Donnie family drama, Raph family drama, etc. hehehe. The next chapter is gonna be posted like right after this one, and again I'm sorry I made you all wait! I've just been having a not so good week. Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	15. First

_**Here's the next chapter just like I promised! In this chapter we are going to see Comical Mikey awesomeness, then some Leo drama just for kicks! OH! And you'll meet an old friend of Raph's and a new friend of Donnie! And an OC biology teacher based off of one of my old science teachers! Haha, he was great. No reviews to reply to this time, so let's get on with the chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _First day of school here I come!_ Mikey thought, pressing the stop button on his alarm clock. He jumped out of bed and put on his new t-shirt and basketball shorts. He couldn't wait to meet all his new friends and teachers! And it was _high school!_ A burst of nervousness hit Mikey as he tied his tennis shoes.

' _God? Mikey here, can you help me out today? I wanna do good in school this year and first impressions could make it or break it. Thanks, oh and help my bro's too, I think Raph's nervous._ '

Mikey grabbed his backpack and then stopped, leaning over to look in the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Looking good there, Mike," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Mikey ran a hand through his hair to comb it a bit and then opened the door to his room, a mischievous smile on his face. "TIME TO GET UP! TIME TO GET UP! TIME TO GET UP IN THE MORNING!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Leo poked his head out the bathroom door, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "Hey bro!" Mikey said cheerfully, before running downstairs, followed by the angry shout from Raph's room.

"MIKEY!" he roared, Mikey chuckled and found Donnie was already in the kitchen, eating some toast.

"I guess I didn't need that alarm clock anyway," Donnie said, turning a page in his book. Mikey grinned, tossing his backpack into a chair and going to the bowl cupboard.

"I thought Raph might try to skip," he said playfully, as the red-haired boy stormed down the stairs, still in his pajamas. Mikey squealed as he folded his arms and stared at him. "Hey want some cereal?"

"Next time you yell like that right outside my bedroom I will-"

"Good morning boys." dad greeted, setting his work bag on the counter. "Get dressed Raphael, you cannot wear pajamas to the first day of school." Raph sent Mikey a withering glare and stormed back up the stairs. Leo came down a few minutes later as Mikey took the first bite of his captain crunch. His black hair was combed into perfection.

"What's up with Raph?" he asked, "As if I don't already know." he cast a glance at Mikey. "That was unnecessary." Mikey shrugged cheerfully, carrying his bowl to the fridge while he was still eating to look at the school bus schedule.

"Faa thus fell fee here aph seveh fo-ee fye." he swallowed and everyone looked at him. "What?"

"No one understood what you said," Donnie said, rolling his eyes, "because your mouth was full of cereal, could you repeat that please?"

"The bus will be here at seven forty-five." Mikey said, "obviously." he glanced at the clock. "We got ten minutes."

"That's plenty of time." Leo said, retrieving slightly burned toast from the toaster, "why does the toaster hate me?"

"Toasters are inanimate objects and cannot feel, and that means they cannot hate you," Donnie explained, Mikey rolled his eyes, swallowing another bite of cereal.

"Nah bro, you just need to be nice to the toaster," he said, putting his bowl down and leaning close to the metal box. "You're my favorite toaster, you know that? You make toast better than anyone I know and-"

"Do I even want to know?" Raph asked incredulously, putting his backpack on a chair, everyone laughed and Mikey stroked the toaster again.

"And I know that you're Raph's favorite toaster too, he's a big softie."

"Am not." Raph grumbled, pouring some cereal, "now, Mikey here, he's the softie."

"You know it!" Mikey said, pointing finger guns at his brothers, "but you also know that Raph's secretly all touchy-feely too." he made a kissy face, "mwah mwah! I love you Leo!" he threw himself at his black haired brother, "even though we argue all the time, you're still my favorite brother! What could I do without you?" both older boys responded at the same time.

"We don't fight all the time!" Leo protested, shoving Mikey off.

"We aren't brothers!" Raph said as he did, making an awkward silence fall. "I forgot something upstairs!" Raph grumbled, dropping his spoon and heading up the steps. Mikey gave a nervous giggle.

"Oops!" he said, "forgot that was a...touchy spot." Raph stomped the rest of the way up and Mikey laughed, rinsing out his bowl.

"How has he not ripped your head off yet?" Leo asked, teasingly. Mikey beamed as Dad ruffled his hair.

"Michelangelo's head is too strong for that," he said, kissing Mikey's forehead. "I must go, my sons, do not miss the bus!"

"Yes, dad!" Mikey sang.

"I know," Leo replied at the same time, then he turned to Mikey. "But were the kissing noises really necessary?"

"Of course they were!" Mikey giggled, "mwah mwah!"

Raph returned and pointedly ignored this, shoveling down his food as Tang Shen appeared.

"Good morning boys." she yawned, "did Yoshi leave already?"

"Just missed him." Leo replied, "the bus is gonna get here any minute, are you ready Raph?"

"Yeah," Raph said, standing up again, he ran a hand through his thick red hair and Mikey giggled again. "What's so funny now?" Raph asked in annoyance.

"You look like a lion!" Mikey laughed, running past and grabbing his backpack. "See you on the bus!"

"MIKEY!" Raph laughed as well, knowing his foster brother meant well. "Not if I get there first!"

"Ahh!" Mikey laughed, throwing open the door and running across the lawn. The bright yellow school bus, already half filled, came around the corner. "Thank goodness! Salvation!" Leo and Donnie emerged from the house as the bus came to a halt. The door slid open and Mikey started up the steps.

"Wait!" a panicked voice called, the four boys turned. A red-haired girl was running frantically up the sidewalk. The bus driver smiled a bit and gestured for Mikey to climb on, and he obliged. Raph came after him and then Leo. Donnie however, waited for the girl.

"Thanks." she panted, climbing on. He followed. "I'm April O'Neil, you?"

"Donatello….Rogerson." Donnie said awkwardly. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"April!" a girl in a plaid skirt called, "I saved your seat!"

"Hi, Irma!" April greeted, "nice to meet you." she repeated to Donnie. When Donatello joined the three of them on a bench, Mikey laid his head on Don's shoulder and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Nice to meet you," he said in a high girly voice. Donatello pointedly ignored him. Leo and Raph were snickering in the seat behind him, Raph put a hand on Donnie's shoulder leaning forward.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he said in the same voice Mikey had used. Leo laughed harder.

"Shut up," Donnie said, pushing up his glasses and blushing. Mikey giggled again.

"Come on Donnie," Leo said, finally calming down, "you know we're just kidding." Donnie rolled his eyes in disbelief and Mikey laughed, hugging him with one arm.

"Hey dee," he said in realization, "You're a sophomore this year right?"

"Yeah."

"You've been to this high school before haven't you?" Mikey grinned, Donnie nodded.

"I have too." Leo said, "for like, two months."

"Sweet!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "That means I have a sophomore big brother and a junior big brother that know everyone here and they can beat people up for me!"

"I can beat people up without knowing them." Raph said in an offended voice, "what about the fourth of July?"

"Oh yeah," Mikey said thoughtfully, "I guess you don't need to know people before beating them up." Leo laughed, shaking his head.

"You better ask Raph then, "he said, ruffling Mikey's hair, "because I don't intend to beat anyone up." Mikey beamed and turned to look out the window, then frowned. He could have sworn he saw that sleek black car before, but where?

"Do you know the owner of that car?" Donnie asked, looking at the same one. Mikey shrugged.

"Dunno, I just feel like I've seen it…" he trailed off and Donnie didn't seem to be paying attention anyway. He remembered! That car had been driving slowly down their street a few weeks ago, and it had totally given Mikey the heebie-jeebies! The bus passed the stop sign and the car turned off the street, but it left behind an uneasy feeling that Mikey carried with him into the school.

* * *

"Leonardo...Henry?" Leo raised his hand.

"Here," he said. the teacher, Mr. Dibb, nodded and marked it down.

"So, what do like to be called, Leo, Leonardo, Nardy, LH…?" the class giggled at those options and Leo smiled.

"Either Leo or Leonardo is fine," he said, Mr. Dibb nodded.

"Alright Nardy." he agreed, "Jason Walker?" Leo sat back in his chair and listened halfheartedly to the roll. His first few classes had been uneventful unless you counted one kid laughing hysterically when his name was mispronounced in a slightly funny way. So far he and Raph only had one class in common, which was the last one, English. The next thing he was going to was lunch, and then Math and geography. This was biology class.

"Hey." someone hissed from behind Leo, the black haired teen ignored them. "hey, Nardy!"

"Robert." Mr. Dibb said from the front of the class. "He said to call him either Leo or Leonardo, and you aren't supposed to talk in class."

"Yes Mr. Dibb." the boy, Robert, grumbled. Leo smiled a bit and listened to the teacher start explaining class. The thing he liked about the first day of school was that it was like this, a start, a beginning, a first.

"Do you like...fire?" the kid asked in a quieter voice. Leo tensed. What the heck? Why would someone ask that, unless they knew about his family, and how would this kid know about his family? Leo didn't reply.

"The number on your desk is the number textbook you use, and the shape is your lab group." Leo glanced down. 13 and a trapezoid.

"What about Japan?" the kid whispered, a smirk evident in his voice. "Do you like Japanese stuff?"

"Second warning, Rob." the teacher said, annoyed. "You're a junior Robert, don't make me remind you again, after today there are no warnings." after that he didn't bother Leo anymore until the bell rang. As Leo stood up and slid the disclosure document into his backpack, he got a better look at the kid. He had blond surfer dude type hair and was wearing Hawaiian pattern shorts with a white t-shirt under an unbuttoned gray button up.

"So, Leo," he said, making sure he walked next to Leo in the hallway, Leo tried to ignore him on the way to the cafeteria. "Have an answer to my questions? I love getting to know you games. Tell me if you like fire or Japanese stuff and you can ask me two questions." he was smirking, and Leo hated the way that the kid made him feel small. He knew the feeling, this kid was definitely not trying to get to know Leo. he somehow knew about him already and was being a jerk.

"No, no, an' here's my two." an angry voice said behind him. "Do ya know when ta quit? And do ya want your face to look nice tamarrah?" Raph pushed the kid forward so he could stand next to Leo. "hey, fearless."

"Why do you call me that?" Leo wondered aloud as Robert walked away, "I mean, seriously?"

"Like I said, you just seem that type." Raph shrugged. "Mikey wants ta sit with us, he said ta meet 'im in da commons." Leo nodded as they entered the large tiled area.

"LEO! RAPH!" someone called, standing on a bench on their tiptoes. It was Mikey. "OVER HERE!" Leo chuckled as he and Raph made there way over there. Donnie was already seated on the bench, reading a book.

"Hi Mike star." Raph said, ruffling his hair, Leo sat next to Don and dug out his lunchbox.

"Hi Raphael!" a new voice said, they all looked up. A kid who Leo didn't know except by sight stood there, people called him Slash.

"Oh, hey Slash," Raph said, obviously uncomfortable.

"Surprised they let ya back in here," Slash said, ignoring the three others. "Wanna come sit with me and the guys?" Raph hesitated, glancing at the other three.

"It's cool dude!" Mikey said, beaming, "you already have friends! That's awesome!" Raph's face told Leo that he wanted Mikey to ask him to stay, but he walked away with his 'friend' despite this.

"I forgot Raph went here when he was a freshman!" Mikey said cheerfully, eating his sandwich. Leo chuckled and ate a bite of his own lunch. Don was frowning and didn't seem to be hungry anymore.

"What is it, Donnie?" Leo asked Don put on a very false smile.

"Nothing, Leo, I was just thinking!" he said, taking a sip of water. Then Leo realized. Donnie had been bullied pretty bad when they came here last year, and that's how Leo knew Slash's name. It was him and his friends.

"Oh, alright," he said with a look at Donnie to let him know he understood, and that he would talk to Raph about it next time he could. Don sent him a look that he took to mean, don't. He probably would anyway, Leo reflected, looking around at the area that was full of students eating.

"Oh, Hi!" someone said, they all looked around again to see April O'Neil and her friend from the bus, Irma? "Donatello, right?"

"Y-yeah, hi!" Don said, blushing, all thoughts of his book and Slash forgotten.

"Are These your brothers?" she asked, as she and her friend sat on the bench next to them.

"Yeah well…" Don frowned. "You could say that…"

"We're Don's foster brothers!" Mikey declared, swallowing his bite of bread. "I'm Michelangelo, the kid with black hair right there is Leo, and over there somewhere is Raphael!" he beamed at Irma, oblivious to the peanut butter on his lip.

"The one in a leather jacket, who sat on the bus with you?" April asked, kindly skating over the 'foster brother' comment.

"Yeah, he is wearing a leather jacket," Don said before Mikey spoke again, Mikey gave him an impish smile and started munching on his chips.

"This is Irma, my best friend," April said, tipping her head to the girl in a plaid skirt and glasses.

"Hello" Irma greeted, then looked at April. "I'm going to get my lunch, be back in a bit." she left and April withdrew a yellow lunchbox.

"Oh, is it okay if we sit here?" she looked embarrassed, "Are you waiting for your other brother?"

"No, it's cool." Mikey interrupted Donnie as he began, "he's sitting with his friend Slash today." April frowned at this but didn't reply.

"Yeah, you can sit here," Leo said for the first time since she came over. "And don't mind Mikey,"

"I'm a freshman!" Mikey declared, "but Leo's a junior, so no one can pick on me." Leo opened his mouth to say that if people could pick on him, they could pick on his little brother without much trouble, but then closed it again. Why should he say that, when Raph was obviously not ok with that?

"Haha." April giggled, smiling. "You guys are cool, I recognize you two from last year." she said to Donnie and Leo, "though we didn't speak, I don't remember Raphael," she didn't mention Mikey because he would have been in the middle school.

"He just got here on the third of July." Mikey said cheerfully, "right Leo?"

"I don't remember the exact day, "Leo said, frowning, "but yeah, just before the fourth."

"And I came at the beginning of June! The day it was stormy." Mikey declared, finishing his chips and digging into his desert, a little Debbies cupcake. April giggled at the kids' exuberance, and then her friend returned.

"so, " Donnie said, obviously flustered, "h-h-how was your summer?" he blushed at the stutter, but April again ignored the embarrassing moment.

"It was ok," she shrugged. "Me and my dad spent it up at our cabin. On the fourth of July we could look down the mountain and see all the fireworks if we sat on our roof, and it was so beautiful."

"Oh, neat," Donnie said, fiddling with his lunchbox. "Well, I need to go to the library! See you!" he got up and left abruptly, taking his uneaten lunch and his book with him. Leo watched him go, mystified. April frowned.

"Did I say something to make him nervous?" she fretted.

"Donnie? Nervous?" Mikey laughed, "good luck with that one sister." April smiled, though she looked worried.

"He tutors people for the next two periods." Leo explained, "he likes it and probably wanted to get there early so he can be ready."

"Oh, ok." April smiled, "nice to meet you, Leonardo."

"You too." Leo nodded, finishing his own lunch. "Come on Mikey, let's see where Raph got to." Mikey agreed and waved a cheery goodbye to April.

"See you after school on the bus!" he called, Leo rolled his eyes and they walked across the commons. Was Mikey like this for everyone, or just because Donnie liked her?

* * *

 _ **Whelp. The boys had their first day of school for the year! Didn't go too well for Leo and Raph, but looks like Don and Mikey had a good day! Haha! The next chapter takes place on the same day, though. But you'll have to wait until Friday to see what happens next! Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly.**_


	16. Better

_**Whooo! Almost posted late again! Haha, sorry about this. My life is pretty insane but it's all good! Here's the next chapter of shall my brother be! And if you guys haven't checked out my newest one-shot, I suggest you do with a small warning that there is death. :D moving on!**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGhost: gonna reply to both of yours in one because I'm lazy as heck. Thanks so much for saying you were okay withs ome late ones! I seriously have some kind of phobia of being late to anything! And yeah, the crush on April's gonna have a pretty big part with Donnie-boy!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: again, gonna reply to both. :D you love the fluff, you love the drama, you love the detail, you in a good mood? XD and as for you comment that had something to do with prom… 0.0 I had no clue what you were trying to say. I'm sorry I have failed you. Maybe rephrase?**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: lala replying to both cuz I'm a lazy bones! Yeah, intense stuff gonna happen with Don hehehe. And poor Raphie boy! He gets better tho, after some hiccups. Hehehe. And as for why Raph was kicked out of the school...I can't remember if that's in here anywhere. I do confirm slash was a part of it and he let Raph take the fall use your imaginations. :D**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: awwwe! My heart got all melty when I found out you were worried about me! I honestly didn't think anyone would care… but now is not the time or place to get into that. Donnie...does not meet his real mother in person….that is the ONLY spoiler I will give. :D love the questions tho it makes me smile!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE OCS! (and this is America where I am so they are also free.)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

As the final bell rang, Leo grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. After lunch he had been unlucky enough to have Robert, who kept smirking at him from across the class, in every class. Raph was in his geography class, and leo noticed that his foster brother had bought a nicer set of colored pencils than would be expected, for an optional thing he might use once a week. He shrugged it off and gone on with his day however. But as Leo approached the class room door he found himself flanked by Robert and the kid who had sat next to him.

"Hi Leo." Robert greeted. "Tell that kid that my answers to his questions are no and yes."

"I'll tell him." Leo said, speeding up to avoid them. They matched his pace as he walked down to the busses.

"What bus do you take?" the other kid asked, Leo, didn't answer.

"Come on, we just wanna be nice!" Rob joked, smirking. "Tell me, Leo, was your sister hot, or ugly?" it took all of Leo's willpower to ignore him, but managed it. Robert rolled his eyes. "Well, I know the answer of course, I saw it in the newspaper, I'm just saying it's a shame that she died all burned up because, well, y'know, she's freaking dead." Leo's eye twitched.

"I dunno," the other kid said, laughing at Leo's expression. "Are you sure she was hot? I mean, look at her brother!"

"Oh, yeah she was hot." Robert said, suddenly laughing hysterically at his own upcoming joke. "She died in a fire, man, of course she was hot!" Leo bit his lip and ran to the bus, climbing on board as the doors slid shut.

"What kept ya, fearless?" Raph asked, but didn't pry farther when he saw Leo's face. Mikey and Donnie chattered all the way home, and Raph, seated next to him, allowed Leo to stew in relative silence. When they got home, Leo went straight up to his room where he dropped his backpack on the floor and flopped onto his bed, ignoring Mom in the kitchen. A few minutes later, a knock was on the door.

"What?" Leo asked, voice muffled by his pillow.

"Are you alright? You didn't want your snack." Tang Shen opened the door a bit and looked inside. "Was it a long day?"

"Yeah, I'm tired." Leo lied, "I'll come down in a bit, mom, sorry."

"Alright, I'll keep your snack in the fridge drawer." she told him before closing the door and leaving. Once she was gone, leo rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. How could that kid and his friend know about that stuff? It didn't make any sense, sure Miwa's and his mother's obituary had a picture of each of them, and the one of him and them on the beach, but that had been across the county , how did they know? He grabbed a pillow, pressing it over his own face. And why would they be such jerks? They'd obviously never had someone die that they were close to, but did they have to be freaking jerks? Another knock on the door.

"What?" he snapped, yanking the pillow off his face. The word came out sharper than he meant it to, yet they still opened the door.

"Someone had a bad day at school." said a Brooklyn accented voice. Raph sat on the edge of his bed. "Come on, spill."

"Why?" Leo asked, staring at the ceiling. "It won't change anything."

"How do ya know?" Raph countered, "me tellin' ya stuff changed a ton!" Leo sat up, making a face.

"That was so different." he protested halfheartedly, Raph folded his arms, looking at Leo. "ok, ok, I'll tell you, but there isn't much to tell." he sighed, looking across the room at the two pictures of his old family. So, he told Raph about the fire, and about Miwa, and about the headstones, and about the kid, and when he finished, Raph looked at him in a new light.

"Huh." was all he said, Leo's eyes widened.

"You...didn't know any of that did you." he said finally, "you didn't know my family was…"

"Nope." Raph shrugged, "and since we're telling family secrets, tell me da truth about Mike." Leo frowned.

"Raph I can't."

"He was…" Leo could tell Raph had a hard time spitting out the word. "Abused. Amiright? Someone hurt him, Leo!"

"How do you know?" Leo asked like an idiot.

"When a thirteen year old kid get's suddenly terrified of being smothered ta death," Raph growled, clenching his fists. "You kinda jus' get dat impression."

"Oh." Leo said, "alright."

"Did _dey_ tell _you?_ " Raph asked, somewhat bitter. Leo knew that by they, Raph meant Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi.

"No, Mikey did." he said honestly, "he had a nightmare."

"Oh." Leo knew that Raph felt slightly better about that. "Cuz y'know, it'd have been easia' ta not freak 'im out if someone woulda told me first." he griped, getting up. "And by da way, Mike's currently making a supa' secret ninja plan ta steal yer snack without Tang Shen noticing. Migh' wanna go down and eat it while ya can." with that, the red haired teen walked out and into his own room.

"Thanks Raph." leo said to his retreating back. Despite what he'd thought before he did, telling someone about it actually had helped, even if it didn't change anything. Raph raised a hand in acknowledgment and closed the door to his room with a snap. Leo grinned and got to his feet, walking down to the kitchen where mikey was currently being scolded by mom. Looks like his 'super secret ninja plan' had failed. Leo retrieved the candy bar from the fridge and walked outside, munching it. It was a sunny day, relatively, with only a few fluffy white clouds drifting across the sky. He swallowed the last of his snack and grabbed a basketball; he hadn't had time to play in a while.

* * *

After Leo came downstairs, Don decided it was safe to go up. When Raph had declared he'd talk to Leo, not to mom of course but to him and Mikey, Don knew he'd have to either wait out an argument, or, just to be safe, wait out a conversation. You could never be sure with those two.

"Hey dee?" Mikey asked, eyes trained on the tv screen as Don passed through. He paused and leaned on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"You know when you met that girl this morning, April?" Don frowned,

"Yeah," he said carefully, wondering what his younger foster brother meant.

"She asked your name and you said, Donatello Rogerson." Mikey looked up at him now, Don nodded, confused.

"Yeah, so?" Mikey frowned, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, if you never had parents, how do you have a last name?" Don smiled in relief.

"Oh, that." he said, "well, there was a note when I was born that said my name was Donatello Rogerson, so that's what's on my birth certificate and all my records, and that's what I'll be until the Hamatos adopt me."

"Oh, ok." Mikey nodded. "Just wondering, thanks dee." Don nodded, wondering how on earth Mikey could forget his own middle name, but yet remember the one time he heard Don say his last name.

"Ok then." Don shrugged, turning to go.

"Hey, Donnie?" Don turned back, frowning.

"Yeah Mikey?" he sighed, the freckle-faced teen had paused the game completely and turned to watch him.

"You know what you said about that adoption thing?" Don was surprised, Mikey had gotten upset when he last mentioned it.

"Yeah," he said slowly, Mikey nodded thoughtfully.

"So, the trial things I went to last winter…" he hesitated, "where my parents lost all 'parental rights'..." he frowned.

"What about them?" Donnie prodded.

"Does that mean I can be adopted? Cuz, parental rights means those guys aren't really my parents anymore."

"They were never your parents." Don said suddenly "parents don't….they don't abandon their kids like mine did, and they don't hurt their kids. Ok?"

Mikey nodded. "So, does that mean as soon as I live here six months, the Hamato's can adopt me? Forever?" Don frowned, sitting next to him.

"Well, yeah I guess, I dunno everything about your case, but I think so. You can ask Ms. Lily next time she comes over."

"Ok, I'll do that." Mikey frowned. "Did you mean it when you said you'd wait?"

"Of course!" Don said, hugging Mikey with one arm. "I'll wait the next three months it takes!" Mikey beamed.

"Thanks Donnie!" he said, "do you know where Mom is?" he seemed to have forgotten he'd been in the middle of a video game.

"Still in the kitchen I think." Don shrugged, getting to his feet.

"Ok! Thanks!" Mikey ran downstairs, he always seemed to be in a hurry Donnie noted, and Donatello walked to his bedroom. Everything was just like it had been this morning, but he still felt different. Sure, new school, new crush already, but what Mikey just said? Totally better than anything else.

* * *

Raphael yawned, feeding Spike a lettuce leaf. Who would have thought the first day of school could be so exhausting? Then he frowned. He wished the Hamato's weren't in this school area, being in a new one would be much better for everyone he knew. Why? Because of his old friends. Not that he had anything against Slash and his buddies, they'd always gotten along pretty good, but Raph wasn't the same as he'd been two years ago. When he and Slash were friends, he had just been brought into the system, parents just arrested. He'd had much more anger and hostility then, and Slash expected him to be the same.

The thing was, Raphael wasn't the same. He'd changed so much in just one month, since he got here, he was almost a completely different person. No, that wasn't it, he was almost who he was before all this happened, he was almost the same as the nine year old kid that didn't understand. No, he wasn't almost like that either, because he could never be that innocent again. He shrugged. Maybe he'd just be a completely new person, and he wanted to be.

"Ya know, Spike." he said, stroking his pet's shell. Spike blinked up at him. "Dis house is different than any other one we've been ta, I wonda' what makes it different." Spike only blinked in reply, and chewed on his lettuce leaf. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Raph?" Don was outside his door. "Who are you talking to?" Raph flushed.

"Uh….nobody, are ya hearin' things Don?" he asked nervously, lifting Spike onto his shoulder.

"I guess." Donnie sounded baffled, "sorry to bug you." he started back to his room but Raph pulled the door open.

"Uh, wait, Don," he said, grabbing his foster brother's arm.

"Yeah?" Don looked at him, biting his lip.

"Well, I saw yer face when Slash walked ovah to us taday, an'... I know he's not da best guy."

"Slash?" Don asked, frowning. "Oh, yeah, well I didn't know he was your friend, I'll be fine Raph, I was just surprised he came over to us."

"Well, I jus' wanted ta say dat… I met him a long time ago, I was a different guy, I promise I'm not like dat anymore." his face darkened. "And if anybody gives ya crap I'll sort 'em out for ya."

"Thanks, Raph." Don said, looking slightly amused. "I'll remember that." Raphael nodded and turned to go back into his room. He closed the door behind him and walked to the window. Hamato Yoshi's car pulled into the driveway, and he got out, looking like he'd just won the lottery. A grin was plastered across the asian man's face, and Raph wondered what he was so happy about. With a shrug, Raph left his room again to go downstairs and ask. Hamato Yoshi was already in the kitchen when Raph got there, hugging Tang Shen tightly. Mikey sat at the kitchen table, making faces behind their backs. Hamato Yoshi spotted him and stood back beaming.

"Ah, Raphael I have good news!" Raph frowned and tensed as he too was embraced.

"Not a fan of hugs, Mr. Hamato." he managed to say without sounding like a jerk, so his foster father stepped back "what's da good news? And...what does it have ta do with me?" he was nervous, it probably had something to do with the case.

"You do not have to give your testimony in court." Hamato Yoshi said, cutting right to the chase. Raph's eyes widened.

"What? I mean, really? Fo' real?" he asked, grinning despite himself. "Why not?"

"Thanks to you knowing and remembering where Luke is today…" Hamato Yoshi said, now talking carefully, "they were able to get DNA evidence, complete proof that-"

"Who's Luke?" Mikey asked curiously, eyes switching from one person to the other.

"Come play basketball Mike," Leo's voice said from the doorway, "one on one?"

"Ok!" Mikey brightened and followed him out, casting one more confused look over his shoulder at the three of them. Raphael mouthed a thank you at Leo, who nodded and closed the door behind them.

"Wait, how can dere still be DNA aftah three years?" Raph asked, frowning. "I mean, I get in da basement but… on him?"

"Forensic science is an amazing thing." Hamato Yoshi said, smiling. "And here is another thing, my son," Raph stiffened but he ignored it.

"Yeah?"

"His parents wish to meet you," Shen spoke now, softly, eyes trained on his face. "And his younger brothers."

"What? No!" he took a step back, "why? Why would dey want ta meet me?" Shen stepped toward him, putting a soft hand under his chin.

"Raphael, they do not blame you for their sons death, in fact, they give you the credit for letting them know what happened."

"Exactly!" Raph said, eyes wide. "dey know I've known all dis time and didn't say anything! dey know I freaking buried their son! Why in da whole stupid world would dey want ta even see my face?"

"Raphael, please try to understand, they do not hate you." Raph clenched and unclenched his fists, "they want to thank you, we are going out to eat tonight, they are meeting us."

"Taday?" Raph asked, "you couldn't tell me, I dunno, a week ago? Why taday?"

"We just settled the details." Hamato Yoshi replied, "Raphael, at least try, you can bring your turtl-"

"He's a toi'tois!" Raph snapped, folding his arms. "I'm not goin'!"

"Going where?" Raph spun around, Donatello was standing in the kitchen doorway, "what's going on? Does this have something to do with that big secret Mikey and Me can't know about?" he walked to Raph's side. "Raph, what happened?"

"Nuthin' absolutely nuthin'!" Raph growled, glaring at his foster parents. "And I ain't goin'!" Donatello sighed.

"I know more than I should," he reasoned, "but I'm guessing that whoever this kid is, his parents want to meet you right?" everyone looked at him in surprise and he shrugged. "Just because your name wasn't mentioned, the reporters, to quote them, said, 'a foster boy whose parents are in custody gave a horrific story of the night Luke Freeman died.' I mean, anyone in this family who pays attention would guess it was you, I just didn't want to bother you with it."

"Oh." Raph looked at the floor, letting his arms drop. "well...I'm still not goin'!"

"Raphael, please at least try." Don said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, a small smile on his face. "If they give you any crap I'll sort them out for you." Raph sighed, letting a grin on his face.

"Fine." he said finally, "I'll go. But don't expect me to enjoy it."

* * *

 _ **Whooops! Raph and Leo drama in the same chapter? Again? Do I have an accidental theme or what? Haha, don't worry. I'll mix it up a bit in the next chapter we have five whole pages for Leo! Warning, the next chapter is basically all fluff. :D soooo, anyone wanna stab Robert and his friend (who I never actually name?) *raises hand* that's the point so yeah. :D thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	17. Sanctuary

_**Hey everyone! I'm actually posting on time today! Crazy right? This chapter is mainly fluff, but it does have important bonding between all of the guys not to mention Yoshi and Shen. but no spoilers. ;)**_

 _ **To Arachnide: well I'm glad you like drama, because there's a lot of it coming up! Uh, Mikey's middle name? *thinks really hard* use your imagination. As for Raph's red hair? It's completely natural. :D hehehe. As for fluff, I think this chapter has plenty!**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: I know right? Robert really makes me mad and I was the one who created him! Well that thought gave me vertigo. And you think there's something interesting in Raph and Don's past? You are not wrong…**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGhost: Yeah, Raph has a habit of keeping secrets. But he's not the only one….*raises eyebrows with a smile***_

 _ **To SuperStarSkyor58: the friend's name could be Leo? I think there may have been a typo in there. Hehe. yeah, Raph wasn't happy about the little surprise the last chapter was he.**_

 _ **To effaraiz: WOW! I loved your long review even though Google Translate screwed up a few times. Hehe, but I got the gist of it. I'm glad you love the story and I'm flattered that I'm your favorite! As more me getting through my hard times...they're still here. But your review made me smile!**_

 _ **To Silverfox22: yeah, I love Don and Raph interactions too!**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: hehehehehe. Yeah, they interact a lot in this next chapter with all the fluff, as for what happens next, we're getting to the intense parts of Leo's arc soon!**_

 _ **To My guest reviewer: haha, I'm going to take all of that as compliments. Making you hate people that aren't real is what I'm aiming to do! :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**_

 _ **And now, enjoy!**_

* * *

They got home later than expected, Leo reflected, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He was sure his foster brother expected it to be much worse, but he'd ended up having a good time. They all had, Leo, of course, had known the Freeman family before, and was pleased to see them again. Mikey got on really well with Matthew, one of the younger boys, and Leo sensed that it actually had helped Raphael. But for some reason, Leo couldn't sleep.

Maybe it was the fact that school had started, maybe it was the stupid things those kids had said earlier, but one thing kept pricking into his mind. He felt like he was being watched, it was odd. And when he looked out the bus window this morning, he'd gotten a sinking feeling when he saw a sleek black car that seemed familiar, even though he'd never seen it before. He pushed the uneasiness down and forced himself to close his eyes. He was safe here, whatever these feelings were about, he'd be perfectly fine. Leo smiled and felt his uneasy mind drift off to sleep.

Leo awoke to a short scream and sat bolt upright. Then there was sobbing: Mikey. He threw off the blankets and ran to his door, yanking it open. To his surprise, the hall light was already on and Mikey's door was opened. A soft voice was speaking to Mikey, comforting him. It was nearly unrecognizable if it hadn't been for the Brooklyn accent that is.

"Hey, Mike, you alright?"

"R-Raph?"

"Yeah, buddy, what's goin' on? Did ya have a nightmare?"

"Yeah." Leo stepped closer to listen, Raphael was definitely doing it differently than he would have.

"What was it about?" Raphael asked, Mikey, sniffled a few times.

"I d-dreamed that…" he paused, "that I w-was in- in my old house. B-but that my parents and my siblings weren't there, and that…" he started crying again, and Leo almost entered, but halted, not wanting to startle them. "But, mom and dad...and Leo and Donnie and…"

"Yeah?" Raph asked gently, in a voice Leo had only heard used on Spike and occasionally Klunk.

"And Y-you were there." Mikey gasped, "and you were gonna hurt me!" he dissolved into tears again and Leo stepped into the doorway. Neither boy saw him as Raphael hugged Mikey tightly, looking distraught.

"You know I would neva' hurt ya, right Mike?" he asked gently, "and if anyone else tried dey would hafta ansah ta me, alright?"

"Yeah, but in the dream, it was so real!" Mikey gasped, Raph spotted Leo in the doorway. "And what if...what if you aren't there?"

"Even if I'm a million miles away, I'll come for ya Mikey," Raph smirked at Leo. "how 'bout you two nerds in the doorway?" Leo realized Donatello was standing behind him, Mikey turned and saw them, eyes wide.

"Hey guys." he squeaked before burying his face in Raph's pajama shirt. Leo and Don took that as an invitation to enter and sat next to him.

"You know we wouldn't let anything happen to you," Leo said, rubbing Mikey's back. The freckle-faced teen relaxed and nodded, still not looking at them. "And you know your old...people...will never see you or hurt you again right?"

"Then why am I still so scared?" Mikey whimpered, Raph frowned and forced Mikey off of his chest. He looked into Mikey's watery blue eyes with his own bright green ones.

"You listen here Kid," he said, in a mockingly gruff voice. "If you lasted this long without goin' crazy like me, you can last forevah alright?" Mikey giggled.

"You aren't crazy." he pointed out, Raph put on a surprised face.

"I'm not?" he turned to Leo, "I'm not crazy?"

"Nope." Leo laughed, playing along. "At least not too much."

"Donnie, tell 'em I'm crazy!" Raph pleaded mockingly, putting his hands together. "Tell 'em!"

"He's crazy," Donatello said promptly, Raph sat back and made a face.

"Oh geez, thanks a ton Don." Mikey started laughing, he giggled and fell back onto his bed, grinning.

"Hee hee, Raph is crazy." he repeated, "Don says so, it must be true!"

"Hey!" Raph protested, "what happened ta da 'i'm not crazy' gig ya were pulling?" Mikey grinned and shook his head.

"Donnie's a genius, so he must be right." Raph made a face and turned to Leo, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, at least Leo still got faith in me, Right Leo?" Leo smiled impishly.

"What? You're totally crazy." he teased, poking Raph in the forehead. Raphael jumped to his feet, pretending to be angry.

"Excuse me?" he asked, placing a hand on his flannel-clad chest, "I'm not crazy! Right BJ?" he turned to an invisible person, "Tell 'em I'm not crazy!" he listened for a moment and his face turned to one in utter disbelief. "What!? Even my best friend?"

"Haha, your fake guy even says you're crazy!" Mikey teased, grinning from ear to ear, any nightmares forgotten. Raph fell to his knees in mock despair.

"How could you all betray me?" he said loudly.

"Get the straightjacket, Donnie!" Leo called, getting to his feet, "he broke out of the psych ward!"

"Hey wait no!" Raph yelped as Leo and Don advanced on him with a sweatshirt, "Mikey save me!" Mikey got off the bed and joined his rusty-haired foster brother.

"I'll protect you!" he cried, standing in front of them, Leo gently tackled his baby foster brother to the floor, making him yelp in surprise. "Hey!"

"Get Raphael!" he called to Don, "I'll take care of this crazy kid!"

"I'm not crazy!" Mikey squealed, beaming as Leo grabbed him around the chest, arms and all.

"Tell it to the judge!" Leo said cheerfully, putting Mikey down and digging his fingers into the younger boy's tummy, tickling him.

"Augh! No! No tickling!" Mikey cried in despair, "Raph help!"

Raphael had been accosted by Donatello, who was trying to force the hoodie over his head. But at Mikey's call, he looked over with a smile on his face.

"I'll get him!" he shouted, lunging at Leo and grabbing his leg, pulling him off of Mikey, who then started tickling Leo in response.

"Hey no!" Leo protested, laughing despite himself, "Mikey stop!"

"Never!" Mikey said gleefully.

"What is going on up here?" everyone froze and turned their heads to the door, where Dad was standing in his pajamas, looking tired, slightly annoyed, and very very confused. Mikey, of course, was the first to break into gales of laughter at them being caught, and the others soon followed, including Dad. "why are we laughing?" he asked wearily, "It is three thirty in the morning my sons." no one minded him calling them this, not even Raph, Leo noted.

"Mikey had a nightmare." Don explained, "so we wanted to cheer him up."

"It worked." Dad said, laughing again, "go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep now, I'm too pumped!" Mikey yelled getting back to his feet and jumping over Leo, who was still lying on his back on the floor.

"You have school tomorrow!" Dad protested, ruffling the blond teen's hair. "You need your rest!"

"School schmool!" Mikey said, dancing around, "I can do this all night!"

"No!" Dad insisted, and then Mikey jammed both index fingers into their father's sides, making him jump. "Oh, is that how it is?" the Asian man asked, whirling and grabbing his foster son, Mikey shrieked and tried to get away.

"Raph heeeelp me!" he called, "Leo Donnie heeelp!" but Dad carried him out, making a face like a gremlin, and threw Mikey lightly on the couch. "Ah!" everyone followed them out and Leo and Raph tackled their foster father from behind.

"I'm siding with Dad on this one!" Don declared, running past and tickling Mikey. "You'll never escape me!"

"Nooo!" Mikey giggled trying to get away, "augh!"

"Get off!" Dad was saying in alarm, trying to Shake Leo off from his hold on the large man's arm, "Leonardo!"

"What 'bout me do ya want me ta get off?" Raph asked impishly, green eyes dancing. he was a head shorter than Leo, and three heads shorter than Dad, Leo grinned.

"Yes, both of you!" he laughed as they made him topple onto the beanbag.

"To bad!" Leo sang, grabbing him around the neck. Dad laughed and grabbed his abdomen, preventing escape. "Oh no! He got me! Help!" he pleaded, Raph laughed and dug his fingers into Leo's armpits.

"Oh, crippling betrayal!" he laughed, "yer trapped Leo!" Mikey had freed himself from Donatello and jumped onto Raph's back, holding his arms to his sides. "Hey!"

"Haha!" Mikey said triumphantly, "I got ya!"

"Why ya little!" Raph said indignantly, falling backward onto the couch and smuching Mikey's back into the cushions, "get off ya little punk!"

"No!" Mikey yelled, "us crazies need to stick together!" Raph seemed to consider that and shrugged, nodding.

"A'right, I'll accept that," he said, freeing his arms and hooking them under Mikey's legs. He stood and Mikey beamed.

"Charge!" he cried, pointing to Dad, who was still holding Leo tightly a foot above the ground. Raph speed-walked toward them and was intercepted by Don, "augh!" Donatello grabbed Mikey and hung him over his shoulder, being the tallest had its advantages.

"To the kitchen!" Dad declared, hefting Leo, "to make some soup!"

"Noo!" Mikey shrieked, laughing, "Raph stop them!" Dad and Don went as fast as they could to the stairs without dropping their packages and Raph scrambled over the couch after them.

The group was just arriving at the bottom of the stairs when, for the second time that night, they heard;

"What is going on out here?" Mom asked, folding her arms with a frown. Her eyes drifted to her husband and first foster son, who were each carrying one of the others, with Raph chasing them. "Yoshi?"

"We...are making soup," Dad said awkwardly, everyone started laughing, even Mom seemed amused.

"At three fifty in the morning?" she asked, shaking her head. "You have school and work tomorrow!"

"No! Not school!" Mikey yelled in panic, "don't let her send us to school!" Mom folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"The alternative seems to be being cooked." she pointed out, smiling slightly, "except for Raphael, he seems fine."

"Raph switch me!" Mikey shrieked, laughing, Don set Mikey on the floor again and he ran to Mom's side, "protect me Mom!" the black haired woman smiled, she bent and whispered into Mikey's ear, and his smile grew. The other four exchanged wary glances. Mikey charged at Dad, who was holding Leo in front of him as a human shield.

"Mikey! Don't!" he cried, but Mikey rammed right into Leo, and Dad stumbled back, dropping him.

"Run upstairs!" Mikey yelled, the pair ran past Raph, who joined them.

"Get back here!" Dad protested, running after them with Don on his heels.

"Our beds are the safe spots!" Mikey giggled, "run run run!" understanding dawned on Leo and he shook his head, smiling. Mom was good at getting Mikey to do what she said, and Leo was about to drop asleep anyway.

"Come 'ere!" Raph said, grabbing Mikey and carrying him up the remaining stairs, Mikey shrieked and giggled as they ran to his room, Raph dropped him on his bed with a satisfied smirk.

"No run run!" Mikey yelled, "they can still get you guys!" Dad and Don were coming down the hall and Leo darted out of the room.

"Good night!" he called, closing his own door. He heard a scuffle but Raphael's door followed suit, and then Donatello's.

"Good night boys." mom said pleasantly

"Good night." Dad echoed and they walked downstairs, switching off the hall light. Leo fell into bed and fell asleep, a smile still on his face. He had been right, earlier, nothing bad could happen here. This was his sanctuary.

* * *

 _ **Dawww! I enjoyed writing this fun side of Shen and Yoshi that we don't see much! And just like the calm before the storm, this is the fluff before the intensity! Hahaha.**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly.**_


	18. Orders

_**AAAAAAH! I am so sorry! I realized today that I didn't post on Friday! *dies* so today you get two! :D. Soooo, this chapter is very intense, like camping. Heh, see what I did there? Yeah, Im not tired at all….. Anyway…**_

 _ **To TMNT Fan 2012: I know! Whenever I read the last chapter I always just grin like an idiot! Hehe, thank you!**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: yeah, I had fun making Raph be a fun big brother! And as for the storm….well you shall see. Hehehe.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: I know right? That was one of my favorite moments with Shen in here, there are a few more great ones but I like the way I portray Shen and Yoshi in that chapter.**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGhost: haha yeah, Raph and Mikey got off to a rough start, but everyone knows Raph's really just a big softie! ;) but Don and Raph get some bonding in soon….after a few Leo and Raph bonding stuff. But that's later.**_

 _ **To LadybugGirl7068: *blushing* oh, oh thank you… I really….wow. Thank you. Hehe. out of curiosity, are there 7,067 other LadybugGirls? That would be fun! Hehe.**_

 _ **To effaraiz: haha, thanks for your review! Google translate's been funky lately but it did pretty well this time. And yeah, I really do love the last chapter. I just re-read it all the time, and I wrote it! And thanks for saying it was okay to be late….heh, last week wasn't a great week for me.**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: eeee! I know right? And yeah, poor Mikey. :/ he figures stuff out near the end though, you'll see. :)**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: haha yeah, wasn't exactly 'calm' before the storm, but you'll see the storm in a minute. Mewheheheh. Erm, yes, Saki….and grudges….hehehehe.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own them.**_

 _ **And now, the story!**_

* * *

Leo was working on his homework in the kitchen, with Donatello beside him as he struggled with his math.

"No, Leo, A squared plus B squared equals C squared," Don sighed, "so how do you find B if you have A and C?"

"That isn't the equation!" Leo protested, throwing his pencil down. "I'm hopeless!"

"No, listen." Don said, picking up the pencil, "If A squared plus B squared equals C squared, that means that C squared Minus A squared equals B squared." he penciled in the equations again and Leo frowned, looking at them.

"Oh…" he said, understanding dawning. "That makes sense." Donatello chuckled.

"See?" Leo nodded, filling in the equation and solving his problem. "Listen to me next time though."

"I was!" Leo said indignantly, "I was confused is all!" they both looked around at a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Don offered, but Leo beat him to it. It became a race and Leo scrambled to pull the door open.

"Ha!" he panted, then froze, staring at the man outside the house. A sleek black car was parked on the street. The man looked down at him with brown eyes like Dad's.

"Who are you?" Donatello asked in confusion, Leo held up a hand in front of his foster brother's mouth. "Leo?"

"Hello, Leonardo, do you recognise me?" the man asked, smiling and spreading his hands.

"Oroku Saki." Leo said numbly, "Don, this is… my father."

"I'll go get Mom." Don said immediately, turning and hurrying into the house, leaving Leo with the man. There was an awkward silence and then…

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked, avoiding his father's face. "I told you not to come." Oroku Saki shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I wanted to see you." he said simply, "you are my son, after all."

"No, I am not your son!" Leo growled, glaring at him. "A father doesn't abandon his wife and kids!" Saki's face darkened.

"I am your father!" he insisted, "my wife gave birth to you and Miwa!" Leo finally looked his father in the eyes.

"Who are both dead!" he yelled, "you left us, Saki, and now they're dead!" a sudden sting made Leo blink and stagger back, lifting a hand to his cheek. Oroku Saki...had slapped him.

"You will not speak to me like that ever again!" Saki hissed, glaring at his biological son. "I am your father and you will address me as such!" Leo stared at him stunned. The eight years he'd lived with his father, he had never known him to strike anyone in his family.

"LEO!" someone shrieked, Oroku Saki turned to see Michelangelo sprinting across the yard. Eyes wide and fearful, klunk running at his side. "Leave my brother alone!" he shouted, pushing past the japanese man to Leo's side. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Where's mom and Donnie? Why did he hit you? Who is he? Why is he driving that black car I keep seeing?"

"Mikey calm down," Leo said, his breath coming in shaky bursts. "I'm alright, really, this is my birth father-"

"He hit you?!" Mikey asked, eyes bugging out at the red slap mark on Leo's face. "Why did he hit you? I thought he was in japan-"

"Mikey!" Leo said, glancing at his father, who had narrowed eyes as he watched the exchange. "I promise, it's alright, Donnie went to find Mom, where's Raphael?" Mikey shrugged.

"We met Slash at the park, and they went to hang out." he said, calming a little, "but why is your dad here? I thought he couldn't see you?"

"He can't." Leo said, glaring at him.

"Leonardo? Donatello says-" Mom broke off, seeing the man in the doorway, he seemed equally shocked at her.

"Shen?" Saki asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom?" Mikey scratched his head. "Why does Leo's old dad know you?"

"Michelangelo, Donatello, go inside, Donatello call Yoshi, tell him to come home." she instructed briskly, ushering Leo out onto the porch with Saki, who stepped aside to accommodate them as she closed the door.

"You know you cannot come here!" she hissed at the man, "why did you come?"

"To see my son." Saki said stiffly, as Dad's car pulled into the driveway, he must have left work early again, his face was bright as he got out, but as soon as he saw the man on the porch it darkened.

"Shen, what is going on?" He asked, joining the group of people in the yard, "Saki, what brings you to America?"

"You guys know Him?" Leo asked, eyes wide, "what's going on? We went to the courthouse and everything, and they said he couldn't come!" a hand lifted to his still stinging cheek for a moment, inadvertently drawing attention to the hand shaped bruise forming.

"Leonardo, what is that?" Dad reached out and grasped Leo's chin, he examined the bruise and then rounded on the other man, hands clenched. "You have struck my son." he snarled, "get off of my property Saki or I will call the authorities!" he demanded, voice raising in volume.

"He is not your son, Yoshi!" Saki snarled, a hand grabbing Leo's arm.

"Hey, let go of me!" Leo said in alarm, "Dad, Mom, how do you know him? What's going on?" the panic was rising in his mind. In one sudden movement, Yoshi grabbed Saki's arm and twisted it to make him release Leo, which he did.

"Go inside Leonardo." he instructed, "Shen you as well, call the police and lock the door."

"Yoshi!" Mom said in alarm, "what are you going to do?"

"Go!" He said sternly, Leo didn't hesitate any longer and stumbled inside, his wrist still aching from the iron grip of his father. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! This house, this place, it was safe, it was his sanctuary why was Oroku Saki here? Mom locked the door behind him and pulled Leo into a hug, caressing his cheek, which was now one big bruise, gently.

"Mom, how do you know him?" Leo asked, turning to look out the window at his Father and his foster Dad arguing, "tell me!"

"He was your Father's friend, in his youth." Mom breathed, "I mean Yoshi's, they were nearly inseparable, they had everything in common." her face fell. "Including me. When I agreed to marry Yoshi, we were young, seventeen, and foolish, he ran away to America, where I assume he met your mother and had you and Miwa. Yoshi and I moved here about seven years later. We have not spoken in many years, and when I heard his name as your father, I knew this may happen." she shook her head, "but after checking and double checking at court, I thought it would be illegal. And it is."

"It's not your fault." Leo said, watching her dial the police. "It's his fault." she nodded and carried a hurried conversation on the phone, before hanging up and embracing him again.

"He hit you." she said, Leo nearly choked on her long black hair. "I did not think he would hit you."

"Neither did I." Leo confessed, "he never has…" he stopped, peering out the window "before…" Saki and Dad were now shouting at each other loudly, faces screwed up in anger. But that wasn't all, sudden childhood memories flooded his head. His parents shouting, Miwa's terrified face as she pulled a five-year-old Leo into the bedroom, locking the door. His mother's battered arms and face the next day. 'She fell down the stairs', Saki had said.

"Leonardo?" Mom asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, Leo shook his head in disbelief. A police cruiser stopped in front of the house, behind Saki's car and the two officers got out, approaching the two angered men. Words were exchanged, followed by an accusatory finger from Dad, and an emphatic shake of the head from Saki. and then one of the officers was knocking on the door. Mom opened it, face pale.

"May we see the boy who this man allegedly struck?" he asked apologetically, Leo walked over and bit his lip. One look and the officer sighed. He walked back to the waiting men and spoke.

"Sir you are going to have to either leave now willingly or come with us by force, this boy is a ward of the state and anything you do to him can be considered a crime."

"He is my son!" Saki hissed, glaring balefully at the house. "This is not over!" he spat at Dad, before stalking to his car and driving away angrily. Dad turned to the officer.

"I would like to press charges against this man." he said, eyes flashing. "He came where he was not allowed and hit Leonardo, what charges would those be?"

"Small charges, sir." the other officer said. "And he will fight them."

"What about stalking?" Leo asked, running over, everyone looked at him. "I've been seeing that car…" he pointed in the direction Saki had gone, "all over town since july!" and Mikey has too, he told me…" Leo shivered, "I think he's been watching me." the officer nodded, a smile on his face.

"That one will be harder to fight." he admitted, "I am sure you can file a restraining order of course," he added thoughtfully to Dad, "we will get this incident in the books as soon as possible, you can file the order tomorrow at the courthouse."

"Thank you." Dad said, calmer, "we are sorry to trouble you with this family dispute."

"No trouble at all." the first officer said, before they walked away. Dad turned to Leo and lifted his chin again.

"Come inside, my son." he said, "Shen has an amazing ointment for bruises." Leo nodded and followed his father inside. As they reached the door, Raphael rode up on his longboard.

"Hey Mr. Hamato." he greeted, grabbing it and jogging to them, "hey Leo, why were the cops- who hit you!?" he immediately looked upset. Leo sighed and walked inside without explanation, Dad hung back and spoke softly to Raphael, who by the time they entered, looked murderous.

Mom rubbed some cream on Leo's face and then got him some apple juice; he wasn't particularly thirsty, she just decided to. He looked at the kitchen table, where his half finished homework still lay. Donnie and Mikey came down the stairs at the sound of their voices. Mikey had tears on his cheeks and he ran to hug Leo.

"Are you ok? Is he gone?" he whimpered, Leo nodded, patting his foster brother's back.

"He's gone, and I feel fine." he lied, "we better finish my math homework, huh Donnie?" Don offered a small smile.

"Yeah." they seated themselves again as Dad and Raph entered the kitchen.

"You looked pumped when you got home." Leo said to his foster father, "good news again?" dad blinked, then nodded.

"Ah, yes, Raphael," he turned, Raph frowned. "You will be pleased to know that…" he hesitated, glancing at Mikey, who took the hint and declared he was going to play basketball. "Your parents have both been convicted and sentenced to life." he put a hand on his shoulders. "A trial date has been set for their termination of parental rights this November." Raph had a total look of disbelief on his face, then it broke into a smile.

"Really? Cool!" then he scowled. "And if that guy ever so much as touches you again, Leo." he slammed a fist on the table. "He is going to regret it."

"Thanks Raph." Leo rolled his eyes. He doubted the redheaded teen had much of a chance against Saki, who was trained in martial arts, but it still felt good for them to all rally around him, but a new realization had been shown to him today. His mother's and father's relationship had been anything but good.

* * *

Leo lay in his bed that night, thinking. His young mind had hidden all these memories away, but now they were in his head full force. He still couldn't believe it, how had he not remembered? Sure, the guy ran off to Japan when he was eight, but he should have remembered all this stuff instead of tricking his mind into thinking he had the perfect family. Leo shook his head, rolling to face the wall. If these memories were true, had it really been his dad to break off the marriage? Or had his mother wanted to protect them? Either way, he still hated Oroku Saki. it was quiet in the house, which was odd, Donatello usually stayed up late in the homework room, working. And he would softly talk to himself as he did, making a murmuring that made it somehow easier to fall asleep, but he'd gone straight to bed like they all had phased by the events of the day.

Leo gently touched the bruise on his face, and winced. In all the terrifying memories, of his father hitting his mother and Miwa, he could still not remember ever being struck. Why? Why had he waited until Leo was out of the picture for him to come back? Leo honestly didn't want to know.

A sudden yell made him sit upright, and then the silence returned, only punctuated by the air vent's flow. There it was again! A whimper? It wasn't from Michelangelo's room as he thought, but from directly across the hall in Raphael's room. Next to Donatello's room. Leo slowly got to his feet and opened the door. The house was still eerily dark and silent, before another soft cry of alarm came from under Raphael's door, muffled. Leo softly walked across the hall and grabbed the handle, it wasn't locked, which was odd. When Leo opened the door, he saw that Raphael was still asleep, but thrashing in his bed, having a nightmare. As Leo stood there a final yell made Raph jerk upright.

"NO!" he panted, then realized he was awake, and saw Leo. "Leo? What are you doing in here?"

"You were calling out in your sleep." Leo replied, shrugging. "Sorry to bother you but, what was your dream?" Raph frowned. "You don't have to tell me!" Leo said quickly, turning to leave, "Sorry.

"It was him."

Leo stopped, turning. "Who?"

"My...my dad." Raph shook his head. "Sorry Leo, yer havin yer own family stuff right now, go back ta sleep it's fine."

"No, tell me." Leo said, going to sit on his brother's bed. Raph sighed, looking out the window to the street.

"He was in a jail cell, I dunno, and he somehow saw me dere, watching him, and told me…" he shook his head. "He told me I should be dead. Again." Leo put a hand on his foster brother's shoulder.

"Raph, it was just a dream. And for what it's worth, I don't want you to be dead any more than I want to be dead myself," he paused. "I want you alive more than I want myself alive actually, I promise."

"Sounds like a sad promise." Raph snorted, "come on, Fearless, you don't wanna be dead." Leo nodded, smiling.

"Exactly." he replied, Raph paused, then rolled his eyes and lay back down.

"Go back to sleep fearless." he mumbled, "and if you can't at least don't stare at me while I do."

"Okay, okay," Leo laughed, getting up and walking out. "See you in the morning Raph."

"G'nite." Leo closed the door and walked to his own bedroom, closing that one as well. What was with Raphael and calling him 'fearless'? No matter how many times he mentioned it Raph kept doing it. With a shrug and a yawn, Leo lay down, but was unable to fall asleep for a long time.

* * *

 _ **DA DA DUNNNN! I told you that chapter would be intense! As for the math tutoring, I wrote this mostly last year in ninth grade and I really suck at Math, so I know that's not junior level math Leo's doing. Okay? Sorry bout that. Hehe. and also, I'm going to the Grand Canyon with my sister this weekend, so I won't be posting on Friday. I'll give you two next tuesday though, just like today! The next chapter should be up soon, it is also very dramatic. Oh yeah, and the little info about Raph's parents is gonna be important….*evil grin* thanks for reading and please review!**_


	19. Goodbye

_**ELLO! So, this chapter is very sad, I also feel obligated to warn you that there's character death in this one. Yup.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's!**_

 _ **And now, enjoy!**_

Raph yawned, walking off the bus. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, even after he told Leo he was going to. But that didn't matter, he could function on little sleep. Granted, he was more prone to anger, but he could function.

"Hey, Nardy! Who gave you the shiner?" Raph blinked at the scathing tone that he somehow thought was directed at him, and then glanced at Leo, right beside him. The cobalt-eyed teen's jaw was tight, and his fists were clenched. "What's wrong?" the kid asked again, appearing at Leo's side. "I just want to know who to send flowers to." Raph scowled but neither of them seemed to notice. He knew this kid, Robert; he was one of Slash's buddies. He always wore that stupid beanie hat, at least once it started getting chilly at the beginning of September.

"Whatever," Leo muttered, speeding up. Instantly, another kid who Raph knew a little better, was on his other side, they were now a few steps ahead of Raph.

"Oh come on Nardy," he said, "how about this, you tell us, and we send them flowers _and_ a card." Leo ignored them, but Raph didn't. He stormed up to them and grabbed Robert's coat, slamming him against the wall.

"Raph!" Leo said, eyes wide, "stop!"

"What are you playing at!" Raph growled through clenched teeth. Robert's eyes were wide.

"What? Who are you? I don't under-" he suddenly found Raph's fist in his mouth.

An hour later, Raph sighed in the back of Tang Shen's car. She was lecturing him about fighting, he hadn't even been able to get a word in edgewise yet.

"You were allowed back at this school with the promise that no more fights would happen!" she said, hitting her hand on the steering wheel. "The principal suspended you, Raphael, I thought you wanted to try harder this year!"

"I do, but-"

"Raphael, after you get back it's your last chance. Total! If you mess up again you can never go back there! Then I'll have to drive you to another school every day! And you won't be able to go to school with the other boys, is that what you want? Is it too hard knowing they're there?"

"No! But-"

"But what, Raphael? What could be so important to break your promise?" She looked at him in the rearview mirrors and frowned, eyes wide.

"Those jerks that were being jerks ta Leo that's what!" he snapped, folding his arms, "they jus' won't leave him alone and I was already in a bad mood this morning! Bugging him about that stupid bruise was the last straw!" a gasp was heard and Shen fell silent, Raph didn't dare ask why she didn't scold him more, and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

"I'm sorry," he said as they pulled onto the street. Shen didn't reply and she parked the car. They sat for a moment in silence.

"You should get started on that schoolwork packet he gave you," she said, then got out of the car. Raph followed, dragging his backpack behind him. Stupid idiots in the world didn't know when to quit.

He sat at the kitchen table and sighed, taking out the thick packet of schoolwork for the rest of the week, since that's how long his suspension was. Stupid school, if only he could get rid of all the stupid things in the world. And with a long drawn out sigh, Raph started on his homework.

He was still there at one o'clock when he heard Mr. Hamato get home. Why was he home already? He usually stayed at the restaurant until three in the afternoon. Shen was sitting in the living room, still, when Hamato Yoshi came in the kitchen door. Raph bent over his paper and avoided his gaze, hating himself for the upteanth time for getting suspended. When he risked a glance upward, Yoshi was still standing just inside the door. Head bent and a hand over his eyes. He looked horrible, but Raph had the sense not to comment.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, Yoshi looked at him, slightly surprised.

"Raphael? Oh, yes, Shen did call me about your fight." Raph frowned, looking back at his homework. Then he looked back up in confusion.

"So, why are you home early? I thought you came to give me the 'lecture'." Yoshi sighed, shaking his head.

"No Raphael, I did not come to lecture you," he said softly, before walking away to the living room. Raph sighed and looked back at his work, resting his head on a hand. He really hated math. Raphael could barely hear the hushed conversation in the other room, and he was sure he wasn't supposed to so in spite of his curiosity, Raph continued on the work.

Suddenly, two people seated themselves in front of him across the table, Raph looked up at his two foster parents, whose face were grim and Shen had tears in her eyes. It was silent and he set down his pencil.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked, a pang of nervousness hitting him.

"Raphael, we have to tell you something." Yoshi murmured, "about your father." his dream from the night before flashed through Raphael's head. He stared at him, not understanding. What did they mean? Was it possible his father was so upset he got convicted that he said Raphael had a bigger part in the murder?

"What about him?" he asked, feeling nauseous.

"He is…" Yoshi shook his head. "Your father is dead, Raphael." Raph blinked, not understanding.

"I thought he was in prison," he said like an idiot, leaning back in his chair, as far away from them as possible. Shen's eyes shone with tears. This couldn't be true! Just because he hated the guy, didn't mean he wanted him dead! It was his dad for crying out loud. "I don't understand!"

"Your father...evidently could not think of living the rest of his life in prison." Yoshi said softly, "last night he hung himself in his cell. I am sorry, my son."

"I-I-" Raph jumped to his feet, eyes filled with tears. "I'M NOT YOUR SON!" he screamed, kicking the chair to the floor as he ran past them to his room. This couldn't be real, it couldn't be! His father...his stupid father! Raph flung himself on his bed after locking the door.

"WHY?!" he screamed into his pillow. "Why why why?!" the pillow did not respond. Raph lifted his tear-streaked face to look at the wall, why? He got to his feet and walked to Spike's terrarium, reaching inside for his best friend. And then froze. No, no this could not be happening. This was impossible!

The small Hermann's tortoise was motionless on his rock. Raph knew what had happened but he still couldn't believe it. He picked up the reptile and brought him close to his face, no reaction. Spike was pulled inside his shell, feet and face barely visible. Spike, Raphael's longest and best friend, who he'd had since third freaking grade, was dead.

* * *

When he heard the school bus pull up in front of the house, Raph was still lying facedown on his bed. He dimly heard the front door open and close and the murmur of voices below him. He could hear Mikey babbling on about everything at once and Donatello correcting his speech and grammar every two seconds. He heard Leo's voice in the living room at the bottom of the stairs, questioning about him, Raphael. He had been sitting here alone so long Raph was much more aware of every tiny sound and heard Leo's distinctive footsteps walk up the stairs. In the game room, into the hallway, outside Raphael's door, they stopped.

"Raph?" Raph didn't answer, he didn't even move. "Are you in there?"

"No, I'm on da moon," Raph said into his pillow, hating himself. Leo didn't speak for a moment.

"Thanks, I mean for sticking up for me? It means a lot, even if you did get in trouble." Raph didn't reply, he didn't want to. Leo remained there for a moment longer and then started away.

"Wait," Raph said, surprising even himself, sitting up. Leo stopped. "Leo… can ya ask Hamato Yoshi ta get me something…like… I need a box."

"Why?" Raph scowled.

"JUST SHUT UP AND ASK HIM OKAY!?" he hollered, throwing a pillow at the door. Leo took a few steps back, probably shocked.

"Okay, I'll go get you a box," he said.

"Like, the size for… a basketball." Raph said, "get me one dat big alright? I mean, ask Mr. Hamato…" Leo started down the hallway, with faster steps than before, Raph buried his face in his remaining pillow and allowed tears to escape. He couldn't cry.

 _No crying in baseball, or anything else for that matter, got that son?_

 _I hate you, dad._

Raph lay there for longer than he cared to measure; it may have only been a few moments, or maybe it was a few days, he didn't care, and then another knock was on his door.

"Raphael." it was Yoshi. "May I come in?" Raph didn't answer but he heart the lock click and Yoshi opened the door, a box in hand. He scanned the room and then sat beside Raphael. "I am sorry about your father," he said, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder, Raph pulled away.

"Don't be." he said, voice full of loathing for the man who'd raised him. "I hate him. He wanted to kill me, and now he's dead. I'm glad he's dead." Raph pulled his knees to his chest and hugged his legs. "I'M GLAD!" Hamato Yoshi did not reply, and Raph turned his tear-streaked face to look at him, the man was watching him sadly.

"I…" Raph shook his head, looking away. "I'm so lost." once he started he couldn't stop, just like in the clearing with Leo, a few words could open the floodgates. "My dad was always there, watching me, even if he was in prison, at least it felt like it, and I always had someone to talk to, I always had Spike." the tears came again, "and now he's gone too!" Raph finally threw himself at his foster father. "And I don't know what I'm going to do!" Hamato Yoshi looked over at the terrarium and saw the lifeless body of the tortoise, embracing Raph tightly.

"I am sorry," he whispered. Raph shook his head against the man's shirt before pulling away and turning to face the wall.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked, hearing the sound of his raspy voice, raw from crying and screaming.

"We will help you." Hamato Yoshi promised, putting his hand on Raph's shoulders. "I will help you, my- Raphael." he almost called Raph his son again. "My Raphael," he said again, pulling Raph close to hug him again. "I will help you." Raph shook his head, backing away.

"I don't…" he clenched his eyes shut. "I don't need help. Please just leave me alone." Yoshi placed the box on Raph's bed and walked out without a word, closing the door behind him.

Raph finally forced himself to lift Spike gently and place him in the box, which he had filled with a pillowcase and a pair of socks with holes in them, so he didn't get knocked around. Then he stared at it for a moment and walked swiftly out of his room to the bathroom, where he locked the door. No one had come up the stairs since Hamato Yoshi had left, it was now almost six o'clock. Raph stared at his reflection, a sudden image taking his place.

He still had red hair and bright green eyes, but he was older, a scar running along one side of his face. This wasn't him...it was… Raph jerked back eyes wide. No, he was dead! His dad was dead! Why did he have to look so much like his stupid father? Suddenly furious, filled with rage, Raph cocked his fist back and drove it into the mirror, the glass shattered around his hand with a crash.

Shocked and scared voices echoed up from downstairs, followed by many footsteps on the steps. Someone was right outside the door, Raph was frozen, staring at his broken reflection, interrupted by a large black hole. They forced the door open and he could tell it was everyone. Hamato Yoshi and Leo, and Don and Mikey and Shen, all staring at him as he stood frozen.

"Raph-" someone stepped toward him, his electric eyes wide in fear, Raph roared in anger and whirled toward him, hand flying out, catching him against the side of his head. Mikey fell back, eyes wide, a large red mark across his face. Raph stumbled back, eyes wide. Crap. crap crap crap crap crap! Suddenly full of panic and energy, the red-haired teen shoved through the stunned group of people and into his room, locking the door behind him. He could barely hear the words they spoke as he knocked on his door, he just sat in the corner on his bed, head buried in his knees.

Again, it might have been minutes, it might have been days, and someone was on his bed with him.

"I have to get out of here." he said in a muffled voice. "Can I call Mr. Lemon?"

* * *

Raph sat in the kitchen, staring at his hands, a duffel bag and a backpack beside him. He'd packed as quickly as he could, making sure not to pack the clothes Shen had gotten him for the first day of school, it had been almost two months since school started. He was waiting for his probation officer, Mr. Lemon, to come and take him somewhere else. Everyone was avoiding him since they buried that box in the garden anyway. The door opened and Hamato Yoshi walked in with Mr. Lemon, who was looking at Raph with a mixture of disappointment and pity. Raph hated it.

"Are you ready?" he asked, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Got that mane untangled?"

"Yeah." Raph stood, picking up his bags. "Thanks for coming and getting me, Mistah Lemon." he just nodded as they went out to the car, Raph threw his bags into the back seat and was about to climb into shotgun when someone called out his name.

"Raph wait!" it was Mikey. Raph forced himself to turn around and look at his little foster brother, who had not gotten a bruise like Leo had, and Raph had feared, but he could still hear the slap of skin as he hit the kid. "Don't go!" he pleaded, hugging Raph, "you promised you'd keep me safe!" Raph tensed, then hugged him quickly and backed up.

"I am Mike, ya know now dat if I'm here ya won't be safe, and besides," he shrugged. "I told ya that even if I were a million miles away I wouldn't leave ya hangin'." Mikey nodded sadly, hugging him one more time.

"I wish you wouldn't go." he whimpered, Raph sighed and patted Mikey's shoulder before climbing into the car and closing the door.

"See ya Mike." he saluted, Mikey stepped back and watched the car start, as they were pulling away he yelled.

"Just because you're leaving doesn't make this goodbye!" he was crying, Raph looked away and through the windshield.

"Goodbye, Mike," he whispered to himself, ignoring the look of pity he received from Mr. Lemon. "Goodbye."

* * *

 _ **You: "BUT JELLY! THEY WERE ALL TOGETHER! THEY BELONG TOGETHER! HOW COULD YOU!"**_

 _ **Me: "mwahahahaha. You shall see, my young pupils, you shall see."**_

 _ **Sooo yeah, not what you expected? Well, there's a lot more of that coming next Tuesday! Thanks for reading and as always, I love reviews!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly.**_


	20. Broken

_**OH man oh man oh man guys I am so sorry! I really suck and kind of am mad at myself right now. The past week has been crazy, because me and my sister had a near-death experience coming back from Arizona in a white-out snowstorm, and so I missed Tuesday, and then on thursday I was having a really bad depressive episode….but that's no excuse. I'm really sorry for forgetting to post this chapter! I'll get back on my usual schedule next week.**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGhost: Yes, their parent's are not the best people….but you seem to have forgotten one of my bois…*evil grin* you'll want to kill Saki more later, just wait. And yes, 'waffie' is gone. And I assume you meant to 'get' him back...not eat him. Though I could be wrong so…. And while I was happy to kill Mr. Jameson, do remember that he was Raph's dad even before he was addicted to drugs and killed Luke. I know there's no excuse for what he did, but Raph still had a family connection with him, which is why he was so upset.**_

 _ **To TMNT Fan 2012: I know right? Half of me wanted Raph to leave and half of me was like no don't you do that to him! but...I did it so. Hehe. but I can assure you he faces his problems sometime in the next ten chapters or so.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: I do agree that Leo and Raph have a strong bond, and I didn't leave that out of this. After all, Leonardo was the first person Raph ever confided to back in chapter eleven. And thank you! You made me smile! And as for another turtle….you'll just need to wait.**_

 _ **To LadybugGirl7068: haha, oh poptropica. Such strange usernames that site has. And….wow….a blessing? Not so sure about that! But thank you anyway!**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: yeah, Saki is pretty much a lunatic but it's all good! And it's okay that Fanfic messed up with your review, hehe. I was so confused when I read the first one and then saw the second! :D**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: You have a lot of 'nos' in there. You okay? Hahaha. Of course you're not. Aha yes, I AM indeed planning something...but I can't spoil one of the biggest plot twists! Hehehe.**_

 _ **To effaraiz: AUGH thank you! You always leave the sweetest reviews that make my heart feel good! And thank you for the virtual hugs, I'm sorry I didn't update. But… I'm just glad to have lived through the last week, since on thursday I felt like dying. So….yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting!**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: I can promise you that yes, Raph does return. As for DOnnie, we don't have his POV for a little bit, sorry about that. But in a few chapters he has some pretty big highlights! Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **To AngeYuka: oh, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this! Hehehe. And sorry for the delay, Like I said things haven't been great.**_

 _ **To SuperStarSkyor58: yeah, that was an intense chapter. As for your ending statement….I….you'll have to wait for about two more chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: only own the OC's!**_

 _ **And now, the story!**_

* * *

Life was subdued, the next few days, and Mikey found himself alone in his room most of the time. With Raph gone it just felt like there was a huge hole in their lives. Mikey sighed.

 _God? It's me again, Mikey, I was wondering, people say that you always have a plan. Well, does it include the part where Raph comes back and we're a big happy family? Because if not maybe I should make the plans instead, I'm great at making up plans. I guess that's it but if you have the time, can you make sure Raph is ok? I guess he doesn't believe in you, I asked him once and he didn't answer. Can you help people that don't believe in you? That's about it. Sincerely, Mike._

"Mikey? You in there?" Leo opened the door, eyes bright with either excitement or cold, hard to tell near the end of October.

"Yeah." Mikey sat up, "what's up Leo?" Leo grinned.

"They're here." Mikey jumped up and ran after his brother to the family room. Ms. Lily, Mr. Moon, Mr. Bradshaw, and Mrs. Apgood (the Hamato's RFC, whatever that stands for,) were all there. Mom, Dad, and Donnie were there too. Mikey sat on the couch in anticipation.

"We can start now." Dad announced, everyone looked at Mrs. Apgood. She smiled and pulled out paperwork to read off.

"Both Donatello and Leonardo have lived in your care for more than six months, right?"

''Yes."

"Michelangelo will have lived in your care on for six months on November third." she stated, "a week from now." they all nodded, Mikey beamed. "And surprisingly, all of their parental rights are terminated." she glanced at the caseworkers, who nodded. "So, technically speaking, once you get a date set up with the judge, and all the paperwork filled out, you can adopt them."

"Yes!" Mikey cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Everyone smiled. Somehow, they could all still feel the subdued feeling that had settled there since Raph left a week earlier.

"I have the available dates here," she stated, "now, since these are three different cases they will have different court cases, but there are a few openings back to back in Judge Johnson's courtroom on November eighth."

The adults started talking about boring stuff and Mikey sat back on the couch, his smile slowly fading. It wouldn't be the same to get adopted without Raph, but he was a completely different case, and he wasn't here anymore. He knew why Raph wanted to leave, he'd broken the mirror and hit Mikey. But he also wanted to leave because this is where all the bad stuff happened, Mikey figured. Something to do with cops, and a kid named Luke, and where he learned his dad was dead and where Spike died. If all that happened to Mikey, he'd want to leave as well.

"And we'll see you next week!" Mrs. Apgood called, Mikey shook his head and blinked. The four social workers were leaving, he must have zonked out for a second there.

"See ya Ms. Lily!" he called as she left, then sighed, tapping his fingers on the armrest next to him. Klunk walked over and hopped up on the couch next to him, where Leo had been moments before. "Hey Klunk." he greeted, rubbing his dog behind the ears. The Jack Russell Terrier lay his head on Mikey's leg and looked up at him with big eyes, Mikey laughed.

"Want a treat, boy?" he asked, getting up, Klunk jumped down and walked with him to the cupboard, where Mikey fished a biscuit from an almost empty bag of dog treats. "Alright boy," he said, holding it over him, "jump!" klunk obeyed, grabbing the biscuit from between his forefinger and thumb. A trick taught with only a few bites on Mikey's hand. "Good boy!" Mikey said in the high pitched voice for animals, "you're such a good boy!" Klunk finished chowing on his treat and yapped a little, jumping at Mikey's legs. Mikey smiled. "Ready for a walk?" Klunk barked again and Mikey grabbed the leash, he hooked it on his dog's collar and walked to the door.

"I'm taking Klunk for a walk!" he called to the others, who were all doing different things.

"Be safe!" Mom called as he ran out the door, zipping up his jacket against the brisk fall air. Brightly colored leaves almost coated the street, there were a lot of trees, and Mikey kicked them up as he walked past, making the little dog jump and bark in excitement. How odd to think that just a year ago, Mikey had still been at home, his first one, with...the parents. He banished the scary thoughts from his mind and started jogging toward the park. "Come on boy!" he urged, Klunk ran along beside him, yapping and trying to catch the leaves falling around them. Mikey laughed and beamed, momentarily forgetting all the sadness he had left behind at home.

They were crossing the street to go to the park when Klunk suddenly stopped yapping and lunged forward, yanking Mikey across the street with him.

"Hey!" Mikey said, before something rammed into him, sending pain searing up into his leg. "Ow!" he fell on the ground and looked up as a sleek black car he recognised streaked away. Feeling tears spring to his eyes, Mikey released his leash and looked at his leg, it hurt really bad and the toes probably should not point quite that far to the left. He grabbed his upper thigh, wincing. Klunk barked and licked his face, the kind dog eyes staring into his own.

"I think my leg's broken." Mikey said, trying not to cry. He knew how a broken leg felt, he'd- Mikey's vision started to fuzz and he whimpered, not again! Not now!

 _Father stood over him, crowbar in hand. "That's the last time you're going to break a dish, isn't it Michelangelo?"_

" _Yes, yes please don't hit me!" ten year old Mikey cried, but his pleading was no use, the crowbar fell onto his outstretched leg and he heard the sharp snap of bone. Father heard it too, and went slightly pale. He threw the crowbar back into the garage and stalked away, Leaving Mikey crying on the floor._

 _A few minutes later Father returned, Mother in tow. "He's broken his leg, being an idiot." they all knew this wasn't true, but Mother just nodded and sighed._

" _We'll have to go to the emergency room." she decided, "carry him, Fred." that was Father's name, but not to Mikey, to Mikey he was just Father. Father scooped him up and carried him to the car._

" _Now, you fell out of a tree didn't you?" he hissed in Mikey's ear, Mikey nodded vigorously, tears streaming down his face. "Good. no more tree climbing for you, young man." he said in a louder voice, Mikey spotted a neighbor watering their plants and peering across the fence at them. He was in the car and they were driving to the emergency room._

 _Once they returned home, with a cast and a boot on Mikey's leg, it was a minor fracture so he could walk on it if he was careful, Father had him stand in the kitchen._

" _You are worthless." he spat at Mikey's lowered head, "you know that? It's going to cost us, your loving parents, money for that hospital bill! So you better work hard enough to make that up, won't you Mikestar? And just to be clear, Dinner and breakfast is off the menu."_

"Mikey! Mikey!" Michelangelo's eyes snapped wide open and he felt himself shaking, no, that was Mom, she was waking him up. "Oh, Mikey!" she hugged him gingerly and Mikey blinked a few times. Where was he? Oh yeah, he got hit by some random car and broke his leg, how'd they find him? He spotted Leo standing nearby with Klunk at his side, oh yeah, he had been walking his dog.

"I'm okay mom," he promised, "just broke my leg is all."

"What happened?" Dad asked, kneeling next to him and picking him up, Mikey frowned.

"Some guy hit me with his car, and then drove away." Mikey blinked past the dots on his vision, "I can't remember what the car looked like though, I thought…" he shrugged. "Am I gonna be ok?"

"Of course you are." he promised, walking swiftly to the family car, which was parked a few feet away. "You sure are lucky you had that dog with you." Mikey smiled and nodded.

"Sorry mom." he murmured as they set him in a seat.

"Sorry for what?" Mom asked as the rest of the family piled in and they started driving. Mikey smiled.

"You told me to stay safe."

"Oh, you!" Mom said, shaking her head. Mikey realised she was sitting next to him, and Don was in shotgun, Leo was on the other side of Mom. Mikey giggled and then bit his lip. The pain was coming back.

"It hurts." he whined, hugging her. Mom held him tightly.

"I know, we're going to the emergency room." Mikey shivered at the memory playing in his head and nodded silently.

* * *

When they got home, new cast on Mikey's leg and a boot for if he wanted to walk, Dad insisted on carrying Mikey all the way up to the game room, where he sat on the couch.

"Are you alright, my son?"

"Not your son for at least a weak." Mikey joked, but his smile melted off at the look on Dad's face. Apparently that was a touchy subject, and he could only guess who had made it so. He didn't resent Raphael for that, he just wished he could have made his big brother, (no matter what Raph thought he was), happy enough to stay. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said, then put on his puppy dog eyes, "but I could use a soda." Dad laughed and Leo darted downstairs, probably to get a soda.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Don asked as Klunk jumped up next to Mikey on the couch. Mikey frowned, thinking.

"The Lego Movie!" he declared, Don chuckled and put in the disk as Leo returned with a cream soda. "Why thank you, Leo." Mikey said, holding his head high like a king, making them all laugh.

"Well, you seem settled up here." Dad said, "I'll go help Shen with dinner."

"About a week and you have to call her Mom too." Mikey giggled, Dad rolled his eyes but nodded in acknowledgement. Leo sat on the other side of Klunk and Don seated himself on Mikey's other side.

"Ooh, outranked by a dog." Don smirked jokingly at Leo, who made a face and settled in to watch the movie with them. Mikey beamed and suddenly felt better. He'd moved in and out of places before, leaving people behind, maybe Raph was just like one of those times, no matter how big a hole was left. The thing was, he couldn't help thinking that their family situation was a lot like his leg. Broken.

As the credits began to roll, Leo looked at Mikey,

"Hey Mikey?" he asked, Mikey looked at him, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"When we found you on the street, you looked like you were having a nightmare, but you were kind of awake, you were saying things…"

"Sleep paralysis." Don said, "kinda like that." Mikey nodded, though he had no clue what that meant.

"Yeah, and you were whimpering, and asking for food?" Mikey's eye twitched. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Food." Mikey lied, looking at the credits. His foster brothers soon to be adopted brothers looked at each other incredulously.

"Right." Leo said, "Mikey you know you can trust us." Mikey looked at his leg and picked at the edge of the bright orange cast.

"Yeah, come on Mikey." Don squeezed his shoulders. "We're brothers." there was a silent moment, and Mikey could almost hear it.

 _Don' lie ta me, Mike, I know when someone's lying ta me, what's wrong?_

But it never came, Raph wasn't here. Mikey took a deep breath, he could tell them, they already knew they secret, everyone knew the secret.

"I was...dreaming a memory." he explained, their eyes were trained on his face. "When I was ten...I...I broke a plate on accident." they didn't comment. "And so F-Father, he, he took a crowbar and hit my leg. And it broke." a gasp from both at the same time, as expected. "Anyway, they took me to the hospital, and when I got back F-Father told me that I wasted their money at the hospital and I'd have to work to make it up, and that I didn't get any dinner or breakfast." he shrugged. "Not the worst-" he found himself buried in two hugs at once, Klunk yelped in indignation and wiggled from underneath Leo.

"I love you Mikey," one of them, Mikey couldn't tell who, whispered. "I love ya." for a split second Mikey thought he heard Raph's voice saying it, and focused, but it was just Donnie, not Raph.

"Love you too, bros." he said, smiling. It really did help to tell them about it. "I love ya."

* * *

Mikey blinked, he was in a hug pile still, but it was morning. They must have fallen asleep watching the next movie after dinner, he remembered now. That's what happened. He wiggled and pushed Leo off him.

"Huh? Mikey? Oh, it's morning." he yawned, "five more minutes?" Mikey laughed and pushed him off again.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Mikey whined, Leo got off him and slipped the large boot onto his cast.

"Do you want to try and walk? The doctor said you can." he said, Mike nodded and got clumsily to his feet, Don fell sideways onto the place he'd just been, glasses askew. Mikey giggled at the sight. Leo smiled as well and Mikey walked awkwardly to the bathroom, where cardboard and duct tape covered half of the mirror. He frowned but did his business, and while he was washing his hands he felt a pang of loss.

 _God? Yeah, I know I just talked to you yesterday but that's not completely bad is it? I'm Mikey by the way, do you think Raph would be sad that I broke my leg? I think he would be. Anyway, I hope he's having fun right now, I know I'm not. I guess that's it, and if you can, in fact, help people who don't believe in you, help Raph please. He needs it most. Thanks. Sincerely, Mikey._

Mikey dried his hands on the towel and looked at the mirror. The cardboard was hiding it like a cast, but Mikey knew exactly what it looked like underneath.

Broken.

* * *

 _ **Whooo! Mikey chapter! And anyone know who was in that car? Mwahahahahaha. Sorry I'm only posting one, but there will be chapter twenty one on Tuesday I promise! Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly.**_


	21. Talk

_**Hey everyone! Here I am, as promised, on Tuesday! In this chapter, you guys will find out what happened to Raphael after he left, as well as some brother bonding all around! Hehe.**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGhost: haha, ikr? But Saki doesn't get what he deserves for a while…. *evil grin* and yeah. That last chapter was mostly to help understand Mikey better, so I'm glad it was successful! There are a few more later on, and Mikey's main arc comes later, starting after the Christmas chapter. (which won't be posted on actual Christmas). Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: Raph? Trouble? Psh! He never gets in trouble! Would you look at that I think I had a sarcasm. Don't you worry! You'll see Raphie-boy in this chapter no doubt about it!**_

 _ **To effaraiz: thank you so much for your support! It makes me feel a lot better. As for Leo not being able to be adopted, when Saki divorced his wife all those years ago he also gave up parental rights to Leo and Miwa, but he refused to accept it because he's just a little crazy. So the Hamato's can adopt him because Leo is technically a ward of the state after his mom died. And I promise Raph will come home, just not for a little while….**_

 _ **To Beakers47: yeah, I do like to give Raph the angst don't I? I'm not sorry either. Hehehehe. Thank you!**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: You'll find out where Raph went, but as for fun? Welllll, not really so much. And I think you'll all find that your guess was right about who was in that car… idk how much you thought I had planned, but you are probably correct in thinking I have more.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! (wish I did tho)**_

 _ **And now, the chapter!**_

* * *

Raphael walked along the street, feeling the cold wind cut through his leather jacket like a warm knife through butter. It had been a pleasant surprise to be placed back in the city, close enough to where he grew up for him to walk to his old school and baseball field. No one recognized him, even when he ran into his third-grade teacher, who had sworn that he remembered every student, there had been no recognition.

Probably because he had changed so much, Raph reflected, turning down an alley for a shortcut back to the Jones' house. It had been almost two weeks since he moved here, and he spent most of his free time getting to know the streets. Halloween had been fun, he and the Jones kid, Casey, had hung out in alleys scaring kids. It was fun, but the little kids made him think of Mikey for some reason. The green-eyed teen sighed and hopped over a chain link fence to the sidewalk outside of the Jones' house. It was eerily similar to the house he had lived in growing up, but he didn't mind. He'd only lived in the city since he was fourteen anyway, and then he'd been taken out of the big city 'for his own good' for a while.

This home had been the last one that would accept Raph, but Mr. Lemon had made a point of letting him know that the Hamato's said they'd take him back at any time. Raph sighed, blowing the long breath out slowly. It was already November, this year had been going by so fast, at least once he'd been placed with the Hamatos. He growled angrily, punching the brick wall before leaning against it, folding his arms against the cold. Why did he keep thinking about them? He'd done this all before, move on, forget them, get used to the new place only to get kicked out again. Only one problem with that cycle, this was the end of the line before we wound up in either juvie again or back with Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen and the other three guys.

Raph knew that Don and Leo had both wanted to be adopted, and were waiting until Mike could be to do it, Mikey had gotten there in June right? So for all he knew they were Hamato's now too. Why did that thought make a fire of anger and jealousy rise in his stomach? The trial for termination of parental rights had been set back by the sudden death, the suicide of his father, but it was coming up now again on November twentieth, right before Thanksgiving. With an angry snort Raph kicked one foot into the wall, keeping it there while he glared at the people walking past, who all either didn't see, didn't care, or ignored him.

"What did the wall ever do to you?" a snarky voice asked, Raph rolled his eyes. There were times when he and Casey Jones got along famously, and then there were times like these when the kid should know to leave Raph well enough alone.

"What's up Casey," he sighed, looking at the kid on his porch. Casey shrugged.

"Just on my way to hockey practice, wanna come? You can still try out."

"No!" Raphael bit out angrily, remembering the first time he had considered hockey.

 _No son of mine would be caught dead in the rink. You, Raphael, are a baseball boy._

"Okay, okay, touchy." Casey rolled his eyes and jumped off the porch, "see ya later Raph!" Raph didn't answer, just watched him rollerblade toward the hockey rink. The kid was weird alright, but it wasn't as if Raph didn't have his own little quirks. He snorted again and kicked the wall with his other foot before heading inside.

* * *

"Hey, where'd your bodyguard go?" Robert taunted from a few feet behind Leo, who ignored him. After Raph had punched him in the mouth, breaking a tooth, Robert hadn't come too close. But that didn't stop him from throwing out rude remarks and snide comments when they passed in the halls. Everyone seemed surprised by the red head's sudden disappearance, but no one asked directly. There were only whispers that followed him in the hallways, probably Mikey and Don too. He'd heard people whisper that it had been Raphael to break Mikey's leg, and had to clench his fists to keep from shouting when he told them that some jerk had hit his brother's leg with a car and ran off.

Instead of dwelling on the sad things, Leo reflected on the day before, when he and his two brothers became officially family. His name was, now, Hamato Leonardo. And then there was Hamato Donatello and Hamato Michelangelo. He could just see Mikey's beaming face when they were driving home from the courthouse and Dad called them that for the first time. He climbed onto the school bus and met the two younger boys in their usual seats. On the ride home, Mikey tensed and grabbed Leo's sleeve.

"Mikey?" he asked in a worried voice.

"I remember," Mikey said, face slack, he pointed out the window, but Leo watched him. Mikey had become obsessed with remembering the details of who had hit him, and Leo figured that was it. He turned and saw a black car driving away on a different street. "It was them." his lower lip trembled. "It was... _him."_

"Him?" Don asked, squinting after the car, "who's, _him_?" but Leo understood and stared at his brother, who still had a cast on his leg.

"Oroku Saki," he growled, clenching his fists, Mikey nodded fearfully and hugged Leo's arm the rest of the way home. Leo's mind was whirling. His father, biologically, of course, had been the one to hit Mikey. Saki knew who Mikey was, he probably did it on purpose! As soon as they entered the house Leo called for Mom. she appeared a moment later, looking surprised.

"I remember who hit me, mom," Mikey said, looking close to tears. "I know why I wanted to remember so bad, I know that car, it's that black one that me and Don kept seeing, it's…" he shook his head.

"It's Oroku Saki." Leo said for him, "and we saw him by our bus again today." the blue-eyed teen's eyes narrowed. "Apparently he's too good for the law."

"Oh my goodness!" Mom gasped, putting a hand to her mouth before wiping a small tear off her face. "Are you sure?" Mikey nodded and she started bustling around, getting snacks and grape juice.

"Other than that," Mikey said, looking forcibly cheery, "I had a great day!"

"That's good." mom said, running her hand over his head, Leo snuck one of Mikey's crackers.

"Hey!" Mikey said indignantly, reaching for it, "Leo!" Leo chuckled and handed it back "thank you!" Mikey said, popping it in his mouth, "how was your day at school?" Leo hesitated, thinking of the whispers and snide remarks.

"Fine." he shrugged, "I have a lot of homework though."

"Haha, I don't!" Mikey teased, sticking out his tongue. "What about you Donnie?" Don, who had been listening with interest, looked up from his snacks and blinked.

"Me? Oh, my day was fine," he said, Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Liar," he said, everyone looked at him in surprise, even he was surprised.

"Leonardo!" Mom said reproachfully, "that's not kind!" Leo blushed but looked at Don.

"What do you mean, 'liar'?" he asked indignantly, "I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are!" Leo insisted, "I can tell, I can just tell by the way you said it that something happened!" Don swallowed and looked at the table.

"Well, I'm not lying!" he insisted stubbornly, "nothing happened Leo, just leave me alone." Mom shot Leo a look and the black haired teen let out a huff, eating his own crackers. He knew that Don was hiding something. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and then Donatello surprised them all by breaking it.

"Fine, something happened." he snorted, "but it's nothing big, just some jerks asking what it was like to...have a murderer for a brother." he blinked rapidly. "Raph isn't even here anymore!"

"What?!" Leo yelled, jumping to his feet, Mom took his arm.

"Leonardo, do not shout inside." she reminded him, he looked at her, eyes wide.

"But did you hear what-"

"Yes I heard." she said, "but do not shout." Leo frowned and turned to look at Don again, who buried his head in his arms.

"Who said that?" he demanded, "why did it come up, and how the heck did they know?"

"It was just some of the same kids," Don said, shrugging without picking his head up. "And they just randomly asked, and I guess some news station leaked it out or something… it's stupid I shouldn't have let it bother me." he stood and grabbed his backpack. "But it did anyway." with that the brown-eyed teen fled upstairs, Leo grit his teeth, sitting back down heavily. Mikey was strangely silent and he realized the kid had no clue what that was about.

"Are you ok Mikey?" he asked, Mikey looked up, biting his lip. "Mikey?"

"What do they mean? A murderer?" he asked, "those kids have been bugging me about it too, asking if one of you tried to kill me and that's how I broke my leg, I didn't know they meant Raph. what did Raph do? He didn't kill anyone he's too nice to kill anyone."

"He did not kill anyone." Shen promised, "but someone in his family did, and that is what the investigator was here for, back in July." Mikey fell silent.

"Is that that family we met?" he asked, "they were talking about some kid, Luke."

"Yeah." Leo said, "we shouldn't talk about it, I'm going to see if Donnie's ok." before Mom or Mikey could protest, he was already walking up the stairs toward his brother's room.

His door was closed, but not locked, and Leo opened it. Donatello dropped something and spun around, three pieces of paper fell to the ground.

"What are you doing in here, why didn't you knock?" he asked angrily, folding his arms in annoyance. Leo frowned, backing up.

"I'm sorry, I was just…" a picture caught his eye. Two of the papers were polaroid photos, of little kids. "What are those?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Don said, voice unusually high, he picked the paper and pictures up and stuffed them in a small ornamental box, placing it on his desk. "Just some...old keepsakes, yeah." he was lying again, but Leo let it go.

"Are you alright?" he asked, now that the tension seemed to have lifted, "I mean, those kids were jerks. If you need to talk to anyone...you can talk to me."

"I… I'm fine." Donatello lied again. "Just needed to...clear my head."

"Right," Leo said, frowning. "Donnie-"

"No, Leo I'm not telling you what was in the box!" Don said shrilly, Leo was taken aback.

"I...wasn't asking about the box."

"You...you weren't?" he asked sheepishly, "oh… sorry, Leo, what were you going to say?" Leo rolled his eyes and walked in.

"I was going to say let's play video games or watch a movie, but if you'd rather talk about your secret box-"

"Leo!" Don snapped, Leo chuckled.

"Okay, okay, do you want to play?"

"Yeah," Don muttered grudgingly, walking with Leo out to the game room. "I do, what do you want to play?"

"Don't care." Leo shrugged as Don looked through the game rack.

"Lego star wars?" he suggested, Leo grinned.

"Absolutely!" he cheered, "I love space stuff you know that!" Don beamed and tossed him a controller.

"You are going down."

* * *

 **** **"** **Raphael, you have an appointment tomorrow." Mr. Jones said and Raph looked up from his plate in confusion.**

"An appointment? Where?" he asked, scowling. Mr. Jones sighed, putting down his fork.

"With your Mother, she wants to speak to you, and she told the caseworkers that if they let her see you for at least an hour she would voluntarily relinquish her parental rights of you." Casey was staring at his plate, not wanting to speak, and Raph didn't really mind.

"I don't want to talk to them!" he said, disgusted, "I mean, her. what would she have to tell me anyway?"

"I don't know, she refuses to tell anyone until it can be you." he replied, "she says it will really only matter to you." Raph screwed up his face in disgust and shoved his hair back, getting to his feet and turning.

"Not hungry anymore." he snarled, storming up the stairs. Raph slammed the door to his room and flung himself onto the bed. What the heck! Why on earth would his mom want to talk to him? After everything that happened. Maybe she wanted to tell him how much she hated him for ratting them out, maybe she wanted to 'apologise', it didn't matter. Raph was going to hate every second of this, 'appointment', no matter what happened in it. With that in mind, Raph pulled out his phone and gazed at the contacts.

He hadn't deleted them yet. There they were, all in a row. Fearless, Genius, Yoshi, Shen. those were the ones he had other than Mr. Lemon and now Mr. Jones. His fingers hovered over the first one there, Leo, and he hesitated. He glanced at the delete button, but then opened the messages.

 **Hey, Raph, are you staying after or something? You missed the bus! - yeah yeah, cool your jets Leo, I'm hanging with Slash, he's giving me a ride later. - oh. Ok, I'll tell mom.**

 **Hey Leo why are those kids such jerks to ya? I wish I could pound them into the ground! - please don't, I really don't care actually, they're just jerks being jerks. If you get into a fight you might get kicked out of school that would be bad, - depends on how you feel about school Leo. - haha. -_-**

 **Raph, may I ask why there was a fake freaking ZOMBIE HAND under my pillow?! It was either you or Mikey and Mikey says it wasn't him! If you put that there I will feed it to Spike. - chill Leo, A: yes I put it there and B: if you touch my best friend I will touch your neck tightly with both hands. Understood? :) - ...fine. But never again.**

 **Leo if I told you that there was an alien brain army attacking New York with weird chemicals would you believe me? - did you steal Raph's phone Mikey? - definitely not. - he's looking for you, drop the phone and run,- aaaaaah! I'm running!**

Raph chuckled, reading through all the conversations. They were weird guys. His fingers hesitated over the typing row, and he wrote simply,

 **Hey.**

He hit send, not expecting an answer.

 **Hey, I forgot you had my number. What's up?**

Raph looked at the phone in surprise.

 **What, didn't leave it in the kitchen this time?**

Yeah, that was a sarcastic text. Raph chuckled to himself while he imagined Leo trying to decide whether or not it was a real question.

 **Haha very funny, you're a freaking sarcasm king you know that? SARCASM. KING.**

Raph started laughing harder than he had in days, man, Leo knew how to cheer him up when he didn't even know Raph was upset!

 **Yes, I know this very well. Bow down to me, peasant.**

Leo took a moment, probably trying to think up a sarcastic comment, yet when the reply came it was completely off topic of Sarcasm or kings.

 **We miss you.**

Raph blinked, reading the line quickly. This is exactly why he should have deleted their contacts! He hated getting all wishy-washy over people he would never see again! If there was one thing Raph ever regretted, it was turning his back on every good thing that had ever happened to him. But he couldn't go back now.

 **You better, I'm the life of the party and without me life sucks.**

That was sarcastic enough, Raphael reasoned.

 **Yeah, we can tell. It hasn't been the same without your random anger freakouts.**

Raph swallowed and quickly typed a reply before setting the phone on his nightstand like it was a bomb.

 **Gotta go. Bye.**

A reply came, but he didn't look at it. He just lay on his bed and stared at the wall until he fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Ohhh! More of that Raph angst! And a bit of the other guys too….hmmmMmmmm. *raises brows* what will come of Raphael? Will Saki ever stop terrorizing them? What will come of Donnie's strange box? Maybe we'll never know….haha just kidding. All will be revealed in time, just not today or Friday I'm afraid. Though, Friday does have a very intense chapter for us. But you'll see. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	22. Deja Vu

_**Ohkay. There are obviously some misconceptions concerning Raph's mom's decision. It may be very hard to imagine giving up rights to your own child, but it does happen. And not always because the parents don't care. In fact, she's doing it because she does care about him. She is serving a life sentence, she'll never get the chance to be his parent again. Her rights are going to be terminated either way, in court. The only problem with that is that it adds at least two more court dates that everyone involved needs to attend, including Raph. and it's sad to say, but fewer foster families are willing to take in a child permanently unless their parental rights have been terminated. I didn't mean to make it sound like she doesn't care about Raph because that's not true. In the next chapter you'll see on Tuesday she explains some of this, but she knows she's screwed Raph's life up bad and regrets it, so she's doing what she can to make things easier for him. That being said, let's go on to reviews!**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: what does his mother want him for...hmmehehehehhe. You will have to wait another day to find out, I'm afraid!**_

 _ **To TMNT Fan 2012: don't you worry! Raphie's boy will be back home….in a while. :D**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: yes, my poor Michelangelo. :( but he bounces back this time! And everyone knows I'm a sucker for Raph and Leo bonding fluff.**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGhost: I was honestly confused and thought you were reviewing the wrong fic for a second before I realized that Waffle is Raph and Cave Mouth is Casey! Haha! I like the nicknames tho. As for Donnie's mystery items...they are important pretty soon.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: oh yeas, I love the feels. Thank you!**_

 _ **To one of my guest reviewers: Don't you worry! Raph gets a type of revenge on Saki…**_

 _ **To ladybuggirl: it's okay that you didn't sign in! Thank you for telling me who you are tho lol. As for them being his real parents...I can promise they are. But I do like the rest of that theory…**_

 _ **To my other guest reviewer: yeaaaaah. You see some more of Saki's issues this chapter, but not him directly. And I'm flattered that you enjoy this so much! You can do this! *hugs***_

 _ **To my final guest reviewer: google translate, as always, isn't the greatest. But I think I get what you said. As for Hun ever showing up...that's a no. :/ sorry. But don't you worry! there's plenty of other stuff to help the boy's lives be exciting!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the OCS!**_

 _ **And now, enjoy!**_

* * *

"I don't wanna be a turkey I don't wanna be a duck I just wanna be a chicken! Cluck cluck cluck cluck!" Mikey sang, looking out the car window as they drove to the courthouse. Mom had finally allowed him to tag along while they went to tell them who hit him with their car, Mikey thought it should have been a given that he got to come.

"Seriously?" Don asked incredulously, "the challenge was a song that said 'be' and that's what you pick?"

"Yeah," Mikey said, shrugging. "Why?" Donatello facepalmed. "Anyway, Don, your challenge is...a song that says… 'maybe'!" he said triumphantly, smirking. Donatello's face dissolved into annoyance.

"Why do you manage this?" he cried, then sighed and sang, "hey, I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe!" Mikey giggled and clapped, "how do you always manage to make me think of a song a girl sings?" Don moaned, slumping down in his chair. "Ok Mikey, your challenge is gonna have to be… a song that says night."

"I wear my sunglasses at night," Mikey sang, "so I can, I can, watch you weave and breath your storylines!" Don sighed and resigned into defeat. "Now for your challenge, my genius brother," Mikey said teasingly, "Is going to be… "sound." Don opened his mouth, and his face masked into horrified mortification.

"No."

"Sing it!" Mikey teased, Don cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and sound." he buried his face in his hands. "Taylor Swift? How did you make me think of a Taylor Swift song Mikey!" Mikey just giggled and clapped his hands. "And why is there a rule that we have to sing the whole stanza?!"

"So you don't make it up." Mikey shrugged, "unless you're like, Beethoven"

"Fine, fine!" Donnie snapped, "let me think, you can sing… any song that says dog."

"Old McDonald had a farm! Oh! On that farm, he had a DOG! Oh!" Mikey sang, laughing his head off as Donnie moaned and threw his hands in the air, letting them fall in his lap.

"I honestly give up, you rule at this game!" he said, Mikey frowned.

"So, you aren't playing anymore?" he asked, puppy dog eyes on full throttle. "Not even for me?" Don cast him a withering glare and sighed.

"What's my challenge?" Mikey thought for a moment and then beamed. "Oh no." Don sighed, "tell me before I go crazy."

"Sing a song that says 'bed'!" Mikey declared, Don thought for a moment, and then groaned.

"Seriously? Ok, fine." he sighed, "you know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone, and that I dream in color, and do the things I want…" then stopped. "Does that count as a stanza?"

"Sure." Mikey shrugged, blinking and making a kissy face. "You have a beautiful voice. I can see why a certain red-headed girl likes you!"

"Mikey!" Don protested weakly, "that's it, so not playing anymore!" Mikey shrugged and looked out the window again. Leo was chuckling in the front seat, and Mom was shaking her head. After a moment of silence, Mikey looked back at Donnie, who met his eye with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"You have...beautiful eyes." Donnie groaned and Mikey laughed.

"Would you stop?" Don groaned playfully, "I already know I'm fabulous." Mikey laughed harder at that, shaking his head. Once he could talk again he said,

"And your hands are so...manly." Donnie rolled his eyes and Mikey broke into laughter again.

"That is not true," Don mumbled, Mikey ignored him.

"And...huge muscles!"

"That's it!" Don lunged across the seat and started giving him a noogie. "Stop it!"

"Never!" Mikey said, wiggling to escape, though he was hindered by the cast on his lower leg. "Augh! Stop tickling!" Donatello laughed and sat back in his seat, "I'm...alive!" Mikey gasped, reaching up and grabbing Leo's shoulder dramatically.

"There," Don smirked, adjusting his glasses. Mikey laughed and sat back in his seat as Mom parked in front of the courthouse.

"Race you inside!" Mikey declared, unbuckling and opening the door. He was sure that they all rolled their eyes, but he didn't really care. He hurried awkwardly to the courthouse steps and turned to stick his tongue out at them, who were only a few steps behind.

"Be careful!" Mom called, smiling as he made his way awkwardly up the steps.

"I was born careful!" Mikey declared. He waited at the top for them and then grinned. "Even in a cast, I'm faster than you guys! Ha!"

"Just wait." Leo joked, "wait until we feel good about racing you and then you'll see."

"I'll see I'm the fastest!" Mikey said as they walked into the courthouse.

It turns out that going to the courthouse with Mom is _really_ boring because she was the one to do all the talking and he and the other's just sat in chairs next to the office. Mikey sighed for the umpteenth time, looking up at the television to watch the probably boring news. To his surprise, he was met by the sight of a picture that was startlingly like someone he knew; Raph. He jumped, but then realized that even if this guy looked like him, he was older and had a scar on his face, must be someone else. He squinted at the subtitles. Something about...Jameson? Wasn't that Raph's last name? He shrugged and started humming and then it hit him. Of course! That was Raph's dad, who was dead! Duh Mikey! He elbowed Leo, who was sitting next to him.

"What?" Leo asked, annoyed, Mikey pointed at the screen as the picture was shown again next to the reporter lady.

"Isn't that Raph's dad?" Leo looked at it and nodded.

"I guess it must be," he decided, "he looks so much like him." Mikey nodded, looking at the screen. Something was sitting in the back of his mind like he should suddenly understand something now, but he had no clue what the heck it would be.

"Well, that's the most we can do right now." mom said, coming back over to them. "I've filed the report and asked them to track Saki down, to remind him of the restraining order. Let's go get ice cream, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Mikey said, getting to his feet in excitement, "race you to the car!"

"How about no." Leo said, "the stairs will be harder going down."

"Oh." Mikey realized, "ok." he walked next to Leo and glanced back at the television screen, where to his surprise, there really was a picture of Raph, right next to one of the man and another woman, who were probably his parents. "I thought he wasn't supposed to be on the news." he scratched his head and caught up with the others. But the sight of the two pictures beside him dislodged the thing in the back of his head.

Raph was standing in front of the mirror, skin white and eyes wide, staring at the reflection he had just shattered. Of course! That was why Raph broke the mirror, he'd learned about his dad and when he looked in the mirror he didn't see himself, he saw that guy, and for whatever reason, didn't like it.

"Mikey!" Leo grabbed his arm before he walked off the stairs without realizing, Mikey blinked, then grinned. "Watch out, you'd think you were a zombie!"

"I'm an ice cream zombie." Mikey said, "Ice...cream…" holding his arms out in front of him. "Must...have...ice...cream."

"First you have to survive the stairs." Don joked, "We told you it'd be harder, but we didn't expect you to ignore them." Mikey laughed and walked carefully down the cement steps.

"Shotgun!" he called, both the older boys moaned.

"Ah man!" Leo grumbled, but he got in the back anyway and Mikey stuck out his tongue. As soon as mom got the car turned on he reached and turned on the radio, blasting the volume as high as he was allowed to.

"Everybody sing along!" he declared, Mom just laughed and shook her head, Leo groaned, and Donatello fixed a narrowed eyed stare at him. "Sheesh, I was kidding!" Mikey giggled, turning to look out the window. They fell silent, listening to the music at least, and Mikey looked at himself in the side mirror, through the window. He didn't look that much like his family, his biological family anyway, and he definitely didn't look like anyone in the Hamato Family. He had freckles, and to tell the truth, couldn't remember where the little scar on the side of his nose came from. With a frown, he studied his face. And he could hardly remember what Father and Mother looked like, he was never allowed to look them in the eyes.

"Wow, you're quiet," Leo said from behind Mikey, making him jump.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I was just thinking." he shrugged.

"You were thinking?" the two boys in the back chorused.

"Be kind!" Mom said sternly, but she smiled a little as they pulled into the drive-through. After getting their ice cream, they started toward home and Mikey was silent still, as he ate his treat. Something still felt off, about everything. Like the subdued feeling from the week of Raph's departure had settled and turned instead into a kind of dread. Mikey knew how dread felt, and this is what that was. He wondered if anyone else felt this dread, and then they pulled onto their street.

"What on earth?" Mom gasped, there were two fire trucks and a police car outside their house, and smoke billowed up from that area.

"Fire?" Leo asked, his voice unusually high,

"Oh no, Klunk!" Mikey gasped, "mom, mom hurry up!" Mom parked the car and got out, running toward the house. The kids followed and a fireman intercepted them.

"Calm down, ma'am, kids, you're house and belongings will be fine. The fire somehow started in the small shed behind this house." Mikey stared at him.

"My clubhouse!" he cried in dismay, Leo was beside him, white and shaking, and Mikey wondered what that was about. No one replied to him as a shout from the backyard let the ones in front know that the fire was out, or at least under control.

"How did this happen?" Mom demanded, "we haven't been home all morning!"

"We aren't sure," the fireman replied, "but are you sure no one was back there?"

"Klunk might have been!" Mikey gasped, "he was in the yard!"

"Klunk?" the man asked, then he realized. "Oh, the dog, he's fine, we put in in a kennel." Mikey glanced around and spotted the small kennel, Klunk just visible inside. "Your house is fine, ma'am, you can go inside if you like, and...do you need a drink?" he asked Leo, who was paler than ever and leaning against Don, who didn't complain.

"He's fine." Don said, "let's go inside Leo." Mikey watched them go and turned to mom.

"Can I bring Klunk in too?" he asked, she nodded and he walked awkwardly to the kennel, unlatching the door. The tiny dog bounded out and licked his face. He smelled like smoke. "Come on boy! I'll get you a treat!" he grinned, walking inside. As he reached the front door, a scream came from inside, that was slowly hushed. He glanced behind him, no one else had seemed to notice, and when he got inside Leo was bending over the table, looking like he was about to throw up.

"It's alright." Don said, placing a cup of water on the table, "It was just the shed and part of the yard." Mikey frowned but walked past, getting his dog a treat, and then he froze. A large rock was just inside the glass sliding back door, surrounded by shattered glass. That must have caused Leo to scream, he realized, it was terrifying. Klunk growled at the rock and hid behind Mikey's legs, Mikey fed him the treat without having him do a trick.

"Guys!" Mikey exclaimed, hurrying as fast as he could into the kitchen, "did you see that rock? Someone broke the door window!" Don sent Mikey a look that meant, 'shut up' and Leo let out a terrified whine, like a dog. "Oh, ok…" he said, "should someone call dad?" no one spoke so he hurried to the home phone by the window. Mom was still talking to the firemen, so she hadn't, and Dad should probably know. Within moments Dad answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad."

"Michelangelo, why are you calling? Are you already back from the courthouse?" Mikey swallowed nervously.

"Well, yeah, but something happened, Dad." his father made a noise for him to continue. "Well, when we got home, there was like, a couple fire trucks and a police car and-"

"What?" Dad yelped, Mikey heard hurried noises, like he was cleaning something up as fast as he could.

"Yeah, for some reason my clubhouse started on fire in the backyard, but they put it out now and everything I just thought I should call you."

"Thank you, Michelangelo, tell me is Leonardo feeling alright?"

"Funny you asked…" Mikey said, looking into the kitchen to see Leo throwing up into a large silver bowl. "He's kind of...busy puking right now."

"I will be home soon, my son."

"Yeah but there's another thing," Mikey said,

"Yes?"

"In the living room, there's this big rock on the floor that it looks like was thrown through the sliding glass door, cause it's all broken and stuff." Dad took a breath quickly.

"Tell your mother I will be home as soon as possible."

"Okay." Mikey agreed, his father hung up and he turned to the door, pulling it open. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes, Mikey?" she asked, looking over. "I called Dad, he says he gonna be home soon, is that ok?" she smiled and nodded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, thank you, Michelangelo, is Leo alright?"

"That's complicated," Mikey said without explanation and went back inside. "How ya feeling Leo?"

"Like I'm gonna-" Leo doubled over above the bowl again and Mikey wrinkled his nose.

"I'll take that as 'bad'." he decided.

"Gee, thanks," Leo mumbled, before puking again. Mikey sighed and went to sit on the couch. He understood the dread feeling now, it was confirmed, and was slipping away. Whatever happened to start that fire...it couldn't have been good. That much was evident thanks to the rock sitting by the door behind him.

* * *

 _ **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Man poor Leo! Do you understand the title to the chapter now? Ehehehehehe. Just a heads up, we get introduced to two special plot devices whose names are Tyler and Jason in the next chapter! We also get to find out a secret that Raph's mom has been hiding for a long time...but you have to wait until Tuesday!Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly.**_


	23. Meetings

_**Hey everyone! Today is a new Tuesday and I have great news! My days have been getting dramatically better after I figured out what was causing my mood swings and took it out of my life! So You can expect way more enthusiastic AN's from now on! Hhehehe.**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: hmm, interesting theory about it being the bullies, but nope. I never do say it straight out, but it was Saki. there we go, I said it straight out. :D**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: you think you know what his mother wants hmm? Well, you'll find out if you are right as soon as this chapter begins!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: yeah, Leo's going through some rough stuff in these next few chapters. Of course...so will Raphael. Sigh, I just love angst.**_

 _ **To effaraiz: daww! Thanks for the sweet review! You're always the nicest! You always make me smile! If you like Leo chapters, you'll have a lot of fun these next few chapters! Thanks again for the great review!**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: oh...thank you! 'A masterpiece'...wowow. Thanks! As for Raphael's relationship with his brothers...it gets even better in a few chapters. Mewhehehe.**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: aw I'm sorry you're sick! I hope you are better by now but if not, here's another chapter just for you! ;). As for your theory, I am sorry to state that it is not correct. But I do like where you're going with Raph having a brother…**_

 _ **To mirellarivas99: thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: haha, you're welcome!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's!**_

 _ **And now, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Just in here." Raph took a breath and opened the door to the room. Sure enough, there sat his mother, in orange and handcuffed to the chair. He sat across the table from her, the door swung shut. He knew people were watching them from the one way mirror and listening to every word, but no one had spoken yet.

"Oh, my Raphie," she said, blinking rapidly. Raphael tensed and didn't reply. "You know I still love you, don't you?" Raph shrugged, looking at the table. "Raphael, please, I have something I've wanted to tell you for years to say, and I only have an hour."

"Then tell me." he snapped, clenching his fists. She sighed and looked at him sadly.

"You know, you were your father's pride and joy before he became addicted." she promised, "he loved you with all his heart."

"Yeah." Raph said simply, he knew that, he'd been told that a hundred times as a kid, until…

"You were his star, you played baseball like a champion,"

"And ya couldn't say all dis at the stupid funeral?" Raph snarled, clenching his fists. At the services, his mother had avoided even looking at him.

"You were his lookalike, his oldest son." she fell silent and Raph let that sink in.

"I'm his only son, his only freaking kid," he said, looking at his mother finally, she was crying, looking at him desperately.

"No." she whispered, "when you were a baby...a little under one-year-old...I had another baby boy." Raph shot to his feet.

"You LIAR!" he yelled, "stop LYING! Yer just tryin ta get in my head! Well I don't have ta deal with dis! I never want ta see yer face again!" he stormed out, slamming the metal door behind him. Mr. Lemon and Mr. Jones shot to their feet, eyes wide. "I'm ready ta go." he walked out, cursing his family, his stupid mom, but part of him knew she hadn't been lying.

* * *

"Haaaaaapppy biiiiiirthdaaaaay tooooo yoooooooou!" Mikey sang outside his brother's door, holding the notes as long as possible. "Haaaaaaaaaappy biiiiiiiirthdaaaaaaaaaaaay tooooooo yoooooooou! Haaaaaaaaaappy biiiiiiirthdaaaaaaay deeaaar Dooooooonniiiiie! Haaaaaaaaappy biiiiiiiirthdaaaaaaaay toooooooooo yoooooooou!" Donatello, who had been lying on his bed, listening to this, yelped when at the last word Mikey flung the door open and threw confetti over his bed.

"Mikey! Do you know how long that'll take to clean up?" he gasped, grabbing his glasses and jumping up, Mikey smiled impishly and threw another handful of confetti over his brother, who was very not amused.

"Must you do that?" he moaned, shaking it out of his hair.

"And what's better than having a birthday right before Thanksgiving!" he squealed, flinging more confetti as he skipped, lopsidedly because of the large boot on his leg, out of the room. "It's the first day of Thanksgiving break, and you get to do whatever the heck you want!"

"Which will turn into a 'clean up confetti' day." Don mourned mockingly, following him out. Mikey turned back to him and smiled, batting his eyelashes.

"But Donnie, I promised Mom I'd clean it up for you!" he exclaimed, "because you asked someone on a _date_ tonight!" Donatello flushed and Mikey skipped awkwardly around him once more, covering him in confetti. He grabbed the bag and dumped it on Mikey's head before sprinting to the stairs to an indignant;

"Hey!" Mikey cried, limp-running after him, Donatello chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, only to be covered in confetti from a bag Leo had tipped over his head.

"Seriously, you too?" he complained, brushing off his glasses, "why am I not surprised?" Leo chuckled and tossed the now empty bag into the trash can. Mikey bounded down the stairs carefully, looking much like Donnie did in accordance with confetti coverage. He fist-bumped Leo and danced around Donnie once more.

"April and Donnie, sittin' in a tree!" he said, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Mikey…" Donnie growled, then stopped, he sounded like Raphael at that moment. He hadn't thought about his old foster brother for at least a week, and then he suddenly heard the boy in his own voice, odd. Mikey's face had gone slack, and he seemed a little less 'Mikey-like' than he had been. He had noticed as well. In that moment of silence, Mom hurried in, while on the phone with someone.

"Yes, I heard you say I know where are my keys? Good morning Donatello, happy birthday." she kissed his cheek and continued searching for her keys. "I'll be there as soon as possible, yes. Alright, I'll see you in...twenty minutes?" everyone exchanged glances. "Yup, exactly, alright bye now," she hung up and turned to them.

"So, what's going on?" Leo asked, frowning. Mom sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Can you boys, as soon as possible, make sure the white bedroom is ready? We're getting an emergency temporary placement." Donatello blinked. "I don't know much about this kid, his name is Jason Monson." she ruffled Mikey's hair, "I have to go."

"Can I come?" Don asked immediately, she glanced at his pajamas and shrugged.

"Sure, come on Don, you two try to clean up the confetti." she winked, "Yoshi is staying home to help, alright?"

"Yes, mom." Leo said obediently, "come on Mikey, grab the broom will ya?" Don followed Mom out to the car and got buckled.

"Alright," Mom sighed, starting the car. "All I know it that his family was involved in a car crash, a really bad one. He was almost unscathed but his parents are both in critical condition, and that he'll be here at least a week."

"Okay," Don said, turning on the radio. "So, headed to the hospital?" Mom nodded and turned onto main street. They rode in silence until they reached the hospital, a caseworker and a kid about eleven years old were both waiting outside, the kid had on a backward baseball cap, baggy cargo shorts, and a camo t-shirt. He had a duffel bag next to him and when Mom got out of the car, he picked it up, looking nervous. Donatello followed and stood next to mom as she introduced herself to both of them.

"I'm Tang Shen," she said, shaking the caseworker's hand, "and this is my son, Donatello." Don nodded to the kid, who smiled back and then glanced around nervously once more.

"This is Jason Monson." the caseworker said, "and I'm Mrs. Bean, we can bring the paperwork over to your house later today or maybe tomorrow, alright?" then she turned to Jason. "Jason, this is your temporary foster mom and foster brother, alright?" Jason nodded.

"Hey," he said to them, lifting a hand quickly.

"I'll get your bag for you." Don offered, reaching for it, Jason shook his head and Don shrugged. "Okay, whatever." the kid set it on the back seat beside him and got buckled as Mom started the car.

"So, Jason, what do you like to do?" Mom asked as they started off down the road. Jason was silent for a moment and then replied.

"Well, I like skateboarding and video games. Those are fun."

"Gonna get along great with Mikey." Don chuckled. Jared frowned.

"Who's Mikey?" he asked, tapping his fingers on his leg.

"My younger brother." Don replied, "there's me, Mikey, and Leo." Jared nodded looking out the window. And they rode in silence the rest of the way home.

* * *

"Why are you so grumpy all the time?" Casey asked, leaning against the wall of the alley. Raph frowned, looking at him.

"What do ya mean?" he asked, "I ain't grumpy." Casey shrugged, pulling a can of spray paint from his pocket and shaking it, walking up the alley.

"I dunno, you're just always either yelling, punching a wall or glaring at everybody." he pointed out, "lighten up."

"I am _not_ always grumpy!" Raph snapped, inspecting the wall, Casey shrugged and started spraying his black paint, making a skull face.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." he said in an annoying voice, "but it'll get you in trouble someday."

"Ya don't know one stupid thing about me, Casey Jones!" Raph snarled, throwing his own can of red paint to the ground, where it busted and sprayed at the wall.

"Dude, you just wasted paint!" Casey said indignantly as Raph stormed away, pulling the hood of his jacket up as he did. Stupid Casey, he didn't know one single thing, at all! "Fine, be like that, I don't need you!"

"Good." Raph spat over his shoulder as he turned the corner, walking away. "I don't need you either." he walked along the sidewalk, glaring at whoever looked at him and eventually found himself outside the old baseball park he used to play at as a kid. He paused, walking to the fence. A group of eight-year-olds and their 'coach' were in the center, with the coach guy handing out mitts. Must be a first practice or something, he lifted one hand and gripped the crisscrossing metal, staring through at the group of kids. They were just so little it was kinda freaky to think he'd been so innocent before. All these kids were jumping around and goofing off, talking with their friends and punching into their fists.

"Hey, Mister!" Raph turned, amused. A little kid, smaller than the kids inside but he looked about their age, was running toward him, a baseball cap jauntily tipped above his face.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" the kid asked, skidding to a halt, "this is where I go to watch them practice!" Raph smiled, amused.

"What, too young for da team?" he asked, ruffling his hair, "I know for a fact there's one for six and seven-year-olds."

"I'm nine!" the kid grumbled, folding his arms, Raph shrugged.

"Ok, so, what keeps ya from playing?" he asked, "ya look fast enough." the kid shoved his hands in his pockets.

"My mom can't afford it." he said truthfully, "but I like watching them practice anyway, do you play?" he looked up hopefully, Raph paused.

"I...used ta." he said, "haven't since I was fourteen though, why?" the kid's eyes grew round.

"How old are you?" he asked, Raph grinned.

"Sixteen, Name's Raphael, you?"

"I'm Tyler," he said, jumping up onto the fence and watched as the kids went to the different bases. "Where do you live?" Raph hesitated, then shrugged.

"I've lived a lot of places." he said truthfully, "I used ta play ball at this park, I was just walking past. Sorry to steal your spot." he started away and Tyler looked at him in surprise.

"You can stay!" he said, jumping down, "I don't mind!" Raph waved a hand, smiling a bit.

"No, it's alright kid, I wasn't gonna stay long anyway." Tyler hesitated, glancing at the park and then back at Raphael's slowly retreating back, before running to catch up.

"So, why don't you play anymore?" he asked, eyes wide, Raph sighed, turning to the kid.

"Look, kid, I'm gonna come straight out and tell ya, I do not have patience, and I don't really wanna talk ta ya bout dat right now, alright?" Tyler just folded his arms, and Raphael sighed. "I don't play anymore cuz of family stuff." he said, "that's all yer gettin' outta me alright? Go back and watch 'em play." Tyler tilted his head, then shook it.

"Nah, I'll hang out with you!" he decided, "If you don't need baseball than I don't either!" Raph frowned but started walking again.

"Fine, gonna be boring though, I'm just walkin' around." he shrugged. "And thinkin'"

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"For Spike's sake Kid, yer almost as annoyin' as Mikey!" Raph burst out, throwing his hands in the air. "I told ya I don't have patience and ya already wasted it all!" Tyler sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Sorry, I never had a big brother before, so I thought it would be cool."

"I'm not yer brother." Raph snarled, "I don't have any brothers, never have and never will, go away." Tyler's eyes were wide, but he didn't follow Raphael until he was several yards ahead, Raph rolled his eyes and ignored it, veering into a dark alley. He had no clue where he was going, but the kid was as annoying as heck.

And then Raph started thinking. He hated it, he hated thinking about that word, that word, brother. He hated thinking about the stupid thing his mom had told him, he hated thinking about anything to do with family. Raph paused, listening.

"Oops!" a crash, "shoot, I hope no one wanted that." Raph spun around to see Tyler clambering over a broken refrigerator that had fallen over in the alley. "Ah! I mean, oh, you went this way too?"

"Ah, c'mere kid." Raph snorted, Tyler jumped off the fridge and ran up to him, beaming. "Whaddya think yer doin' followin' me everywhere?" the kid shrugged.

"Something to do." he said, "school doesn't start again until next Monday anyway."

"I guess it is Thanksgivin' break." Raph allowed, "but c'mon kid, do somethin' worth yer time, go back ta dat park and ask if ya can practice with 'em, even if ya don't play in da games. Tyler looked stricken.

"But they'll laugh at me!" he protested, "I'm too small!"

"Dey will not." Raph insisted, an idea springing to mind. "Especially if ya have a big brother dat could snap the coach in half." Tyler frowned, then grinned.

"Really? Will you come with me?"

"Yeah, but just for show," Raph said, narrowing his eyes. "Don't go lyin' ta anybody just ta get in on de action, alright?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tyler said, grabbing Raph's arm as they started back toward the park. Raph rolled his eyes and went along with it, allowing the kid to hold onto his leather-clad arm tightly. As they approached the park for the second time, Raph pried himself away.

"Alright kid, go on and ask 'em alright? I'll stay righ' here."

"Okay!" Tyler beamed, running over to the coach. Raph leaned against the fence as they spoke, after a minute, the coach nodded and Tyler beamed, running back to Raph.

"They said I can! Thank you Raph!" he exclaimed, suddenly hugging him. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem kid." Raph said gruffly, tousling his hair. "Now go on and play, ya don't wanna make em think ya quit already do ya?"

"Nope!" Tyler exclaimed, running back to the field. "Bye!" he waved, Raph chuckled and started away, then glanced back at Tyler, who was standing on third base with a glove. He waved and Tyler beamed before the whistle blew and they began.  
Raph turned down the sidewalk and glanced at the sky. It was almost four in the afternoon. He should probably be heading back to the Jones' house, and Raph sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The green-eyed teen's thoughts strayed once again to what his mother had said.

 _You were his lookalike, his oldest son. When you were a year old, I had another baby._

A sudden burst of anxiety hit him. What if she'd been telling the truth? If she had been, then what happened to the other baby? Why hadn't he stayed long enough to ask, why hadn't he believed her? He knew the answer, and he was sickened with himself. He didn't want it to be true. He had loved the attention he got as an only child, when he was younger, and couldn't see his life being any other way. He also didn't want to know what happened to the other baby, her mother had made it seem like it was his father's fault the other boy hadn't been raised with Raph, what the heck had happened?

Raph walked up the steps and slammed the door behind him, surprising Casey, who was in the kitchen.

"Hey Raph, you look grumpy as usual."

"Hi Casey, you sound annoying as usual." Raph replied, walking up the stairs to 'his' room, he slammed that door too and flopped on his bed. Why did his life have to suck so freaking bad?

* * *

 _ **Some of you had theories about Tyler and Jason, but let me explain. Tyler's character is based on Tyler from the 2003 episode, 'Lone Raph and Cub'. I highly recommend it to anyone who hasn't seen it yet. Jason was the name of Mondo Gecko from the 2012 version before he was mutated into a gecko, but it's only mentioned once. They're both pretty important plot devices in the next few chapters, and Tyler is for a bit longer. Heheh. Now that that's out of the way...what do you think of what Raph's mom told him? Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly.**_


	24. Fair

_**Heyyy Everyone! Tis another sunny Friday here in Utah, I hope the rest of you are having nice weather as well! Ahaha. This chapter is pretty sad… a lot of you said you liked Jason's character...and I'm sorry I corrupted him a bit. But you'll see that in a minute! :D**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGHOST: it's fine that you didn't comment, honestly! But I just realized that I have over a hundred and fifty reviews now! :DD as for your theory… *sly grin* mwahahahaha.  
To efarraiz: you always leave super nice long reviews! I love reading them so much thank you! As for Jason getting along with Mikey...I'm afraid I kind of spoiled their friendship in this next chapter… but it was something that needed to be addressed. Thank you so much for the hugs, and something funny is that I was eating a chocolate cookie when I read your review! Haha!**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: thanks! And yeah, the last 22 chapters was correct. Hehehe.**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: that's actually a very interesting question. I'll give you the answer. She wasn't waiting until the rights were taken away, she was waiting for the threat of Raphael's father to be gone. But then she was being watched 24/7 and wasn't allowed to see Raph. so she used it as a bargaining chip...yeah. :/, not the best timing, amiright?**_

 _ **To my first guest reviewer: I'll answer both of your reviews at the same time, my friend. Yep, that was Saki. mwahahahaha. He isn't done yet, I'm afraid. As for your second review...thank you! My days are honestly good and your sweet review made them so much better!**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: hmmm. I love all these theories! As for why… well, that explanation will come in chapter 27….so in a week or so you will find out. :D hehe.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: yeah, Jason is really a good kid. His dad does get better very soon, sooner than one might think, actually. :) as for Donnie's date...I didn't write it in here but I could make a one-shot of it if you wanted me to!**_

 _ **To another sweet guest reviewer: haha thanks! Your review made me smile! To be honest, Lone Raph and Cub is one of the few episodes I've watched from 2003 but I've watched it multiple times because I love it so much! Hehe, I just really wanted to put Tyler in there.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't own TMNT! (really wish I did tho that would be lit)**_

 _ **And now, the chapter! *bows***_

* * *

"And then I ran all the way around, you were right, I am fast! I got a home run Raph!" Raph smiled, rubbing his hand over the kid's baseball cap.

"Ya see? Ya don't need ta play in da games ta do good." he told Tyler, "am I right?"

"Yeah but guess what happened after practice?" Tyler asked jumping up and down, "the coach asked me why I didn't wanna play in the games and be a real member of the team, and so I told him, and he says I can be on the team anyway! It's so great!" Raph grinned.

"Yeah, it is, but don't you have school tomorrow? When's your bedtime?" Tyler glanced at the darkening sky.

"Oh yeah, I should get home soon." he giggled at himself. "I was just so excited to tell you about it, I can't wait to tell mom, she'll be so happy!"

"You deserve it Tyler." Raph declared, "go home now though, I have a curfew too y'know." Tyler's eyes widened.

"You do? But you're sixteen!" Raph just chuckled and nodded, Tyler shrugged and ran off down the street toward his home, and Raph turned the other way to go back to the Jones's house. It was cold, and the baseball season was pretty much over, yet that group of kids and the coach were there every day without fail, even when there was snow in the forecast. Thanksgiving week had gone uneventfully for Raphael himself unless you counted thinking about what he had learned from his mother the week earlier. School would start for him as well the next day, and he was not looking forward to it; who looks forward to school? Well, other than Don...Raph felt like he'd been hit in the face. Man, it had been like, a week since he thought about the guys. And he had no clue why he kept going back to them. This is how his life had been for the past two years and would be for the next two, leaving people behind was part of life. Raph never necessarily looked forward to moving, unless the home he was in sucked, but the last one had been harder than any others for no logical reason, and he was worried about the inevitable time that would come when he'd have to leave this one, and more specifically Tyler, behind. It's not that he loved the kid or anything, but it was kind of interesting how Tyler had accepted him as his 'honorary' big brother, as the nine-year-old had put it anyway.

* * *

Mikey sat on the couch, fingers pumping to get the video game character to move faster, Jason was just beside him, doing the same. With a sly smile, Mikey pressed 'b' to use his secret booster, and Jason's eyes widened as he grew three sizes.

"Haha!" Mikey laughed triumphantly, using the now oversized character to chase his friend.

"Aw dude!" he said indignantly, Mikey giggled.

"Try and beat me now!" he declared in a singsong voice, getting slightly distracted.

"Ha!" Jason's hands flew over the buttons and the dying noise appeared, Mikey's jaw dropped. He fell to his knees dramatically.

"Noooo! How could this happen to me!" he cried, "I'm too young to die! Jason, how could you?!" he gasped, grabbing his chest. "I...I see a light….Jason...tell mom I love her…"

"What are you boys doing up here?" Mom's voice asked as she came up the stairs. Mikey fell towards her, reaching out a hand.

"Mom...before I die...I just want you to know...that I...I...I… blah." he let his head fall onto his arm and stuck out his tongue comically, Jason laughed and placed a foot on his side.

"I have defeated the mighty Michelangelo!" he crowed. Mom laughed. "Wait, so, what's up, Mrs. Hamato?" he stepped back and stuffed his hands in his pockets, Mikey sat up and looked at his friend and then back at Mom, who was smiling.

"Your Dad is getting out of the hospital today, Jason, he and your friend's father are coming to pick you up after lunch." Jason's face lit up.

"Really? Yes!" he cheered, "I'll go get my stuff ready!" he darted away and Mikey watched him go, frowning. He was glad that Jason got to be with his parents again, but now he wouldn't have a friend more immature than he was. He stood and sighed, Mom ruffled his hair.

"Are you alright, Mikey?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll just miss Jason." he shrugged. "I'll get over it, I meet a ton of cool people that I never see again, I was just thinking…" he shrugged. Mom wrapped him in a small hug.

"I know it's hard, but on the bright side you can take the boot off tomorrow." she nodded to the padded boot on Mikey's leg, and he grinned.

"Sweet!" Mikey exclaimed, looking at it, "my leg doesn't even hurt at all now anyway!" Mom smiled as Jason came out with a duffel bag, seeming happier than he had since Mikey met him.

"Come downstairs you two," Mom said, smiling, "I'm making lunch."

"Yum!" Mikey cheered, "Race ya!" he and Jason bolted to the stairs where Mikey nearly tripped over the boot he'd already forgotten about. "Whoa! Haha!" as they ran into the kitchen and collapsed onto chairs, Mikey was beaming. But something he hadn't felt in a while was hiding in the back of his head, and he wasn't sure he liked it. The freckle-faced teen had gone in and out of several homes before the Hamato's adopted him and was used to people leaving or leaving others behind. He knew he should be fine with Jason being able to meet his family again, and go home, but he also felt a burning jealousy.

"Do you want apple juice?" Mom asked, walking to the fridge.

"Yeah!" Mikey and Jason said in unison before laughing.

"You know dude, living here wasn't so bad," Jason said unexpectedly, Mikey frowned.

"Why would it be bad?" he asked, accepting his juice from Mom, "what did you think it'd be like?" Jason shrugged.

"You know, most foster kids are like these druggies or something? With bad anger issues and three times in juvie, I guess. The only reason I couldn't stay with anyone else is that my family doesn't live close."

"What do you mean, 'most foster kids'?" Mikey asked, staring at his friend. He'd met a lot of foster children, and only one or two had actually been like that. Jason shrugged again.

"That's just...the reason kids are in foster care, isn't it? They only are if they did something bad." Mikey blinked, speechless. What?! That wasn't the reason at all! He finally found his voice, though he couldn't help the stinging resentment.

"No it's not!" he said indignantly, "I didn't do anything bad! Donnie and Leo didn't do anything bad, Raph didn't do anything bad! Hardly any foster kids I know did something bad!"

"Then why aren't you going to live with your parents again?" Jason questioned. Mikey bit his lip.

"Because…." the eleven-year-old looked at him expectantly. "Because…" he saw Mom watching them with a small frown. "Because my parents hate me, that's why!" Jason scoffed.

"Parent's _can't_ hate their kids, it's not true!" he said, rolling his eyes. "You must have done something!" Mikey jumped to his feet, tears stinging his eyes.

"you...You don't know anything Jason!" he said in anger, "If my parents didn't hate me then why did they beat me and starve me and try to kill me?!" Jason's eyes grew wide. "If Don's parents didn't hate him, why did they abandon him when he was a baby?! If Leo's dad didn't hate him, why did he abandon him and his mom and sister when he was eight?! If you know everything tell me that!"

"Mikey...what do you mean?" Jason asked anxiously. "My dad said that foster kids are-"

"I don't care what your dad said!" Mikey insisted hands curled into fists and tears filling his vision. "It's not true! And I can't believe you thought any of us did something bad! If you thought we were so bad, why do you even like me?! If you think I deserve to not go back home, why don't you just get out of my life?!" he shoved away from the table and ran up the stairs. Mom called his name, but he ignored it and ran to his room, slamming the door. He heard a thump in the room next door, where Leo had been. The blond teen flung himself onto his bed and buried his face in the pillows.

It wasn't fair! Why did people think that if someone was in the system it meant they were bad? Had Jason really thought Mikey was some kind of...some kind of _criminal?_ This entire time? Is that why people made fun of him and his brothers? Is that why it was easier for foster kids to have to go to juvie? Why couldn't people just understand that they don't know everything? Mikey took a deep breath and closed his eyes, clapping his hands together.

' _Hey God? This is Me again, Michelangelo. I wanted to ask, why did you have to let this happen to me? Why couldn't Mother and Father just like me? Why did they have to hurt me and make me get sick enough that I thought I deserved it? Did I really deserve it? I know people say I didn't but I just don't understand why this would have happened if I didn't. Why do some kids get to go back home and some kids don't? What about Leo? Why couldn't his mom and sister live, why did Jason's survive and Leo's not? Why do people abandon babies and kill people? Why is the world so unfair?! I know you're God and everything, but everyone says God loves us because we're your children. If you love us, why do bad things happen? I don't know what to think anymore, I don't even know if you really exist anymore! Why do I resent Jason for getting to go home? Why do I wish I could see Mother and Father again? Why do I want to see my biological family again after all that they did to me? Why can't life just be fair?'_

Mikey opened his eyes and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Was there even a god? Why did he pray if he wondered that? With a sigh, Mikey felt tears well up in his eyes again. All he really wanted at the moment was for Mother to hold him in her lap and hug him, and sing that lullaby from when he was a little kid. The one about mockingbirds and diamond rings. A knock sounded on his door.

"Mikey?" it was Leo.

"Go away," Mikey said, grabbing a pillow and holding it over his face.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Don was there too.

"Leave me alone," Mikey said, voice muffled by the pillow. They fell silent for a few moments, and he heard the door swing open. "I said go away!"

"What happened?" Leo asked Mikey felt someone sit on the edge of the bed. "I thought you were going down for lunch."

"I don't want lunch!" Mikey said, pulling the pillow tighter over his face, relishing in the difficulty to breathe. He could feel their shock, he always wanted lunch, even if it was midnight.

"What happened?" Donnie repeated Leo's question. Mikey searched for a second pillow and piled it on top of the other one, pressing them against his face even harder. The smell of cotton and the pressure over his mouth and nose reminded him of his biological family.

"None of your business!"

"We can't understand you with those pillows on your face." Leo sighed, tugging them off. Mikey let him and stared up at the ceiling miserably. "Now tell us what's wrong."

"How…" Mikey felt tears run out of his eyes down the side of his head. "How can you stand it?!"

"Stand...what?" Donnie asked curiously, Mikey felt a sob escape from his chest.

"Not so much you, Donnie, but Leo, bro, how can you stand it? Your family loved you and you still can't see them ever again!" he started crying uncontrollably and rolled his face into the pillows again. "Just leave me alone! Please!" the pressure on the side of the bed vanished and Mikey heard footsteps leave quickly. One set of footsteps.

"Mikey…" a hand fell on Mikey's shoulder, but he didn't react. "Does this have anything to do with Jason leaving today?" Donnie rubbed a circle on Mikey's back and Mikey burrowed his head deeper into the pillows, trying to smother himself.

"GO AWAY!" he screamed into them, feeling all his muscles tense. "I ASKED YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE DONATELLO!" Donnie's hand vanished from his back and Mikey heard him walk out as well, the door snapping shut. The sound of a car pulling up and an ecstatic voice trickled in from outside. Mikey knew it was Jason's dad, but he didn't want to say goodbye. He hated that man for telling Jason bad things about foster children, he hated it! These thoughts swirled through Mikey's head as he lost his train of thought and fell asleep.

* * *

Leo watched Jason's car drive away from the window in the game room, head whirling with emotion and thoughts. He knew what Mikey meant, about the family thing, what he didn't' understand was why Mikey asked. It couldn't be possible for Mikey to actually _miss_ his biological parents, could he? It was different from Leo's case because Leo's family had no say in anything, they had been killed in that fire. So of course, it was hard for Leo, but he understood that he couldn't change the past, and besides, Mom and Dad were good to him here. Cobalt blue eyes narrowed as he saw a black car slide past the house down the street, and disappear. Then he shook his head. He couldn't be suspicious about every single black car he saw, the odds of Oroku Saki remaining in the city were very small, and he had to admit he was paranoid, especially with the suspicious empty emails he'd been receiving. What Mikey had asked made his heart ache for himself, and maybe even more for his two brothers. Don had never known his family and Mikey had been abused by his, in comparison Leo had an easy life until the fire. And it made him feel guilty that he could control his grief so well. For example, Raphael had claimed to hate his father, who had killed someone in front of him, but yet when the man committed suicide it sent Raph into an all-out rage panic. And yeah, part of that was caused by another untimely loss of his pet tortoise, but Leo knew it had been mostly caused by the death of his father. So why did Leo have an easier time dealing with his grief? It didn't seem fair that he could do it when his brothers and friends were having such a harder time. And yeah, he might slightly wish he could take Jason's place and go home to find his parents and Miwa waiting, but he couldn't. No matter what he hoped. Just because Leo could hardly sleep at night and felt hollow inside sometimes, that wasn't comparable to his former foster brother's reaction to losing the man he'd hardly known. But...that wasn't quite true.

Raph had told Leo about before his parents were addicted to drugs, the closeness they'd shared before and even after, for a while. Leo had never been close with Oroku Saki. The black haired teen sighed, leaning his forehead against the glass. If only the world could be fair, but if it was fair would it really be life? Or would it just be one monotonous day after another? No one ever dying or hurting, nothing ever changing from the one continuous schedule? Probably. But at the Moment, all Leo wanted was to spare his baby brother from his pain and heartache, even though he knew he couldn't.

* * *

 _ **AUGH! My poor Michelangelo I'm sorry! And to those Jason fans out there, I am also sorry. He isn't a bad kid, he was just misinformed. I needed to put those views somewhere in here because sadly, some very uninformed people out there do think this about the foster system. It's a much smaller amount nowadays but still does exist. The next chapter is a very important part of both Leo and Raphael's arc...and you know what that means. *wink* here comes Saki… thanks for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly.**_


	25. Coincident

_**Hey everyone! Here we are at another Tuesday! Sorry, it's so late at night, I have lacrosse practice every day until 7. Anyway, this is a VERY VERY VERY intense chapter! If you are worried about it, I'll put the warnings at the bottom so you can scroll down real fast but it won't spoil for the other readers.**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: yeah, my poor baby Mike. :( what will Saki do? Hehehe, you shall see very soon. As for Raph getting in trouble, basically yeah but maybe not the way you think.**_

 _ **To SuperSkySykor58: it is sad that people can be misinformed, isn't it? Nothing to be afraid of you say? Hahahahaha.**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGHOST: thanks! I really liked that last chapter, honestly. But this one is also one of my favs!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: you want a one shot? I'll get a one-shot out in the next few weeks with some Donnie and April fluff! Ohhhhh yes. A lot of angst for my little Leo and Raph. mweahahahaha.**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: I know! That chapter always makes me sad but I also love it so...haha.**_

 _ **To Lexy Venzon: hey! A new reader! Hi new reader! *waves* I'm glad you like it! :DDD here's more for ya!**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: thanks!**_

 _ **To effaraiz: I always love reading your reviews! It actually surprised me how many of you were concerned about Donnie's feelings after Mikey yelled at him, because I didn't put that in anywhere. Of course, things get a bit crazy and Mikey's meltdown is….forgotten…. *evil grin* this is going to be a very fun next few chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT characters.**_

 _ **Warnings are at the bottom.**_

 _ **And now, enjoy!**_

* * *

Leo woke in a cold sweat, and it was a few moments before he felt a large strong hand over his mouth. And when he did, his eyes widened at the sight of a large man standing over him. Chills ran up and down his body as he recognized the eyes of none other than Oroku Saki.

"Be silent." the man hissed, "you will come with me, or this entire building will burn down with your 'family'" he said sarcastically, "Inside of it." fear pulsed through Leo's body as he nodded, eyes wide. Oroku Saki gently released the hold on Leo's mouth and stepped back, Leo climbed out of bed, trembling.

"What are you-"

"Silence!" Oroku Saki hissed, gripping Leo's arm tightly, Leo pursed his lips together and pulled his sneakers on. Oroku Saki was standing by the open window, where the branch of a tree made it very accessible. Leo shivered as he walked to join the man who called himself his father. "Out." Leo clambered carefully onto the branch, and down the tree while Oroku Saki slid the window shut and followed. Leo had been an idiot and forgotten a jacket; it was chilly and the clouds looked like snow. Oroku Saki gripped Leo's arm painfully and pulled him around the house to where a sleek black car was waiting. He threw Leo into the backseat before tying his hands to the seat in front of him, Leo felt his heart thumping inside his ribcage. Was he going to burn the house anyway? To Leo's great relief, the man simply got into the driver's seat and started the car, Leo looked out the back window as they turned onto another street, and felt panic setting in. what was he doing?! He had been so busy trying not to let others get hurt, he'd forgotten the consequences of getting kidnapped! that's what this was, kidnapping!

"What are you doing?!" he demanded, tugging on the ropes on his hands. "Kidnapping me? We have a restraining order against you! The Hamato's adopted me! I'm not your son!"

"Silence!" Oroku Saki snarled, glaring at Leo from the front seat. "You are my son, I do not care what others say, you will return to Japan with me as I requested." Leo stared at him in disbelief.

"They'll call the police you know, you won't get me very far," he said in determination, Saki did not reply. "You'll get arrested, you know, or sent back to Japan. Once they catch you-you can never come back here again!" Saki growled deep in his throat.

"Leonardo, I did not gag you in an attempt to make you respect me, but it seems that you refuse to respect me either way. If you do not wish to be gagged I suggest you silence yourself." Leo couldn't quite tell if he was being serious but didn't want to endanger himself any further. He leaned his head against the chair in front of him and stared at his knees. How had a day gone from boring to terrifying so soon? It was nearly one in the morning; no one would notice he was gone for awhile, and his phone was still in his room, of course. He had to focus and logically try to get out of the situation.

* * *

Donatello yawned and got up. It was going to be a lazy Sunday today, but he didn't mind. He had some experiments he wanted to work on in the lab. He stood and walked down the hallway, but for some reason got a horrible feeling when he passed Leo's door. He frowned. His brother wouldn't be happy to be woken early on a weekend, and what could be happening? But as the brown-eyed teen walked through the game room, the feeling returned and, despite his better judgment, turned around and walked back to Leo's door.

"Leo? You up yet?" no reply. Don groaned at his own conscience and gently opened the door, peeking inside. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Leo's vacant room and he opened the room the rest of the way. The lights were still off and his bed had not been made, and even stranger, his phone was lying on his nightstand on the charger. Don walked into the room, brow creasing in concern. What was going on?

"Donnie?" Mikey's exhausted voice from the doorway made him turn. "What are you doing? And where's Leo?" Mikey rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I'm not sure where he went, Mikey." Don said, "he just wasn't here when I got up." Mikey frowned, looking around the room.

"Why is the window part way open?" he asked, eyes wide. Don spun and looked at the window. He was right, it was open. "Did he run away? Did I make him mad yesterday? Why didn't he take his phone? Donnie, what's going on?" Mikey's voice was filled with concern and fear.

"I'm not sure." Don replied, "let's go see Mom and Dad, they'll know what to do." Mikey followed him as Don speed walked down to their parent's bedroom, he rapped on the door. "Mom? Dad?"

"It is seven in the morning, Donatello, I assume you have a reason to wake us." Dad's sleepy voice replied with a chuckle.

"Leo's gone!" Mikey blurted. Scrambling sounds came from behind the door and a sleep disheveled dad opened the door, eyes wide in shock.

"Gone?" Don nodded.

"We don't know where he is, and his window was open." he said, rubbing the back of his neck worriedly, "we thought we should wake you up."

"Thank you, Donatello," Dad said, "come, I will look at his bedroom, Shen, dear," he looked behind him at a wide-eyed mom. "Will you please call the police, I do not know what we will find." Mom nodded and Don followed dad upstairs. He had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Leo started awake when the car stopped. His hands were still bound to the seat in front of him, and Oroku Saki looked at him from the front seat. Leo glanced out the window. His eyes widened when he saw the streets of what he recognized as Brooklyn; he and his family had gone here once on a day-trip, visiting Chinatown and all the different sights. The car was pulled into an alley between two abandoned buildings. Saki opened Leo's door and untied his hands before pulling him roughly out of the car and into one of the buildings.

"Let me go!" Leo said angrily, yanking to get away from the man. It was almost nine am, his family would be awake and know he was gone by now. Saki gripped his arm tighter and swung him to stare into his eyes.

"You will cooperate, Leonardo." he snarled, "I do not wish to harm you, understood?"

"You kidnapped me!" Leo said indignantly, struggling. "Let me go, Oroku Saki!" a sting whipped his face to the side. He'd been slapped again.

"I am your father!" Saki snarled, "Address me as such!"

"No!" Leo yelled, "you can't scare me by threatening to hurt my family anymore! They don't live anywhere near here!" Saki narrowed his eyes.

"Master shredder." a new voice said from behind Leo, "I assume this is your son?" Saki pushed Leo away from him into another man, who gripped his arms behind his back painfully.

"Yes, keep him somewhere he cannot get away while I arrange our transportation to Japan, Bradford." Leo was pulled into another room and thrown into a chair.

"Let me go!" he yelled, striking out toward the man, who caught his fist easily. The man rolled his eyes and pulled Leo's arms around the back of the chair, tying them together. "Hey, ow!"

"Don't struggle, Leonardo." he suggested, "you will have everything you ever wanted in your home in Japan."

"I hate Japan!" Leo yelled, trying to get away. The man tied his legs to the legs of the chair and, for good measure, shoved a cloth past Leo's lips and slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth before exiting the windowless room, closing the door behind him. Leo struggled against the rope tying his hands together. It was thick and scratchy, and there was no way he could get out of it. He sighed, head falling to his chest. He really should have taken those self defense classes when he was a kid, but he hadn't had a great relationship with the man who suggested it, and that relationship was anything but better by now.

* * *

"Raphael, you have to stop this!" Mr. Jones brandished a dented panel from the washing machine. "Kicking everything in the house will not help anything!" Raph folded his arms moodily and didn't reply. "And you're always slamming doors around here and…" he sighed. "You have to keep control of your temper."

"Yeah, whatevah." Raph said, turning to go. Mr. Jones grabbed his shoulder.

"I mean it, Raphael, you do know this is your last chance before you go back to Juvie? No one else will take you." Raph tensed. He knew this very well.

"I know. I'm goin' out," he grumbled, walking out the door. He sighed and started down the street, greeted by a voice he knew so well.

"Hey! Raph!" he looked up and smiled to see Tyler running toward him. The kid ran up to him and they both halted, Raph ruffled his hair.

"Hey kid, why aren't ya at practice?"

"It's over for the year," Tyler replied promptly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his winter coat. "Aren't you cold Raph?" Raph shook his head. He felt the cold, but it didn't bother him. Tyler's head tilted to one side. "Are you upset?" Raph smiled thinly.

"Nah, I'm not upset." he shook his head as they started down an alley. "Just...thinking." Tyler nodded, then frowned.

"I gotta go home now, mom's taking me to the mall to meet Santa!" he declared, Raph grinned. He'd loved doing that when he was a kid.

"Alright, I need to get a jacket anyway," he said, the kid ran off. He, of course, was not planning on going back to the Jones' house anytime soon. He continued down the alley past a black car that seemed slightly familiar, he shrugged it off and glanced at his watch. It was almost lunchtime, but he wasn't that hungry.

"Let me go!" a voice suddenly yelled from behind him, Raph froze. He _knew_ that voice! That voice had comforted him when he tried to kill himself, that voice had tried to stop him from leaving the Hamato's house; it was Leo! What was he doing in Brooklyn? Was it even really Leo? Could Raph be sure?

"Silence! I told you before, Leonardo, I am your father, you will come to Japan!" Raph turned and stood under a boarded up window.

"You are not my father!" Leo's voice yelled, "HELP! SOMEONE HEL-" his voice was suddenly muffled and Raph felt chills down his spine. What was going on? Was that guy with Leo Oroku Saki? Raph grit his teeth. He'd told Leo that if the guy ever touched him again he'd regret it, and he was not planning on being a liar. But what was he supposed to do? Burst in there and discover a superpower? No, he had to call the police, but what if they left before they got there? Raph pulled out his phone and decided to think of that later.

"Hello, this is nine one one what's your emergency?" Raph realized he'd never called the cops before.

"Uh, yeah, um, I think someone's been kidnapped, he don't live around here, but I can hear him callin' fer help inside dis building and some guy is in dere making him shut up, it's like, this abandoned building." he recited the address, "I dunno what ta do...what do ya guys do anyway?"

"We have officers on the way, sir."

"Oh, great," Raphael said and hung up. He really didn't have a great relationship with the police.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Leo's panicked voice came from the building again.

"If you will not come willingly, you will come unconsciously!" the guy snarled again, Leo let out a muffled scream before falling silent. Raph felt panic rush through him. What was he supposed to do? Burst in there and- he caught sight of the fire escape and a smile formed on his lips. Raph ran over to the rusted ladder and started up it as quietly as possible, reaching the second story landing quickly. He tore off the rotting boards and clambered into the building. It was dark and dingy, but he saw light coming from the floor below the catwalk he was on. The redheaded teen stepped carefully to the edge and looked down. A door slammed and a man walked forward, Leo wasn't with him. He met the second man, who Raph recognized as a kung fu artist on some billboard he'd seen.

"He is being stubborn." the first man growled. Raph narrowed his eyes and looked at the door. It was just a few feet away and below him, that must be where Leo is. Taking a deep breath, Raph grabbed a post as the two men walked away, talking, and slid down, getting a few splinters in his hands as he did so. It was freezing in here, but he didn't mind. He had to figure out what was going on. As soon as he opened the door, a muffled shriek came from a corner and Raph closed it quickly and silently, the men in the other room evidently didn't notice him and he spun, searching the room. It was empty. And then his eyes fell on the closed closet door to his left. He could hear muffled scrambling sounds from inside and pulled it open. Leo's eyes widened as Raph took in the scene. Is former foster brother was tied to a chair in the closet, a piece of duct tape holding what looked like a handkerchief in his mouth. Leo made a muffled sound, which Raph assumed was his name in shock.

"I don't know what the heck you got yerself into." Raph hissed softly, taking out his swiss army knife, "but yer lucky I live down da freakin' street." relief shone in Leo's eyes as Raph cut off the ropes holding his legs to the chair. "Is dat guy yer biological father?" Leo nodded, Raph sighed and untied Leo's hands. "You got some stories I guess." Leo reached up and tore the tape off his mouth, spitting out his gag.

"I'm lucky you were around." he chuckled, "seriously? Freaky coincident." Raph opened his mouth to reply when the door to the room flew open.

* * *

 _ **Warnings: kidnapping, death threats and violence.  
WHOA! Cliffhanger, he's hanging from a cliff! That's why he's called cliffhanger….. Read Between the Lions reference anyone? :D too bad you have to wait till Friday to find out what happens next….MWAHAHAHAHAHA.**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	26. Alright

_**Guys I'm really really sorry I didn't update on Friday. It was just a bad day overall and on top of that my Lacrosse team lost a game we'd been working really hard for, and I just didn't get around to it. :( to make it up to you though, I'll be posting two chapters today. :) I'll try to keep on schedule from now on though.**_

 _ **To TMNT Fan 2012: ehehehehehe. Of course, you didn't, that's the point.**_

 _ **To Lexy Venzon: I know right? Don't worry though, they get through it. :)**_

 _ **To LadybugGirl7068: *evil laugh* oh don't worry. Raphael EVENTUALLY figures out where he belongs. Hehehe.**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: that is true about Raph, but at least he called the police first….especially considering his background with them.**_

 _ **To Shaymandy: Sorry I just assumed you were new, you've never reviewed before that I remember and You said something about it taking seven hours… *shrugs* I jump to conclusions easily. And don't you worry about the guys, Saki gets whats coming to him.**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: yeah, love Raph and Leo bonding. 3**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGHOST: YASSSS! I was worried I was the only kid that watched that when I was little! hehe. Glad someone got the reference! You can always count on brotherly bonding in this fic, that's for sure!**_

 _ **To a guest who loves Raphael: same, homie.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: yeah, Raph is a stubborn one! And we're close, but this doesn't really 'kickstart it'. That comes later. Mwehehehehe.**_

 _ **To effaraiz: oh, thank you! Your reviews make me smile so much and I'm glad you love this story! Also thanks for the virtual hugs and saying that I'm improving my writing! It means a lot.**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: haha, yeah, a few of you DID call that one. Bet you won't call what happens in the next few chapters though…**_

 _ **To the people worried about me: thank you! Seeing your worried reviews made me feel better even if I missed posting on Friday. *hugs***_

 _ **To the guest who was guilt tripping: I really am sorry. But your review made me stress out a lot more because I was having family stuff on Friday and Saturday. I know you are eager to find out what happens, and I know I am being really sensitive, but please don't do that anymore.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's!**_

 _ **And now, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Crap!" Raph muttered, whirling around, the two men he'd seen in the warehouse were there, face screwed up in anger. Leo muttered under his breath, something like, 'shoulda learned to escape those hide houses when I was six' but Raph couldn't really tell.

"What do we have here, Leonardo?" the first man, Oroku Saki, asked softly. "And who is this?"

"None of yer business!" Raph growled, "get outta here! He don't have ta do anythin' ya say!"

"Uh…" Leo chuckled nervously, eyes wide in fear. "Raph? Maybe you should...go?"

"No way!" Raph said, slashing a hand through the air, "I ain't leavin' ya here with dis creep!" turns out, 'this creep' was a freaky good athlete. Oroku Saki grabbed Raph's arm and flung him against the wall, Raph's head cracked painfully on the wood.

"Hey!" Leo said indignantly, eyes wide. "Don't! Please!"

"Come, Leonardo, we are going to Japan, now!" Saki snarled, grabbing Leo's arm, Leo struggled against it, panicking.

"Hey! Let 'im go!" Raph yelled, getting back to his feet. How long did it take the stupid police to get here? As if on cue, a man in blue entered the room. His eyebrows flew up at the strange scene.

"Um, there was a reported kidnapping here?" he asked, "...are you, Chris Bradford?" Bradford looked uncertain.

"The cops?! Who called the-" Leo looked at Raph. "you didn't mention that _before_ they tried to kill you?!"

"I do not kill!" Saki snarled, "Leonardo, come, we are leaving!"

"No!" the officer was speaking into his com, requesting backup. At Leo's name, he looked around.

"Hamato Leonardo? You were reported missing just two hours ago!" he said in shock, then drew his gun. "Sir, I'll have to ask you to release that young man until this can all be sorted out."

"He is my son!" Saki said, furious, "I do not have to listen to you!"

"Release him!" to Raph's surprise, Saki obeyed and Leo scrambled away from him, the officer glanced around the room as Raph heard sirens outside. It was as if the room was frozen, except for Leo, who had plastered himself against the wall next to Raph, seeming to not quite understand what was happening. Two more officers entered.

"So, you said this was the kid reported kidnapped?" one asked, looking at Leo, the first officer nodded. Raph watched in awe as the three officers arrested the two men. He had hated every moment of his parents' arrest. But seeing it like this was something different. He looked at Leo.

"You alright?" Leo didn't have to shake his head like he did, his face made it obvious. One of the officers walked over to the two boys.

"You're Hamato Leonardo?" Leo nodded, still pale. "And, you I assume called in the kidnapping?" Raph nodded, frowning.

"Sorry I kinda got in yer way, but...I didn't know how long ya were gonna be an'...sorry." the officer put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, but I would suggest not doing it again." he smiled, then put a gentle hand on Leo's shoulder. "Come on, we'll call your parents and take you to the station, It's cold." Raph glanced at Leo. His lips were nearly blue from being in the unheated abandoned building in nothing but his pajamas so long. Raph followed them out, and then looked at his watch and nearly punched a wall. His curfew for afternoon check-in was in two minutes; who knew it had taken that long? Without a word to anyone, Raph took off down the alley and ran toward the Jones' house.

* * *

Leo was sitting under a blanket, with a cup of hot cocoa in his hands when the doors to the station flew open and his family rushed in, eyes wide.

"LEO!" Mikey cried, flinging himself forward, Leo managed to hold the cup out of the way as he hugged him tightly. "You were gone!" he said into Leo's shoulder. Leo smiled thinly as his family crowded around him, eyes wide and thankful.

"How did they find you?" Dad asked, "we had no idea where you might have gone." Leo frowned.

"Well...I'm not sure. I just know that at some point Raph showed up and then the cops-"

"Raph?" everyone chorused, though of course, Dad spoke his full name as he liked to do. Leo shrugged and nodded at the same time.

"He ran off after the police got it under control-"

"You must be Hamato Yoshi." an officer said, distracting everyone. "Can you come speak to us for a moment?" Dad walked away and Mikey hugged Leo again.

"I'm glad you're ok." he whimpered. "What exactly happened?"

"Well...in the middle of the night I woke up and Oroku Saki was in my room," Leo said quietly, amazed at the lack of emotion he felt. "He told me that if I didn't come quietly he'd burn our house to the ground…" Mom gasped, and placed a hand on her chest, tears in her eyes. "So I did, and he brought me here to Brooklyn, where he kept me in a closet in a warehouse until he had transportation back to Japan, only then Raph apparently saw me or something and called the police before sneaking past him and cutting me loose- I was tied." he elaborated, mom grabbed him in a hug and Leo complied. He had been so terrified during the entire thing, that now he was safe all he wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up.

"I thought you might have run away because I was mean yesterday," Mikey whispered in Leo's ear. Leo smiled and shook his head.

"No, Mikey, you weren't mean. You were upset." he frowned, looking at his feet. "Besides, now he's in jail and won't be bothering us anymore anyway." they all nodded as Dad returned.

"Come, Leonardo, let us get you home. You look exhausted." he smiled and Leo offered back a weak one, leaving the blanket on the bench he'd been sitting on. Dad wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked with him out the family car. Leo lay down on the back seat and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Leee-ooo." Leo's eyes snapped open. Mikey's face was inches from his own. "Leeee-oooo."

What the-" Leo snapped upright. He was lying on the couch in the living room, Mikey giggled. "What time is it?" he moaned, running a hand down his face.

"Almost seven at night." Mikey giggled, sitting back on his heels. "You fell asleep in the car, dad didn't want to carry you up the stairs."

"Is he up?" Donnie's voice came from the kitchen. "Good, Mom wants to feed him before he falls asleep again." Leo glanced at his legs. He was still wearing his pajamas, though his sneakers had been pulled off. He had a vague memory of trying to eat a sandwich at one point, but he must have been half asleep.

"MOM! LEO'S AWAKE!" Mikey yelled, Leo winced. A voice replied from outside, though Leo couldn't quite hear it, and then Mom walked in the back door, pulling off her gardening gloves, dad right behind her.

"Oh, Leo, how are you feeling?" Mom hugged him and Leo smiled.

"I feel...Fine," he said, not knowing if this was a lie or not. A sudden idea pierced his mind when Dad hugged him. "Dad?"

"Yes, my son?" Mom and Mikey walked into the kitchen and Leo picked at the couch uncomfortably.

"Oroku Saki is a martial artist, right?"

"Yes, he had ninja training." dad was wary now, watching Leo carefully.

"Well, Mom said you and he were good friends when you were younger, are you a martial artist as well?" he could tell the question surprised Dad, but the man nodded anyway.

"Yes, he and I were trained together, in Japan. I still find myself sometimes performing katas, as I pace." Leo nodded, storing the information away so he would not forget it. "Why do you ask, Leonardo?" Leo took a deep breath.

"When I was a kid, Saki wanted me to train like he had, and learn self-defense and martial arts," he explained. "And I thought, I could have stood up for myself last night if I really did, so…" he looked at dad pleadingly. "Can you teach me?" Leo could see the surprise on dad's face, but after a moment he nodded, smiling a bit.

"Yes, Leonardo, if you truly want to learn, I will teach you some." he was confused as to why Leo wanted this, Leo knew that. And even he didn't know all of it, he couldn't have been as strong as Oroku Saki anyway, but he hated being helpless. And besides, something about martial arts had always intrigued him, he'd only refused when he was young because Oroku Saki had been the one to suggest it.

"Thanks."

* * *

Raph was sitting on the couch, watching dumb cartoons with Casey when the phone rang. He looked up momentarily, but Mr. Jones had answered it already, so he looked back at the television, tuning out their conversation. To his surprise, the television clicked off in a few minutes and both he and Casey turned, confused.

"Dad? What gives?" he complained, Mr. Jones was standing by the phone, hand still on it after he'd hung up, and two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Raphael," Raph moaned, of course, it was something he'd done.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking away.

"Did you not find it important." Mr. Jones said, obviously trying not to yell, "to tell me that you saved a boy from _being kidnapped yesterday?"_ Raph scowled, what was so bad about that?

"What, did you want ta sit down and have a heart ta heart every night?" he rolled his eyes, "I didn't think it was important."

"You what?!" Casey asked, eyes wide. "Who was kidnapped?"

"Just Leo." Raph mumbled, "he was in my old foster home, and his crazy ta whatsit dad wants him back, even though he's already been adopted."

"But what do you mean, you saved him from being kidnapped?" Casey asked Mr. Jones held up a hand.

"Raphael, you do realize that you should have let me know?"

"not ...really…" Raph said, bewilderment growing. "I mean, it's not like I was da one ta get kidnapped, I jus' called da cops. An' I guess I did sneak inta da buildin' an' untied Leo, but it really wasn't-"

"You WHAT?!" Mr. Jones yelled, Casey got a look on his face and walked out, realizing he might not want to be around for this argument.

"What did ya want me ta do?! Get some popcorn and watch da show?" Raph asked, annoyed, "I'm fine, Mistah Jones, honest."

"You put yourself in that much danger?" Mr. Jones yelled furiously, "they say that this man Oroku Saki can be linked to several assaults, arson, and murder!" Raph's eyes stretched wide. "In both here and in Japan! Why on earth would you go into a building where that man is to help someone, even if you've called the police?!"

"It's not like I knew dat!" Raph snarled, folding his arms in a pout. "All I knew is dat dis guy had hurt Leo, and now kidnapped him! I didn't know how long the cops were gonna take! What do you want me to do next time I can save someone's life?! Count on da cops ta take care of everythin'? That's nevah worked fer me!"

"Raph, come on!" Mr. Jones insisted, "that was incredibly stupid-"

"So what? I don't regret it!" Raph yelled back, glaring at his foster father. "And it's not like he held a gun ta my head or anythin', in fact, the cops weren't all dat slow. So can ya please calm down and let it go already? Who even told ya bout dat?" Mr. Jones sighed, running a weary hand down his face.

"Your parole officer, you promised him you wouldn't let yourself get hurt, Raphael-"

"An' did I? No!" Raph threw his hands in the air. "I still don't see da problem!" Mr. Jones put hands on Raph's shoulders, keeping him there.

"Raphael, please listen. You, as a foster child, already have two strikes and you need to be cautious."

"How does saving somebody from bein' kidnapped add a strike?" Raph asked incredulously. "Did I do somethin' wrong? Do I have ta go back ta juvie?"

"No, Raph." Mr. Jones sighed. "I'm just worried, you're reckless and sometimes don't think things through, just promise you'll try to be more careful, alright? Raph hesitated, looking up at Mr. Jones weary face. He didn't know much about his foster family, just that Mrs. Jones had died just after they got certified, and that Mr. Jones and Casey still wanted to foster, the man was older than Raph's father had been, and Raph knew Casey had to be a hard kid to deal with, add himself in the picture and this man was wearing himself to the bone. Raph had never wanted to be a burden on anyone, or cause anyone pain, and when he'd tried it this is where he'd gotten. This man had opened up his home to Raph, and Raph had been a jerk and ignored his instructions. He nodded, understanding now that despite what he thought, Mr. Jones really did care about him, maybe not love him, but he cared about Raph. and that's all that really mattered right now.

"Alright." he agreed, "I promise."

* * *

 _ **Not quite the outcome we were hoping for with Raphael, but don't worry. You'll hear a lot from him and his mom in the next chapter. For the sake of simplicity, though, please only leave a review for this and the next chapter at one time so It's easier for me to answer them on Friday.**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	27. Want

_**As promised, here's the very next chapter! We start up with Donnie and then move to Raphie-boy….mwahahahaha.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's**_

 _ **Please enjoy.**_

* * *

Donatello was, for once, alone in the library during his math periods. He had no one who needed tutoring, at least not yet. But it was halfway through the seventy minute 'class' and the librarian had left to make copies. He was, for once, only thinking about one thing. Parents. They confused him, honestly. How odd that in the entire world of chemistry, physics, religion, and history, the only thing he found very confusing was this concept.

He understood what a parent should be. A parent should be someone who protected and loved a child. They helped them, loved them, taught them, and protected them until the child was old enough to fend for themselves. A parent didn't care what the child looked like, their gender, even how smart or talented they were, the parent would love unconditionally. Don knew he had these parents, Mom and Dad really did love him. They would until they died, certainly, he knew that. But there was a whole other part of parents that Donatello didn't understand. At all.

In addition, to loving, a parent was a person who had known a child for his or her entire life. Since they came from the womb, a parent had rocked, kissed, watched that child grow. A parent helped their child develop, all the way from birth. That's what confused Donatello, not really confused. He knew that there were families like that, he had just never experienced it. All he had ever known was one long game of shuffle, and the most he had spent in one home before was a year. Yet here he was, not even having lived here with the Hamato's that long, and he shared their family name. He had gained two brothers.

And as for his brothers, Don didn't know how to start. Leo had had that dream family, at least until he was eight. And yet now that all was said and done, he would never even so much as see his mother's face again: she was dead. And Mikey...he didn't know how long Mikey's parents had been abusing him, but Michelangelo had confessed just days earlier that he wanted to see his biological parents, though that was impossible. And Raphael...his parents had killed a boy in front of him, and made him dig the grave and clean up their mess, and threatened to kill him as well! They had told Raph they wished he was dead, and yet...when Raph's father died it made Raph fall completely apart. Don understood why: Raph had lived with his parents, been nurtured by them, loved them and had so many memories of them, he could hardly bear to live without them.

But Don didn't know how that would feel. His past was a blur of faces, hugs, tears, fights, and even a few deaths. He had never grown too attached to anyone until he came here. For some reason, the last time had been different. The Hamato's had wanted to adopt him since he first arrived, something Donatello had never expected to happen, at least not to him. With a sigh, the teen started doodling on the paper in front of him. It was a slow Wednesday, though he'd been surprised that no kids had been sent down from their math classes for tutoring like they usually were. Not that he minded a little time to himself before he met Leo and Mikey for the bus, seeing as Math was the last period for him. He yawned, glancing at the clock. He really should sleep more, but he hadn't managed to for a few nights.

"Donnie, are you still in here?" Donatello looked up at the sound of the librarian's voice.

"Yes Mrs. Johansen," he said, hiding another yawn. She smiled from her desk.

"Good, a student is heading down for tutoring, she'll be here soon." Don nodded, rubbing his eyes quickly and sitting up. The door to the library opened and who entered but one April O'Neil. She saw Donnie and immediately smiled, walking over.

"Hey Don." she greeted, setting her textbook and notebook on the table before sitting down. "I forgot you did these tutoring things!" Don smiled.

"Well, I do, and I'm here." he yawned again without thinking, "oh, sorry, I haven't gotten much sleep, what did you need help on?" April made a face and opened the textbook.

"Fractions. Mainly converting fractions to decimals and percentages, and visa versa." she sighed, leaning on her hand. "It just doesn't make sense to me."

"That's ok," Don said encouragingly, his brown eyes scanning down the page. "Let see, why don't we start with just converting fractions into decimals, it's simpler and leads to the percentages."

"Alright," April said, Don picked up his pencil and adjusted his glasses. He wrote down a fraction.

"Three over five," he said, looking at her. "How do we change it to a decimal?" April's eyes widened in dismay.

"I thought you were teaching me!" Don chuckled.

"I am, don't worry, April. The first step is multiplying the denominator, the bottom number, by something that makes it either ten, a hundred, a thousand, et cetera." April frowned, looking at the fraction.

"Alright, so...five times two is ten. Now what?"

"Then, we multiply the numerator, the top number, by the same thing. The fraction is now six over ten." he scribbled it down and April nodded, eyes focused in concentration.

"Okay."

"Now it gets a little tricky," Don said and smiled encouragingly. "Let's say that one whole is made of ten parts."

"Ten parts," April repeated, still looking at the paper.

"And if there are only six of the ten parts left, we have…" he scribbled down the small decimal number. "Point six! Do you get it?" April frowned, but nodded.

"I think so, let me try, give me a fraction," she instructed, Don smiled and scribbled down another fraction. This time it was fifteen over twenty-five. Don sat back and watched the blue-eyed girl lean over the paper, muttering to herself. "Twenty-five times four...a hundred...fifteen times four...sixty. Point sixty!" she sat back, seemingly pleased. "This makes sense, Donnie! Thanks!" Don grinned.

"See? Once you have someone explain it to you face to face, math is simple." he declared, "are you comfortable with going to percentages? It's easy after you convert to decimals."

"Sure," April said, Don pointed his pencil to the first fraction they'd converted.

"Alright, to make a fraction a percent, you have to make it into a decimal first anyway. After you make it into a decimal, multiply the decimal by one hundred." April looked at the small decimal point doubtfully and did the math in her head.

"Sixty percent?"

"Exactly!" Don nodded, "See? Once you hear the steps it's easy." April nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Donatello." she said gratefully, "I was having a panic attack."

"Right by Christmas time?" Don asked, mocking surprise. "We wouldn't want that!" April laughed and the bell rang, she closed the textbook and shoved her stuff into her backpack.

"But Really, thanks," she said, smiling at him, then blushed a little. "Do you wanna hang out sometime? I mean, I know you're busy with your college stuff but…"

"Sure!" Don nodded, "I'll..uh...text you about it sometime? Maybe on Friday?"

"Sure!" April nodded, grabbing her backpack, cheeks slightly pink. "Well, I gotta go, Donnie, Irma's Mom is taking us to the mall, so I won't be on the bus, say hi to your brothers for me!" and then she was gone. Donatello was grinning like he was crazy when he joined his brothers on the bus, they looked at each other, smirking.

"What?" he asked, looking anywhere but their eyes.

"April?" Mikey teased, poking Don with a finger, "I bet you and her are going on a date!" Don blushed, looking down.

"W-well, it's not really a date, she just wanted to hang out sometime but...I guess it kinda is a date." he looked up, grinning. "How did you know?"

"You had your, 'lovestruck puppy face' on," Mikey explained as the bus pulled out of the parking lot. Leo smiled.

"I'm glad she likes you back, Donnie. It would suck if she didn't." Don nodded, smiling like an idiot, still.

"Yeah, it would suck." he said, "but, she does!" Leo and Mikey both laughed and Donnie followed suit, his mind drifting back to his thoughts earlier in the day. He wondered how it felt to know someone your entire life. And for the first time, just maybe, he might have wished he could know who his parents were, and who the other boy in the photo was.

* * *

"Raphael." Raph looked up from his homework assignment, which was a mess of scribbled out answers and equations, he really hated school.

"Yeah?" he asked, Mr. Jones was standing across the table from him, face tight and grim. "What's wrong? What happened?" he shot to his feet, homework gladly forgotten.

"Your mother sent you a letter, Raphael," he said gently, Raph's jaw dropped.

"A letter?" he echoed, Mr. Jones nodded, holding out a still sealed envelope. Raph took it incredulously. He hadn't contacted his so-called mother in almost a month since she told him he'd had a brother. But he didn't want to hear the rest of the story, he didn't want to know what they'd done. Instead of throwing it in the trash, as he wanted to, Raph held the envelope tightly and looked at his foster father wordlessly, before running up to his room. Once there, Raph locked the door, sat on his bed, and tore open the envelope. He saw his mother's familiar handwriting, on the front and back of the paper. Swallowing thickly, Raph unfolded it and began to read.

 **My Dearest Raphael,**

 **You have no idea how much it pains me to write this letter because I know you do not want to see me ever again. But I assure you, you will want to know this story. I told you of the son I had, a little over one year after you were born. You would not remember him, but I do. You were so sweet, you loved your little brother. While you had inherited your father's genes, from your red hair to your green eyes, little Donatello took after me.**

Raphael stiffened and stared at the name. It had to be some freaky coincident! He shook his head and kept reading.

 **He had brown hair as I did, and though his eyes as a baby were blue, they had darkened to a dark chocolate brown by the time he was eleven months old. You were both such good little boys, I loved you both with all of my heart. Unfortunately, your father had picked a favorite, and that was you. You looked just like him, even then. He lost his job, we were homeless for almost a year, getting reinstated in a home by the time you were three and a half, you wouldn't remember, but those were dark times. Your father insisted that we could not care for two sons and that your brother, still only eleven months, was a burden. I did not want to part with him, but your father, even then, had exercised his role as my husband and had complete control over my actions. I am ashamed to admit this, and I know you will hate me even more now. But I wrapped little Donatello securely up in our best blanket, I still remember the pattern of sailboats on the fabric, and wrote a note begging whoever found him to take care of him and raise him as well as they could. Instead of using our last name, Jameson, I instead told on the note that his name was Donatello Rogerson, this was my maiden name. I do not know what became of him after that, and I am sorry. I know that if you want to, you may be able to find him through the foster system you are in as well thanks to me. I had so many chances to get you and me out of that house, but you loved your father, and he loved you so much. I loved him as well, he was my husband! I understand now it was wrong to abandon my child and never tell you until now, and that I should not have obeyed your father so much. I understand what my former addiction has done to our relationship, and I know I will never see your face again. You were the apple of your father's eye when he was alive, and you were the love of my life, so much like your father. He had a temper as you do, though I'm afraid yours comes from what he and I put you through since you were ten years old, you are still a child. You are a child that was forced to grow up before he was meant to, and I take the blame for this. I have ruined your childhood, but I beg you not to let it ruin your life, try your best, become something more than a mechanic or a baseball star, never drink alcohol. Drinking is what made your father and I vulnerable to the drugs, and I beg you not to fall into the same trap as we did. I know you do not want to hear anything more from me, so, my dearest Raphael, I say goodbye for a final time.**

Raph was clutching the paper so tightly his knuckles were white and it began to tear. His eyes were fixated on that name. Donatello Rogerson. It couldn't be, it just couldn't! But a memory had forced its way into Raph's head at that moment.

" _Wait!" a panicked voice called, the four boys turned. A red-haired girl was running frantically up the sidewalk. The bus driver smiled bit and gestured for Mikey to climb on, and he obliged. Raph came after him and then Leo. Donnie however, waited for the girl._

" _Thanks." she panted, climbing on. He followed. "I'm April O'Neil, you?"_

" _Donatello….Rogerson." Donnie said awkwardly. She smiled._

" _Nice to meet you."_

Raph shook his head, staring at the paper in his hands, and then he spotted something else poking out of the envelope and pulled it to him. It was a worn out polaroid picture of two children. Raph recognized himself from family photos, about two years old, sitting beside another boy, eleven months. He had brown hair and chocolate eyes, just as his mother had described. On the back it simply read;

 **I left Donatello with another picture just like this. I do not know if he still has it, but if you did want to find him he may.**

Raph shook his head in disbelief. He knew for a fact now, if not a very high probability, that he had a biological brother. It boggled his mind, especially since he had once lived right across the hallway from that same child. Donnie's last name wasn't Rogerson anymore, but it had been. Raph had no idea what the feeling in his chest was. Was it anger? Hatred? Confusion? Or was it hope? It was a mixture of all of them, but Raph didn't know what to do. He knew that Donnie had no clue who his parents were, but did Raph really want to tell the kid that they were killers and druggies? And one of them was dead? He didn't know, and he didn't want to think about it anymore. But with a sigh, Raph pulled out his phone and dialed Mr. Lemon's number.

* * *

 _ **BA BA BAAAAAAA! What will happen next? I'm afraid you'll have to wait until Friday. I WILL try hard to post on Friday, but I don't know what that day will be like, so please bear with me. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	28. Consider

_**Hey'all! Who's ready for Raph and Donnie Bonding? *raises hand* hehehehe. I love this next chapter, by the way, it's one of my many favorites! And there's a kinda cliffhanger at the end, but not as bad as the one a few times ago…. Hehehe.**_

 _ **To Musiclover435: you bet they are! Hehehehe, that plot twist was fun to plan I tell ya.**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGhost: thank you! :D sorry if I seemed a bit stressed last time, but I was. Now though I'm in a really good mood, mostly because we won our Lacrosse game last night 14-2! Woo Woo!**_

 _ **To TMNT Fan 2012: ah so much angst soon. I think Donnie handles the news fairly well, actually. Once he gets over the shock. But he has his brothers to help him through it too…**_

 _ **To Silverfox22: yep! I love these cliffhangers! There'll be plenty of them throughout this, don'tchu worry! And thanks for saying I write Raphael's struggles well, you may have noticed my soft spot for our dear hothead. :D**_

 _ **To Lexy Venzon: yeah that was kind of the idea….mwahahahahaha.**_

 _ **To TMNTfanforever: hello! *waves* I'm glad you like my fanfiction! Man, these reviews made me realize so many possibilities for alternate twists and endings! Fortunately for Leo, Saki is going to be in prison for quite a while. But I do like the way you think. Maybe I can use some of this in other fanfics….*evil grin***_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: yeah, you'll probably feel sorry for Donnie a bit more in this chapter as well, it comes as quite a shock to find out what Raph did.**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: yeah Mr. Lemon (who I named after my ninth grade math teacher btw) is probably getting a little tired of all Raph's crap. Ehehehe. Sorry pal, but that's the way things are.**_

 _ **To effaraiz: yeah we were all really disappointed with losing that game, but we won really well yesterday so our moral is pretty hyped at the moment. :D thanks for the caring reviews, it always makes me smile!**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: thank you! I am very proud of the plot I made for this, it's way more intricate than any of my others but it also took about six months to write. Wowowowow. I'm glad you are enjoying it!**_

 _ **To ILOVETHIS: oh...thanks! I do like to focus on Leo and Raph as more than just rivals for the top spot, and Human AU's are the perfect place to do it! Thank you!**_

 _ **To my first guest reviewer: never saw it coming?! Haha great! You must have been really shocked then, hope I didn't rattle you too much because there's a lot more on its way!**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: ehehehe. Yep! Donnie is 100% Raphael's biological brother...threw a few people off with the last name thing huh? Hehehe. :D I'm glad you liked them!**_

 _ **To the last guest reviewer: aw thanks. You can call me Jelly, by the way. My username is pretty long.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's! (but not the people they are based off of-of course. haha!)**_

 _ **And now, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Don looked up from his textbook when his cell phone started ringing. Who would be calling? He picked it up and was surprised to see the name of his old social worker, Mr. Moon. Wondering what on earth it could be, the brown-eyed teen answered, pushing up his glasses as he did so.

"Uh, hello?"

"This is Mr. Moon, Donatello."

"I know." Don said, penciling in an equation, "so, what's up? I didn't know you kept in contact, do you need anything?" Mr. Moon let out a slow breath.

"Do you remember that picture you showed me, Donatello, when I was assigned to your case a few years ago?" Don's pencil halted. Mr. Moon was the only person he had ever asked about his biological family.

"Yeah…" he said slowly, setting down his pencil and sitting back in his chair. He was usually the only one in the homework room, seeing as they all had desks in their bedrooms anyway, and he was glad it was the case now. "What...what about it?"

"Well, you expressed some interest in finding out who your parents were, and who that other boy was?" Don nodded, mind flying to his room where the two photos and note sat in a box.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean, I don't know if I want to find them to yell at them or if I want to find them just...just so I know...but why do you ask? You said you didn't know anything about them." Don had no clue if he even wanted to know.

"Well, we didn't. And what this is isn't necessarily proof, but we have a very good idea as to who your parents are, and who the other boy was."

"What?! When did this happen? What are you talking about?" Don found himself on his feet, eyes wide. "Who are they? Where do they live? Can you-"

"Donatello, please." Mr. Moon said, obviously stressed. "This never happens, it's so rare that a child discovers who their parents are after being abandoned, and biological siblings on top of that?" Don sucked in a breath, eyes wide.

"That kid...I have an older brother?" his heart started pumping faster. This was so crazy, he hadn't even known he wanted to know but this...this was crazy!

"Please, Donatello, can you go take your phone to Shen or Yoshi? We need to talk to them about this."

"Y-yeah! Hold on!" Don fumbled with the doorknob and ran down the hallway, still holding the phone to his ear. He cupped a hand over the receiver and called for mom as he went down the stairs. "Mom? Dad? You guys here?"

"We're outside!" dad's voice called back, Don hurried out through the new back door to find his parents standing by the chicken coop, his arm around her shoulders. As he approached, they turned.

"Donatello? What is it?" Mom asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, hold on." Don looked at his phone and turned it on to speaker-phone. "Mr. Moon just called, you're on speaker, Mr. Moon."

"Mr. Moon?" Dad asked in surprise, "Is something wrong?" the social worker let out a slow breath.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, Donatello has a few things he received from his biological parents, and he has expressed some interest in finding them before…" Don swallowed. Mom and Dad had no knowledge whatsoever of this, but they didn't speak, though Mom looked at him with wide eyes.

"And, did you find them?" Dad pressed.

"Sort of, Mr. Hamato, maybe it would be better if you, your wife, and Donatello came down to the offices later, the person who brought information to us is very nervous about this."

"Do I know them? Who are they?" Don pressed, eyes wide with excitement. He'd thought he would hate his parents, but the other boy...if he had a biological brother...that would be different. He loved Mikey and Leo and everything, but someone who shared his DNA? He knew such people existed, but they were like bigfoot, or unicorns, not really...real.

"Donatello, please." Mr. Moon sighed, "I can get you an appointment to meet this person tomorrow, and all they want me to disclose at the time is that they are not one of your parents, in fact, he claims to be your biological brother." Don felt elation hit him. He'd worried that this, biological brother, would not want anything to do with him. But if he was the one to reach out…

"We will call you back, Mr. Moon." Dad said firmly, "I want to talk to Donatello about this first."

"Of course." Mr. Moon replied, "I'll just pencil you in for the appointment and give them a call about it, call me back today if you can."

"Of course," Dad said, poking the button to hang up. "Good day, Mr. Moon." as the line went dead, Don swallowed as both his parents stared at him.

"Mom, Dad," he said pleadingly, "you know I love you, and that I want you as my parents, but...I've always wondered where I came from. Wouldn't you? This could be my chance for peace, finally!"

"You knew you had a brother?" Mom asked, frowning, Donnie looked at his feet.

"I, ah, I have a picture that was left with me, of me and another kid, a little older than I was, maybe by a year? I didn't know who he was, or what happened to him, but... I have a biological brother?" he shook his head. "I just...I have to meet him at least." Mom pulled Donnie into a hug, tears in her eyes.

"Donatello, I love you." she whispered, "and you know this may change everything, don't you?" Don nodded, feeling his throat get tight.

"I know, Mom, but I just...I have to at least know. Please let me meet him?" she sighed, standing back with her hands on his shoulders. Mom brushed hair away from his face and smiled lovingly. "It won't change that I'm your son, guys, or that Mikey and Leo are my brothers, I just…" he sighed, looking down, "I have to know."

"Of course, Donatello." Dad said softly, "but first why don't you show us these pictures? And the letter?" Don nodded, turning.

"I'll go get them now!" he declared, excitement filling him again. "Be right back!" he started toward the house.

"We will come inside, my son!" Dad called after him, Don raised a hand to show he'd heard, then started running. He scrambled up the stairs, past Mikey and Leo playing video games, and into his bedroom where he retrieved the small ornamental box from the closet. He ran past his brothers again before they had even realized he passed the first time and was at the bottom of the stairs when Mom and Dad were closing the back glass door.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen? I'll get some juice." Mom kissed Don's forehead and he followed her into the kitchen. He seated himself on a stool at the kitchen island, gently placing the small box in front of him. Dad sat across from him, his face a mask of curiosity, and some concern. Mom placed glasses of apple juice on the countertop and Don took a deep breath, eyes shining. He opened the box and removed the brittle paper first, carefully unfolding it flat onto the counter.

"Okay, this is kinda weird, I never showed this to anyone before." he let out a breath. "This is the note that my supposed biological mother wrote, it was with me when I was found, that's how they gave me the last name. But I guess you really wanted to see these." he removed the two polaroids from the box and placed them on top of the note. Mom reached forward and gently picked up the one of Donatello and the red-headed boy, they looked so different. But, Don reflected, that was just their eyes and hair, their facial features were actually quite similar, and besides, they were chubby little kids.

"This is you as a little baby." she gasped, eyes wide. "Oh, Donnie, you were so cute, and so was he!" Don nodded, looking at the letter again. It still made him mad, that he had been abandoned, but this brother hadn't had anything to do with that. How did Don know he hadn't been abandoned as well? Dad was smiling, he ruffled Donnie's hair.

"I will call Mr. Moon back." he said, "you will stay home from school tomorrow, this excitement will make it difficult to focus, and you might wish to spend time with this boy."

"Ok! Thanks, dad!" Don said, beaming. He heard Leo walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Dad? Do you think you could teach me some more of that martial arts stuff?" he walked into the kitchen. "Oh, uhm, what's going on?"

"Nothing important, my son," Dad said, glancing at Don, who smiled. He didn't want Mikey or Leo to think he didn't care about them anymore. "I will teach you more after I make an important phone call, why don't you go out into the backyard and stretch so you are ready?"

"Alright!" Leo said cheerily, walking to the back door. It relieved Donnie some, that his older brother wasn't still too traumatized to go out back, but he knew he only did it because that was the place he and Dad practiced that martial arts stuff. Him being kidnapped really made Leo want to defend himself.

"Thank you," Don said again, folding the note once more. "I'm going to put these away, and I should go do my homework again, thanks again!" he beamed, grabbing his box and running back upstairs. He heard his parents chuckling behind him but didn't mind. He ran to his room, head still whirling. How he was going to finish that science homework, he had no idea.

* * *

Don was nervous. Who wouldn't be? He was about to meet a brother he never knew actually existed until the day before, and possibly find out who his parents were as well! Mom put a comforting hand on his back. He breathed out and tapped his fingers on his legs as the elevator doors slid open. The group of three proceeded out of the elevator and into a lobby, where Mr. Moon was waiting.

"Donatello, Mr. and Mrs. Hamato." he greeted, "before we go into the meeting room, I have more information to tell you about this boy, he's only a year older than you are, Donatello." Don nodded, feeling flutters in his stomach, why was he so nervous? "And the thing is, he's also a foster child, and before a few days ago had no knowledge of your existence either, I just wanted to warn you that…" he sighed. "Let's just go, it will be easier to explain after the fact."

"Ok," Don said, taking a shaky breath. "Let's go before I get an anxiety attack." Mr. Moon chuckled and motioned for them to follow, and they did. Through a door, down a hallway, to another door that was closed. He turned to them, smiled thinly, and swung open the door.

"You go in first, Don," he instructed. Don obliged and entered the room, scanning the two people inside, and then his jaw dropped. No way, no freaking way. Raphael shot to his feet, eyes wide. He didn't seem to know what to say, and the social worker beside him, Mr. Lemon, was watching the two sympathetically.

"Raph?" Don asked numbly, "what? You- you're...what?" Mom and Dad were also shocked, and Mr. Moon sighed, putting a hand on Donatello's shoulder.

"Raphael should explain, Donatello," he sighed, "even I don't know all the details, come and sit, we ordered a pizza. This is going to be strange." Don nodded, sitting, still staring at Raph, who looked as nervous as he did. Raph sat across a small table from him, and the adults settled on other seats.

"I don't understand." Don said, "you know your parents, Raph." Raphael's bright green eyes were shining, with tears? Don didn't know.

"Don, I-" he shook his head, looking down. "I was just as shocked but...after I found out I couldn't just...I couldn't just not tell anyone. And after they said you wanted to know I thought…" he sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Why is my life so messed up?"

"How did you even find out?" Don asked incredulously, a hand went to the pocket of his coat where he felt the edge of the Polaroid photo, Mr. Moon had told him to bring it.

"This is just so weird, Donnie, my mom...she wanted ta talk ta me an' and she told me I had a brothah, I didn't know what ta think." he sighed. "This was a month ago, an' I didn't wanna believe it. I knew I was an only child but...I knew she wasn't lyin'...and I didn't wanna know what happened ta him- ta ya." Don nodded, watching Raph carefully. "Well, den I got a lettah from her, and…" he pulled it out. "She told me what happened ta ya...turns out they nevah told me what happened when I was a kid, we were homeless or somethin'...and' mah dad…" he heard Raphael's voice choke up. Raph shook his head, looking at Donnie in disbelief. "She said he made her leave ya, I dunno why, she said he liked me more or somethin', cuz I looked like 'im. And she said she wrote a lettah for ya, and that she used her maiden name...Rogerson. She told me yer name was Donatello Rogerson. and ya know...I knew yer last name and...before ya got adopted and I just…" Raph sighed, looking back down. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Don echoed, "Raphael… this is insane! No one would believe a story like this, you know?" Raph nodded.

"I don' even know if I believe it," he admitted, a hand going to his pocket. "But...she sent me dis picture of me as a kid...an' she said dat the othah kid in da picture was you...she said ya had one too." he withdrew a small square piece of paper and flipped it over, revealing a picture nearly identical to the one in Donatello's pocket. "I swear, I didn't know about dis until a few days ago, and I had ta at least check...I'm sorry."

"Donatello, your picture…" Mom breathed, Raph's head snapped to her, he looked visibly distraught.

"Ah, Shen, Yoshi, I didn't wanna...I didn't wanna do dis to ya, after ya adopted Don and all but...I thought he'd wanna know."

"It is alright, Raphael," Dad promised, voice choked with an emotion Don couldn't pick up, Mr. Moon, who Don hadn't seen leave, came back in with a pizza box. "But I must ask...what do you boys wish to do, now?" Don looked at Raph, trying to ask with his eyes. But Raph had made it clear he didn't want to live with the Hamato's anymore. Raph sighed, looking down.

"I dunno, I mean...I know I didn't wanna go back ta live with ya, and I don't even know if ya want me, and I don't see if this changes anything at all. But I was thinking maybe…" Raph sighed. "I'm thankful fer the Jones, they're really nice but...I was wonderin', could I go back and live with you? I…" small tears escaped Raphael's eyes and he ducked his head. "I want parents again, an' you guys were da closest thing ta my own fer a long time."

"Raphael," Dad said softly, "you know we would welcome you back if that is alright with the state."

"I think we could work that out." Mr. Lemon said, smiling. "Raphael, are you sure?" Raph nodded, "then I think it would be alright if we moved you back to the Hamato house, and if in a few months you are alright with it… you may decide to be adopted." he smiled. "It would certainly help in about two years, when you turn eighteen if you had a stable place that you lived." he looked at each of them. "A family, you may consider being adopted, Raphael."

* * *

 _ **WEEEEOOOOOOOWEEEEEOOOOOAAAAAAAAH. Idk what that was, not Tardis but something close. Hahaha. So yeaaaaaaa. Now the W. and Raph is coming Home! Not next chapter, which is kinda sad, but in Chapter Thirty Raphael becomes reunited with the guys! :D and in a few days, Christmas is coming up! We skip a bit of time, but I was eager to get to the Christmas chapter! The next chapter is Mikey/Donnie centric, but also kind of odd. You'll see that on Tuesday though. Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	29. Possible

_**OMGOSH GUYS. Not only do I have TWO HUNDRED AND ELEVEN reviews, but one of you nominated my story to the readers choice awards?! Thank you SO MUCH! I honestly never thought so many people would love this fic so much! So thank you guys, you really make my day with your sweetness. This chapter is odd, and I think It might help to remind you that all normal italics that look like**_ _this_ _**Are memories or dreams, sometimes both. So yeah.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: ikr? And the reunion comes next chapter, not today. Mwehehehehe.**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGHOST: YAYYYYY! :DDD hehehe.**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: Donnie….doesn't know WHAT to think really. He wants it to be true, and he doesn't at the same time. He does think a bit about it this chapter, but only after Mikey has some time.**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: Yeah, Raph's life is pretty messed up.**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: haha, he isn't back yet! Not 'till next time! *evil grin* sorry for the cliffhanger though.**_

 _ **To TMNT Fan 2012: Haha, Leo and Mikey's reactions are pretty priceless next chapter! Just you wait!**_

 _ **To KaylaMicael: heh, thank you! And yeah, that was one of my favorite plot twists in here! :D**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: I know you are all eager to see the reunion, but this chapter is good too.**_

 _ **To Wow: THANKS!**_

 _ **To LadybugGirl7068: I hate it when the notifications just quit like that! And thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!**_

 _ **And now, enjoy!**_

* * *

" _Hey! Mikey, Dinnertime!" the six-year-old looked up at the stairs before grinning, he got to his feet and ran up the stairs like his life depended on it. A man caught him as he ran through the doorway and swung him up, tickling his sides. Laughter filled the room as Mikey tried to get away._

" _No, stop!" he pleaded, tears of laughter in his eyes, "It's dinnertime!"_

" _Me next, Dad!" Ryan pleaded, tugging on the man's shirt. The man looked down with a twinkle in his eye._

" _Who, Ryan? Why not both of you?!" he suddenly held Mikey in one arm and grabbed Ryan in the other, pulling them to his armpits like footballs. "Let's go!"_

" _Dear, it's dinnertime." a soft voice reminded from the table, where a woman fed a baby- Joey?_

" _Ah, right." the man carried the two boys over to the table and dropped them gently on the chairs. "Dinner time, boys." Ryan and Mikey giggled, Mikey being only a year younger than his seven-year-old brother._

" _Eat!" Ryan declared, gripping a fork in one hand and a knife in the other, holding them straight up from the table top. "Eat eat!" Mikey grinned and did the same._

" _Yummy!"_

" _Be polite, kids." the woman said, smiling._

" _Yes, Mommy," Ryan said obediently, setting the silverware down, Mikey did the same, smiling at his copycat game._

" _Good, here's your dinner you two crazies." the man said, placing plates of macaroni and cheese with chicken nuggets in front of them. Mikey grinned and plucked up a dinosaur shaped nugget._

" _Lookie, Ryan! He's gonna eat your mac!" he sang, walking the object over to his plate._

" _Not if my ternydactley can stop him!" Seven-year-old Ryan declared, picking up one of his own nuggets. "Get away, meanie T-rex! This is Ryan's mac and Cheese!" Mikey giggled and made his Tyrannosaurus back up._

" _I will get Ryans mac if it is the last mac I ever eat!" he said in a deep voice, "charge!" Mikey made his 'toy' run toward Ryans plate. "Wahahaha!"_

" _Don't play with your food!" the woman reprimanded the two of them, and they both looked up at her. Mikey grinned and held his other hand above the nugget._

" _But what's this? A giant Mikey hand is here to eat !" he cried in 'dismay', before scooped up the food and biting off the dinosaurs head. "Yummy!" both adults laughed lightly and the man reached over to ruffle Mikey's hair. In a flash, Michelangelo was disoriented. This didn't feel right, this wasn't what usually happened, but seconds later Ryan flew the Pterodactyl past Mikey's nose, and the six-year-old forgot about his confusion._

 _Suddenly, days started flying past Mikey faster than they should, the day's going in fast forward. He and Ryan both played soccer when they turned eight, Mikey got the winning goal. Afterward, they went out for Pizza, and Ryan gave him bunny ears in the picture._

 _When he turned ten, Mikey got new roller skates, Ryan had received a pair a few months before that, on his own eleventh birthday, and they learned together. On the first day, Mikey fell and skinned his elbow, but Ryan skinned his knee, so he didn't mind that much. They fell asleep after hours of talking and giggling from the top bunk to the bottom bunk in their bedrooms, Mikey clutching his teddy and Ryan with one arm hanging off the top bunk._

 _Mikey was nearly shouting in excitement as he sat in front of a cake with candles on it, thirteen, he was finally going to be a teenager! Ryan, his slightly older brother, watched him happily while, Joey, who was a few years younger than Mikey, watched with jealousy as Mikey received a new cell phone._

" _Thanks!" Mikey squealed, face lighting up with joy as daddy set it up for him, the screen lighting with an orange background. "Check it out, Ryan!"_

" _Awesome!" Ryan declared, grinning at his brother, who was as close to him as anyone. "And you're going to love seventh grade I bet, it's so cool!" Mikey beamed, but the smile faltered. This wasn't right, he never celebrated his birthdays? But he remembered everything. Realization hit Mikey and he woke with a start._

* * *

As Michelangelo lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, a deep sense of loss hit him. It wasn't fair. How come his brothers, biological brothers, had been raised so...normally, while he was beaten and starved and abused, but now throw these fake memories, these dreams at him? How much did the whole universe want Mikey to be hurting? The blue-eyed teen rolled over and stared at the wall. He had all these memories of birthdays, when in actuality he had never received a birthday gift that he could remember, at all. He knew he'd been born sometime in January, but other than that? He'd never needed to know that. It wasn't fair!

Mikey buried his face in his pillows and contemplated what it must be like to have grown up like his biological brothers did, like his friends at school did like _normal_ people did. To have someone always hug you and kiss your hurting places, to have a parent who didn't look at you coldly, whose face you never memorized because you couldn't look at them without permission? He didn't understand at all, he'd been abused as long as he could remember, really. He had small, faint memories of days when he hadn't been, but those were so forgotten and repressed that Mikey couldn't make out any details, just a sense of love.

With a sigh, Mikey sat up, unable to sleep. What had he done to deserve such a fate? What did anyone do to deserve anything? What did Leo do to lose everyone he cared about, what had Donnie done to be abandoned by his birth parents, what had Raphael done to watch his own father kill someone, what had the kid done to deserve to be killed? Mikey ran his hands through his hair, stopping halfway to grip it as he stared at his knees.

"I don't understand." the whimper came out of his throat sadly, "I just don't." no one deserved this, so why did these things happen? That in mind, Michelangelo once again gripped his hands tightly together, closed his eyes, and began to pray.

* * *

" _Dee! Dee! Watch this!" an older Raphael called, running along the sidewalk, Donatello grinned after him, though his hand remained tightly clutched to his mother's. Raph took a running leap and landed on top of a banister, grinning wildly, Don released his Mother's hand to clap._

" _Yay! Go waphie!" he cheered, grinning a gap-toothed grin. "Mommy, did you thee waphie?" his mother smiled fondly at her son's speech impediment._

" _Yes, Donatello, I saw Raphie," she said, speaking slowly and clearly, correcting him without telling him he'd done wrong. Donnie held her hand again as they continued walking, Raph joined them and grinned like a crazy person at his five-year-old brother._

" _I can't wait for baseball practice!" he declared, "When do we get there, Mommy?"_

" _Soon, just a few more blocks." the woman laughed, Don smiled, though his mind was on other things._

" _Do I havta play?" he asked sulkily, slumping down. "I don't wanna! I's scared!" Raph hugged his brother and kissed his cheek in the way that the six-year-old often did._

" _It's okay Donnie." he comforted, one arm still around his shoulders. "You and me are on the same team, we'll win all the games!" Don smiled, nodding._

" _Okay, Waphie." he agreed, then got an impish look in his eyes. "Race ya!" he took off toward the corner with his brother right behind him._

 _A few years later, Donatello stood on the pitcher's mound, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. He heard his parents cheering loudly in the stands, and could see Raphael out of the corner of his eye as the third baseman. He pitched, and it whizzed right past the batter as his fastballs always did._

" _Strike three!" the umpire called, "out!" the team erupted into cheers and a few hands clapped Don on the back, he grinned, feeling at home as his team made their way to the dugout._

" _Good job, little brother." an arm flung around his shoulders and Raph grinned back at him, green eyes gleaming. "Ya really showed them, didn'tcha?"_

" _I guess I did," Don said, smiling as he accepted a Gatorade. After taking a sip, he continued. "Thanks for the help with my batting though, I think all I'm good for is pitching sometimes!"_

" _Yer da pitcher, it's what ya do." Raphael shrugged, "ya don't need ta know batting, but it's still fun." Don nodded in agreement as they made their way to the shower rooms. For the first time, he felt completely out of place where he was as if trapped in two different realities._

" _Don? Donatello, get up." Don blinked. "Donnie come on, you don't want to be late for school, the Christmas party is today!"_

* * *

"Huh?!" Don sat up, delirious. His dream was still playing over and over in his head, a lifetime of someone who was him but also wasn't.

"Get up, Donnie," Leo repeated from the doorway, a smile on his face. "I thought you were taking April to the dance after school anyway?"

"April?" Don echoed, then blinked. "Oh yeah, school! Sorry, Leo, I was having a weird dream." Leo nodded, closing the door as he left. Don sat dumbfounded in his bed for a moment. He knew what the dream had been, it had been what his life would be like if he had not been abandoned when he was a baby if he had been raised beside Raphael. It was odd, having 'experienced it' but not really, even now the details faded. Don groaned, getting up and stretching. Raph hadn't moved back to the Hamato house yet, he was waiting for the first semester at his school ended, today. Sometime in the next week, he would move back into his old room, which had been mostly undisturbed since he left. Donnie yawned and got dressed for the day before grabbing his backpack and heading down to the kitchen, where he could hear Michelangelo singing Christmas songs.

"Hi, Dee!" he declared, looking up from his toast. "I had a weird dream last night!"

"Did you?" Don asked absently, placing toast in the toaster, "so did I, what was yours about?" Mikey hesitated.

"Nothing specific, it was just weird is all." he said quickly, "you?"

"Same." Don lied, though he knew Mikey was doing the same. "Excited for two weeks off of school? I know I am."

"For once in your life." Leo joked as he entered, dumping his backpack on a chair. "Toast?"

"You aren't coming near this toaster." Don quipped back. Leo had a nasty habit of managing to break the appliance. Don could fix it, but it annoyed him. "I'll make you some."

"Ok," Leo said, smiling sheepishly. He sat beside Mikey and ruffled his hair. "How'd you sleep last night, Mikey?" both Mikey and Donatello looked at him in surprise.

"What...do you mean?" Mikey asked, nibbling at the edge of his toast, looking at the table top. "I slept fine."

"I heard you awake in the middle of the night, that's all." Leo shrugged, getting up and walking to the fridge. "I was just wondering." Don frowned, buttering a piece of toast. He hadn't heard anything, and he was a light sleeper for the most part. But he had been preoccupied with a dream of his own.

"Do you want jam?" he asked Leo, who was pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Sure." Leo replied, "thanks, Don."

"No problem," Don replied, grabbing the jar of strawberry jam, it almost surprised him, having a normal day. Sure, it was only about seven in the morning, but they could hardly get through a week without someone getting kidnapped, having a nightmare, court cases, it was kind of nice,, but he was sure it wouldn't last, after all, they'd have to find out Raph was returning to live with them again, and then, of course, they'd find out the whole crazy fiasco that was Donatello's biological family life. Which he hadn't even known about himself a week ago. And to be honest, Don had no clue how he felt about it.

He apparently had a parent in jail and another who had committed suicide, in prison. And they had been in prison because they killed someone his age, in front of his biological brother who they, coincidentally, hadn't abandoned. The brown-eyed teen sighed, watching his own toast as it slowly turned to a golden brown. He had no idea what he felt about this entire situation, he'd always hated his biological parents for abandoning him, but now this? He finds out that they only abandoned one of their sons, and it was because the husband liked the one who looked like him more? He knew that Raph was having just a weird a time with this, but he didn't know what to do. Don jumped as the toast popped out, Mikey laughed.

"Hah, you totally zoned out Donnie!" He giggled and Don sighed, removing the toast and buttering it. "Hey boy!" Don glanced behind him, Mikey was dangling a piece of his toast above Klunk's head, while the small dog yapped, wagging his tail.

"Stop teasing him," Leo said, rolling his eyes. Donatello took a bite of his toast and watched Mikey toss the toast to his pet, who ate it gladly. "Are you alright, Donnie? You seem upset."

"Upset?" Don asked blankly, "no, Nah I'm not upset Leo, just thinking." he sighed again, mind already drifting away to somewhere else.

"So, we were in bed when you guys got back last night," Leo stated, pulling Donatello out of his thoughts again. "How did it go?" Don blinked. Mikey and Leo were looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, it went fine," he said vaguely, taking the opportunity to take another bite of toast, as an excuse to not speak more. Leo frowned. Mikey shrugged.

"What do you think of them, or...him? How many people did you meet?"

"Oh...one," Don said, swallowing. He glanced at the clock. "We better get going, come on guys." he straightened his glasses and grabbed his backpack, out the door before either brother could reply. He didn't want to talk about it until he completely understood it himself, and besides, he wanted to have a good day today. Don sighed, burying his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Hi Donnie!" he turned, April was approaching from down the street. "I came to the bus stop early because I keep getting here late." Don smiled.

"Not all the time," he said fairly, "just…"

"Most of the time." April laughed, "and thanks for all the math tutoring, Donnie, it really helps." Don shrugged, breath misting in front of his face.

"You're smart, April, some people just have a hard time learning in groups like a classroom, and learn better with one-on-one. It's a scientific fact." as the words escaped his mouth, Donatello realized what a nerd he was. Luckily, April didn't seem to mind.

"Hi, April!" Mikey joined them, face pink with the cold. "Here early today?"

"Yeah, I don't like making the bus driver wait."

"Guess what Donnie?" Mikey looked at his brother, grinning. "Mom says that this afternoon we're getting the Christmas tree! How great is that?"

"Really great," Don replied, spotting the bus down the street. "Where's Leo?"

"I'm coming." Leo sighed from the porch. He closed the door and walked over to join them, blinking rapidly. "Gosh, the cold makes my eyes water."

"Haha!" Mikey giggled, earning a playful shove from his brother. Donatello smiled as they climbed onto the school bus, maybe things could go back to some sense of normal after all. Like they say, anything's possible.

* * *

 _ **So what did you guys think? I wanted to just put in what the guys lives could have been like if something was different, and it turned into angst. Hehehehe. Guess the chapter title makes sense now though. Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	30. Snow

_**Hey everyone! It's almost Easter, and it's almost my spring break! Wahooooo! Anyway. This Chapter, Raph finalllly gets back to where he belongs. But you'll see. We get to see inside the head of a recently traumatized Leonardo as well. :) hehehehe. Anyway. This is a pretty fun chapter, with plenty of feels and bonding!**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: ah yes, Michelangelo has been hiding all his emotions for a while. but don't worry. In the next few chapters, they realize something's wrong. Haha, thanks! I try to write with good imagery so that means a lot!**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: you will find out….THIS CHAPTER!**_

 _ **To Lexy Venzon: yeah...Michelangelo has some issues coming up. Get your hugging pillows ready- just not today.**_

 _ **To TMNTfanforever: it's totally okay! Don't worry. Mwehehehehe. Slash and his buddies play a major role after the new year in this fic… you shall see in time.**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: oh lucky! You got spring break before me pal, mines this coming week!**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: ikr? My heart was dying as I wrote it but my dark mind ignored that.**_

 _ **(I feel like there were more reviews but this is all I can find right now? I'm really sorry to anyone I missed but I do really appreciate your support!)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT!**_

 _ **And now, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hey, Raph." Raph looked down from the dumpster he was sitting on top of to see a depressed looking Tyler standing there, bundled up in his winter gear with pink cheeks.

"Hey, kid," he said, voice just as forlorn. "What's wrong?"

"We're moving!" Tyler suddenly burst out, face screwed up in anger, "we're moving, Raph! I won't get to see you anymore, I won't have any friends, and I'll be on a completely different baseball team!" he kicked the wall of the alley in anger. "Why does this have to happen to me?!"

"Hey, kid, calm down," Raph said, jumping off the dumpster and holding him by his shoulders. "Yer Mom's movin' ya because she got a new job, right?"

"Well, yeah." Tyler muttered, "but-"

"And so yer gonna have a bettah life now, amiright?"

"Yeah, but I still wish-"

"Listen, Tyler, yer gonna be on a baseball team next spring anyway, and yer gonna be able ta pay for it I bet, and yer a great kid, lots a kids'll wanna be yer friend, and as fer me not bein' around...that was gonna happen anyway."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, looking up at him earnestly, "where are you going?" Raph sighed, mist billowing up in between them.

"Ya know what I told ya about foster kids?"

"Yeah." Tyler sniffled, "are you leaving because you have to go somewhere else to live?"

"That's right." Raph said, "and ima miss ya, little buddy, alright?"

"I know." Tyler sighed. "When are you leaving?" Raph's mouth twisted into a frown.

"Tamorrah." Raph replied, then thrust a hand in his pocket. "Here kid, take this." he removed a folded up paper. "I made it fer ya, alright?" Tyler unfolded it to reveal a picture of himself, in his baseball uniform with the bat on his shoulder, the young boy's face lit up.

"Thanks Raph! It's great!" he hugged the older boy tightly. "I gotta go now, Mom's waiting for me! Thanks so much!"

"The number on da back is mine," Raph reminded him, "give it ta yer mom or somethin', alright?"

"Okay, thanks Raph!" Tyler hugged him tightly again and then ran off. "I'll miss ya!" Raph stood, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'll miss ya too, kid." he said, watching Tyler leave, "but I gotta go." he sighed and turned the other way, toward the Jones's house. He hated making them think he didn't like it here when in all honesty it was fine, but he'd missed the Hamato's since he left them, honestly. And Don was his biological brother, it was the least he could do. The green-eyed teen looked up as he entered the house.

"Hey, Raph." Casey said from the couch where he was watching television, "what's up?"

"Nuthin' much," Raph replied, sitting beside him. "Jus' thinkin'"

"That's a shocker," Casey smirked, placing his hands behind his head. "Gonna be boring around here without you, ya know."

"You'll love bein' an only child again." Raph scoffed, rolling his eyes. "But trust me, ye'll get some excitement sometime."

"Yeah, sure." Casey laughed, "just be quiet and watch the show, Raph." Raph chuckled, but complied, watching one of the stupid after school cartoons he pretended to hate.

* * *

"Who's coming back?" Leo wasn't sure he'd heard them correctly, after all, Raph had promised never to come back, and then run away after saving Leo from his kidnappers.

"Raphael will be returning to live with us, and hopefully in time be adopted," Dad replied, Leo, looked at Mikey, who was equally as shocked, though he was grinning.

"Sweet!" he cheered, "I missed Raph!"

"Why?" Leo asked suddenly, seeing Donatello's worried expression, "I thought he didn't want to come back."

"Yeah," Mikey seemed to deflate, "he was upset that he hit the mirror, and my face." Mom, Dad, and Donnie all looked at each other.

"You can choose, Donatello," dad said, "but I think that keeping this a secret will only lead to confusion." Leo knit his brows in confusion. Don sighed

"Yeah," he looked at his lap. "Guys, Raph is coming home because...because…" Don sighed, closing his eyes. "Because he's my biological brother." Leo blinked, shocked. What? That didn't- that almost made sense, actually. But seriously? Donnie and Raph were genetically related? That was...crazy! Don opened his eyes fearfully as if this would have changed anything.

"Wow!" Mikey shot to his feet, "that's totally awesome, Dee! Do you know what that means? It means Raph is your brother…" he glanced around, " _biologically."_ Mikey waved his fingers mystically, eyes narrowed in glee. Donatello frowned.

"I know what it means Michelangelo," he said, rolling his eyes. Leo smiled.

"But that's really so weird," he commented, "you and Raph are brothers? Like, DNA?"

"Yes, that's what biologically means, Leo." Don laughed, "you know that." Leo grinned.

"So when is he coming?" he asked, they all looked at each other, Dad smiled sheepishly.

"Raphael will be arriving in about half an hour," he replied, laughter in his voice, Leo's jaw dropped. They hadn't thought to tell him and Mikey until that day? Were they insane?

"Great!" Mikey cried, "I can't wait to see him again, it's been so long! Leo, you're lucky and got to see him recently, this is so great! We can build snowmen and have snowball fights with even teams now!" Mikey was babbling, but Leo frowned. How had Raph found him in that warehouse, anyway? And why had he just run off as soon as Leo was alright? Leo wished he knew. Donatello looked immensely relieved for some reason and laughed alongside Mikey as he continued babbling on.

"Well, I'll go start making lunch." Mom said briskly, getting to her feet. "I'll make pizza."

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered, "I love pizza! Mom, can I go out and play in the snow with Klunk until Raph get's here? Please?!"

"Of course." Mom said, "why don't you all go out? Leonardo, you haven't played outside in a while." Leo frowned, but got to his feet and walked to get his coat with Mikey and Donnie anyway. He hadn't felt safe since he'd been taken by Oroku Saki, and being outside just made it harder to feel safe. But with Donnie, Mikey, and the dog, he could bear through it.

"Klunk!" Mikey called, summoning the dog from the garage. "Who's a good boy?!" he asked in a high pitched voice, "who's excited for Raph to come back?" Klunk barked and Leo laughed, zipping up his jacket and pulling on his hat. They all went out into the yard, where six inches of snow had fallen the night before. Everything was quiet, as it always was when the earth was covered in snow. "Hey!" Mikey yelled, enjoying the sound of his voice disappearing into the air. Their breaths puffed out around their heads.

"Why don't we build a fort?" Don suggested, falling to his knees and grabbing the snow with ice cold hands.

"Yeah! Let's make a bunch of huge snowballs, and line them up!" Mikey declared, "It's easier that way!"

"Alright." Don agreed, Leo knelt, feeling the snow soak through his jeans, and created a ball to start rolling.

"How many?" he asked, looking at Mikey.

"As many as possible!" Mikey declared, already with a good sized snowball, about up to mid-calf. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Right." he agreed, rolling his around in a spiral. He shivered, remembering the chill of the warehouse he'd been kept in. He could still feel Oroku Saki's iron grip on his arms, pulling him. Leo clamped his eyes shut. _Stop it_. He commanded himself, _you're home now, they're in jail. Calm the heck down._

"Are you ok Leo?" Mikey asked. Leo looked around. He had halted in rolling the snowball, and the other two boys were watching him in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he lied, interrupted by Klunk's ecstatic barking as he tunneled around in the snow, jumping and rolling. Mikey grinned at him and Leo continued building his snowball bigger, packing the snow on tighter every few moments.

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful. But the fire is so delightful." Mikey sang, grunting as he rolled his large snowball around. "And since we've no place to go, let it snow let it snow let it snow!" Leo laughed aloud, looking up at his brother, who was grinning like a madman.

"Start over here!" Don called from where he had a hip-high snowball, "I can't move mine anymore." Leo moved around to the other side of his, slightly smaller, snowball, and shoved it to go toward Donnie. Mikey did the same and they soon had three huge snowballs packed tightly against one another.

"Pack it in, Solid!" Mikey commanded, Leo smiled and did it, wincing as he punched the icy snow to make it tight. They should really get some kind of gloves for this.

"Should we make it higher?" Donnie asked, kneeling on the other side as Leo, "more protection?"

"It's just a snow fort." Leo pointed out, "snow can't hurt you that bad unless someone puts rocks inside." Mikey grinned mischievously. "Which can get you outlawed," Leo added with a stern look.

"EVERYTHING FREEZE!" Mikey yelled suddenly, making Leo jump.

"What gives Mikey?" Don complained, rubbing his cold ears. "We're freezing already!"

"Look!" Mikey cried excitedly, pointing down the snow-covered street. A county car was making its way cautiously up the street toward them, their faces lit up as they recognized the driver.

"It's them!" Leo said in excitement. He hadn't realized how glad he was that Raph was returning until this very moment. The car pulled up to the curb and Mikey hollered again.

"MOM! DAD! HE'S HERE!" before the freckle-faced teen ran through the snow to the fence. The doors opened and Raph and Mr. Lemon stepped out. "Raph!" the green-eyed teen smiled.

"Hey, Mike." Leo got to his own feet and followed Donatello over as the front door opened and their parents appeared. "Hey, guys." Mr. Lemon chuckled as Mikey jumped the fence and tackled Raph into a snowdrift with a hug. "Hey!" Raph yelped, Leo laughed, going through the gate. Mikey got off the other boy, Raph sat up and spit out a mouthful of water, which had probably been snow moments earlier.

"What, not thirsty?" Leo helped Raph to his feet his a smirk. Raphael smirked back and rubbed snow onto Leo's face. "Hey!" Don laughed and shook his head, grinning, as Mom and Dad made their way down the icy path.

"Raphael, hello." Dad embraced the teen, who after some hesitation, hugged back.

"Hey Mr. Hamato." he greeted. Leo frowned for a moment. He hadn't realized that, even before Raph left, he had never once called them mom or dad, though that was to be expected, he had known his parents and spoken to them then. But a part of Leo wanted Raph to feel at home enough to be their son and his brother.

"Well, why don't we go inside and do some paperwork?" Mr. Lemon suggested, a smile on his face, "Mr. Hamato?"

"Yes, of course." Dad nodded, "do you boys want to stay outside, or come in?" they all looked at each other.

"We were making a fort." Mikey offered, "now we have even numbers for a snowball fight."

"Cool with me." Raph shrugged, Mom and Dad both smiled.

"Alright, come inside, Mr. Lemon, we wouldn't want to get caught in the crossfire." Mom joked as the adults went back up the path. The four boys stood uncomfortably for a moment, and then Mikey ran toward the fort, jumping the fence again.

"Come on! Let's go!" they all snapped out of their stupors and followed. "Donnie's on my team!" Mikey called, diving behind the fort and packing snowballs, "We get the fort!"

"Ya don't need da fort if ya got bowling ball snowballs." Raph taunted, gathering snow in his arms, "ya playin', fearless?" Leo chuckled and joined him in making a pile of large snowballs.

"We have five minutes to get ammunition!" Mikey yelled, packing another snowball, "come on Donnie! Hurry!"

"I am!" Donnie laughed, stacking a few balls organizationally. Leo smirked and packed another snowball with freezing hands, though the cold didn't seem to bother him as much anymore.

* * *

The four boys trooped inside later, panting and hot, though cold at the same time. Donnie's glasses fogged up as soon as they stepped inside, and he removed them for a moment. Raphael laughed.

"What?" Don looked at him.

"Ya look weird without yer glasses, Don," Raph said, shrugging as he removed his wet coat and hung it on the back of a chair. Mr. Lemon had left halfway through the snowball fight, after bringing Raphael's duffel inside. Yoshi and Shen were in the family room, a fire flickering in the fireplace. Mikey hummed to himself as he removed his coat as well, before walking to the stove and putting a pot of water on to boil for hot chocolate. Raph glanced around, Leo had come in last and was shaking the snow off his pants.

"Gee, thanks," Don said, replacing the spectacles and shrugging his jacket off. "I'll remember that."

"Ya bettah." Raph joked, smirking.

"There are crackers in the snack cupboard!" Shen called to them, Don raised a hand in acknowledgment. As he walked over to retrieve them, Raph caught Leo watching him.

"What is it, Leo?" he asked bluntly, "ya been lookin' at me funny all day, what is it?" Leo flushed, obviously he hadn't realized he was being obvious.

"No reason," he said, which was a lie. Raph rolled his eyes, flinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, just like I don't got red hair and green eyes." he scoffed, "what's up, Leo?" Leo sighed.

"I just...I was wondering why you ran off." he didn't have to specify, Raph knew it had been coming and he didn't need Leo to tell him what he was talking about.

"cause my check-in time was in two minutes, that's why." he shrugged, "besides, it's not like I was one of da cops whose job it was ta get ya home, ya were safe an' everything." Leo frowned.

"That's it?" he asked, "really? I thought you were worried about something."

"Yeah, getting grounded for missing another check in, that's what." Raph laughed. "Honest, Leo, but ta be honest I got in trouble anyway when Mr. Jones found out it happened, apparently I was endangerin' myself." Leo smiled.

"Well, thanks." Raph nodded with a shrug as Mikey squealed in glee.

"Hot chocolate coming right up!" he declared, pulling four mugs from the cupboard, "marshmallows, anyone?"

"Is that a trick question there, Mike?" Raph snorted, "of course we want marshmallows!" Mikey grinned and poured water into the mugs, stirring the hot chocolate powder in before dropping a few marshmallows in each mug. Raph accepted one, as did the other two. Mikey grinned and held his up.

"Bon appetite!" he declared, putting it to his lips and taking a large gulp, which resulted in him spitting it out and whining because he burned his tongue. Raph grinned as the blond kid got a glass of water, tongue hanging out of his mouth. It was good to be home, he realized, this was his home. No matter what he wanted, he was finally home.

* * *

 _ **Don't you guys worry about Tyler. We see him again. :D and as for thoughts on Leo, please tell! The next chapter is a fairly calm one, with Leo/Raph bonding and then the beginning of Mikey's little existential crisis. Hehehe. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	31. Rapture

_**HEY'ALL! It is Tuesday and my spring break has been wonderful so far! This chapter… this is one of my all-time favorites. Not because of angst or anything, but because of the BROTHER FLUFF aw yessssss. All the brothers, ALL THE BROTHERSSSSS! Heheheh. Anywayyyyyyy. Sorry bout that. On Friday we'll have the Christmas chapter, which sounds great… doesn't it? *evil grins* at the end of this one though, you see hints of something not-so-great. But I don't want to spoil anything for you! ;D**_

 _ **To efarraiz: I'm so glad you like this story so much! And don't you worry, we have some Leo/Raph bonding in a second here! And he has a few chapters and good spots coming up… :D thanks for the hugs!**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: Grammarly. Trust me. My fic would have way more errors if it weren't for that App. not a commercial, but it really is good. And thank you so much, too! I try hard to get the personalities as accurate as possible! :DDDD**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: I had to look up what Agoraphobia is, but yes that is actually what Leo has. Lol.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: don'tchu worry 'bout our bois! Leo and Raph are soon to have a little talk about what happened. Emphasis on 'little' since Raphael doesn't like accepting thanks that much. XD**_

 _ **To a guest reviewer: yep! The hot head is IN!**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGHOST: Thanks! :D**_

 _ **To Tmntfanforever: well, now you get to find out what happens! Thank you for the hug, it is greatly appreciated!**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: yes, Mikey is very good at hiding things. But that is all explained very soon, but not today. Next chapter, r!**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: thank you! And I'm looking forward to the next chapter soooo much!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT!**_

 _ **And now, enjoy!**_

* * *

Raph couldn't sleep. He lay on his bed, red and green light seeping in through his window, blinking on and off. He could see a dappling pattern of the light as big fat snowflakes fell to the ground. It was completely quiet, different from Brooklyn, that's for sure. With a sigh, the red-haired teen sat up, eyes falling on his sketchbook. He'd left his colored pencils here when he moved away but brought the book with him. It was nearly half full, with a lot of blank pages left. Raph got to his feet and crossed the floor, picking it up and flipping through the pages. Some of these pictures he didn't remember why he drew, and others it was deadly obvious. Like the picture of a cigarette with the smoke curling upward into a noose, from which hung the figure of a man.

A sudden idea pierced him, and Raphael closed his book, scooping up his colored pencils. He walked softly to his door, opening it gently open, the house was completely silent, but even from here Raph could make out the multicolored glow from the Christmas tree downstairs. He stole silently to the stairs and crept down, scanning the room for anyone else. It was nearly two in the morning, everyone else was fast asleep.

Confident he wouldn't be spotted, Raphael sat cross-legged on the couch closest to the tree and fireplace, which were near each other. He opened the sketchbook to a blank page, selected a Dixon pencil, and stared at the page expectantly. He usually got inspiration just from looking at the white, but nothing came. Blowing out a slow breath, Raph closed his eyes, thinking. Something about the dappled pattern on his window had made him want to draw, to create something. Raph glanced behind him at the door to the Hamato's bedroom, it was dark and still. He sighed softly and placed the tip of his sharpened pencil onto the page.

After that, it came naturally, as it usually did. Lines appeared under Raphael's quickly moving hands, creating a silent scene, shadowed, draped in snow, a streetlamp illuminating the lone figure standing on the slushy street. Raphael was lost in his work, a smile on his face, as he penciled in tinier and tinier details, making the simple scene come alive.

"Raph?" a voice from the base of the stairs made Raphael jump so hard the sketchbook flew off his lap, and the pencils spilled over the edge of the couch.

"Ah!" he yelped, nearly falling off after them, he caught himself and shot to his feet, whirling. Leo stood in the dim colorful light, looking utterly exhausted and confused.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked, stifling a yawn.

"Wh-why are ya up?" Raph asked, his heart still pounding.

"I needed a glass of water, why are you still up?" Leo countered, taking in the scene more clearly.

"Um…" Raph didn't know what to say, and before he could snatch his sketchbook up and hide it, Leo had walked over, and made to pick it up. "Hey!" Raph lunged for it, but Leo, being closer to it at that point, retrieved it first.

"Whoa," he said, eyes widening. "Did you draw this?" Raph scowled.

"No, two little elves came in da night and drew it fer me, gimme dat!" he snatched his sketchbook away and snapped it shut. "Go get yer water, I gotta clean this up." he gestured to the colored pencils spilling over the floor and turned his back on Leo, feeling his face redden as he knelt to pick up his pencils. To his slight annoyance, Leo knelt to help.

"How long have you been up? It's not Christmas Eve yet, Raph." Leo joked, smiling.

"Couldn't sleep," Raph grunted, piling pencils into his pencil case. Leo fell silent for a moment, and the only noise was the sound of pencils clinging together. As Raphael snapped the case shut, he spoke again. "But really, that was good. How long have you-"

"Ah, shaddap." Raph growled, "I get it, alright? The big tough guy likes ta color, I know, alright? Just get off my back!"

"Raph," Leo said in dismay, "you know that's not what I meant." Raph furrowed his brow. What else could he mean? Was he actually impressed? Unlikely. Who would be impressed? Raphael, tough guy, problem child, leather jacket, Brooklyn accent, liked to draw. Who wouldn't make fun of him? Well, if anyone wouldn't, he knew it would be Leo.

"Really." he stated, sitting on his heels to look at Leo. "you're what, impressed? Ok, why?"

"Because it's a talent!" Leo said, grinning. "I mean, that's even better than Mikey's drawings, and the space hero ship on my sign, I traced that Raph, but that picture? That was completely freestyle, the blank paper turned into a living, real, place! I never saw anyone draw like that!" Raph snorted. He wasn't that good and he knew it, so why did Leo say that? Without thinking, Raph flipped to the page again, looking at the drawing. Admittedly, it was one of his better creations, but living? Maybe...he shook his head slightly. He wanted to be that good, really, but he didn't think he was.

"If ya say so." he sighed, leaning his back against the couch. Leo laughed, reaching for the book, then hesitated.

"May I? What else have you drawn?" Raph hesitated, hold tightening on the small book. He didn't really want to share all his pictures with anyone...but then again. He stared into Leo's cobalt eyes, green and blue considering each other for what seemed to him to be an eternity. He'd never wanted to tell anyone what happened that night when Luke died. He'd never wanted to tell anyone his sad life story, he'd never expected to save anyone from being kidnapped across the ocean, and yet...he had.

"Sure, Fearless." he sighed, "once ya know all my weaknesses ya might as well see da small bits." Leo accepted the book and started flipping through the pages, face lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning, which coincidentally, was only two nights away. Raph could see the reactions to each of the drawing in his foster brother's eyes, as they sat silently on the floor next to the tree. Whenever a page was dark, with black, thick, jagged lines, Leo's eyes were slightly sadder. And Raph knew why, he had been angry, or upset, or depressed when he drew those. But then there were the pictures with thin sketched lines, colored in carefully, defined shapes and faces looking up from the pages at them. And then Leo paused and set the book down on the floor. It was a portrait of him, of Leo. his face was deadly serious, black hair 'combed' into perfection, or that's what it appeared in the picture.

"Wow," he said softly, eyes wide. "Raph...I just...this is amazing." Raph shrugged, picking the book back up, then smiled a bit.

"Remember dat day I stormed out, jus' after I came here?" he asked, "an' I brought back some box from da park?" Leo nodded. "It was this thing I found at da park, really stupid. Someone left colored pencils at the park, with a pad of paper, and a note that said ta draw and write yer own destiny." he laughed lightly. "I didn't want 'em ta get rained on or anythin', and ya know… I only didn't draw before dat cuz my Dad wasn't big on the arts." Leo nodded, smiling.

"That's neat, Raph." he decided, "but seriously, it's nearly three AM. we both need sleep."

"An' ya still need watah." Raph chortled, they got to their feet, Raph held his book and pencils, suddenly nervous. "Uh, ya wouldn't mind...not tellin' anybody about dis? Not really anybody's business, even yers." he said it accusingly, Leo put a hand on his shoulder, grinning.

"Sure thing, Raph. and thanks again, for finding me that time." Raph sighed.

"When are ya gonna let it go, Leo? Ya saved my life when I was gonna eat all dose pills, what's the difference? We're even!" he shoved Leo toward the kitchen. "so don't die of dehydration!" Leo laughed and smiled at Raph.

"My lips are sealed, besides, Mikey would hate to know he doesn't really draw in his sleep." Raph flushed, feeling redness creep down his neck.

"Ah, go ta bed," he grumbled, climbing the stairs softly, glancing back at the dim Christmas tree lights once more before walking to his room. He set the sketchbook and pencil case on his desk and walked to the window, he pulled the curtain aside and looked out at the snowy night. The slush from the day before was completely blanketed in the new thick snow, which was still falling in enormous flakes, slowly drifting to the ground. Raph stood watching the snow for a while and heard Leo's door shut quietly. With a yawn, Raph lay back in his bed and faced the window, leaving the curtains open. Raph watched the flakes drift down, and felt his eyelids droop. The heater hummed softly, warming the small room quickly. It was warm, comfortable, and Raph felt his breathing even out as he fell asleep.

* * *

"EAT IT!" Mikey hollered, hurling the snowball as hard as he could, "eat it, eat it and weep!"

"That's not the saying!" Donatello called from where he was sitting on the park bench, after having dusted off the six inches of snow from the last night's snowfall. Raph snatched the snowball from out of the air and taunted Mikey by waving it above his head, before hurling it back.

"Here's dessert!" he yelled, grinning. Raph's face was pink with cold, but Mikey was sure his was as well. The hard packed snow burst as it made contact with Mikey's forehead, sending the thirteen-year-old falling backward into the snow.

"That was hard, Raph!" Leo called, "throw it less hard!"

"Ain't no cryin' in baseball!" Raphael sang Mikey got to his knees and dove behind one of the cement walls they had at the park, lobbing a ball at his brother before ducking down again.

"Hey!" Leo said in protest with a small whack that told Mikey his ball had either hit its mark, or Raph had tackled Leo into the snow. When he looked up again, he saw that it was the latter, and ran over to join. He threw himself into the wrestling mass of arms and legs, grabbing Raph around the chest.

"Wha-? Why ya little!" Raph growled, laughing, "let go a me!"

"Never!" Mikey laughed, pulling back as hard as possible, pulling Raph off of Leo, but onto himself as he toppled over. "Ah!" Raph turned and sat on his heavily bundled stomach, grabbing fistfuls of snow. "No! Raph no! Please!" but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Raph rubbed the snow across Mikey's face. Leo barreled into Raph, knocking him off of Mikey, who immediately jumped up and dove on top of them again.

"Guys, guys! Time to go!" Don called, "come on, we're going to the mall for present shopping!" the three of them scrambled up and raced toward their brother, or foster brother, who was waiting.

"Race ya home!" Mikey hollered, running across the street, carefully. His feet sloshed through the snow and slush as he ran toward the house, "haha, suckers!"

"Not if I get dere first!" Raph yelled after him, running less carefully. As Mikey ran toward their driveway, the older boy bowled into him, making them both fall into a snowdrift.

"Ah!" Mikey yelled, laughing. "Raph, lay off the twinkies, man!" Raph growled in mock anger, squishing Mikey deeper into the snow.

"Raph, Mikey, stop goofing off." Leo said as he and Donnie arrived, "you'll get the car all wet."

"We were already soaked." Mikey pointed out as Raph got off him and pulled him to his feet.

"Whatever." Leo shrugged as they walked up the driveway together. As they approached, Mom stepped out onto the porch.

"Oh good, time to go, kids!" she declared, taking her keys out of her pocket.

"Shotgun!" Raph and Mikey yelled in unison.

"Race ya!" Mikey countered, a gleam in his eye, he darted toward the passenger side door, but Raph was faster.

"Haha!" the red-haired teen taunted, climbing into the seat. Mikey stuck out his tongue and got into the car to the seat right behind Raph, Don, and Leo got in on the other side, Leo opted to sit on the back bench alone.

"Poor Leo, all alone…" Mikey said woefully, pretending to wipe a tear away, earning himself a poke in the back of the head. "Haha!"

"Whatever." the blue-eyed teen grumbled, leaning back and getting buckled. Mom started the car and turned on the radio, Christmas music played loudly and everyone jumped. Moments later, the volume decreased and Raph grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry 'bout dat, me 'n Mr. Hamato were listnen' to it loud." he chuckled and Mikey laughed as well. The day before, Raph and Dad had gone to get Raph's license, and the driver gets to decide the volume.

"Just remember to turn it down next time." Mom advised, smiling and shaking her head. Raph nodded and looked out the window.

"I'm…" Mikey sang dramatically, "dreaming, of a white…..Christmas!" everyone in the vehicle rolled their eyes, "just like the ones…..I used to know…."

"If you keep singing, I'm you getting coal for Christmas," Raph said, Mom swatted his arm.

"Raphael, be nice!" she scolded, though she was smiling. "You four boys will be the end of me!"

"Maybe that's the plan," Donatello said darkly, surprising everyone. After a moment of silence everyone laughed, Don grinned. "That sounded more evil than I meant it to." he admitted once the laughter died down, "Sorry, Mom."

"Oh, Donnie, no, that really made my day." Mom gasped, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "Oh my, you boys…"

"Are awesome," Mikey said after her voice trailed away, making everyone break into gales of laughter again. They fell into a comfortable silence as 'Silver Bells' came on the radio, Mikey looked out the window at the white streets and houses passing by. With a start, Mikey realized that he hadn't actually celebrated Christmas for years. Sure, Mother and Father and the boys always got a tree and presents, but Mikey only ever received gifts from extended family and teachers at school. And most of those were confiscated and given to one of the boys. It was always a good time of year for Mikey, he had his own Christmases, he tended to pray more and try to be happier, nicer. This Christmas was going to be very different than his others because this year he had a family.

"I love you guys!" Mikey declared, pressing his face against the window as he looked out. Everyone smiled, though they all seemed at loss as to what to say to this sudden declaration of love.

* * *

 _ **Oh Mikey…. They all love you too! The next chapter is SOLELY Michelangelo! Just in time for Christmas ;) Next chapter is coming on Friday! Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	32. Present

_**OMG I almost forgot to post this! Luckily I remembered, just kinda late. Lol. yeah, it's Friday, whew. I just wanna say I am blown away by how much people have been loving this… and I know I shouldn't be since we're at the thirty-second chapter but It still kinda boggles my mind! Anyway, this is the Christmas chapter! 100% Michelangelo… though you may not like what you read. *evil grin***_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: I like trying to make their interactions as realistic as possible, and I can promise you guys that brothers aren't the only ones who roughhouse. I grew up with mostly sisters, and we had our fair share too. Lol.**_

 _ **To Lexy Venzon: Mikey is a great one isn't he? And as for your thought, I'm afraid his family has already done enough damage… but you'll see.**_

 _ **To efarraiz: aw thanks! I really loved writing that scene with Raph and Leo, and I just keep re-reading it! Don't you worry, there will be plenty of Leo and Raph fluff before this fic is done! Ohhhh. You probably won't see this chapter until Saturday! Really sorry about that btw.**_

 _ **To SuperStartSykor58: yeah… Mikey really had it rough. But you are wrong about the license thing. If you go back to chapter nine, 'Father' you'll see that Leo got his back then. :/ sorry for the confusion.**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: Don't worry about Raph. it takes a while, but he gets into the family mindset. Hehehe. Just takes some time for the hothead.**_

 _ **To Raphfangirl270608: when I first saw your username I had to do a double take because it's so similar to mine! Lol. Thank you for saying you love this and I agree with Raph being the best! (love the others too tho). And thank you for your idea, but I already have this all written, seeing as I began to post them. I DO like that idea and I decided to incorporate it somewhat into another fanfic I am writing! :D I will check out your stories as soon as I can. I'm a sucker for fanfiction.**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGHOST: augh, I'm sorry about the snow. I myself… I don't like the cold. But you might so *shrugs* hehe, yeah. That line with Donnie just kinda happened, love the kid. Yeah, Mikey's first Christmas really is….something…. Mwahahahaha.**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: yep! Mikey finally gets a Christmas! And Raph is getting a bit more comfortable with himself… lol.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: love fluff! 3! Thanks!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! (if only if only the woodpecker cried…)**_

 _ **And now, the Chapter!**_

* * *

Mikey jolted awake, and a grin flashed quickly before he jumped out of bed and ran to the door, leaving blankets across the floor.

"HEY!" he yelled, "EVERYONE GET UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" excitement filled the young teen as he ran up and down the hall, banging on doors as he did so. "LEO! RAPH! DONNIE! CHRISTMAS! GET UP!" groans and short laughter came from their rooms and Mikey ran up and down the hallway once more. "WAHOO!" Leo's door opened first, his hair was a mess and he yawned widely, but then grinned. Raph came next, looking grumpy.

"You do realize it's six AM?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Mikey shrugged, grinning.

"Sorry it's late, my alarm didn't work." he laughed and dodged away from Raph. "DONNIE! GET UP!" both of the boys already awake winced, and Donnie emerged, putting on his glasses.

"Well, I guess we should go downstairs," he said blandly, Mikey grinned and took off back down the hallway, weaving through them and running to the stairs.

"Wahoo! It's Christmas!" he called, taking them down three at a time. "Mom! Dad! Up and at 'em! It's Christmas!" Mikey stopped, breathless, at the base of the stairs, looking gleefully at the glowing tree, that was surrounded by wrapped presents. He remembered the magical feeling but never before had it been for him. _For Mikey._ "YEAH!"

"Mike, geez, ya tryin ta wake up da whole street?" Raph grumped, coming down the stairs after him, "we're up already!" Mikey grinned at him and grabbed his brother by the neck, swinging around comically.

"It's Christmas, Raphie!" he declared, "I LOVE Christmas!" Mom and Dad's door opened, and they emerged, smiling, though sleepily.

"It appears you are all awake," Dad observed. "Why don't we start with the presents?" he had a twinkle in his eyes, and Mikey released Raph, who glared at him good-naturedly and massaged his neck. Mikey ran to the couch, vaulted over the back, and landed comfortably in criss-cross applesauce on the seat.

"Woohoo!" he cheered, "huh, that's weird, I don't see any coal, Raph, maybe you don't even deserve that much." Raph frowned.

"What? I do not deserve coal!" he protested, "besides, you'd have a fair amount too, Mikey." Mikey ignored this and drummed his fingers on his legs and the armrest of the couch as his family all sat down as well. Dad started a fire in the fireplace, giving the whole big room a cheery glow. As soon as he was seated, Mikey jumped up and retrieved a wrapped present, reading the label.

"This one is for you, Donnie!" he declared, hopping to his brother, "I get to be the present deliverer today!" everyone laughed.

"Thanks, Mikey," Don said, carefully unwrapping the gift. Once the paper fell off, his face split into a wide grin, making his glasses shift it was so big.

"Wow! A new microscope! Thanks, Mom, thanks Dad!" he cried, staring at the gift happily. Mikey picked up another present, which was addressed to dad.

"Here ya go pops!" he sang cheerfully, handing his father the flat square package, it was probably a book. Sure enough, when Dad unwrapped it a custom cookbook fell out, one that had _Hamato Yoshi_ emblazoned on the cover. Dad grinned.

"Shen, you did not have to do this," he said, flipping through to look at all the different Hamato Family Recipes. Mom smiled and kissed his cheek. Mikey turned back to the large assortment of gifts, thinking. And then he selected one with Rudolph the red nosed reindeer wrapping, in a long box.

"Here's yours, Raph!" he sang, "It's from Leo!" Raph accepted the gift, brow furrowed, and ripped off the wrappings, then his eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way, Leo… no _way!"_ he looked up, grinning. "Do ya know what dis is? dis is a custom made baseball bat, ash, with…" his eyes widened. "My _name_ lasered into it? Where did ya get this!?" Leo smiled.

"I never give away a secret!" he declared, "but I thought you'd like it."

"Like it?" Raph shook his head, grinning still. "Leo, heck, thanks, man!" Mikey grinned happily and picked up another present.

"Leo, this one is from Mom and Dad!" he sang, tossing Leo the soft lumpy package. Leo unwrapped it and grinned, shaking out the martial arts uniform like outfit, like a ninja outfit.

"Wow! This is so cool! And look, the stitching is blue!" he looked happily at Mom and Dad. "thanks so much!" Mikey picked up another present and nearly dropped it in surprise. He'd been so happy seeing his brothers get presents they loved, he'd forgotten that he would be receiving some as well.

"Hey, that's a big box just for coal!" Raph remarked. Mikey stuck out his tongue, still grinning, and tore the wrappings off. His mouth opened in surprise and glee.

"Whoa! A new skateboard!" he shrieked, hugging it, "thanks, Mom! Thanks, Dad!"

"Your old one looks...well, old." Mom said, smiling. "I'm glad you like it, Michelangelo." Mikey nodded and set the skateboard aside, picking one up.

"This one's from me, Mom! Open it! Open it!" his eyes shone with excitement as Mom unwrapped the paper carefully. Her eyes lit up when she removed a small jade statue of a turtle, Japanese art style.

"Mikey, this is beautiful!" she gasped, "thank you. I love turtles!" Mikey beamed at her praise and felt his heart swell with pride. He'd been so worried no one would like the gifts he gave them! He picked up another one, for Don. it was a bunsen burner kit, complete with beakers and tongs! The next one was for Leo, it was a pair of practice, wooden, katana ninja swords, which were super duper cool, by the way. Mikey grabbed a smaller one next, squinting to read the name.

"Hey, another one for me!" he said, accidentally out loud. The blue-eyed teen pretended not to notice his family's curious looks as he unwrapped it, revealing a new MP3 player. "Wow! Thanks, Donnie!" he hugged Don tightly, "It looks so cool!"

"I made it specifically for you!" Don beamed, "I'll show you how to work it later, but I already have all your favorite songs on it!" Mikey grinned, setting the device with his skateboard. Mikey couldn't hide the excitement he got when Leo opened his present, which was a first edition space heroes disc, or when Michelangelo himself received any gift, some of which included, a new helmet for skateboarding from Donnie, a sketchpad and nice pencils, paint from Raph, and a bag of doggie treats for Klunk, who was still asleep in the garage.

"Here, Dee!" Mikey sang, handing his brother what felt like a large textbook, Don ripped the paper off, smile wider than ever.

"Yes! The Advanced copy of Genetics and DNA! Thanks, Leo!" he gave the black haired teen a one-armed hug and looked at Dad, who had stood, a smile on his face. "Dad?"

"My apologies, Michelangelo, but I wish to deliver the next gift. One moment." he exited the room and everyone looked at each other for a moment, but he soon returned, carrying something wrapped strangely, the top uncovered to reveal air vents. "Raphael, this is yours." he handed it to Raph, who frowned, but tore off the paper anyway. He froze, eyes wide in shock, though they gleamed with love and adoration. A small reddish tortoise was sleeping on a rock in the small terrarium. Raph looked up at them all, and then back down at the reptile.

"Whoa," he said in a whisper, the grin spreading. "I mean, wow, is dat? No way." he peered at a label. "A Kleinmann's toi'toise! He…" Raph shook his head in disbelief. "He's so cute!"

"Daww!" Mikey beamed, pushing his face toward the glass, "look how cute he is! What are you going to name him, Raphie boy?"

"Don' call me dat." Raph said half-heartedly, removing the lid to the terrarium gently. The tortoise lifted its head, then seemed to smile. "Hey, little guy." Raph cooed, putting a finger down to pet his head. The reptile replied by trying to bite his finger. "Hey! Haha, I'll call ya Chompy, Chompy Picasso, so ya match the rest of us." Mikey squealed.

"That's so adorable!"

"Ah, shaddup, there's more presents to deliver, present guy," he muttered, grinning.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey jumped up and grabbed one of the few presents left. "Leo, this one's for you!" Leo accepted the gift and unwrapped it slowly. It was from Donnie, and was a first edition comic book, in a plastic case!

"Wow, neat!" Leo cried, lifting it gingerly, "Don, how'd you find this?"

"Never reveal my secrets." Don mocked with a sly grin. Mikey felt tears of joy well up in his eyes and quickly blinked them away. Why was he getting emotional over Christmas? It happened every year.

"Uh, the next one is for me," he said, picking it up, which left two under the tree. He unwrapped it slowly, wanting to savor the feeling, as it was his last gift. "Yes! Booyakasha!" he cried, "do you guys know what this is?" he waved the disc case giddily, "this is the brand new version of mario! It's in three dee! Thanks so much Leo!"

"No problem." Leo smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it?! I love it!" Mikey shouted, looking up at them all earnestly. "Who's next?" he dove and grabbed one of the two gifts left. "Here, Raph this is for you!" he handed the box to his older foster brother, who unwrapped it, still in awe over his last gift, who was now sleeping on his shoulder.

"Hey, awesome!" he declared, revealing a signed baseball cap, "signed by one of the greatest baseball stars of all time, thanks Mr. Hamato!"

"You are quite welcome, Raphael." dad replied, smiling. Mikey reverently retrieved the last gift, which was a large square box about the size of his head.

"Uhm...this one doesn't have a name," he said after a moment of looking it over. "Who bought this one?" there was a moment of silence. "Hello? Someone must have gotten it." he turned to see his family all grinning at him. "What? Is there something on my butt?" he twisted around and they all laughed.

"No, silly." Don said, "that present's for you, we all got it for you."

"Oh." Mikey looked at the box and shook it gently. "That sounds important, what is it?"

"We can't tell you!" Leo sang, "you have to unwrap it to find out!" Mikey grinned, seating himself on the floor amidst the discarded tissue paper and wrappings. He opted to unwrap the paper carefully and slowly, since it was the last one and peeled the tape off carefully. The red and green plaid paper fell off and Mikey gently opened the cardboard lid, rummaged through packing peanuts, and lifted out the object inside. His jaw dropped. He had no idea what to say, this was one of the coolest things he'd gotten all day!

"Whoa," he whispered, examining the small wooden sculpture. "This is cool!" it was carved from a large piece of wood, of course. But that wasn't why Mikey was so surprised. He was intricate, two figures on a large flat piece. A boy running, with a small dog trailing behind. But the likeness the figures held to him and Klunk were uncanny, it was as if someone had carved it specifically for him!

"Do you like it?" Leo asked, "we saw it and all thought of you, I dunno, you might not like knick-knacks like that." Mikey looked at all of them, eyes shining.

"Thanks, guys!" he said, feeling happiness fill him, content and safe. "I love it! It looks just like me and klunk!" he carefully stood and set the figure on the mantle of the fireplace. Then frowned.

"But now there aren't any gifts left." he pointed out, "that was the last one."

"Yeah, so?" Leo asked, pulling on the shirt to his new uniform, tying the belt around to fasten it. "We got awesome things too, that was your special gift." Mikey nodded happily. He walked over to his pile of gifts, and suddenly felt a surprising sadness sweep over him. Tears sprang to his eyes as the feeling of melancholy settled into his chest. He knew they were going to fall, and somehow that seemed rude. He didn't want to ruin his family's day by breaking down, on Christmas morning of all times! So, Mikey did the only logical thing, he ran to the stairs and thundered up. At a loss as to why he was suddenly upset.

He knew why deep in his heart. He wanted to be with his parents, his birth parents. He wanted _them_ to shower him with love and gifts, he wanted _them_ to go out of their way to make him happy. He didn't have anything against his family now, of course, but he didn't understand why he couldn't have felt this happy at his first home. He dimly heard his family call after him, but ran through the game room into his own, flopping onto his bed and forgetting to close the door. He didn't understand why he had to get upset. He wanted to hate his birth parents, he wanted to hate Ryan and Julian and Joey, but he couldn't. He didn't know why. But he just couldn't. A small weight appeared on the bed and settled on Mikey's legs, Klunk was awake and had followed him. Mikey sighed, upset. Why couldn't he just have a good Christmas without wishing he hadn't been abused in the first place?

"Mikey?" Donnie's gentle voice came from the doorway, and Mikey found himself being surprised. Usually, it was Leo, or maybe Raph, to come to comfort him first. Sometimes Don just stood in the doorway and didn't speak, while the other two made Mikey feel better about whatever nightmare he'd had. "What's wrong? Was it something we did?"

"No." Mikey's voice was muffled by his pillow. It was silent, and then Don sighed, walking into the room and sitting on the edge.

"Everyone is worried." he explained, "you suddenly just got a weird look on your face and ran up here, I told them I'd talk to you." he hesitated. "So what is it, Mikey, you only have to tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"No." Mikey whimpered, feeling hot tears flood out of his eyes. He held back a sob. "Donnie, I just wanna be alone for a bit, I'll come down in a minute, ok? I guess I just need to breathe ?" Don sighed, then patted Mikey's shoulder.

"Alright, come down soon," he said, getting to his feet. "And Mikey? It's alright to be sad, I just wish I knew how to make you feel better." Mikey didn't reply, and the brown-eyed teen left. Mikey knew there was nothing he could do to make the feelings he felt go away, how could they, when he was never allowed to see Mother and Father again? Why did he even want to? Mikey let out a long breath. Why did he have to get upset when his life was going so perfectly?

"Michelangelo." it was Dad. Mikey sighed, sitting up and wiping the tears from his eyes, klunk jumped off the bed and sat on the floor, looking up at Mikey sadly. Dad sat next to him on the bed and hugged him with one arm, pulling Mikey to his side. Mikey looked down, comforted by dad's warm body beside him. "What is the matter? Please tell me, my son?" Mikey took a deep breath.

"I never got Christmas presents before." he began and felt Dad's muscles tense slightly. "I mean, I guess I got the ones from school and like, extended family, but I never got to keep them. I never got to unwrap them on Christmas morning, that's why I was so excited! It was so great, everyone downstairs was happy and loving and it felt so amazing." he shook his head, more tears spilling from his eyes. "I don't understand, Dad, why couldn't I feel that with my own birth parents? I mean, I love all you guys but I just don't get it!"

"Michelangelo-" dad began, but Mikey stood, cutting him off. He started pacing, tears still falling.

"I don't get it, Dad, did I not deserve presents? Was I really that bad? Did I not deserve to be treated like a normal kid? I know everyone says I did, and I'm pretty sure I did, but what's the truth?" he looked pleadingly at Dad. "why couldn't my birth parents love me like you do? Why did they have to...why did they have to hit me and tell me I was useless and a burden, why did they have to break my bones with their hammer and crowbar? I just don't understand why they didn't love me!" now Mikey broke down completely, flinging himself into his father's arms.

"Shh, Michelangelo, it is alright." he soothed, sounding choked up. "You are alright."  
"I've been trying to hide it." Mikey whispered, "just like I'm supposed to, I'm supposed to hide my pain, that's the number one rule." his voice shook. "If I'm happy, no one suspects anything. I was happy before, and no one thought anything of the bruises and casts on my body, I was happy before, and the social workers only came because they beat me in public by accident. I was trying to hide it, dad, but I can't anymore. I just want to know why they didn't love me like you do." Dad was silent for a moment. Then he said, softly,

"I love you, Michelangelo. Remember that, please, I love you more than words can say, and you deserve everyone in the entire world to love you. Please do not stop being our sunshine." Mikey nodded against Dad's chest.

"But please answer my question." he pleaded, "why? Need to know why."

"Someone once told me to live in the present, and not the past," Dad whispered. "But for you, Michelangelo, I will try to answer your question in time. But please try to live in the present, and do not dwell on these depressing thoughts. Promise me, Michelangelo?" Mikey nodded slowly.

"Okay Dad, I promise." he sat back and wiped his nose, attempting a smile. "Let's go downstairs, we still have all those fun Christmas presents to play with!"

* * *

 _ ***internally crying* my poor Mikey… always finding a way to look past sadness. He reached his breaking point… what will happen next? To find out, you get to wait until Tuesday! Mwahahahaha. Next chapter, we get some Raph and Mikey bonding, which is basically my life. :D! Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	33. Crazy

_**Hey'all! Tis another Tuesday! And I have lost my voice. Stupid weather changes. Blergh. Ah well, you guys don't need my voice anyway lol! Soooo this chapter shows a side of Mikey not often portrayed, just a little warning. It's just building a bit off of what happened the last Chapter, just in a different POV.**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: you can always say how much you enjoyed this! And you didn't offend me by saying brothers roughhouse, sure I grew up with sisters but I have three brothers that are six and seven years old, and I agree they play rougher than we ever did. Lol. as for Mikey and Raph bonding, well, here ya go! There's also a bit with Leo at the end.**_

 _ **To mina-minx: Thank you! And yeah, Mikey's had it pretty rough…**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: yes I agree with you on that one, Mikey's just a bit confused because, well, they aren't really his 'parents' anymore, and he cares just as much for his new family as he did them. He figures it out though ;). As for the carving, I like to think that it was just something the guys found and knew they should buy it for Mike, (one of those perfect moments lol) but it really could be either one.**_

 _ **To DonellaT'sGHOST: yeah, hehe. I was pretty happy with the way the present wasn't too weird, I wasn't sure how it would fit but I feel happy it did. As for Mikey's breaking point… we're just scratching the surface.**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: haha yeah I was just waiting for a chance to bring Chompy Picasso in and figured this was the best time to do it. Lol. and I agree it is good they found each other, otherwise my fic wouldn't really exist… XD**_

 _ **To KaylaMicael: it is hard to understand, I agree. Though I've seen its effects personally, I still just can't fathom doing that. And thanks for saying you're glad I show both sides because it's something I worry about back in the deep dark depths of my self-esteem. Lol.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: yes, I am mean. Very mean. But only to my characters apparently. I actually was told yesterday that I was the epitome of sunshine…. Hard to believe isn't it? Lol. well, here's some fluff!**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: yes our poor Mikey does have a big heart! As for them not deserving him… 'They' is kind of broad isn't it? Ah well, you'll see. Mwahahaha.**_

* * *

Raphael smiled, tickling the small reptile gently under the chin. If tortoises could smile, he could have sworn Chompy was. He was sitting on the couch downstairs, listening halfheartedly to the conversation in the kitchen, which was about how Mr. Hamato's restaurant was doing. Snow was falling thickly outside again, Mikey and Leo were upstairs doing whatever, Don was in the garage, tinkering around in what he called his 'lab'. Yoshi and Shen were the ones in the kitchen, talking in somewhat hushed tones, though Raph could make out most of the words. As he cooed softly at his pet, he heard the conversation suddenly take a turn.

"-Michelangelo to work with you?" Shen asked Raph began to listen closer. He heard a soft sigh from Yoshi.

"I suppose, but I did not know he felt this way, I could not tell he was hurting so." Raph frowned. Yesterday after Mikey had run upstairs, upset, he'd returned with Yoshi, acting like the crazy kid he always had been. But Raph couldn't help but wonder why he'd been upset in the first place.

"None of us did." Shen said bracingly, "you say he told you he tried to hide it? He must have had to hide much more before he was removed." Raph had a horrible feeling, like he shouldn't be eavesdropping on this conversation, but couldn't help but hold his breath so he could hear better.

"Yes." Yoshi murmured, "Michelangelo, my son, he is very very hurt. I do not understand how we did not know this before, what had happened to him." Raph felt a chill, what exactly had happened to Mikey in his original home?

"He is not there now." Shen insisted, "he will be alright, these things take time, Yoshi, you know that even Donatello struggles with what happened to him as a child, though he has more closure now, Michelangelo was not even removed one year ago, and yet he has adapted very well to calling us his mother and father, and the boys his brothers."

"Yes." Yoshi sighed. "I do not like to think of the things he was put through, but I must, because he is my son. I do not know how to help him, Shen."

"Maybe…" Shen hesitated, while Raph listened intently. "Michelangelo may need to return to therapy, you were thinking about sending the other boys as well after all that has happened." Raph felt his heart plummet. Therapy? He didn't need therapy! Maybe the others did, but Raph was fine!

"I know, Shen." Yoshi sighed again. "But I must go now, even the day after Christmas, the restaurant opens for lunch at least."

"I know, have a good day," Shen replied. Raph heard the front door open and close, heard Shen sigh, probably leaning against the counter. "Oh my family, please be alright." he had no idea what to do, what could he? He couldn't confront Shen and defend himself against going to therapy unless he admitted he eavesdropped, but it wasn't like they were trying to hide what they were talking about! He stood carefully, not wanting to alert Shen to his presence, and walked to the stairs, climbing them carefully. To the green-eyed teen's surprise, Leo was alone playing video games, headset on and zoned out. He shrugged it off and walked down the hallway, then paused.

"And, I dunno, maybe you can help Raph too, I know he doesn't think we're his family yet...but I want him to. Is this too much to ask? I never did this out loud before, either, is it wrong?" a sigh. "Anyway, I guess that's it. Sorry, I'm bugging you so much." Mikey fell silent, and Raph heard his mattress creak. Cursing himself for what he was doing, Raph pushed open Mikey's partly ajar door. Other than Mike, the room was empty. Who had the kid been talking to?

"Raph!?" Mikey yelped, face red. "Wh-what's up?"

"Who were ya talkin ta?" Raph asked curiously. Mikey glanced around as if trying to see something else to do. Then sighed.

"Promise you won't laugh?" he asked worriedly, Raphael nodded, he sighed. "I was...I was praying." that was not what Raph was expecting, and a snort emitted from his nose.

"Prayin'? Ta god?" he couldn't help the slight derision in his voice, though he tried to stifle it. Mikey suddenly seemed annoyed and glared at Raph.

"What? Do you think I believe we evolved from monkeys or something? God is real, Raph." Raph rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Yeah, I kinda do think that, and I don't believe he exists," he said, shrugging. "But whatever, Mikey, I bet ya believe in Santa and da tooth fairy too, and maybe leprechauns."

"I never believed in Santa." Mikey said dismissively, "or the tooth fairy and leprechauns are real, Raph, they steal socks."

"Yeah right." Raph rolled his eyes, then frowned. "Whaddya mean ya never believed in Santa? All kids believe in Santa for a while, at least. Even I did!" Mikey shrugged, looking at his knees.

"I just never did is all. Besides, God _is_ real, Raph. I know he is."

"Yeah?" Raph leaned against the doorway, Chompy settled on his shoulder and started snoozing. "How do ya know den, Mike? How do ya know God exists?" Mikey seemed uncomfortable as if trying to decide what to say. Raphael snorted again.

"He is!" Mikey insisted, "he hears prayer, Raph, I know he does. Even when you don't say them out loud, this was the first ever time I said one out loud!" Raph raised his eyebrows, Mikey sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. "Look." he said simply, "for years, I prayed for God to help me and make something happen so Mother and Father wouldn't hurt me anymore, and then he did. I believe that Raph, and then when my foster parents hurt me, I prayed again and asked for help, and I came here. And then, after I realized you were hurting inside and that's why you were so angry, I prayed again to ask God to help you!" Mikey's voice was raising, Raph stared at him, shocked. "And you don't even believe in him, apparently! But he did help you, Raph, he helped you tell the story about what happened with your Mom and Dad, I know he did! Besides, why do you care whether or not I ever believed in Santa? If he was real, he never cared about me anyway! Get out of my room!" Raphael had never seen the younger boy get so angry, Mikey jumped up, baby blue eyes seeming to be filled with fire. "Get out!"

"Mike, I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta hurt yer feelings!" he said, eyes wide, "I just don't believe in him, dat's all."

"So what?" Mikey asked defiantly, "get out of my room, Raph!" Raph set his jaw in a straight line.

"No." he declared, folding his arms. "Not until you tell me what's wrong, don't try and hide anything from me, Mike, I know all da tricks." they stared at each other for a moment, eyes narrowed in determination. Then Mikey sighed, turning away to look out the window at the snow falling.

"I dunno." he shrugged, Raph frowned.

"There's gotta be somethin'." he insisted, "I mean, yesterday ya ran up here all upset, what was that about? Can you at least tell me that?" Michelangelo tensed.

"No."

"Why not?" Raph asked, annoyed, "c'mon, Mikey!"

"I said NO!" Mikey screamed, whirling to point a finger at Raph. "just go away, RAPHAEL!" Raph blinked, Mikey hardly ever used his full name, and he never got angry. Something was definitely wrong with Michelangelo, and Raph had no idea what it might be.

"Mikey, I'm sorry-"

"NO!" Mikey held his hands over his ears, "you ARE NOT SORRY! No one is EVER sorry! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Raph backed quickly away, Mikey was going crazy!

"Mike, please, just calm down!" Raph pleaded, eyes wide in shock. All he wanted was to help Mikey, but how could he when the kid was acting like...Raph? A horrible guilt crashed over Raphael at that moment. Was it his fault that Mikey was acting like this? Did Mikey want to be like Raph so much that he'd taken up the older boy's destructive habits? He desperately wanted this to be untrue but did not know exactly how to calm Mikey down enough to talk to him. What was he supposed to do? Mikey had followed Raph to the doorway, evidently not done with his outburst, and his screams had drawn the attention of Shen, Leo, and Donnie.

"Michelangelo, please calm down," Shen said soothingly, Mikey ignored her, his furious blue gaze was on Raph.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, HUH? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, RAPH!" he was screaming, eyes wide in fury, though his gaze was unfocused. Raphael fought to keep down his own annoyance and took a deep breath.

"Mikey, it's alright, I promise you're going to be alright." he hadn't planned on saying that, he hadn't planned on saying anything, and it seemed to take Mikey by surprise too. "I dunno why ya got so upset, but I can promise ya you'll be alright." in seconds, Mikey's demeanor went from unstable and furious, making him somehow seem larger, to a small, terrified, upset thirteen-year-old again. He flung himself at Raph, hugging him, and almost knocked Chompy off Raph's shoulder

"I'm sorry, Raph," he whispered, tears flowing down his face.

"It's alright, Mike, I told ya yer gonna be alright." Raph comforted, catching Shen's eye and shrugging. She was smiling, though her eyes were confused and maybe just a little bit scared. "Yer alright."

* * *

Mikey felt horrible. He'd done the one thing he had sworn not to do, he had gotten angry. Not just angry, even, he had gotten so furious that he lost control of everything, and part of that anger had been his panic. He mushed his face further into the couch pillows, dimly listening to the movie, The Little Mermaid, as Ariel sang 'part of your world'. This was one of his favorite movies, but he couldn't focus at all! A small from jumped up and settled on the small of Mikey's back, Klunk. Well, now if he wanted to get up, he wouldn't disturb his best friend. It struck Mikey suddenly, was his best friend this little Jack Russell Terrier? It couldn't be, he had a lot of friends at school. Mikey scrunched his eyes tighter shut. He wanted something he couldn't have, at least, he couldn't change the past. The thing was, he'd gone to a lot of court cases, even before he came to the Hamato's. When his parents came, it had been about whether or not they still had rights, and they lost those quickly. And then came all the other stuff, permanency hearings, pretrials, and then they had found out about the foster parents' abuse. More trials were held, so many trials that Mikey didn't even attend as well, and Mikey recalled someone saying something to him, at one point.

"The most important thing is to keep you safe, Michelangelo, and in a safe and secure and firm environment. Stability is the most important."

Stability, Mikey had never had stability until he came here, never! At least that he could remember, he wished he'd had stability ages ago, he wished that his real parents loved him. But wishes never accounted for much.

"Mikey, please talk to me." Leo's voice said Mikey ignored him. He couldn't break the rule again! He had to try and hide it! "Michelangelo, please?" Klunk jumped off Mikey's back and Mikey sighed, no excuses now. He sat up and looked at Leo, forcing a smile on his face.

"Oh, hey bro! What's up?" Leo raised an eyebrow, Mikey sighed. "What...did you want me to say, Leo? Did you want me to tell you every tiny thing I think? That would be hard." Leo laughed.

"Mikey, you're funny," he announced, Mikey grinned.

"You know it!" he declared, then frowned. "I thought you were usually practicing with Dad right now, what gives?" usually in the afternoons, Leo and dad would do the martial arts training Leo had requested after his kidnapping. At the question, Leo frowned.

"Oh, that. I dunno." he sighed, looking down. "He probably would do it right now, but I wanted to talk to you. And I don't know if I'm very good at it anyway." Leo smiled at his younger brother. "Please talk to me, Mikey."

"What do you mean you aren't very good at it?" Mikey asked, brow furrowed. He had often watched his older brother gracefully perform the kata he was doing, or kneel in silence, face and posture as calm as he'd ever seen it, as dad guided him through beginners meditation. Leo shrugged.

"I dunno, I just keep messing up, and I can't focus my mind very easily." he sighed, "I'm not sure I can do it," he frowned. "But I came up here to cheer you up, Mikey! Stop turning it on me!" Mikey grinned lazily.

"You're crazy, Leo, you look so cool when you do those kata thingies and you look super focused and relaxed when you do the meditation stuff, what makes you think you're bad at it? I think it's so awesome!" Leo smiled, looking at his brother.

"You think?"

"Think? I know!" Mikey declared, jumping to kneel on the couch. "Maybe you could show me how to beat someone up! I would be like, whabam! And, whack!" he made karate chop motions that made Leo grin wider.

"You are crazy, you know that? Completely insane."

"So I've been told!" Mikey sang, falling over on top of his brother. "You know what's for dinner tonight Leo?"

"Stew, I think." Leo shrugged. "And those yummy rolls, that you can pull apart and dip in? Mom got those when she went shopping, while you were napping." Mikey nodded, he hadn't slept at all, but he had laid on his bed for a few hours before coming out to watch his movie.

"Awesome dude! I love that stuff!" he jumped off the couch. "I can smell it now, c'mon I'm starving!" he ran down the stairs at full speed, Leo smiled to himself and followed his brother. Whatever had made Mikey get so upset earlier, he still wanted to know. But for the time being, it seemed his baby brother was alright, and that's what Leo wanted to know. He arrived in the kitchen with Mikey talking moms ear off as she set the kitchen table.

"Can you go out into the garage and tell your brothers it is time for dinner?" Mom asked Leo, nodding her head toward the metal door. "They are probably cold anyway, they have been out there so long." Leo nodded, looking out the window at the driveway. Dad still wasn't home, probably busy at the restaurant. He opened the door to the garage to see Raph and Donnie talking animatedly, and as he entered they laughed. Warmth spread through the black haired teen and he gave them the message, and the three of them walked into the kitchen together. Maybe, just maybe, their crazy life would become less crazy.

* * *

 _ **Well yeah. There's the dark side of Michelangelo. :/ he has a lot of stuff that's spilling out…. Ah well. Since I'm here, I'm going to be a personal commercial! In addition to Fanfiction, I do music videos that you can find on Youtube by JJ Hayweird - another of my pseudonyms. And if you want to see my face, which is on my other youtube Channel not at all connected to TMNT, go to JJ Meets World. Well, that was weird to type, not used to promoting myself lol. Also just a heads up, I might not be able to post on Friday. But we'll see. Anyway, the next chapter will have some whole Family brotherly bonding! Not to mention, Raph and Donnie! Hehehehe. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Next Time,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	34. Attention

_**Turns out I can post today! WOOOO! Hehehhe. Anyway, yeap! This chapter has some feelsies, as well as a little easter egg I hope you can find! Speaking of which, If you haven't seen Ready Player One yet it is HIGHLY recommended by me! Seeing movies in the theaters just inspires me, it doesn't matter what movie it is either , sorry for the tangent!**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: Mikey just….had some things he needed to get over. Don't worry though! He gets better, eventually. And there is PLENTY of Raph and Mikey bonding to come up! Also, some pretty dramatic stuff is happening soon!**_

 _ **To Lexy Venzon: yeah basically. A happy child is a healthy child. That's the way he was always told to do things, and so that's the way he does them. Very sad, actually.**_

 _ **To Tmntfanforever: oh no! I hope you feel better! 0-0 don't worry about it! You just focus on getting better. *virtual hug***_

 _ **To efarraiz: surprise! I'm posting! Hehe! Sorry about not having Leo, he gets some highlights in here and the next few chapters! As for the youtube thing, I'll just give you the URL to my most recent video.**_ _ **watch?v=mM1spMnmnUg**_ _**There ya go! :D**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: yeah, Mikey mad is a very scary thing there. And don't Y'all worry about them talking to someone, it happens. But only after some more experiences that distract the family…*evil grin***_

 _ **To Raphfangirl28070: heya! That's cool man! Online friends are always fun as long as you play it safe! Luckily for you, I am not a serial killer lol. That got dark, I'm sorry. But yeah, go ahead and feel free to PM me anytime if you need to talk or anything!**_

 _ **To Mikey4ever: *evil grin* you will have to seeeee! Just keep in mind that we haven't actually met a certain member of Michelangelo's bio family as of yet! Mwahahahaha! Yeah… Mikey's having a hard time. It'll take a while, as in, to the end of this fic, but he gets there. :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT!**_

 _ **And now, enjoy!**_

* * *

"I'm so stoked!" Mikey declared as the two boys walked down the supermarket aisle. Don nodded reflexively, reaching up to select a box of cookies. "This New Year's party is going to be so awesome! I think I'll stay up until midnight! Do you think I'll be able to?" he looked at Don expectantly, Don smiled as they continued through the store.

"I don't know, probably." he conceded, "where did mom say to meet them?"

"By the soda!" Mikey declared, "c'mon Dee!" he raced down the aisle and Don followed, holding the small basket of groceries carefully. After his outburst just after Christmas, Mikey had returned to his usual exuberant self. Sure, Don sometimes caught the kid staring into space, or tapping nervously on the table, but that wasn't uncommon. It was just becoming more so. The brown-eyed teen caught up with Mikey in the soda aisle, with Mom, Leo, and Raph. Leo seemed to be gloating silently, sending smug looks at the green-eyed teen. Who in turn had folded his arms moodily and shot him glares to combat the smugness. Don noted that Leo's favorite flavor of 'Easy Cheese' was in the cart with the crackers. With a smile, he added the cookies, chips, and celery stalks from his basket.

"There you are, Donnie." Mom remarked, "alright, you each get to pick a two liter of soda, keep in mind that this is all of that soda we will have all night." Don looked up at the shelves as Mikey commented.

"There's this girl in my history class who doesn't like soda! Isn't that crazy?" he beamed, selecting orange Fanta.

"More like depressing," Raph grunted, selecting cherry coke. "Who doesn't like Soda?"

"I dunno, but she says her sister doesn't like Pizza, and I think that's worse!" Mikey said cheerily, Don placed a two liter of root beer in the cart and Leo chose sprite.

"Yer right Mike." Raph agreed, "dat is worse."

"Who is this?" Don asked, smiling slightly.

"Just Jelly." Mikey shrugged, then grinned. "I can't remember her real name, but she asked to be called Jelly because she loves Jelly! Isn't that so funny?"

"Not really." Don smirked, "call me homework, Mikey because I like school." Mikey grinned mischievously and opened his mouth to speak, but Raph cut him off.

"If ya call me turtle boy ima slap the freckles right off ya." he grumbled as they started down the aisle toward the checkouts. Mikey pouted for a moment. "And 'sides, Chompy Picasso is a toi'toise."

"Whatever," Mikey muttered, seemed sad for a moment. He instantly brightened and charged down the larger main aisle. "Race ya to the checkout! I want a candy bar!" Don chuckled as they walked faster, catching up with Mikey at the candy racks.

"You can each choose one." Mom declared, placing items on the conveyor belt. Don glanced over and inspected the rack.

"Get me a 'snickers' Mikey." he requested, Mikey complied and added Don's to the 'butterfinger' already in his hands.

"Hey! Nardy!" a voice called, Don frowned, who was Nardy? Raphael, beside him, growled and clenched his fists, Leo put a hand on his arm.

"Ignore them, Raph, they aren't even talking to you." he insisted, but Donnie heard the strain in his voice. Two kids Donnie recognized from school swaggered up to Leo.

"How's your holiday been?" one in a beanie cap asked, "cold enough for you?"

"It's fine," Leo said tightly as Mom started paying, her mouth tight. "You?"

"Well, you know, I like warmer weather myself." the kid said again, Mikey and Donnie looked at each other, what the heck was going on? Who were these guys? "But, of course, you wouldn't."

"Shut up," Raph growled irritably, the kids looked at him and Don saw the first uneasiness in their eyes.  
"Back from wherever you got sent for unnecessary violence?" the other kid asked, "gosh, Raph, you look worse for wear. But I guess only a jailbird like you would know."

"Raph wasn't in jail!" Mikey butted in, but the glare Raphael sent him made him shut up.

"Yeah?" Robert took the bait, "where ya been then, Raph?"

"NYC." Raph replied coolly, though Don could tell he was having a hard time containing his temper.

"How are your parents, er," Robert smiled, "I mean your Mom."

"dat's it!" Raph snapped, Don caught his arm as he surged forward.

"Let's go, Raph," he said pointedly, Raph looked at him, then sighed. "Come on guys, Mom's nearly done anyway." the four of them walked away, but the kid who hadn't spoken yet called after him.

"Oh, and Raph? Slash sends his regards, and wants to see you behind the school on the fourth!" Don pulled his older brother up to the end of the checkout, and the two boys walked away.

"Raph-"

"Shut up, Leo! It would be one thing if dey were _just_ harassing me! But they've been on yer case since the first day a' school! I'm not letting 'em get away with dat one more time!" Raphael replied hotly, obviously furious. Don sighed, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"You're going to meet Slash, aren't you?" he asked, Raph hesitated, as if debating the answer.

"Probably, don't know what he wants wi' me though," he added thoughtfully, "I told 'im in Septembah dat I don't wanna associate wit him anymore." this surprised Don, but he was grateful.

"Alright, let's go." Mom said, her voice tight, Don knew they had a lecture waiting in the car. "Grab the bags, boys." they each grabbed a few shopping bags and made their way to the van, and as soon as the engine had started Mom began talking. "Raphael, I know you are not happy about those boys and how they speak to Leonardo, but I warn you again, this is literally your last chance at the school. The only reason they're letting you back is because of the situation you've been in, and why you moved away, so please, no violence. As for you, Leonardo, I expect you to stand up for yourself, non-violently, report it or something!"

"I don't want to cause trouble!" Leo protested, "Mom, come on, they aren't hurting me!"

"Heck they aren't!" Raph snarled, "making fun of someone by da way his own sistah died isn't not hurtin', Leo!" Don cast a glance at Mikey, who was following the conversation intently, eyes flicking between them. As Soon as Mikey saw Don watching him, he grinned his cheesy grin and looked out the window, but Donnie could tell he was still listening.

"What?" Mom asked, looking from Leo to the road, "Leonardo, how long has this been going on?"

"Since Raph said," Leo sighed, "the first day, they take breaks once in awhile, but always seem to find new material."

"I'll call the principal." Mom said, Leo groaned, "no, Leo! Either that or you're going to report it yourself!" Leo sighed.

"Ok, I'll report it, happy now?"

"Not really." Mom sighed, then smiled, "are you boys excited about the party?"

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered, "I love parties! I'll make some Michelangelo special homemade pizzas! We'll stay up until way past midnight!"

"I bet ya don't make it." Raphael teased. Mikey stuck out his tongue, and Don was relieved that the mood had changed back to the celebratory mood they had been in over the break.

"Donnie, can you make anything sciency to help me stay awake?" Mikey asked eagerly, "like coffee?"

"No!" everyone in the car shouted at once. The one time Michelangelo had accidentally mistaken a mug of coffee for hot chocolate, he'd been bouncing off the walls for hours.

"Okay!" Mikey didn't seem to care, but Donatello was watching him closely, he knew Mikey was good at acting, but the more he paid attention, the worse he felt about not noticing before. Did it really take a big breakdown to make them see that Mikey _wasn't_ the person he always pretended to be?

"Donnie, you're scaring me," Mikey informed him with a lopsided grin, Don smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Mikey, I guess I zoned out there for a second." he apologized, Mikey laughed.

"I noticed." he teased, then turned to look out his window, Donnie did the same, thinking, letting his mind wander. He'd known Leo had been having trouble with kids in August, but not it was almost January! Why hadn't Leo done anything? Donnie didn't know exactly what had gone on the day Raphael left, because there had been other things to worry about like the broken mirror in the bathroom, but Robert seemed to think it was because Raphael had been violent. Don also knew Raph had been suspended that day, so it was most likely that he'd overheard those kids being rude to Leo about something, and of course done something about it.

"Donnie!" the redheaded teen yelled, Don jumped.

"Huh?"

"We're back," Raph replied smoothly, getting out of the car behind Mikey. Don smiled sheepishly and followed, helping them carry the bags into the kitchen island. "Ya were really zoning out there, Don," he said as they started unpacking them, Leo and Mikey were putting the soda in the fridge. "What were ya thinkin' about?"  
"Nothing." Don lied, shrugging, "I mean, just random stuff, why?"

"ya had that look," Raphael replied. Don frowned, putting a pack of cookies in the cupboard.

"What look?" he asked, turning back to his brother.

"Y'know, _dat_ look." Raph said, then sighed, "Like ya were planning on robbin' a bank or somethin'."

"It will comfort you to know I was not going to rob a bank," Don said, rolling his eyes as the two of them, done with groceries, made their way by some unspoken agreement out to his lab in the garage.

"Well, I know dat." Raph rolled his eyes, walking over to look at the machine Donnie had been tinkering with recently, "It was just an example." Don laughed, Raph looked at him. "So what were ya really thinkin' about?"

"Nothing, I mean, I was just zoning out, Raph, let it go." Raph looked over his shoulder for Mikey.

"Ya say that near Mike he's gonna break out inta song, an' I am not lookin' forward to it." he reminded Don, who laughed.

"I know, Raph, he's not in here, and if you really want to know what I was thinking about, I was thinking about what happened in the store with you and those kids." he knelt and retrieved the tool he needed, attaching another piece to his project.

"Oh," Raph replied, Don knew he'd surprised the older boy.

"Hand me that?" he pointed to a piece of the robot he was building, Raphael complied.

"What are ya makin' Donnie?" Raph asked curiously, Don looked up at him, pausing his work.

"Oh, I'm trying to make a remote-controlled robot, will you hand me that video game controller? I'm trying to make it work for this." Raphael obliged, then folded his arms.

"It's cold out here, how do ya stand it?" he asked, watching his brother work on his creation. Donatello shrugged, then twisted two wires together.

"I don't mind, besides, if it's cold Mikey probably won't come out and mess with my stuff. You don't have to stay out here if you don't want to." Raph huffed and knelt next to his brother, looking at the small robot, which looked about half finished.

"I didn't say I didn't wanna be out here." he protested. "I was jus' wonderin', 'sides, I think it's cool how ya can do dat."

"Do what?" Don asked, screwing a metal panel into place.

"That." Raph waved his hand vaguely at the machine, "It doesn't make any sense ta me. Not really." Don smiled, looking up at Raphael.

"That's because I'm the one making it, Raph, and I don't expect you to understand, half the people in the world wouldn't understand, in fact, I'm using a technique that hasn't been completely tested yet, I was researching it a few weeks ago and started trying to do it." Raphael blinked.

"Ain't that, y'know, dangerous?" he asked, looking back down at the robot, which, when it was standing, would reach to his knees.

"Yep!" Don declared, attaching two more wires, "I'm almost done!"

"What if it explodes or something?" Raph asked apprehensively, Don looked back up at him.

"Raphael, do you really think I would make something that could explode?" he asked, then smiled, "don't answer that. Besides, there's only about a five percent chance it will blow up, show me some faith won't you?"

"Yeah, ok," Raph snorted, "As long as we don't die right here and now."

"Please." Don said, rolling his eyes, "the explosion from this guy would probably just severely harm us, I might die, but you won't."

"How comforting." Raph snorted again, "you know if you make this Mikey will want to play with it all the time."

"Who said Mikey will know I make it?" Don asked, pushing a large battery into place, then he sighed. "Raph, I know this isn't exactly safe, or legal, but-"

"What?"

"But it's not going hurt anyone, it's an experiment. And if you want to get technical, it is legal because I have my degree."

"Associates." Raph butted in, Don rolled his eyes.

"Raph, I know Mikey's gonna see it, do you really think I'd make something like this if I didn't want to show everyone? He'll understand not to mess with it, and it'll stay in my room."

"If ya say so." Raph snorted, "are ya sure it's legal?"

"There's no specific law that says a minor can't build a robot in his garage." Don insisted, "besides, I'm ninety-nine percent sure nothing bad will happen."

"With our luck," Raphael declared, "we'll get da one percent." Donnie rolled his eyes and screwed on the final metal panel, then set the small robot on its feet. As Raph had expected, it was as high as his knees when he stood, which he did.

"Alright," Don said, standing as well and extending the antenna on his controller. "Test fifty-six."

"What?!"

"I told you've I've been working on it for a few weeks." Don said, shrugging, "test fifty-six ready in three, two one!" he jammed a finger onto the main button, and to their amazement and elation, the robot straightened and its eyes glowed a magenta pink.

"Whoa, it didn't blow up," Raph observed, earning himself a playful punch in the arm.

"Motor skills," Donnie muttered, whizzing his fingers over the controller, the robot ran in a circle around them. "Yes! Raph, it worked!"

"Wow!" Raphael said, eyes wide, "Donnie, dis is awesome! Ya should enter it in a science fair or somethin'!"

"Why?" Don tilted his head, "he's not super useful or anything. it's like a controller car but a tiny person."

"Because ya made it from scratch!" Raph said, "obviously, Don, ya could be famous, or, I dunno, get a job at some lab before you even graduate!"

"Raphael, I made it because I wanted to." Don said, "not to get recognition, besides, I don't want to work in a lab."

"Then where do you wanna work?" Raph asked incredulously, "the junkyard, so ya can make more stuff because 'ya wanted to'?"

"No, I want to be a teacher." Don declared, "I like teaching."

"Oh," Raph said, looking at his brother in a new light. Somehow, he'd forgotten that Donnie tutored, and had thought it wouldn't be enjoyable, but he could do whatever he wanted. "Ya can teach my kids."

"No thanks." Don teased, Raph punched him lightly in the arm, grinning. "sure."

* * *

 _ **Raise your hand if you love Raph and Donnie moments! *raises hand* soo yeah. There's some food for thought. Will Leo really report the bullies? Will Raph end up meeting with Slash? How long until their life gets even worse?! Will Donnie ever really teach Raph's kids?! You have to wait to find out! Mwahahahahaha!**_

 _ **And for those of you who found my little easter egg…. That's right! A teensy tiny self-insert I couldn't resist! :DDD**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	35. Important

_**IT IS TUESDAY! And everyone knows what that means! Hehehehe. So yeah. new chapter today, this one is the start of two very important Arcs that are kinda mixed. One Leo, and one for the others. This chapter is mostly Leo, for all you Leo lovers out there! ;D**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: well….. Thank you! I'm really flattered you think that!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: yea, he would have to do that. Lol.**_

 _ **To efarraiz: Nah, Leo and Mikey don't feel jealous. That's one of the things Donnie was worried about, and they know that. They also know that they're all brothers anyway, but I like that theory. Hahah Raph? Meet with Slash? *cough cough* yeah…. Thank you for reviewing! You always make me smile!**_

 _ **To Raphfangirl28070: Raph's mother does not make an appearance, seeing as she is in prison. I do find it interesting that you like her, even though I do as well! Most of my readers aren't very fond of her, which makes sense. As for romance…. You'll just have to wait and see!**_

 _ **To OkamiShigure: oh! Thank you!? Raph's my favorite too lol in case you didn't see my username. Your English is fine, trust me. :D I have stayed up that late reading fanfiction too lol it's not just you. Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you love this!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT! Dang I wish I did.**_

 _ **And now, Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Like this, my son," Dad explained, performing the kata slowly, Leo watched and then nodded, copying his father's movements. They were in the living room, since snow still covered the ground outside, and Mikey was watching them over the back of the couch. "Exactly."

"Wow, you look awesome, Leo!" Mikey chirped, Leo smiled, and watched as Dad demonstrated the next step of the kata. His mind, however, was elsewhere. Raph hadn't come home on the school bus, he'd texted Leo saying he would be back later, and it was almost four in the afternoon; the black haired teen couldn't help but worry what his foster brother was doing. As Leo went through the kata once more, he felt relief wash over him, as he heard the front door shut quietly, and someone walk through the kitchen to the stairs. He turned just as Raphael was halfway up.

"Raph! You're back! What were you-"

"Whatevah," Raphael grumbled, storming up the rest of the stairs and to his room. Leo frowned, shoulders slumping. Dad placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright, Leonardo, I am sure Raphael is tired, I will speak to him later. But I still wish for you to finish this kata before we end." Leo nodded unhappily as Dad demonstrated the last step, and then copied it before doing the whole thing in quick succession.

"Very good, Leonardo." he praised, Leo smiled. "And yes, you may now go see if Raphael is alright; I must help your mother prepare dinner." Leo nodded and then ran up the stairs.

"Raph?" he called, walking down the hallway, "are you ok?"

"What do ya wan'?" Raphael's voice grumbled from his bedroom.

"Are you alright? Where were you?" Leo placed a hand on the handle to Raphael's door. "You seemed upset."

"Upset?" Raph asked sarcastically, "why on earth would I be upset, Leo?" Leo frowned, something was definitely going on with the green-eyed teen, he just wanted to know what it was.

"Please tell me," he asked, trying to door, it was locked. "Raph, you know you can talk to me. Is this about that meeting with Slash? Did you really think going was a good idea?"

"Shut yer face Leo!" Raph snapped, "I said earliah I don't wanna talk about it!" Leo frowned, jiggling the handle again. "Go away!"

"Raph, come on, tell me what happened!" he insisted, "I know something happened, don't make me pick this lock!"

"Good luck!" Raphael snarled, "I said leave me alone, fearless, get it through yer skull!" Leo sighed, releasing the handle and folding his arms.

"I could always stay right here until you have to come out." he decided, "come on, Raph, please talk to me."

"I am talkin' to ya!" Raph snarled, "I'm tellin' ya ta go away!"

"You know that's not what I mean!" Leo insisted, "I'm worried about you, Raph, please tell me." a long drawn out sigh/groan was heard, and Leo felt satisfaction, Raph couldn't keep at this for too long.

"Fine." he heard the lock turn and then the springs creak on Raphael's bed, signifying that the door was unlocked, and he'd sat down again. Leo opened the door. Raphael's room was cluttered, as always, and the red-haired teen was lying facedown on his pillows, arms up by the head of the bed.

"Raph?" Leo asked uncertainly, he sat on the chair at Raphael's desk. "You can talk to me, you know."

"I know dat." Raphael's voice was muffled. "But dere really ain't nothin' ta talk about, Leo, really. It was bound ta happen anyway."

"What was?" Leo asked, leaning forward to listen better. Raph sighed, sitting up with a scowling glare on his face, Leo almost gasped. Raphael's left eye was developing a large bruise over it and his cheekbone, and Leo had no clue how he might have gotten it.

"Raph! What happened?' he was instantly next to Raphael, sitting on the red blankets, a hand on his foster brother's shoulder. "Who did this?"

"I said dere isn't anythin' ta talk about!" Raph said crossly, folding his arms. Leo didn't speak, and Raphael sighed. "Fine, if ya really must know, I went ta dat meetin' with Slash, only it wasn' jus' him. A buncha his friends and he decided dat I was an enemy, and wanted ta make it clear dat dey didn't want me in da school anymore, happy now?"

"Raph, why would that make me happy? Are you ok? What exactly did they tell you, Raphael, please talk to me!"

"No!" Raph snapped, "ya don't get it, Leo! I don't care what dey think! I really don't! Dey don't want me here cuz they got it inta dere heads that I'm some kinda killer, and I know I'm not! I sure as heck ain't gonna talk to any of dem anymore, what am I supposed ta do? Get in more trouble fer violence?"

"Why did they hurt you?" Leo pressed, Raph rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Geez, chill, it's just a black eye. Slash wanted to make sure I fully undastood what dey were tellin' me, once things got physical I moved out and left. Alright?"

"Then why were you gone for so long?" Leo countered, wishing he could strangle Raphael's old friend.

"I didn't say I came straight home, Leo." Raphael rolled his eyes again. "So will ya please just back off and leave me alone fer once?" Leo hesitated, examining Raphael's face. He could tell that what had happened hurt Raph more than he was letting on, but he also knew Raph liked having alone time to sort things out. He stood.

"Yeah, ok, see you later Raph." he decided, smiling. "I hope you feel better later."

"Whatevah," he grumbled, Leo sighed and shook his head, walking to his own room to get a sweatshirt; the house had grown oddly cold since he finished training with dad. He shrugged it off, after pulling on a large blue knitted sweater that Mom's sister had mailed over from Japan for Christmas; the heater would turn on soon, in its usual cycle. With that in mind, Leonardo grabbed his novel and went out to read it, sitting on the large sectional couch a few seats down from Mikey and Donnie, who were playing Mario karts, very competitively.

"No way!" Mikey squealed with delight, "take that! Eat it, Dee!"

"Oh yeah?" Dan countered, "how about a little of this? Or that? Haha!" followed by a small moan of sadness from Michelangelo. "Who's eating what now, Mikey?" Leo smiled, opening his book to the page he had marked, pulled an extra throw blanket over himself for warmth, and began to read.

* * *

Leonardo climbed off the school bus and coughed into his fist, Mikey and Donatello were a bit ahead of him, and Raph joined him on the snowy sidewalk a moment later. The red-haired teen had a beanie cap on, and his hood pulled up over his head, somewhat shielding the fading bruise over his eye. Leo frowned in worry. Despite the police and the social workers promise that no news stations would discover his identity, the information had leaked and now most kids at school avoided him. Although, Leo thought Raph probably didn't mind this, seeing as he enjoyed his solitude.

"Back from space yet?" Raphael grunted, shoving Leo lightly on the shoulder, Leo blinked, then smiled. He had been lost in thought.

"Yeah, Raph, I'm back." he laughed as they started toward the school building. Those laughs descended into a burst of coughing, making Leo's eyes water.

"Ya alright there?" Raph asked, somewhat surprised, Leo smiled as the coughing subsided.

"Yeah, I guess I just got a cold or something, nothing major." he shrugged it off, "come on, it's cold out here." they walked into the building, causing a group of sophomores who were standing by the drinking fountain to look over with unreadable faces, before walking pointedly away from the two boys.

"Whatevah." Leo heard Raphael mutter under his breath. "We bettah get ta class; see ya in English, Leo."

"See you." Leo agreed, walking up the stairs toward his World Studies class, mind wandering to the studying he had done the night before, and he hardly noticed he was being approached until he ran straight into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" Slash said in annoyance, glaring at Leo as the black haired teen stumbled, "what do you want?" Leo coughed.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." he apologized, moving to go around the other teen, Slash grabbed his shoulder, Leo rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Raph come to school today?" he asked. Leo frowned.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked cooly, backing a step away from him. "And, another question, why should I tell you?" Slash grabbed his shoulder and slammed Leo into a wall of lockers, his face inches from Leonardo's.

"You should tell me so I don't give you a bruise to match his." the boy snarled, "and as for why I wanna know, well, the little coward ran off yesterday before I could finish our conversation." Leo glared at Slash.

"Yes, Raph is here today." he hissed, "and another thing, he's not a coward. If I ever hear you say that about him again, you'll get more than just a bruise; can I go to my class now?" Slash snorted.

"Empty threat Leonardo." he growled, "whatever happened to Raphael after he met you was a mistake, he was better before this happened, of course," Slash grinned, "murderers aren't good anyway."

"He is _not!"_ Leo yelled, "a murderer!" the black haired teen gripped Slash's arm and twisted it, just enough to make Slash spin around and release him, and by the time the larger boy recovered Leo was already turning the corner, out of his reach. Leo sighed as he sat down at his desk, next period he was going to have to warn Raphael about Slash, he wasn't good news. It still made Leo want to punch something when he recalled Slash's sneering tone when he said the word coward, but he wasn't a violent person, not usually.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, Leo saw Raphael's face again, shadowed by that bruise, and heard Slash's taunting tone when he informed Leo that he wished the two had never met. And on top of that, his entire body ached, like one big bruise, and he had no clue why. He hadn't had PE yesterday, and all that Slash had done the day before that was shove him against a locker, so why should he be so sore? Leo sighed, then coughed for about a minute straight before falling back down into his pillows. Stupid cold, why did he have to get sick now? It would wear off in a few days, though, Leo reasoned, pulling his blankets farther over his shoulders. He would just have to wait it out, he'd done that before. Leo sighed contentedly, finally finding a comfortable place to sleep and let his mind drift off into dreams.

Unfortunately, Leonardo's dreams were a swirl of emotions, faces, and words. None of which were particularly enjoyable.

 _It actually started out fairly good, from what he could tell, with him and the others playing a snowball fight. But then the park had melted away and he found himself in a closet, hands tied behind his back and a large wad of cloth stuffed in his mouth under duct tape, the sound of Oroku Saki's and Bradford's voices just outside. And then that changed, ever so slowly, until he was sitting on the couch in the living room, by the fireplace, looking down at a strange drawing of a half-turtle half-cat half-human, and he didn't know why there were three halves, just that he didn't recall that one being a drawing in Raphael's sketchbook._

 _And then Leo felt as if he was zooming into the picture, only when he arrived it was in the school courtyard, the creature completely gone, replaced by Slash and his buddies, and Raph, who were all standing around smoking cigarettes. Leo strode over to them, intending to reprimand Raphael, when the square of sidewalk disappeared from underneath him, sending Leo falling into darkness which ended in the kitchen, watching Donnie's little robot man make dinner when the robot suddenly had Mikey's face. Leo frowned, reaching forward to investigate, when the kitchen changed into a hospital room where he was the one lying on the bed, feeling the raw loss of his mother and Miwa._

 _He lay in the hospital bed for some time, pondering on the meaning of life, which for some reason involved pickles and rats, until he opened his eyes again to find himself on lying on the snow-covered ground, but the snow was like fire and started making his jeans smoke. Leo yelped, getting to his feet, as the world was slowly consumed by fire and heat. The black haired teen watched in despair as the house was burned to the ground, the roaring of the flames barely hiding the screams of his family as they perished in the fire. Then Leo found himself back in the closet, though this time he was accompanied by a tied up captain Ryan and doctor mind strong, characters from his favorite tv show space heroes, as that building also burned around them. And while the two fictional characters perished, Leo was left unharmed, tied up and sobbing on the cement floor._

 _Back to the kitchen, where Mikey's head had been replaced by Raphael's annoyed one._

" _Geez, fearless, anyone would think ya wanted to skip school or somethin'." the green-eyed robot snorted, "get up already."_

" _I am," Leo said in confusion, reaching forward to figure out how the robot had received his foster brother's head. "Raph, why are you on the robot?"_

" _What the heck are ya talking about? If you don't get up yer gonna miss breakfast!" the robot started shaking Leo, who frowned._

" _What are you doing...tiny robot?"_

" _Holy crap Leo." Raphael's head complained. "GET UP!"_

Leonardo jolted awake, Raph stepped back with a smile.

"Ah, see Mikey? He ain't dead." he observed, "but it was hard ta tell under all those blankets ya got, Leo, gonna get up anytime before school?" Leo groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Sorry guys, I guess I was dreaming," he muttered, the sharp details already fading.

"No kidding, I'm not a tiny robot in case ya didn't notice." Raphael snorted, "come on, Mike, let's go eat. He's up." the two other boys proceeded out of the room, Mikey chattering the whole way, and Leo pushed his mound of blankets aside, getting to his feet. A headache was forming at the place where his head met his neck, and Leonardo felt slightly nauseous. Nevertheless, the blue-eyed teen retrieved jeans and a long-sleeved shirt for the day, before pulling on a sweater and then a jacket. As Leo laced his boots, he had a small feeling of uneasiness, as if something was wrong, but he couldn't focus on anything and if it was important he would know more, probably. Leo grabbed his backpack and coughed into his fist wetly, grimacing, before running down the stairs to join his family for breakfast.

* * *

 _ **So that last part was weird, but you know how dreams are. I was trying to make this just as much of a real dream experience because my dreams are always very confusing lol. Anyway…. Any ideas as to what comes next?! Hahaha, you'll have to wait till Friday I'm afraid!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	36. Promise

_**Hey guys! It's Friday, I almost forgot to post! Sorry about that. Hehe. anyway, yea. This chapter is pretty intense, and also Leo-centric (though he isn't in some of the scenes). Anyway, yeah. I hope you enjoy! Also, I think Fanfiction has been losing some of your reviews?! Really sorry about that, I'm trying to track them down. :/**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: I'm glad you liked that dream! I was honestly worried that it would be weird or something.**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: haha yeaaaaaa. Things are about to get a whole lot less-good. :)**_

 _ **To efarraiz: omg your reviews always make me blush! I'm honestly very flattered that you think I have a gift, I really am. And your review made me smile even though I've had a not-so-good day. Thank you, friend. *hugs***_

 _ **To Ladybug: pneumonia…?! Hehehehehehe. *Sweats nervously* whaaaaaaaat? Hahaha...haha...ha….**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: like I said before, I think fanfiction has been eating reviews, so sorry about that. Don't worry about Slash…. *nervous laughter* worry about the bois.**_

 _ **To Raphfangirl28070: wow I didn't even notice English wasn't your first language?! Don't worry about it man! It's so kool really, how people from all over the world can connect through things likes this!**_

 _ **To GlaceonSnow: w-well…. Well, thank you! I… I'm really shocked at how many people love this?! As for romance…. Sorry to break it to you but this fic ain't over quite yet. Hehe. and as for Slash doing something to Leo… ur close. Mwahahaha.**_

 _ **To JustABystander: th-thanks! This fic isn't completely Leo-Centric, but this chappie sure is! :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT!**_

 _ **And now, the chapter!**_

* * *

Mikey hummed under his breath while he sat at his desk, drawing. Klunk was sitting at his feet, his shaggy dog head rested on his paws as he dozed, and Mikey knew that Don and Raph were hanging out in the garage, working on Leo's truck and that Leo was napping in his bedroom, and Mom and Dad were at the restaurant. The reason they were working on the truck was because Raph had gotten his license, and couldn't take it out until it had an oil change. But Mikey thought the two of them just liked working with those kinds of things. After finding out that they were biologically related, Mikey didn't see how he hadn't noticed. Yeah, Raph had red hair and green eyes while Donnie had brown of both, but other than that, and the height difference, Raph was short, their facial features were very similar, specifically their noses. Mikey stuck his tongue out as he sketched a roughly triangular shape on the page, in between where the two ovals were. As he did this, Klunk suddenly sat straight up, head erect and ears perked up, listening.

"Klunk?" Mikey asked, looking down at his pet. "What's going on boy?" the service dog, luckily, didn't reply. Instead, he got to his feet and pawed at Mikey's closed door. Mikey sighed.

"It's cold, but if you want a walk I guess you can have one, oh your majesty." he opened the door, and klunk bolted out, though not in the direction of the stairs as Mikey had anticipated. "Klunk?" he called, the small dog ignored him and trotted into the bathroom. Mikey noticed more details about the hallway, now. Leo's door was thrown uncharacteristically carelessly open, and as he hesitated the sound of retching echoed from the bathroom. Mikey ran to the door and fell to his knees beside Leo, who was bent over the toilet bowl, pale and shaky as he vomited into it.

"Leo! Are you ok?" he asked stupidly, Leo just had time to look at Mikey and roll his eyes before coughing vomit and spit into the toilet again. Mikey touched his brother's arm to find it hot to the touch. "I'm getting Donnie!" Mikey declared, getting to his feet. Klunk took his place beside Leo, placing his white and orange head on the older boy's knee. Mikey ran out the hallway and down the stairs, eyes wide. "Donnie!" he called, skidding through the kitchen to haul open the garage door. "Donnie!"

"What is it, Mikey?" Donatello asked from where he had just closed the hood of Leo's blue truck, he saw Mikey's face and frowned. "Mikey, what's wrong?"

"Leo's sick!" Mikey said, wringing his hands. "He's throwing up and he's really really hot! I don't know what to-" but Raphael had already pushed past him and was at the base up the stairs, Donnie right behind him. Mikey followed, hearing his brother's soft cries of distress even from there. When they got back to the bathroom, it was obvious Leo was not sick with a cold like he'd been claiming the past week or so. Don had gently moved klunk out of the way and knelt beside Leo, who was resting his forehead on one arm, which was across the toilet bowl.

"Leo, it's ok." Mikey heard Don murmur, "breath deeply, alright?"

"Hurts." Leo murmured somewhat deliriously, "hurts to breath deep." Mikey wrung his hands and then realized Raphael had left, and was now back, pushing past him again to stick a thermometer under Leo's arm.

"Do you feel warm?" Don asked, "Mikey get him some water." Mikey grabbed a paper cup from the counter and filled it with tap water, handing it to Donnie who pushed it to Leo's lips.

"Cold," Leo said, then pushed the cup away, coughing into his fist. Mikey, Donnie, and Raph looked at each other. When Leo removed his fist to wipe the mucus off, it had a small streak of blood.

"Holy crap, Donnie, how high are fevers supposed to be?" Raph asked, squinting at the thermometer. Don frowned.

"Depends, what is it?"

"With da stupid added degree thing?" Raph asked, "104.2, why?"

"Crap." Donnie muttered, "Leo, how long have you felt so sick?"

"It's just a cold, Donnie." Leo insisted, "I'm not sick, it's just so freezing in this house." Mikey frowned.

"No it's not, the furnace is on, Leo." he said softly, "why do you think it's freezing?"

"When people have fevers, they feel cold." Don explained, "come on, Leo, I think you need to go to the emergency room." Mikey bit his lip nervously as Leo frowned, then started coughing again.

"Don't feel that good, Don." Leo agreed, betting the brothers help him to his feet. Mikey ran to Leo's room and grabbed his jacket and a blanket, which they wrapped around their brother on their way down the stairs.

"Yer gonna be alright." Raph muttered, "Mikey, call Shen, my phone's on da counter." Mikey nodded and then dashed down the stairs ahead of them, picking up Raphael's cell from the counter and jamming his thumb onto the call button on Mom's contact. He held it to his ear, hovering anxiously over the other three as they walked next to Leo out to the truck, it's a good thing Raph got his license.

"Hello?" Mom asked. Mikey let out a sigh of relief.

"Mom!"

"Raph?"

"Huh? Oh, this is Mikey." Mikey explained, "Mom, we're going to the emergency room-" Don facepalmed and Raph groaned as Mom interrupted him.

"What? Why? Michelangelo what happened?"

"Oh yeah," Mikey laughed nervously. "Leo's like, really sick, he was puking and he had a fever and Donnie says it's really high, like 104 or something, so we're going to the emergency room. Raph told me to call you for some reason, I guess to let you know or something?"

"We'll be right there." Mikey heard something being shuffled around in the background, "I need to go, Mikey."

"Yeah, huh!" Mikey agreed, hanging up and stuffing Raph's phone in his pocket since the green-eyed boy was already in the driver's seat, Don was in the back seat with Leo, who had fallen asleep. Mikey hit the button on the garage opener and climbed into the passenger seat as Raphael slowly maneuvered out of the driveway.

"Where's da ER?" he asked, Don replied with a series of directions that Mikey couldn't wrap his head around, but Raphael nodded and started off down the street, peaking at the speed limit.

"Is Leo gonna be ok?" Mikey asked softly, Raph smiled sideways at him, one eye on the road.

"A' course he's gonna be ok." he said, "he's Leo." Mikey smiled and turned on the radio, humming along to the song that came on. It seemed like hours, but must have been minutes later when they arrived at the Emergency Room pull in. "a'right, how do we do this?" Raph wondered, "jus' walk in?"

"Yeah, come on." Don shook Leo awake, and Leo squinted up at him.

"Don? Where- the emergency room? I don't feel good." he coughed into his fist, a sound that sounded like gravel under a car tire rattling from his chest, Mikey frowned.

"Come on Leo," he encouraged, "I bet you get a lollipop!" Leo and Don got out of the car and Raph had already run into the doors, Mikey turned the car off and pulled out the keys. When they entered, a nurse greeted them.

"Hello, what seems to be trouble? I assume you're accompanying that young man?" she nodded backward to where Raph was standing moodily by the counter, when he saw them he hurried over. "Are you alright?" she added to Leo, Leo coughed.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're coming." Donnie said, "Leo's been sick for a few days, we thought it was a cold, turns out it wasn't."

"Well, we aren't that full right now." the nurse said, "and your friend seemed very anxious to get this one looked at; come with me, Leo." she said comfortingly before looking at Don. "as soon as your parents get here they need to start signing him in, but we can start without them." Mikey frowned, looking from Donnie to Leo, as he was guided away into an examination room.

"Why can't we go with?" he complained, Don laughed.

"Because we aren't really allowed to, and we aren't adults. Let's go sit down." they sat in the waiting room chairs and Raphael sighed, jogging one leg up and down. Mikey took out his phone and handed it to him, with the keys.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Mike," he said, smiling as he accepted them. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Mikey watched nurses and doctors go in and out of the sectioned off area they'd taken Leo. he hoped Leo was alright.

' _Dear God, please help Leo! He's so sick, I want him to be ok! And even though I don't know if he's like me or Raph, whether he believes in you or not, but if what I know is true then you don't care whether he believes! He's such a great brother, please help Leo be ok! I need him to be ok, god, please? Sincerely, Michelangelo.'_

"What do you think's wrong?" he finally asked Don, who frowned.

"It could be a number of things, most likely pneumonia, but I'm no doctor, Mikey, and I'm not sure."

"Will he need surgery?" Mikey asked in worry, Don laughed.

"Probably not." he promised, "but, maybe." Mikey frowned at this and looked over at the entrance as Mom and Dad came in, obviously flustered.

"Hi Mom!" he called, waving. The two adults hurried over to them.

"Where is Leonardo?" Dad asked, scanning the waiting area.

"They aren't busy." Don said, "so they took him in pretty much right away, it's been about a half hour. They wanted you to sign him in and do paperwork and stuff because we're minors."

"Of course." Dad nodded, turning and walking to the desk, Mom sighed and fell into the chair beside Raph.

"Nice parking job out there," she commented slyly, Raph flushed.

"Geez, Don freaked me out I was panickin'." he grumbled, "'sides, Mike got da keys out." Mikey giggled as Mom rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I got a license, I can't be dat bad."

"Shen." Dad's voice called, Mom looked over and then joined him at the counter, where a doctor and a nurse were waiting, and after a hurried conversation, they followed the doctors into the room where Leo was. Mikey sighed and leaned against Donnie's shoulder, and then sat upright, eyes wide.

"We forgot klunk! He's still at home, all alone!" he said in despair, "Donnie, what if we don't go back soon? What if Klunk starves?"

"He'll be fine, we'll be back by tonight," Donnie promised, hugging Mikey with one arm. "I promise." Mikey sighed, leaning back on his brother.

"I guess." he agreed, half shrugging. "I just wish Leo wasn't sick."

"Me too, Mikey." Don sighed, "me too." the three sat in silence for a while, listening to intercom calls, footsteps, hushed voices, and beeping noises. Finally, Mikey looked up and saw Leo on a hospital bed, being pushed down the hall toward an elevator.

"Leo!" he gasped, pulling away from Donnie and jumping to his feet, "where are they taking him?!" Dad caught him as he tried to follow.

"Michelangelo, it is alright." he promised, "they have admitted Leonardo to the hospital, he is going to be alright."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Mikey begged, watching the elevator doors slide shut.

"Your brother has a sickness in his lungs, very severe pneumonia, the doctors are going to make him better, Michelangelo." Mikey hugged dad tightly.

"Are you sure? What if he gets too sick?"

"He will not." Dad promised, "Michelangelo, Leonardo is going to be alright. Shen and I are going to stay with him, but I think you boys should go home." he looked over Mikey's head to Raph and Donnie. "Raphael, will you be alright with that? You may order pizza."

"Yeah." Raph blew out a slow breath. "I guess so, but ya bettah call us if ya find anythin' out."

"Of course, Raphael." Dad assured him, "you boys should go now, it is nearly time for dinner; you will be alright." he ruffled Mikey's hair, the blue-eyed teen still hugged him tightly, he didn't want to let go.

"Can I stay here with you?" he begged, "I want to stay here!" Dad sighed and looked up at Mom, who smiled and shrugged.

"Very well, Michelangelo, you may stay here. Raphael, Donatello, if he changes his mind would you mind driving back to get him later?"

"Of course," Don promised, while Raph just nodded. "Come on, Raph, I'll call the pizza place while you drive." Mikey was still hugging dad as he watched them leave, and dad put his hands on Mikey's shoulders, pushing him back and squatting to look him in the eyes.

"It is alright, my son, let us go to Leonardo's room. He is getting x-rays at the moment, but you and Shen may wait for him. I am going to be with Leonardo there, alright?" Mikey nodded and the group of three walked into the hospital part of the building, Dad split off from them after a few moments, following the bed toward the room with the x-ray machines, and Mikey and mom went to a room where the nurse was spreading clean sheets on the bed.

"Hello, Mrs. Hamato." she greeted, then leaned down to Mikey. "And who might you be? Leonardo's brother?"

"yeah huh! I'm Mikey." Mikey agreed, looking around anxiously. He didn't have particularly fond memories of hospitals, but he had still wanted to stay with Mom and Dad. Mom walked to the bench in the window sill and Mikey took a seat on the chair, by the lamp. The nurse left and Mikey sighed, running a hand through his hair. A piece of paper and a pack of crayons caught his eye in a box on a shelf, and he walked over to retrieve it, sitting cross-legged in the chair with the paper on a book. Leo would probably like pictures for his room; who knew how long he'd be here?

* * *

 _ **Okay so I know most people may not get admitted to the hospital for pneumonia, but Leo being Leo he tried to pretend he was fine for a long time before he got too sick. And he has a kind of the sickness that could turn very bad very fast if left untreated. There will be more on this later, though, so hang tight! The next chapter has more info about Leo… and has a surprise I think will shock all of you! Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	37. Hello

_**HEY EVERYBODY! Sorry, Today's update is a little late, turns out I actually have a life. 0.0 that was a shocking discovery. Lol. anyway… yeah. So this Chapter is very VERY intense! A little warning, just for those of you recovering from accidents and/or PTSD from said accidents, just be wary. On that happy note, let's get on with reviews!**_

 _ **To Alex: yeah… Leo's having it rough at the mo. luckily, the misfortune will soon be divided and spread! That is how the saying goes… right? XD**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: yeah, Leo has this whole pride and big brother thing going for him, not the best when he's feeling ill. Don't worry if it's short or not, just getting a review makes me smile!**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: thank you! And yeah, this fic is about all the bros which made it very fun to write, as well as very long as you can see. XD yeah, Raph and Don may have freaked Mikey out just a bit, but they did well.**_

 _ **To efarraiz: omg thank you so much! In all honesty, today wasn't great either but just reading your review made me feel super happy! That's exactly what I do as well when I feel sad! I'm glad you got your internet problems sorted out, we have plenty of that too. You really are an amazing person and I will definitely message you if I need some moral boost! Thank you so much! *hugs tightly***_

 _ **To Beakers47: haha yes, I love the whump!**_

 _ **To SugarnSpice: lol thanks so much for that heads up. I was having some difficulties with and accidentally posted that one instead of the right one. Thanks a ton!**_

 _ **To JustABystander: sadly…. Miwa is dead. That does not mean Karai will not make an appearance. Though, this plot twist is something else.**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: I feel ya. And don't worry! We get some explanations in this chapter as well as some very scary bits. *maniacal laughter***_

 _ **To Tmntfanforever: yeah, that is like him. Also, I wanted to put someone in the hospital. Win-win!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT! (or the song lyrics later in the chapter. those belong to Jason Walker. :D)**_

 _ **And now… enjoy it if you dare!**_

* * *

Leo was confused, that was the easy way to put it. The last thing he remembered that he was sure _wasn't_ a dream, was riding in the back seat of his truck while Mikey sang Owl City songs. And even then, he couldn't be sure. It might help if he opened his eyes though, so he could figure out why he felt so crappy and what those incessant beeping noises were. With a small sigh, Leo blinked, frowning at the familiar environment. He hadn't been in the hospital for almost a year, except for when Mikey broke his leg. Leo was about to decide this was another nightmare about the night with the fire when the rest of the room came into focus. Mikey was asleep, his head resting on the side of the hospital bed, other than that the room was void of people. Leo could hear voices outside though and recognized Mom and Dad's voices along with some he thought he might recognize. Something was different, and Leo realized he must have gotten sicker than he thought. With a small frown, Leo grew aware of the oxygen tubes in his nose and an iv drip needle in his arm. Mikey muttered something in his sleep, wiggling his head a bit into Leo's thigh, Leo held back a laugh and gently shook Mikey awake, Mikey jerked upright and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh? Am I late for school?" he blinked, then smiled. "Good morning Leo! How do you feel?" Leo smiled weakly.

"Not good, what exactly happened?"

"You got sick." Mikey replied, "and you're in the hospital." Leo refrained from a sarcastic comment and nodded. "I dunno what sickness you have, because Mom and Dad are still talking to Dr. Murdock, but I think they said it was a type of Pneumonia?" he scratched his head and shrugged. As he did this, the door widened and Mom, Dad, a nurse, and someone Leo assumed was Dr. Murdock stepped inside the room

"Ah Leonardo, you're awake." the Dr. said, "how do you feel?"

"Not that good." Leo murmured, glancing from Mom to Dad to Dr. Murdock, their faces weren't exactly grave, but not that cheerful either. "How sick am I? I thought I just had a cough but…?"

"You have a type of Aspiration Pneumonia, probably contracted on your...trip...to Brooklyn, and you just now started having symptoms recently because of the cold." Dr. Murdock explained, "and I suppose that the lung damage you received from smoke inhalation was a factor, but you'll be alright. You just need to rest and recover." Leo nodded, frowning. He had no idea what aspiration pneumonia meant, other than that pneumonia was a kind of lung illness. But he had no idea someone could be hospitalized for it.

"How could he have contracted the illness in Brooklyn?" Dad asked, frowning, Dr. Murdock sighed.

"From what I know of the incident, you were gagged with a cloth, is that correct?" he asked, Leo nodded slowly. "Well, there you have it. Aspiration Pneumonia is contracted when someone inhales saliva into their lungs, where it grows bacteria and infection. My guess is that the gag caused you to accidentally inhale some of your salivae. Don't worry, Leo, you're going to be fine." Leo nodded again, slumping back into the pillows.

"How long do I have to stay?" he asked, frowning.

"Depending on your recovery, the maximum stay for pneumonia is usually five or six days." Dr. Murdock explained, "with the antibiotic drip and your oxygen, we'll just need to keep you rested and watch for any side effects. It's too early to tell if there will be any serious repercussions."

"Ok." Leo sighed, blowing out a slightly painful breath.

"I'll have some food sent up soon." he continued, "you're welcome to talk, just don't get out of bed for a bit, I'll check in on you this afternoon." with that, he left and the nurse followed after switching out the iv drip with a new one. Mom and Dad sat in chairs near the bed, and Mikey started chattering about something or other, but Leo was hardly paying attention.

Almost two months after Oroku Saki had kidnapped him, there was still things affecting Leo about it. Not just the nightmares, but now this? How had he not been sick before now? Yeah, it was cold now, but it had been cold earlier too. Leo frowned, wracking his memory. Had he been sick before and just waved it off as a cold? Is that why it had gotten so bad? And the smoke inhalation caused by a fire nearly a year ago had helped the infection get to his lungs, apparently. None of this made any sense at all.

"Why don't we watch tv?" Mikey suggested, pushing the remote into Leo's hand, Leo blinked, then smiled.

"Okay, thanks Mikey," he said, turning on the device, then frowned. "Wait, where's Donnie and Raph?"

"At home." Mom replied, "Mikey wanted to stay with you." Leo glanced at Mikey, who was beaming. "They'll be by later today. Any time now, actually."

"Ok." Leo agreed. The group fell silent as Leo turned the channel to the news and set the remote down. He didn't really specifically _want_ to watch the news, but no good shows were on, seeing as it was near noon; all the Saturday morning cartoons had already played. "I'm going to miss school, aren't I?" he suddenly groaned, putting a hand on his face. "Oh man."

"It's ok." Mom said, "I'm sure your teachers will understand."

"Yeah, and I can get your homework for you!" Mikey decided, then his face lit up. "I almost forgot! I drew you some pictures! Here!" about five papers were thrust into Leo's hands, and he smiled a bit as he looked down at them. Mikey had used crayons, but they still looked better than anything Leo could draw.

"Thank you Mikey." he said, looking through them, "they're great!" Mikey beamed and Leo settled back into the pillows, how strange. The last time he'd been in a hospital bed, he'd been sad and depressed, this time, he was feeling nearly the opposite. One year could change quite a lot.

* * *

"Took ya long enough." Raphael snorted as Donatello pulled the passenger door shut. "What were ya doin', building a rocket?" Donnie rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, Raph, I was getting some things for Leo." he held up a shoulder bag, "his book, his space hero cd's, some homework, etc."

"Oh." Raph pulled the car out of the driveway, "alright den, but Shen said ta be dere around noon, it's already ten aftah, we're late."

" _Around_ noon." Don emphasized, "It 'll still be _around_ noon when we get there." Raph rolled his eyes and turned on the radio, tapping his fingers on the wheel to the beat. Don glanced his way and leaned forward, turning up the volume as the song changed to one of Raphael's personal favorites. With a grin, Raph started singing along, completely surprising Donatello, who then also chimed in.

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name, like a fool at the top of my lungs," Don's left leg was bouncing up and down to the beat. "Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough!" Raph turned on the turning signal, looking up at the light, which glowed red. "'Cause my, echo, echo, is the only voice coming back. Shadow, shadow, is the only friend that I have." Raph glanced at Donnie while they sang, they were both going way out, more than either of them would have were they with anyone else, Don laughed as the chorus finished.

"Listen, listen, I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give." the arrow turned green, and Raphael pulled the truck forward, turning onto the street the hospital was on, though still a few lights down. "But it isn't, is it? You could come and save me, try to chase the crazy right out of my head!" for probably the first time in his life, Raphael was singing with all his heart, finding it light for once. They repeated the chorus, Donnie even throwing in a few dramatic hand gestures, as they idled at another stoplight.

"I don't wanna be an island, I just wanna feel alive and, get to see your face again." the light turned green and Raph stepped on the gas, eyes trained on the road ahead. "But 'til then, just my echo, shadow, you're my only friend and I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough!" the next stoplight turned green just as they arrived, and Raph only tapped the brakes for a moment before going.

"Cause my echo, echo, oh my shadow, shadow," a blur of movement in the corner of Raphael's eye preceded the horrifying crash, and then the world turned upside down. The force of the van in the side of Leo's truck made it skid sideways, Donatello was flung into Raph's elbow as he tried to regain control, and then the second car hit, in the driver's side. The impact made Leo's truck tip the other way, rolling onto the hood of the minivan and then onto the pavement, pinning the passenger side door shut. Another sudden impact made the truck spin in a spiral across the road, the car behind him had not stopped in time. The radio was still faintly playing. "Hello, hello, anybody out there?"

Everything was suddenly still, Raphael blinked, the front windshield had shattered, and he saw metal rods from somewhere embedded in the roof right next to his head, and he felt so humblingly unharmed that for a moment, all he could do was breathe. And then a soft moan came from underneath him, Raph blinked. More of the metal rods were keeping him from falling out of the driver's seat into the door against the ground. Sirens wailed and Raphael tried to focus on where that groan had come from when he suddenly remembered. He hadn't been driving alone.

"Donnie!" he gasped, wiping blood out of his eyes, "Donnie, are you ok?" he wriggled out of the place he'd been wedged, trying to yank metal rods from who knows where out of the car, Donnie's glasses were gone, and his mouth was part way open. Raph could see that at least one of the rods had impaled his shirt, though hopefully not his chest, and stopped pulling on them. For the first time in his life, Raph uttered a quick hasty prayer before a sudden shower of sparks ended abruptly as the driver's side door was pried open.

"Can you move? Can you hear me?" someone was asking.

"Donnie's hurt." Raph said, in shock, "he's hurt!"

"I need some help over here!" the firefighter said, "hey, kid, it's alright, your friend's going to be fine."

"My brother is hurt!" Raph insisted, as more assistants came over and started pulling him out, "DONNIE!"

"It's alright, we're getting him." someone said, Raph was out of the truck, heck, he crashed Leo's truck. It looked like one of the five vehicles had been carrying a load of large metal poles and rods, which had spilled everywhere, impaling into the truck.

"How can we contact your parents?" someone was asking, "Hey, kid, what's your name?"

"Raph, I'm Raph, but Donnie!" he said desperately, trying to get back to the totaled vehicle, "he's hurt!"

"We know, and we'll try to help him." another person said as they pushed Raph into the ambulance, "but you were lucky; we need to get you treated so that we can help others, you can still walk, but you probably have a concussion." they listed, pushing Raph into a seating position, "how do we contact your parents?" Raph thought he said a rattle of numbers, and they peeled the remnants of his leather jacket off him. Out the doors, he saw a familiar purple polo shirt roll by on a stretcher.

"DONNIE!" he shouted, yanking away, Donatello was covered in blood. This was bad, very very bad.

"He's ok, just sit down, you'll see him in the ER." he was pulled back and the doors closed, the ambulance started its engine and Raph sat back down, biting his lip. He still didn't quite understand what had happened, one moment he and Don had been going to see Leo, singing, and the next moment was now. In separate ambulances, going to the ER with lights flashing.

"What's your last name?" someone was shining a light into his eyes.

"I- Hamato, he's Hamato Donatello."

"No, Raph, what's your name?"

"Raphael Jameson I- Donnie's my brother." he stammered, "where's Donnie?"

"Are you brothers or friends?"

"Brothers." Raph mumbled, "We- foster brothers."

"Oh, I see." they were saying, "Raphael, lay down alright? We're going to take you to the ER, you'll be right by your brother." Raph obliged, dots dancing in his vision. He felt the stretcher rolling underneath him, heard the beeping noises and intercom calls and voices blurring together. It was like everything he saw was stretched, Raph blinked it back, groaning.

"Donnie?" he asked, trying to sit up, "Donnie! Where are ya?" someone pushed him back down.

"Donatello's going to be alright, Raphael, just stay calm." Raph took a shuddering breath, thinking of the bag in the car, with Leo's novel and homework and cd's, oh crap, he loved those cd's! With a final sigh, Raphael lay back down, trying to block out the commotion around him.

* * *

Mikey was humming, tapping his finger on his knees as he watched the tv show with Leo, it was a kind of boring one, but at least it wasn't the news anymore. The freckle-faced teen's hearing drifted to the hall, where Mom had just barely walked to answer a phone call.

"What? What do you mean an accident?" Mikey's head swiveled, as did Leo's and Dads, dad stood. "I- that's where I am now, yes, we're here with my other son, are they ok? Are they ok?!" Dad walked out, Mikey glanced at Leo, who nodded toward the doorway with wide eyes, and followed the older Japanese man.

"Shen, what is it?" Dad was asking as Mikey stood in the doorway, Mom was crying, listening to the person on the other end.

"Yoshi. Raphael, Donatello, they've been in an accident." Mikey froze, what did that mean? "They are in the ER downstairs, they were almost here, oh, Yoshi!" Dad caught her as she started crying harder than Mikey had ever seen her, her cell had dropped to the floor, the screen had cracked.

"Michelangelo, stay here with Leonardo," Dad instructed, Mikey nodded, tears pricking his eyes as the two adults hurried to the elevator, he picked up Mom's phone and blew the dust off of it, then walked back in, biting his lip.

"What is it?" Leo demanded, "Mikey, tell me!"

"Raph and Donnie were coming from the house, I guess." he shrugged, "and I guess they got in a car accident! They're in the emergency room, I don't know…" he shook his head, tears spilling from his cheeks.

"It's ok." Leo said numbly, "they'll be ok, Mikey. Raph and Don are tough. They'll be ok. I swear." but Mikey could tell even Leo wasn't sure.

 _God, *sob* please make it so Raph and Donnie are alright! And anyone else in the Emergency room, too, they just have to be ok! This can't happen, I can't lose my brothers! Leo's not even better yet, why is this happening? I trust you, god, please help my brothers!_

* * *

 _ **MWAHAHAHAHA! None of you saw that coming! And now we get a cliffhanger! Ehehehehehe. So yeah… that just happened. Though please tell me if you think it was a bit too much? I plan on being an actual author and any tips really do help! There'll be a new chapter on Friday, as usual, and I'm posting a little one-shot as well today, so keep a sharp eye out for it! Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	38. Bag

_**HEy'all I'm really really sorry I didn't post on Friday… I was having 'guy troubles' and completely forgot to post. So, there'll be a one-shot in the Turtle Universe coming out a bit after this, if that helps at all. Anyway. This chapter is mostly fluff, but there are some clues to what happens next mixed in as well.**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: hahahaha yesss! I know I'm mean…. At least I haven't killed anyone recently.**_

 _ **To Silverfox22: sorry…**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: ah yes, is there a reason behind it? Or was it simply an accident? It's really up to you to decide.**_

 _ **To Tmntfanforever: heheheheheheh you weren't supposed to expect it, that's the point of a plot twist. Thanks for the virtual hug.**_

 _ **To efarraiz: omg thanks a ton for all the virtual hugs, my friend! It really does help when days get like today. As for Raph and Donnie… don't worry. They live. That's really all I can promise at this point in time… ehehehe.**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: haha thanks! That scene seems to have had the desired effect, I am happy.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: yep. And thank you!**_

 _ **To my first guest reviewer: haha thank you! And the song, my friend, was Echo by Jason Walker.**_

 _ **To my second guest reviewer: interesting theory. But as I said before… it's up to what you think.**_

 _ **To my third guest reviewer: yes, I do see how it would be too much, I will keep your thoughts in mind in the future!**_

 _ **To Cinnamon: thank you for your optimism! And yeah, I do see your points about that last chapter. Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

 _ **And now, the chapter!**_

* * *

"Raph, it's ok." soft hands were stroking his cheeks, Raph forced his dry lips apart and licked them, breathing in the smells of the sterile environment. His eyes shot open.

"Don…" he gasped, sitting up in the bed, "where's Donnie?" Shen was right next to him, having obviously cried recently, and the ER was less chaotic than it had been when he'd arrived.

"He's fine, he's in surgery; Yoshi is waiting for him." Raphael blinked rapidly. Surgery? Why was he in surgery? Raph's hand flew to his forehead, where a bandage was wrapped around. From what he could tell, that was his only injury, and Donnie was in surgery? He collapsed back onto the pillows, noticing that he wasn't even hooked up to ivs or a heart monitor. "You are alright, Raphie." Raphael flinched, but she didn't notice. She just kept tracing her fingers gently up and down his arm.

"What happened to 'im?" Raph choked out, "why ain't I da one who's dat hurt? I was da one drivin', why ain't I da one in surgery?" Shen shook her head, biting her lip.

"Raph, he's going to be alright, one of the rods just...he'll even be able to use his arm, they said, but they need to get the rod out first." Raphael nodded, then spotted a dirty shoulder bag on the floor next to her.

"Hey!" he said, sitting up again, "Shen, dat's da bag o' Leo's stuff!" he pointed with a shaking finger, "and it ain't even torn! How? Is it alright? We had his books and cd's in there!" Shen looked down at it.

"I haven't looked at it yet." she confessed, "I didn't know what was in it, we can bring it up to Leo later, Raph." Raph nodded, looking around more. It was less chaotic because he wasn't in the ER anymore, but in what looked like a recovery room. The door opened and a doctor stepped in.

"Ah, you are awake." he greeted, "Raphael, you were, may I say this, very very very fortunate, you and your foster brother." Raphael blinked, Donnie was his biological brother and his foster brother, but he didn't want to have that separation. "You only have that cut on your head and a concussion, along with a few scrapes and bruises. But from what the paramedics told me you aren't really concerned about yourself, so I'll tell you what's going on with Donatello," he glanced at Shen, "this is for both of you, of course." he sighed, "Donatello was impaled in the right shoulder with one of those metal rods; he's in surgery now getting it taken out safely, almost finished, to be honest, but he'll have physical therapy and possibly have permanent aftershocks of this injury, he may not be able to regain the full range of motion, but whatever things that stay will be minor. He also has a severe concussion and a laceration along one side of his face, but those are minor, compared to the shoulder injury. All in all, Raphael, whatever you did to regain control could very well have saved lives."

"Huh?" Raph blinked, saved lives? Yeah right, they could both have died! He wouldn't be surprised if they were some of the survivors...the thought hit him. It was probably that people had died.

"Crime scene investigators allowed me to tell you this, but no one died, there is one man in a coma, but everyone involved in the crash lived, and they say that from the skid marks you maintained enough control to make your own vehicle roll, while all of the others had head-on contact with your truck." Leo's truck, crap, it was totaled.

"I don't understand, those rods were everywhere, how is no one dead?" he asked numbly, not understanding.

"That's the miracle of it, somehow, I'm no crime scene investigator so bear with me, somehow the fact that you two rolled, steered the cars that had stuck you first to swerve away, and the truck behind you was the one with the rods; it hit the top of your car, sending it spinning, and the rods were secured tightly, not having been expected to have lurched forward like that." Raphael nodded slowly, it made sense, he supposed. But how on earth did they got that from skid marks? The green-eyed teen got a new respect for police officers.

"Oh, my." Shen whispered, putting a hand to her mouth, "Raph, I'm so sorry, but I'm proud of you, too."

"I was jus' tryin' ta not crash." Raph mumbled, "didn't work out so well." the doctor chuckled and Shen managed a weak laugh.

"And also, Raphael, you can be released as soon as you feel fit; I have the feeling you will be here for at least the next night anyway, with Donatello and your other brothers." Raph nodded, feeling his head throb. "Just take it easy for a while, kiddo." he looked at Shen. "we have some paperwork to fill out, and then you and Raphael can go wait for Donatello to come up out of the anesthesia." Shen nodded and walked to the small table to sign the papers, Raph sat up and turned slowly, draping his legs over the edge of the bed. He was in a hospital gown; not surprising since his clothes were probably ruined. But then his gaze fell on them, cleaned and neatly folded, save for his jacket which had taken all the damage. He blinked again. This concussion must be messing with his senses; he remembered once in third grade he'd gotten hit with the baseball bat on his helmet, the results had been similar. When he focused again, the doctor was leaving and Shen was looking at him sadly.

"Why don't you get dressed, and then we can go see If Donnie's out of surgery," she said gently, Raph nodded and stood, she stepped out of the room to provide him privacy, and Raph got dressed, still a little fuzzy. The only thing he could really focus on was that Donatello was going to be ok.

* * *

Mikey heard the door open and jerked his head up, face alighting with joy.

"Raph!" he cried, jumping up and running to hug his older brother, who looked ok other than the bandage on his head. Raphael chuckled, patting Mikey's back.

"I missed you too, little brother," he whispered in Mikey's ear, Mikey hugged him tighter. "But yer makin' it hard ta breath."

"Oh yeah." Mikey giggled and stood back, thoroughly relieved, he glanced into the hallway, Mom was there smiling. "I'm glad you're ok, Raph, I was so worried because I didn't know what happened! Leo fell asleep, but he was worried too." Raph looked at the sleeping figure on the bed and sighed, setting a battered shoulder bag down.

"Well, da good news is dat we didn't ruin his space heroes cd set in da crash," he muttered, Mikey looked at the bag.

"You brought space heroes? I thought you hated that!"

"Fer Leo." Raphael rolled his eyes. "Geez." Mikey giggled.

"Oh yeah." he said, then frowned, "so, what about Donnie? No one's been telling me anything." Raph's eye twitched, making Mikey shiver in worry for his other brother.

"Donnie is going to be fine." Mom said, "he's in surgery right now, he'll be out soon, we just wanted to drop by here first to check on you two." Mikey blinked.

"Surgery? Why's he in surgery? It was just a little car crash, right?" they looked at each other.

"Kinda big, bro," Raph said, ruffling Mikey's hair. "But he's gonna be alright, I swear." then the red-haired teen paused thoughtfully. "I wondah if Leo would mind if ya came with us?" he glanced at Mom, who thought for a moment.

"We can write him a note." she decided, scribbling something down on a paper and placing in on Leo's sleeping chest. Then looked at the two boys. "Let's go, then." Mikey beamed as they started down the hallway, then glanced at Raph, who seemed to be focusing intently on how he was walking.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worried.

"Concussion," Raphael mumbled, Mikey nodded and inspected the bandage on Raphael's head. If he had to guess, there were stitches underneath. The maze of the hospital was hard to understand, but they eventually found Dad waiting in the hallway outside of an operating room, he smiled when he saw them, especially Raph.

"Ah, Raphael, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," Raph grunted, smiling a bit, Dad rolled his eyes, getting out of the single chair.

"Here, my son, sit down, Donatello is nearly done." Raph accepted the seat gratefully, Mikey looked over at the doors, he could hear voices from inside and beeping.

"So, why does Donnie need surgery?" he asked softly, tapping his fingers on his legs, it felt like the world was going faster than he was like he was being left behind. Mikey didn't want to be left behind. For a moment, no one spoke. Then Raph did.

"There was dis truck with a buncha metal rods on it, going ta some construction site." he said softly, "dey flew everywhe'ah, and impaled in da ruck and odah cars, one got Donnie in da shouldah." Raph was very upset; Mikey could tell by the increase in effect his Brooklyn accent had when he spoke.

"Oh." Mikey said, nodding, "Ok." Mom placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, pulling him close to her. Mikey let her, breathing in deeply. It was like everything was spinning out of control, what could he do to help? Nothing, not really. He wasn't a doctor, or a surgeon, not even a nurse, he was just a thirteen-year-old kid. Mikey blinked, remembering.

"Hey Mom, what's the date?" he asked, looking up at her.

"January 9th." Mom replied, "why?"

"No reason, just checking." the freckle-faced teen replied, but his mind whirled. In less than twenty-four hours, he'd be a year older.

"Hamato?" someone opened the door, pulling off latex gloves, she was smiling. "You can find Donatello in recovery room C. the surgery was successful, he's going to be just fine." Mikey felt a grin break out on his face.

"Thank you!" he called to her as she walked back into the operating room, Raph stood, Dad wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Let's go, my sons." he said, "Donatello is going to be alright." they started down the hallway and Mikey grasped Mom's hand tightly; even if Donnie was ok, Mikey was still afraid.

* * *

Leonardo woke gradually, hearing the beeping noises of the hospital and the soft murmuring of the television, Mikey must be watching something. He opened his eyes to see what it was, to find his hospital room empty.

"Mikey?" he said softly, then coughed. A piece of paper on his chest caught Leo's eye, and he picked it up, reading.

 **Leonardo, we are with Donatello. I am sure we will be back soon, it will please you to know both of your brothers will be alright, the Dr. said that you may get up if you wish, though I don't know what you would do other than get the bag Raphael brought for you; it is in Michelangelo's chair. We will see you soon, Mom.**

Leo breathed out a sigh of relief. They were ok, they were alright. Raph had been here. Leo looked over at the shoulder bag sitting in the chair beside him; it was battered, but not torn. The black haired boy gently turned so his legs dangled off the edge, minding the cords and oxygen tubes, and pulled the bag onto his lap. Inside was his entire space heroes cd case, his most recent novel, and a few of his homework assignments. It surprised him that Raph and Don had brought them, and even if they were just things, he was glad they hadn't gotten damaged in the crash, unlike his brothers. Leo shuddered, what if the crash had been worse? What if they had died, or gotten seriously injured? Then again, Leo didn't know how well Raph and Donnie were, but the note made it sound like Donnie was in worse shape. He removed the novel from the bag, which he put back on the chair, turning to lean on the reclinable bed again. Just as Leo was getting immersed in the book, the door opened and his gaze flew upward.

"You are awake." it was dad, "how are you feeling, my son?"

"How's Donnie and Raph?" Leo asked immediately, ignoring Dad's question, Dad sighed, sitting on the unoccupied chair and running a hand down his face.

"Raphael is fine; he has a concussion, but nothing major; he was in to see you earlier when you were asleep." Leo nodded, closing his book. "Donatello, I am afraid, was not as fortunate as Raphael was, long story short, he required surgery almost immediately." Leo's mouth dropped open, but dad held up a hand. "It is already over, he is in the recovery room, Shen and the other boys are with him, but Donatello's arm may never be...the same…" the Japanese man slouched, for one of the first times since Leo met him, and buried his head in his hands.

"Dad." Leo said softly, "It's ok, you don't have to deal with this without being upset, I don't think I will be able to either." Dad didn't answer for a moment.

"I know, Leonardo, but I do not know what to do." he sighed, "did you report the boys who were hurting you, in school?" Leo blinked, he hadn't been expecting that answer.

"Uhm, well," he stammered, feeling his cheeks grow warm, "they haven't really bugged me yet, I thought I'd wait until…" he sighed, "no, dad, I haven't, I'm sorry." Dad blew out a slow breath.

"And, when Raphael told me that Slash has been threatening both of you, was that accurate?" Leo was confused about the sudden interrogation, but nodded, looking at his hands.

"not really threatening, but….yeah," he said, then coughed into his fist. "Dad, why are you suddenly wondering all this?" dad didn't answer, just ran a hand through his hair and smiled at Leo.

"Everything will be alright, my son." he promised softly, "you will be alright, as will your brothers. I promise." Leo didn't know what to say to this, so he just smiled at Dad again as the man buried his face in his hands once more, the room growing quiet.

* * *

 _ **So yeah. Mostly a fluff chapter… but the next one is all about Mike. annnnnd! The next chapter is when you meet Mikey's younger bio bro! Also, look for my one-shot this afternoon titled 'Laughter'. Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday (I won't forget this week)**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	39. Fourteen

_**Dangit guys I really suck at this Friday thing Don't I? Second week in a row that I forgot! Really sorry about that but here's a chapter on Saturday instead. As promised, we get to meet someone new from Mikey's past…. Hehehehe.**_

 _ **ToSuperStarSykor: ah yes, I did consider that. You shall see.**_

 _ **To Alex Venzon: They know… but do they remember? Things are pretty messed up. Mwahahaha.**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: haha I'm glad you are excited, sorry for letting you down yesterday.**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: mwahahahahaha. Will they remember? Will Mikey want them to? We'll see…**_

 _ **To Aurora: hehe, thanks. And sorry for not posting yesterday, that was my bad.**_

 _ ***I think Fanfiction is eating reviews again. Sorry if I didn't get to you!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE OCS!**_

 _ **And now, enjoy!**_

* * *

Michelangelo traced the tile with the toe of his shoe, listening to the squeak as the rubber rubbed against the glossy surface. Dad was going to come out in a second and take him home. Raph didn't want to leave Donnie or Leo, and one of the adults had to stay, and Mikey had to change his two-day old clothes, so he and Dad were going to go home for the night. None of them had mentioned school, but Raph assured Mikey that they'd fed Klunk, and requested that the freckle-faced teen fed Chompy. Mikey glanced at the clock. Six hours to go, and he would be fourteen. Birthdays had always been like this, private, no one needed to throw him a party just because he was getting old, and they never had. Almost like Christmas, but this was different. Mikey liked going to parties, he just didn't know about being the focus, really.

"Michelangelo, are you ready to go?" Dad asked, stepping out of the recovery room. At around five pm they had rotated, and Mom and Raph had gone up to hang with Leo, Mikey had stayed here with Donnie. Just recently, Mom had come down to swap dad, but they'd been talking.

"Yeah huh!" he agreed, bobbing his head as he stood. The blond teen stayed by dad's side as they walked down to the parking lot, where dad led him to the van. The ride to home was mostly silent, and Mikey felt like he was once again being left behind, somehow. He couldn't explain it in words, but it was as if the world was moving at a faster pace than he was, and it scared Mikey. Dad didn't seem talkative either, but Mikey noticed he was paying more attention to the roads as well, Mikey stifled a shiver and looked out the window at the evening twilight, watching the buildings roll past. Before he knew it, they were home. Mikey ran into the house and whistled, Klunk ran up to him joyfully yapping.

"Hey boy!" he scratched the dog behind the ears. "Wanna treat? I bet you do want a treat! C'mere boy!" Dad had gone straight to his room, and Mikey figured he must be tired, so let him be as he fed his dog and Raphael's tortoise. Once klunk was settled on the end of his bed to sleep, Mikey took a shower and got into clean pajamas, he lay down and didn't remember falling asleep.

* * *

 _Panic struck the twelve-year-old as he watched the grocery bag rip open, spilling the contents onto the asphalt of the parking lot. He froze, electric blue gaze shifting from the mess to Mother. Her face was red, and her eyes were bloodshot, and she was angry._

" _MICHELANGELO!" she shrieked, dropping her own bags to grab his shirt. "What on earth are you doing? You just made that mess! Look what you did!" Mikey swallowed and did as she said, bowing her head. "Why? Do you hate the idea of the family having food? You're just a little brat, you don't even deserve to breathe!" Bystanders had started staring, and Mikey desperately wanted to sink into the ground and vanish forever._

" _It was an accident," he whispered, Mother slapped him across the face, making him fall hard, landing on his elbows._

" _It was not an accident!" she yelled at him, face growing redder than it had been. "You are a disgrace!" she pulled him up by his arm and started screaming in his face, Mikey could barely understand what she was saying. More blows followed, and he kept the tears hidden, aware that a crowd was gathering. Another blow to the side of his head made Michelangelo fall down even harder, falling into the slush and cracking his head against the curb._

" _I'm sorry!" he insisted, trying to protect his head and face as Mother continued to beat him. "I'll clean it up!"_

" _Hey, what are you doing?" Someone shouted. Mikey ignored them as Mother did. Then a group of people Mikey had never met was there, two men dragging Mother away from him, one of them was wearing a security uniform, and a young woman with black hair was crouching down on the pavement beside Mikey as he watched Mother get dragged away, he heard sirens._

" _Mother!" he screamed, trying to sit up, and feeling warm liquid roll down his hair and neck onto his back, "Mother! I'm sorry!"_

" _Oh my gosh." the young woman put a hand on her mouth. "You're bleeding! Stay still little boy."_

" _I'm thirteen!" Mikey snapped, "Mother!" he felt his face swelling, and the blood reached the bottom of his shirt. "Why are they taking Mother?" more people were surrounding him, lifting him into a strange vehicle and making him lay down as they bandaged around his head. "No! Mother! Don't send me away!" he sobbed, feeling tears fall from his eyes._

" _It's alright little one." Someone soothed, "she won't hurt you ever again." Mikey didn't understand, why wasn't he in the back of the big SUV, waiting to get home to do his chores? Why were these people so worried about him? He could bandage his own wounds, he was fine!_

" _What is your name, little one?"_

" _Michelangelo." Mikey gasped, wiping tears away, "where's Mother? I need her! Why am I being taken away?"_

" _Michelangelo, it's alright. Your Mother won't ever even touch you again."_

" _Why?" Mikey didn't understand, his eyelids felt droopy "I feel tired."_

" _Stay awake for me, will you Michelangelo? Talk to me please."_

" _Call me Mikey," Mikey mumbled, blinking to stay awake. "What do I talk about?"_

" _Anything, what do you like to do?"_

" _What do I like to do? uh...I like skateboarding, and watching my bro's play video games." he said, voice a bit slurred, "they're good."_

" _Yeah? Can you do any cool skateboard tricks?"_

" _I dunno, I just use my skateboard to get to school fast...but I can do a few flips." he said, "why do I need to talk to you? Where's Mother?"_

" _She's at the police station." they said, "don't fall asleep, Mikey." but Mikey barely heard that as his eyelids fell shut, and his breathing evened out. Then he snapped his eyes open again._

" _Why can't I go to sleep? I'm sorry, I don't want to bother you."_

" _You aren't," they promised, sunlight filled Mikey face as they took him to the hospital. "You'll be ok, Mikey."_

 _The next few hours were a blur of doctors looking at him, nurses washing his bruised arms. He didn't know what was going on, just that people were sad about what happened to him and that they said Mother would never hurt him again. Why wouldn't his Mother hurt him again? Why weren't these people hurting him? It felt like everything was happening around him, too fast for him to comprehend. Then he was sitting in the waiting room, with a police officer trying to find him a new 'foster home'. Mikey still didn't understand, he looked at the calendar on the wall of the waiting room and swallowed nervously. January Tenth, he was thirteen years old today. Happy birthday, Mikey, you get to be taken away._

* * *

Mikey sat bolt upright, sweating and breathing hard. Klunk whimpered and licked his face, and the blue-eyed teens breathing slowed. He pet the little dog's head and smiled gently. He was ok, that was just a dream...now anyway. His last birthday had been anything but fun. Mikey glanced at the clock on his dresser. It was six AM: he was fourteen years old.

"Happy birthday to me, Klunk," he whispered to his service dog, hugging him tightly. "I survived another year, happy birthday to me." Klunk wagged his stubby tail and licked Mikey's face. Mikey giggled, then sighed softly. A sudden pang of homesickness hit him, and he tried to force it away. He knew now that people shouldn't live like that, they shouldn't want to go back to the people who had hurt him, but he did. Mikey couldn't explain it, but he really did. The electric eyed boy got softly out of bed and padded silently across the floor, pulling open his bedroom door. The house was eerie, this early in the day, Dad was still asleep most likely. Mikey walked down to the kitchen and picked up the home phone, hand hesitating over the dial. With a deep breath, he hit the numbers and heard the phone ring. And ring. And ring.

"Hello, who the heck is calling me at Six AM?" Mikey didn't know how to respond to Joey's voice, it was so different and weary, he was tired. Joey had been born exactly two years after Mikey had been, on January tenth.

"Happy birthday, Joey," he said softly, Joe paused.

"Who the heck is this? How do you know it's my birthday?" he demanded, sounding more awake. Mikey choked back a sob. He wanted to be a big brother like Leo and Raph and Donnie were to him, but Joey hated him.

"Hard to forget when you share." the words seemed to hang in the air.

"Mike?" Joey asked in astonishment, "what the heck, no way! Why are you calling me!" Mikey blinked, he didn't seem to hate Mikey.

"Happy birthday." he repeated, "how you been, Joey?"

"Well, gosh, I didn't think I'd ever talk to you again, man, what can I say?" it was shocking to hear one of his biological brothers so happy to hear him. "Uh, you know that Mom and Dad are getting out next week?" terror gripped Mikey's heart and he clutched the phone tighter.

"Uh, no, I didn't know that." he said softly, "Joey, I was adopted by these great people, I know I'm not really allowed to see you guys or talk to you but… I just wanted to say happy birthday."

"Man, I haven't seen you for so long!" the twelve-year-old exclaimed, "do you want to talk to Julian and Ryan?"

"What? No!" he exclaimed, "Joey, I don't want to talk to them, I'm sorry, I just wanted to say happy birthday."

"Are you sure? What about uncle Joe? That's who we're staying with recently." Mikey swallowed. Uncle Joe had always been nice to him, he'd snuck Mikey snacks whenever he visited, but he wasn't supposed to talk to them.

"Joey, you know we could get in trouble for this right?"

"What do you mean?" Joey asked, puzzled. "You're my big brother, Mikey! I miss you, and it's not like I ever wanted Mom and Dad to hurt you. I never did anything to you, why can't you talk to me?" Mikey frowned, he didn't quite know the answer to that.

"I dunno, but Ms. Lily said no contact, I figured this was contact." he shrugged, "I guess we can't really get in trouble, how you been, Joey?"

"I've been ok, I mean, getting shifted around every three months is hard but we have it worked out." Joey said, "and since Mom and Dad will be back soon we'll move back to the apartment."

"Oh, I'm sorry you've been moving around so much, Joey, I wish you didn't have to." Mikey sighed, "Listen, I better go." guilt had crept up into him, guilt he hadn't felt in nearly a year.

"Aww, ok." Joey sighed, then yawned. "Happy Birthday, Mikey."

"Happy birthday, Joey," Mikey replied, smiling though no one was watching him. "Bye."

"Bye." the line disconnected and Mikey placed the phone back on the receiver, leaning against the counter and biting his lip. He hadn't felt like this before like there was someone who looked up to him like that, and Joey didn't hate him. But that almost made it worse. Mikey had gotten the secret revealed, he had confessed everything to the police officer and gone to court against Mother and Father, he was the reason that Joey had been put through that when he was only eleven years old. Michelangelo clenched his fists on the edge of the counter, feeling tears hit his eyes hard. It would be easier to deal with if he knew they all hated him, but Joey didn't. Mikey didn't know if he was happy or upset about it, Klunk rubbed against his legs and butted him with his head before running to the back door. Mikey smiled and opened it for him, Klunk dove into the snow and burrowed underneath, popping up halfway through the yard. Mikey giggled.

"Do your business and come in, I'm barefoot!" he called, Klunk obliged and was soon shaking snow all over the room, Mikey shrugged this off. It would dry. The little dog bounded back up the stairs and Mikey followed when a voice behind him made him stop.

"Good morning, Michelangelo." he turned, Dad was just outside his door.

"Oh, Hey dad," he said, smiling falsely. "Good morning."

"Good morning, my son," Dad said, returning the fake smile. "I am going back up to the hospital today, would you like to come?" Mikey nodded immediately.

"Of course dude!" he said, "I wanna see Don!"

"I will make breakfast; get dressed and we can go." Dad decided, Mikey nodded, beaming, and ran up the stairs. As he changed into warm clothes, the smile faded. He didn't want people to make a big fuss over his birthday; that would just be weird, but he wished they would remember, even with everything that's happening. But Mikey shrugged it off, he didn't really care. He just wanted his brothers to be ok.

* * *

"He's awake!" Mikey said, grinning, as he and Dad entered Donnie's room. Don and Raph looked over, Raph smiled a bit.

"Hey, Mike, good morning." he greeted, "yeah, Don's awake, still loopy from the meds though."

"Raph, get the grass out of your eyes." Don insisted as if to prove his brothers point. Raphael rolled his green orbs and chuckled.

"I told ya a hundred times Don, They're just green." he snorted, Don looked over at Mikey and Dad.

"Mikey! Happy Birthday!" time froze, Raph and Dad looked at each other, then at Mikey, then at Don. "I got you a present, but it's at home." Don looked confused. "Where are we again?" his speech was slurred by the meds, but Mikey was still too shocked. He realized at that moment that no, he didn't want to have anyone celebrate his birthday.

"I need a drink." he said, spinning around to go, "see you in a bit, guys." he ran out the door, but didn't stop at the drinking fountain, he just wanted to get as much distance between him and the others as possible.

* * *

 _ **DUN DUN DUNNNN! What did you guys think of little Joey? What did you think of Mikey's reaction? What will happen next?! We'll see on Tuesday! And I mean it, I'm gonna set alarms on my phone so I remember! Thanks for reading and please please review!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	40. Aware

_**HEY"ALL it's Tuesday! And I just realized how ironic it was that these chapters fall at the moment… because yesterday I turned Sixteen! LOL ironic! This chapter will have some feels with all THE BOYS! Raph and Donnie, Leo, Raph, and Mikey… y'know the drill. ALL THE FEELS! Ehhehehe. Anyway, I think Fanfiction is losing my reviews ao I'm really sorry if I'm not responding to yours.**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: aww, thank you! I'm so glad you've been enjoying reading this because I certainly enjoyed writing it! 33**_

 _ **To Alex Venzon: I have thought about it and I think I realized what your question might have been. The part with the groceries and the ambulance the last chapter was a flashback to the day Mikey got rescued from his abusive parents. If that wasn't what you were confused about… then idk. You are always welcome to ask questions.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: hey don't worry about missing chapters, I'm obviously not that great at posting them! LOLOL. And yeah, Mikey really is a sweetheart.**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: yeah, Mikey and Joey are pals for a while… mwahahahahaha.**_

 _ **To Pear: I'm glad you like Little Joey! Don't worry, because this isn't the last you see of him! Also, I'm making a side fic to this one that has a whole lot more in it. :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN OCS**_

 _ **And now, the chapter!**_

* * *

Mikey was sitting in the snowy courtyard, by the children's wing, watching two kids play on the simple wooden playset. The snow didn't bother him, he hardly seemed to notice it. He didn't know why he was feeling like this, it felt weird. Mikey frowned, listening to the kid's laugh. It felt like he was completely emptied of emotion, like all of the pent-up feelings he'd been trained to hide had fallen out of his body as he ran through the halls of the hospital.

"Hey, mister!" he looked over, one of the kids was watching him. "Why are you sad? It's snowing!" he stuck out his tongue and caught a snowflake, then plopped down on the ground next to Mikey. "And besides, today is a good day!" the kid looked to be about eight or nine years old.

"Why?" Mikey asked dully, frowning. The boy pointed to the playground, where the other kid, a little girl with a hat on and a heavy winter coat, was rolling a snowball.

"Because today my little sister is officially cancer free! I don't know exactly what cancer is, but she's not sick anymore! And she's gonna get her hair back!" Mikey looked over at the little girl, who was screaming with joy as she ran through the snow. "She's been sick for a few years, we had Christmas in the hospital this year, Santa came and everything! And I asked him to make my little sister better, and it worked!" Mikey looked down into the hazel eyes that stared happily up at him. "And that's why you should be happy today!"

"That's pretty great." Mikey said, "It really is a great day for you and her. I'm glad she isn't sick." the boy looked at him curiously.

"You don't look sick, is your family member sick, and they're too sick to come play?"

"Yeah." Mikey said, tracing a line in the snow, "my brothers. But that's ok, they'll be alright. None of them are as sick as your sister was." he stood, brushing snow off his pants. For some reason, just hearing the younger boy rattle off all the good things that had happened today, made him feel just a little better. "I gotta go, go play with your sister." the kid smiled and ran over to the smaller child, Mikey started back to the door he'd come out of. He gripped the handle and stood there, staring at his hand. Why had he run away? He knew they knew his birthday, even though they never mentioned it. Especially not recently, with all this stuff happening. He didn't want to celebrate it, he was just a year older, no big deal. He'd never really celebrated his birthday before, so doing it now would be even weirder than Christmas had been, and that hadn't turned out so well.

Mikey pulled open the door and walked inside the sterile white hospital, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked to the elevator. He shouldn't have run away like that, but Donnie had surprised him. One would think that after getting stuck through with a giant metal rod, you'd think of other things than your brothers birthday.

"Mikey!" Mikey Looked up, Raph was walking toward him, looking immensely relieved. "There you are." Mikey stood still until his foster brother reached him, Raphael wrapped him tightly in a hug. "I was looking all over for you!" he declared, then looked into Mikey's eyes. "And ya know what?"

"What?" Mikey asked, frowning.

"Happy Birthday ta ya, Mike." Mikey couldn't stop himself from physically recoiling. Before today, that had only been said with a sneer, followed possibly by a blow that made his headache. Raph hadn't expected this. "I- I'm sorry, Mike, I...is _that_ why you ran away? I thought ya were upset about Donnie bein' hurt...what's wrong with sayin' happy birthday?"

"Nothing." Mikey confessed, leaning on Raphael's chest, wishing he wasn't about to cry, "you just...I never heard it like someone meant it...before." he heard Raph take in a quick breath before tears spilled onto freckled cheeks. "It's just one more year, Raph, just one more year I've lived. I'm sorry I ran away before, is Donnie upset?"

"He was too loopy ta notice." Raph confessed, "but, Yoshi's worried 'bout ya. What do ya say we go back up there, alright?"

"Ok." Mikey breathed out slowly, "I'm ok now, Raph."

* * *

Raph didn't talk as they walked back up to the recovery room where Donnie and Yoshi were. Mikey spoke softer than Raph had ever heard as he told Raphael about the kid on the playground, and for some reason, it felt important to Raph, just like it did Mikey. Even so, the red-haired boy's thoughts were stuck two minutes in the past, when Mikey had obviously flinched when he was congratulated a happy birthday. He didn't quite understand, but it must be like the whole Christmas incident, he hadn't thought that Mikey had never celebrated his birthday before. But this was different, Mikey had insisted on doing the whole sha-bang with Christmas, but he didn't even want to talk about his birthday. Raphael didn't understand why, but he respected that, he just hoped the others would help him make more sense of it.

"Ah, you are back." Yoshi greeted as they walked in, Mikey nodded, Raph saw him replace that fake smile and walked over to kneel next to Donnie.

"Hiya Dee!" he exclaimed, "how ya feeling?"

"Weird," Donnie mumbled, Raph caught Yoshi's eye and gestured for him to come over; he wanted to talk to his foster father about this. They stepped outside for a moment, Raph ran a hand through his hair.

"Raphael? What is it?" He asked, placing a hand on Raph's shoulders.

"Mikey don't want ta celebrate his birthday." Raph blurted out, "I don't know why but I can just tell. He ran off when Donnie said it before, right?" Yoshi frowned.

"Yes. I suppose he did."

"Yeah, and I thought he was upset because Don was da only one to remembah it, and he's all loopy, but when I said it ta him when I found him, he didn't seem ta like it." Raphael's face darkened. "And I asked him why he said because he nevah heard it like someone meant it befo'ah." Raph looked at the floor. "I get why he must feel dat way, but I don't know what ta do about it."

"I see," Yoshi said softly, looking in at Mikey chattering away to Donnie. "Raphael, if Michelangelo does not wish to celebrate his birthday, we do not have to force it upon him. Not all cultures celebrate birthdays after all." he sighed, "I just do not understand that I did not remember this morning." Raph looked up at Yoshi, who seemed more tired and weary than he'd ever seen him, and frowned.

"It's not yer fault, everything's been goin' on, an' I didn't even know when his birthday was until today, he nevah talks about it." Yoshi nodded, putting a hand on Raphael's shoulder once more.

"Thank you for telling me, my son," he said softly, Raphael found he didn't care if Yoshi had called him his son, instead he found himself just a little happier at the words.

"No problem." he said, "I'm going to get something at the vending machine, what do you want?" he had to get out of here to clear his head.

"No, Michelangelo and I ate at home, but thank you for the offering." Yoshi said, smiling, and walked back in. Raph turned down the hall toward the vending machine, his head a swirl of thoughts and doubt. Yoshi had looked so upset— more upset that Raph had ever seen him, and he couldn't help but feel it was his fault. He should have been more aware, he should have seen the cars coming, yeah the light was green, but people were still idiots!

Raph shook his head, pushing a few quarters into the machine. And Now Don was going to be in the hospital for who knows how long with that brace on his shoulder and arm; good thing Don was left handed. Raph sighed, hitting the button and watching his snack progress slowly forward. He didn't even want a snack, he wasn't hungry. But Raph pulled it out of the drop section anyway and stuck it in his pocket. He was the older brother, he'd just turned seventeen a month ago, he was supposed to take care of Donnie and Mikey and even Leo, who was around his age. But he hadn't, he'd let Don get hurt, and only walked away with a stupid scratch! Raphael clenched his hands in his pockets.

It should have been him pinned to the inside of Leo's truck with a metal rod, it should have been him getting cut out of the car and rushed to the hospital for a surgery. Is should be him right now, sitting on a bed and delirious, unable to use his right arm. But it wasn't. He instead, had walked away from that crash, the only person to walk away from that crash. Even if it wasn't his fault, he still felt guilty. There had been two little kids in the van that hit him, what if they'd been more hurt? He didn't even know what had happened to anybody except him and Donnie, just that one person had been in a coma overnight. He was back at the door to Donnie's hospital room. When he entered, Donnie seemed more alert than before; the meds must be wearing off.

"Hi, Raph." he greeted, Mikey smiled brightly at them both, but it was so obviously fake; Mikey was losing his touch. Or was Raph finally become aware?

* * *

"Why not?" Leo asked, frowning, he felt so guilty! He hadn't remembered Mikey's birthday!

"I do not know." Dad sighed, Mom kissed him gently on the cheek. "Raphael spoke to him, and when they returned he was certain that Michelangelo has never celebrated his birthday in his life, and does not want to." Leo frowned at this. He could have suspected the first part of that statement, but everyone liked celebrating their birthday, right? The day they started existing? The more he thought about it, the worse Leo felt for Michelangelo. For him and Raph, they'd grown up for the most part, with a normal life. A good life even! But Mikey, he hadn't. Leo didn't know how long Mikey had been abused but never getting Christmas presents, and never celebrating his birthday; maybe Mikey didn't see the day he came into the world as such a blessing after all.

"He's downstairs right now?" Leo asked, then coughed a few times painfully, "Is he all right?" Dad sighed.

"He is talking to Donatello," he murmured, smiling a bit. "You should hear him chattering away as if he hasn't a care in the world except to entertain Donatello and distract him from the pain." the three of them grew quiet, thinking. Leo blew out a slow breath, he had always tried to be selfless for his brothers, anything he could think of to make them feel better he would do, but...maybe Michelangelo was the most selfless out of all of them. This realization made Leo's heartache, he wanted to hug Mikey and never let go, but Mikey was in a different wing of the hospital than him. In fact, Leo wanted to hug all his brothers at once, but that wasn't really going to work. A sudden idea hit him.

"Dad, do you think there's a way for me and Donnie to be in closer rooms? I know he just got out of surgery yesterday but I wish we weren't across the building from each other." Dad smiled.

"I have already asked about that, yes, later today they will be moving the two of you to a shared room because your pneumonia has been deemed not contagious." Leo grinned.

"Awesome! Do you know when exactly I'll be better? They said five to six days, but maybe I could get better sooner?" he felt more eager than before, "I mean, I love being waited on hand and foot, but it gets boring, and I don't like being stuck in here with this oxygen and antibiotic drip and stuff." Dad laughed at his sudden exuberance and ran a hand over Leo's hair comfortingly.

"I do not know, my son, but I assure you we will know more later today. Dr. Murdock wishes to check you over once again before moving you."

"That's alright" Leo decided, feeling embarrassed. Mom laughed lightly and got to her feet, looking down at Leo and then Dad.

"I will go see Donatello, is that alright?" she questioned, Dad nodded, and she walked out. The two fell into comfortable silence, and Leo had to break the ice.

"I guess this is going to put a delay in my training, right?" Dad laughed, shaking his head. Leo smiled at the sound, and when the silence fell again, it didn't seem as intimidating as before.

* * *

Donnie listened to Mikey ramble, feeling his mind clear as the effects of the anesthesia wore off. A dull throb had begun in his right shoulder, but it wasn't that bad. He just wanted to know what exactly happened. One minute he had been in the truck with Raph, doing karaoke, and the next he had been waking up in the recovery room with Raph and Mom right next to him. Raph had a bandage on his head and a concussion, but Donnie was pretty sure he'd had it a little worse. All he'd heard about it so far was that he'd be able to use his arm.

While Mikey spoke, his gaze was trained on Raphael, who was slouched in the chair, turning a candy bar over and over in his hands, staring at it like it was a bomb. Don could see in the tightness of Raph's shoulders that he was upset, and the way he let his hair hang into his eyes without running a hand through it to push it back. And if Don had to take a guess, Raph felt guilty about Donnie getting hurt in the crash. Donnie only really remembered up to when the truck had rolled on top of the minivan; after that, he had no idea what happened.

"Are you alright, Raph?" he asked as Mikey paused to breath. Raphael looked up at him, and Don knew he'd been right. The anguish in Raphael's green eyes, which he'd recently learned to read very well, was nearly overpowering.

"I'm good, Don, you gettin' less loopy?" Don smiled a bit, leaning his head back as Mikey welcomed the break from talking by leaning his own head on the mattress.

"Yeah, a bit, where's Mom and dad?"

"They're up with Leo, I guess one of 'em will be down in a bit." Raph shrugged, then looked back down at the candy bar. "Wanna twix, Mike?" Mikey's face lit up and he accepted the treat.

"Sweet!" he declared, unwrapping it and taking a bite. "Thanks, Raph!" Raph smiled sadly, then looked back at Donnie. The sad smile somehow made Raphael's features look haunted.

"It's not your fault, Raph," Don said softly, Mikey looked up at him and then to Raph, who had clenched his fists on his knees.

"I need a drink of water." the kid said, getting to his feet and making a hasty getaway. Don was still looking at Raph.

"Yes, Don, it is." he said softly, "It's my fault this happened to ya." Don rolled his eyes.

"How on earth is it your fault? You were the one following the actual driving laws! Those other people ran a red light! How could it be your fault?"

"I shoulda been payin' more attention!" Raphael insisted, "I shoulda been more aware, Don, if I'd been payin' more attention, ya wouldn't be hurt like dis." he gestured at the brace on Donnie's shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Don asked, "It could very well have been you, it just wasn't."

"It should be!" Raphael snapped, "I was the driver, Donnie, I shouldn't have been the one ta walk ta da ambulance while you took the stretcher! I'm the older brother, Don, I should look out fer ya! And now, cuz I wasn't payin' attention, yer hurt!" Don frowned in annoyance.

"Listen, Raph. It's not your fault, it could have been way worse, would you prefer neither of us walked away? I don't even know exactly what happened to me, and here you are blaming yourself! Snap out of it!"

"I was responsible for ya!" Raph said stubbornly, "and now yer hurt, and it's my fault. End of story, that's it!" Don narrowed his eyes, but didn't speak again as Mom walked into the room, Mikey peeked in after her. She obviously didn't pick up on the tension and sat down on the end of Donnie's bed.

"how are you feeling today, Don?" she asked softly.

"Fine," Don said, looking right at Raph. "I feel fine, mom."

* * *

 _ **Yepppp. Feels. The next chapter has a whole lot more of those, too. Not to mention some special conflict from our favorite bully! Get your tissues ready everyone! Mwahahahaha. Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	41. Hide

_**HEYA EVERYONE! So… for some reason I'm getting really nervous about the last bit of chapters mostly because I had a hard time writing these, it was when my depression was getting worse. Sooo, yeah. Sorry if these next few aren't as good as the last ones.**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: hehehe IKR? I just teared up when adding that little snippet with Mikey and the kid! Thanks a lot for your continued support!**_

 _ **To Tmntfanforever: ah! Thanks so much for saying I'd be a good author! I'm currently working on a novel for a competition, if I win it gets published so cross your fingers for me? Hehe. anyway, yeah. Hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **To Ladybug: heh, thanks it really is a struggle sometimes!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any of its characters!**_

 _ **And now, the chapter!**_

* * *

"Pass me the paper." Leo sighed, reaching across the small gap between the beds, Don beamed and passed it to him, Leo frowned, looking down at the grid. He triumphantly drew an 'o' in the upper right-hand corner and passed it back. Don laughed, passed it back, and Leo groaned. There goes his technique. He took more time, now, and drew his letter in the bottom left, knowing what Don's next move would undoubtedly be. Sure enough, Don drew his 'x' in the middle spot, then circled around the entire game.

"Cats eye." he held up the paper and stuck out his tongue playfully, Leo rolled his eyes. Don looked at the paper. "Oh come on, twenty-three out of forty-five?"

"No thanks." Leo snorted. Out of the twenty-two games he'd played against Donnie so far, he'd won approximately zero. Mom and Dad re-entered the room, Having just taken Raph and Mikey home because Raphael steadfastly refused to get behind the wheel of the van. They were followed by Dr. Murdock. Leo sat up straighter and Don pulled out his laptop, which had been brought to him yesterday afternoon when Mom had gotten his extra pair of glasses from home. It was Wednesday, the fifth day Leo had been in the hospital, and he was eager to know when he was officially better.

"How are you feeling today, Leo?" Murdock asked, smiling at him over the clipboard.

"Good, I guess," Leo answered honestly, he felt better than he had in a few weeks. Dr. Murdock nodded, then set his clipboard down and pulled a chair up next to Leo.

"Leonardo, from your lung functioning test, and your most recent chest x-rays, I can tell you that the pneumonia is completely gone." Leo grinned, but it quickly faded when he saw that Mom, Dad, and Murdock were still slightly grim.

"Ok…"

"But I'm afraid that the combination of the damage from smoke inhalation and pneumonia, you have developed Asthma."

"Asthma?" Leo repeated, it wasn't a word he really associated with people like himself. For some reason, he associated asthma with the kids who had a hard time running the mile in PE because of it, asthma? He didn't really even know what that was.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Murdock chuckled, "Leo, asthmatic people's airways are always inflamed, and it may get hard to breathe sometimes, but asthma attacks are started by triggers, like dust or smoke. It really won't affect your daily life, but I do recommend you carry a rescue inhaler, which I've given your parents a prescription for, around with you just in case. We will know more about the severity of your asthma once you start doing your daily activities again, which is why you'll come back and see me about a week after your release, tomorrow." Leo took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok." he was still trying to understand everything he'd just heard, but it sounded less scary than the name and definitely better than pneumonia. "Um, just wondering, is there any chance of it going away?"

"Well, maybe, but it is a very small one. Most likely it will improve, but there is a chance of it growing worse. Like I said, Leonardo, we'll know more in time. But you should be fine to go back to doing everything you've always done."

"Great!" Leo said enthusiastically, at least it wouldn't affect him too badly. He still wished he could just leave all this behind though, if he had this for the rest of his life then he would always be reminded of the things that had happened to make it so, and he didn't really want that. Dr. Murdock smiled, stood, and walked out of the room, marking something down on the list he held in his hands.

"Good for you, Leo!" Donnie said, grinning. "All better, more than I can say." he gestured to his immobilized right arm and Leo smiled.

"Thanks, Don." he sighed, leaning back on the bed. "Thanks."

* * *

Mikey had left a note that morning for Raph, telling him he was at school. The red-haired teen was still hurt from his concussion, and couldn't go, but Mikey wanted to try and get back into the routine. He also wanted to get away from the awkwardness he'd had since Sunday, the birthday incident. So now he was walking down the hallway at school, looking for a place to eat lunch where he wouldn't be bothered, when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, Michelangelo." Mikey turned, then swallowed, eyes wide, as Slash and his friends surrounded him.

"h-Hey, Slash." he stuttered, backing away. "Uhm, Raph isn't here today...can I bring a message for you?"

"Yeah, yeah, c'mere kid." Slash threw an arm around Mikey and steered him down the hallway. "Let's talk." the rest of Slash's friends followed them, as they walked down the hall toward the doors, leading behind the school. Mikey swallowed nervously.

"Wh-what do you wanna...talk about?"

"You see, Mike," Slash said, pushing the door open as they walked into the cold sunlight. "Raphie boy owes me something, did you know that? A few years ago when we were friends, we did something, and he still hasn't paid me back yet."

"He doesn't owe you anything," Mikey said, frowning. "Raph's a good kid, he wouldn't keep stuff from you." Slash pushed Mikey away from him, into the wall.

"Nah, Mikey, you don't get it!" he snarled, holding him against the rock with one hand, "Raphie boy doesn't owe me stuff. He owes me a lot more than that, you know." Mikey stared at Slash with wide eyes. "Raph was the one to get caught when we were doing some stuff we weren't supposed to, I got stuck in juvie for eighteen months for that, and he hasn't paid me back yet."

"If you were doing something stupid enough to get into juvie," Mikey said, feeling reckless, "then he doesn't owe you anything!" he wasn't prepared for Slash to slap him hard enough to send him to the ground, but he did.

"You little punk!" Slash snarled, "you really are an idiot!" Mikey swallowed, getting to his feet and wiping the snow off his arms. "I'm done trying to do this the nice way!" that made Mikey nervous, Slash turned to his friends, eyes narrow slits of anger. "This kid ain't coming back to school tomorrow, alright?" Mikey froze, what did that mean? Nothing good, certainly; he started running and didn't make it to the corner of the building before someone grabbed the hood of his jacket and jerked him backward. Mikey landed with a thump and a small splash into a puddle of half-melted snow.

"Hey!" he protested and thought quickly as he pulled his arms out of his jacket, back on his feet only to trip over his backpack and fall back down onto his elbows. "Stop!" someone grabbed his ankles and dragged Mikey back into the small alcove Slash had steered him into, hauling him to his feet and slamming him against the wall. A shiver of anxiety ran up his body as a forearm was pressed against his collarbone.

"Where do you think you're going, Mike?" someone he didn't know taunted,

"let me go!" Mikey insisted, trying to get out from under their arm.

"And get on Slash's bad side?" they laughed, punching Mikey in the stomach, he cried out. "You're about to know what would happen to us if we did that."

* * *

Raph watched the school bus pull away from the curb, April walked down the street to her house, hugging her books to her chest, but Mikey wasn't there.

"Ah, crud." He muttered, pulling on a jacket. He was dizzy from running by the time he was within April's earshot. "Hey! April!" the redhead turned, then smiled as he caught up.

"Hi Raphael, how's Donnie doing?"

"Huh? Oh, he's doing alright, have ya seen Mikey? Was he on da bus?" April frowned, looking back down the street.

"Well, he was this morning, but I thought he must have left early to see Donnie or something, he wasn't on after school." she looked concerned. "Why? Do you not know where he is?" Raph blew out a slow breath and shook his head.

"No, I don't, thanks anyway, April, I'll find him."

"Wait, come to my house, we can take my car." April said, "I only take the bus to save fuel, I'll help you look for him." Raph hesitated, then nodded.

"Alright, I'll carry yer books den." he said, taking them before she could protest. April smiled and rolled her eyes, but they started down the block to her house on the corner.

"How are you? I heard about the crash." she said as they walked, "and I'm glad you guys are going to be alright." Raphael frowned.

"I'm alright, just a concussion, Donnie got worse." he sighed, "shoulda been me."

"What should have been you?" April asked. Raph looked at her.

"I shoulda been da one ta need surgery, I shoulda been da one bleeding', he didn't deserve dat, I was da driver, shoulda been me." April shook her head as they walked up the steps to her door.

"Raphael, it should not have been you." she insisted, "whatever happens happens for a reason, and Donnie's going to be fine, you don't need to feel guilty." Raph shrugged as she set her stuff on the table and grabbed her keys. "Come on, we'll start up at the school. Maybe he stayed after or something." Raph nodded and got into the passenger seat of her beetle bug car. Within minutes, they were parking in the school parking lot.

"I'll look around inside." April suggested, "why don't you walk around the school, maybe he went outside to build a snowman or something." Raph smiled at the notion and nodded, closing the door to her car and zipping up his jacket, he started walking down the icy sidewalk, toward the backfield. April went inside, and Raph listened to the quietness of the afternoon. The cars noises were muffled by the slushy snow, though louder than if it had been a recent snowfall. The snow crunched under his boots as he scanned the immediate area for Mikey, no sign of him. Raph sighed, about to start panicking, when he spotted a piece of bright orange in one of the bushes and ran over, forgetting about his concussion. Mikey's backpack zipper had been ripped open, the contents were scattered around in the landscaping bushes beside the school, so where was Mikey? Fear struck Raph hard at that moment. He crouched and retrieved his brother's school supplies before walking briskly around the back of the school, scanning for him.

"Mikey!" he called, hearing his voice crack. "C'mon, Mike! Where are ya?"

"Raph." someone sobbed, Raph spun around, searching for the source of the sound, and then saw him. Mikey was sitting, without his coat on, against the wall in a corner of the parking lot, knees were drawn up to his chest with his face buried in it, Raphael ran over to him and fell to his knees.

"Mikey! Mike, what happened? Are you-" Mikey lifted his head to show that he had a split lip, two black eyes, and had recently had a bloody nose, though it was closed up now. He also had a fairly good sized goose egg on his head, and bruises along his arms. "Mikey! Who did this?" he asked in outrage, with a mind to find the person and throttle them. But Mikey started sobbing, and he stayed.

"R-Raph...I-I'm sorry!" he sobbed into Raphael's chest, "I'm sorry!"

"What are ya sorry fer, Mikey?" Raph asked gently, Mikey looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"S-Sl-Slash, he said you got him in trouble or something, and he said...he said you hated me!"

"I don't hate ya, Mike," Raphael promised, feeling his brother's freezing skin. "How long have ya been out here?"

"Since lunch." Mikey mumbled, huddling up to him with a shiver, "It's cold, Raphie." Raph shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around his brother, helping Mikey stand.

"C'mon," he said, "let's go home, April drove me up here when ya missed da bus." Mikey blinked.

"The bus? It's after school already?"

"Yeah." Raph chuckled. "C'mon Mikey, we'll get home and clean ya up, it ain't as bad as it looks." that was a lie, he knew how brutal Slash could be, he'd once been just like that as a matter of fact. Even if he wasn't like that anymore, when he saw Slash next he might just have to change that fact. But for the moment, Raph was more concerned about Mikey. He found April just coming out of the front entrance, her mouth dropped into a small 'o' of surprise and shock when she saw Mikey, who was leaning against Raphael, looking half asleep.

"Come on." was all she said, Raph and Mikey shared the passenger seat because Raph didn't want to climb back there and Mikey was exhausted. The drive home only lasted a few minutes, and Raph's head was swimming with shock and anger, along with side effects from his concussion. He was supposed to be taking it easy, but Mikey mattered more.

"Thanks, April." the blond teen said before she drove back down to her own house, they were soon sitting at the kitchen table, a first aid kit on it in front of them, while Raphael tried to help Mikey clean up, he wasn't that good at it. Finally, Mikey giggled and took the cotton swab away from him, took an alcohol prep pad, and walked over to the sink. Raph watched him expertly clean out the split on his lip, and then the bruises and scrapes, and apply ointment around his black eyes.

"How do ya know what ta do?" he asked in confusion, "yer younger than I am!" Mikey frowned, looking over at him seriously.

"Well, no one would have ever helped me before I came here." Raphael blinked. Mikey turned back and washed his arms again, putting a band-aid on a cut on his elbow. "I'm fine, Raph, trust me. I just need a good night's sleep, even the bruises will be gone in a few days." he hesitated, "no need to tell Mom and Dad."

"What?" Raph asked, jumping to his feet, "Mikey, of course, we're gonna tell them! And aftah dat, Ima find Slash and bash in his skull for hurting you!"

"No!" Mikey said, glaring at him. "Violence doesn't solve anything, Raph! Trust me! Mom and Dad are stressed enough as it is, and them having to deal with this, and you getting angry like that, it won't help anything at all so please just let it go." Mikey took another band-aid, a special looking one Raph had no clue what it did and spread it across the cut on his lip. "There, all fixed up, I'm going to be fine." he stormed out of the kitchen past Raph and went upstairs. "I'm going to play video games." Raphael stared after him. Mikey loved attention, when he was sick he liked having his brothers look after him and smother him with kindness, always up-playing the symptoms, drama king. So why was he acting so weird? Yeah, Mom and Dad were stressed, but that didn't mean he had to hide his pain and struggling. Raph froze, shocked with himself. Mom and Dad. Yoshi and Shen weren't his parents...were they? He sat at the table and stared at the wood, he didn't really have parents, and they would be adopting him as soon as possible, why shouldn't he think of them as his parents? Mom and Dad. The thought made warmth fill the red-haired teen, and he stood.

"I'll play too!" he called, bounding up the stairs after Mikey, his little brother.

* * *

 _ **DID SOMEONE ASK FOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT? HOW ABOUT ANGST? Wel,l we got it all here, folks! :DD And next chapter has EVEN MORRREEEEE! Hehe. thoughts? Kind words? Ideas? Theories? Please leave a review, they really make my day! Thank y'all for reading!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	42. Discuss

_**GUESS WHAT DAY IT ISSSS! That's right my friends, it is Tuesday! Today we get some fluff, some angst, and some insight into Raphael's trauma again?! MWAHAHAHAHA! Along with some MAJOR plot twists/points! Hehehe. I really like this chapter.**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: aww! Thank you! You always make me smile!**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor: ...a cliffhanger you say? Well don't get too happy at the end of this chapterrrr! :D**_

 _ **To efarraiz: hey don't worry about not reviewing! I just hope you feel better! 0-0 haha yeah, the guys aren't very happy with slash at the moment either, my friend. :DDD YES! That is actually going to be addressed very soon, the only thing in the way for him at the moment is time. :D oh… thanks a ton… I forgot I even mentioned depression last chapter but I did do that… yeah. It got pretty bad this year, but I managed to squeeze it away using medications and I got a therapy dog! Her name is Popcorn. :) thanks a ton, you always make me so happy and I hope you're feeling a ton better too!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: yea… Mikey wasn't having a great day last chapter. :/ that's my fault, I'm afraid. Mwehehehehe. Thank you!**_

 _ **To SugarnSpice: gosh, thanks! I'm always so nervous about how I write but all your guys' reviews make me feel wayyyy better!**_

 _ **To Ladybug: thank you! As For Slash... Well, you'll see.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN TMNT!**_

 _ **And now… the chapter!**_

* * *

"Hello?" Don called as he walked into the house ahead of Leo, his immobilized arm awkwardly stiff. "Are you guys awake yet?" silence, and then a muffled shout from upstairs, followed by footsteps.

"Donnie? Yer back?" Raph was bounding down the stairs, face serious. "I didn't know you'd get out already!" Don chuckled as Raph gave him a gentle one-armed hug.

"Yeah, well, I stayed in longer than I would have if it was just my shoulder, actually." he shrugged with one shoulder, "but I had a concussion too, so they kept me a few more days to be safe. Leo's back, too." Leo walked in as he said this.

"Hey, Leo!" Raph greeted, pounding Leo just as gently on the back. "How are yer lungs feeling?"

"Abused," Leo said, smiling thinly. "Where's Mikey?" Raphael's smile faltered.

"Mike? Oh, he's upstairs," he said, shrugging. "Hey Mom, hey Dad." Mom and Dad nodded, smiling at Raph, as they walked in and set their bags down. Don blinked. Raph had never called them by those names before, but he seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"Are they back?" Mikey's voice called, nervously, from upstairs.

"Hi, Mikey!" Donnie called up, Mikey let out an excited squeal and ran down, Don's mouth fell open in shock. He looked hurt, he had two black eyes, one worse than the other, and a band-aid on his face and elbow. Mikey didn't seem to notice Donnie's reaction as he jumped around them all.

"Yay! You're back! I missed you guys!" he declared, Don hugged him with his good arm and Mikey hugged him around the waist. "I'm glad you're ok, Donnie!"

"So am I," Don said with a smile.

"Michelangelo, what happened to you?" Dad suddenly asked, taking Mikey in his arms, "who hurt you?" instantly, something insane happened. Walls flew up behind Mikey's eyes and he withdrew from Dad's embrace.

"Oh, nothing, I just got hurt. I'm fine." he backed toward the stairs, "I'm...gonna go get dressed, see you in a minute!" and then he was back upstairs, everyone looked at Raphael, whose expression was murderous.

"Raphael? What happened to Michelangelo?" Dad asked. Raph sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, yesterday Mike got up early and went ta school, left me a note, and then he didn't come back on da school bus." another sigh. "I got April ta drive me up to da school, so I could find 'im, and first I found his backpack in the bushes, spilled everywhe'ah." Don's jaw dropped. "He was hidin' behind the school, his jacket was gone." Raph's face grew furious once more. "Slash and his friends beat him up, it's my fault."

"How is it your fault? Is Michelangelo alright?" Dad asked, looking from the stairs to Raph.

"He's ok, I guess, got him cleaned up and stuff, but he didn't wanna tell ya guys what happened, I dunno why." Raph shrugged, "and, it's my fault because Slash apparently has some grudge against me, from two years ago or somethin'." he looked at his shoes. "I...uh...was the reason he got sent ta juvie, but in August he didn't even mention it!" Raph looked back up, angry, "and the next time I see 'im, Ima pound his face inta da ground!"

"You will do no such thing." dad said sternly, then sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Shen, we must speak. Boys, we will be in our room for a little bit, when we come out I think we need a family council. Tell Michelangelo." Donnie nodded, picking up the duffel bag that he'd set down when he came in and walked to the stairs. His room was clean; he had cleaned it on Sunday before they went to see Leo, ending in catastrophe. He took comfort in the pictures tacked to his wall above the light switch, one polaroid that was nearly fifteen years old, and a few new ones of him and his brothers. After setting the duffel on his bed, Don went back out to the game room, where Mikey was sitting upside down on the couch, staring at the wall.

"Hey, Mikey," he said, sitting down next to his brother. "How are you?"

"I'm Booyakasha-tastic bro," Mikey said, looking up at him. "Why?

"I just want to know," Don said, "I mean, you're my brother." Mikey regarded him for a moment, and then Don smiled.

"I have a surprise for you, Mikey." he remembered, "wait here." he got up and walked to his room, pulling out a basket awkwardly from his closet, and pulled out a bow wrapped in star-patterned wrapping paper. Mikey's birthday had been recently, but Mikey hadn't wanted to celebrate. Don brought it out anyway. "Here." Mikey looked at the box like it was a bomb.

"I told you guys, I don't need birthday presents," he said softly, Don rolled his eyes.

"This is a welcome home gift from me to you." he declared, "I'm so glad to be back that I'm giving you a present." Mikey sighed, wearing a half smile, and sat right side up, taking the small package.

"Fine." Don smiled as Mikey seemed both nervous and excited, he tore the paper off and his face lit up.

"No way! Do Mom and Dad know?" he opened the bow eagerly and took out the new phone, "I've never had a phone before!"

"Yeah, they know." Don said, laughing, "but I know more about electronics, and I wanted to get you this."

"Well, thanks dee," Mikey said, smiling, then looked at him with a creased brow.

"What?"

"Well, you said that you moved around homes a lot, did you ever have a birthday party?" Don nodded.

"Yeah, I did have a few, sometimes I didn't, but I have." he ruffled Mikey's hair with his left hand. "Mikey, just because you never had it before doesn't mean it's bad, and I know you don't want to celebrate your birthday; can I just ask why?" Michelangelo's eyes seemed to be guarded once more, but he sighed, looking down at the new device he held.

"I dunno, it's just weird." he shrugged, "I know it's silly, but I don't really like my birthday, did you know Joey's exactly four years younger than me? It was never my birthday, it was always his birthday. And to be honest, if you think about it, getting presents the day you came out of the womb and cried and did nothing else seems weird. I just don't feel like it's necessary."

"Since when do you care about necessary?" Don prodded, "you just said you were booyakasha-tastic. You do things that aren't necessary all the time." Mikey scowled, standing up.

"Thanks for the phone, Donnie, but you don't understand what I mean. And I told you I didn't want to talk about it, I'm going to get some water." he went downstairs, Don sighed, staring at the place Mikey had just been sitting.

* * *

They were all sitting on the couches in the family room, Dad was starting a small fire in the fireplace, which made Leo nervous though he didn't say anything. Dad took a seat in the armchair, no one spoke for a few moments.

"So...why are we having this meeting?" Raphael asked. Leo smiled, leave it to Raph to be abrupt like that. Dad sighed, rubbing his forehead, and looked at Mom before replying.

"Many things have been happening, recently," he said slowly. Leo nodded. "And I feel as if some things are not necessarily for the better."

"You can say that again," Don commented softly, everyone cracked grins.

"Shen and I have been talking about your troubles in school…" Dad continued slowly, glancing at Mikey, who was staring intently at the floor. "And I believe we have come to a decision, though we wanted to speak to you all about it first."

"What decision?" Leo asked, frowning.

"Well, a few, actually." Mom said, looking around at them all. "I think that maybe you boys should go to a different school." Leo frowned. That made sense, in a way.

"What kind of school?" Mikey asked, tilting his head to one side "Where is it?" Klunk trotted into the room and jumped onto the couch, pushing Leo away with his head to settle next to his owner, Mikey laughed.

"I've been replaced by a dog." Leo mourned, Klunk peered up at him and shook his head, then lay it down on Mikey's leg.

"Suckah." Raph muttered, Leo elbowed him. "What? I was jus-"

"Boys, please," Dad said, shaking his head with a smile. "I believe that this is a family council meeting, correct?"

"Oh yeah." Mikey giggled again, Leo glanced at him with concern. He knew how good Mikey was at faking it, but he seemed to be actually amused.

"What else do you want to discuss?" Don asked, tilting his head to one side. Dad pinched his lip. He looked around the room, then at mom. "Dad?"

"Well, Raphael and Michelangelo do not know this yet," Leo realized what he was talking about and frowned, "but Leonardo has a lung condition called asthma-"

"What?" Mikey and Raph said in unison, Mikey grabbed Leo's arm, eyes wide.

"Is Leo gonna die?" he cried, "Leo, I need you!"

"I'm not going to die." Leo rolled his eyes, Raph chuckled, recovering from his shock. "What's so funny, Raph?"

"Nothin'," he said innocently, Leo rolled his eyes. "So, what does dat have ta do with anythin'? I mean, it's good ta know about it but, ya look like yer tryin' ta tell us something else." Leo looked at Dad, who nodded slightly.

"Yes, well, my sons, Shen and I have been researching this, and a few other things." Leo frowned, he sounded too grim. "And the area we live does not have the best air quality...there are many more asthmatic people here than there are in less polluted areas, and we do not know if it is good to be living where the air pollution could be a danger." Leo felt his face heating up. What was Dad talking about? He was fine, he didn't care about air quality, as long as he was careful. Leo didn't want to be the center of attention. "And…" Dad frowned, rubbing his forehead. "The restaurant, you four do not know this, has not been doing well. I have gotten a job offering to help run another restaurant, but it is not close enough to commute from here."

"Where are you going with this?" Donnie asked slowly, though Leo was sure they all knew the answer. Dad let out a slow breath.

"Shen and I have been thinking about moving, though we want to see what you think before making a decision."

* * *

Raph blinked, moving? They couldn't just up and move! A sudden memory pierced the red-haired teen.

" _We're moving." Mr. Wilcox said shortly, "You're going to have to find another place to live, Raphael. I'll call your social worker in the morning."_

" _What do ya mean you're movin'?" the fourteen-year-old asked. "What do ya mean I have ta go someplace else? I just got here last month!"_

" _We're moving!" Wilcox snapped, "pack your bags, Raphael, this is the last night you'll stay here!" the man stormed out of the small bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Raphael scowled, pulled out his still half packed duffel bag, shoved his things into it, and pulled on his jacket. If they didn't want him he wasn't going to stay even another night! Raph walked to the window and slid it open, he popped the screen open and climbed onto the windowsill. He hesitated, then remembered to grab spike from the dresser, and jumped down into the grass. He didn't want to stay where no one wanted him, he might as well just leave before they kicked him out. Raphael grabbed his longboard from by the garage and set off down the street, forcing himself not to let out a single dry sob. He'd liked it here, he thought that these people would try to help him. No one could help him._

* * *

"Wow!" Mikey exclaimed, making Raph shake his head to clear it and focus, "will we move to a castle? Or a house with secret passages? Where are we gonna move to? What-" Dad held up a hand to silence him, Raph shook his head slightly, not Dad, Hamato Yoshi. Didn't they understand that Raph couldn't move with them? Three times in the past three years, his foster parents had moved and left him in the hands of social workers.

"Calm yourself, Michelangelo, we have not decided on anything yet, like I said before we wished to speak to you boys about it first." he chuckled, "we were hoping you would assist us in deciding what house to purchase, and of course it will take time." Raph felt like he was going to throw up, he stood abruptly and walked to the kitchen, ignoring their questioning looks. The green-eyed teen leaned against the counter, staring down at the marble like it was going to save his life.

"Raph, what's wrong?" Don was standing next to him, "are you ok? You look nauseous." Raph shook his head, clamping his green eyes shut.

"Don't you get it?" he snapped, "don't you get it, Donnie? If you guys move I can't go with you!"

"Why not?" Donnie asked in confusion, Raph looked at him disbelievingly.

"Ya know why, don't ya? Ya were in da system longer dan I was, musta happened ta you at least once." Don frowned, looking down.

"You mean getting kicked out like that? Using moving away as an excuse to get rid of you?" he snorted. "Yeah, happened to me plenty, can't imagine why though. But Raph, you know that you can move with us, right? I mean, you're like three months away from becoming a Hamato anyway, and there's no rule against taking foster children with you when you move, I looked it up and asked Mr. Moon, honest."

"There's not?" Raphael asked, "you mean all those people just...didn't like me enough to take me with them?" Don placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder, looking at him slightly sadly.

"Raph, if they hadn't we might not have ever met, besides, Mom and Dad wouldn't do that to anyone." Raph sighed, turning to lean against the counter with his back, biting his lip.

"Sorry, Don." he said softly, "I guess I just...believed all the lies dey told me. Wish I didn't, though." he shrugged, then smiled. "Guess I bettah apologize ta de o'das, amiright?" Don shrugged with his good arm.

"Come on Raphie boy." he teased, Raph scowled, "let's go back, they're all worried."

"Don't need ta tell 'em." Raphael muttered, they walked in, everyone watched the two brothers sit back down. "Sorry, needed a drink o' watah." Don looked sideways at him but didn't argue.

"Well, as I was saying," Dad said, "we also have an offer for this house because we do not want to own two houses." Raph smiled, still recovering from being upset moments earlier. "And as for your question, Michelangelo, the city we would prefer to move to, meaning that is where the restaurant I suppose I'll be working in is up north of here, about a four-hour drive. It is closer to the mountains and has cleaner air. And the restaurant will pay much more than the one now does."

"Cool." Leo said. Raph spotted a pinkness in his cheeks.

"Will we be able to keep Klunk?" Mikey asked fearfully, petting his service dog gently.

"Of course." mom promised, smiling. "But it will take some time to get everything settled. But, Leonardo, didn't you tell me you were going to report the bullying?"

* * *

 _ **DUN DUN DUNNNNN! No one saw that coming, did they! Haha! I hope I successfully surprised you, and I hope that cliffhanger was satisfactory! Next chapter we get some Mikey agnst and might even see him get angry….! We'll also see some Donnie and April fluff! :DD thank Y'all for reading and please please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	43. Fake

**Hey everyone! Tis another Friday and I actually remembered to post! (really though I ended up putting an alarm on my phone otherwise I'd have forgotten XD) as Promised here's a very angsty chapter, but there's also some Fluffle stuffle in there and a potentially disastrous meal! (you'll understand afterward). Hehehehe.**

 **To S.S. Chewie: Thank you so much for the continued support and reviewing every chapter! It really makes me happy that you're enjoying this so much! And thank you so much for saying you like the way I'm writing the boys, it means a lot!**

 **To efarraiz: as usual, my friend, you made me smile with your review! I like writing Mikey maybe the most of the boys in this fic, even though Raph is my all time favorite everything. And as for Popcorn, she is a golden labradoodle with a little more lab in her than doodle. :)**

 **To Beakers47: yeah….. In Mikey's defense, the person is really gonna deserve it. He's been holding in his feelings for a really long time. I thank you as well for being so consistent in reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN OCS!**

 **And now, the chappie!**

* * *

Leo tapped his fingers on his knees, glancing beside him to his three brothers. Donnie was reading, Raph was staring moodily at the ceiling with his arms crossed, and Mikey was looking at his lunch bag like he was thinking about putting the paper sack over his head. Mom and Dad were in the office, still. The door suddenly swung open and the principal stepped out, he looked at them and gestured for the four boys to enter, which they did. Once Principal Jones closed the door, he sat behind his desk and looked at them.

"So, Your parents…" his gaze lingered on Raph as he said this, causing Leo to frown deeper. "Have told me what they know about this situation, what do you have to tell me?" they remained silent for a moment when Donnie spoke up.

"Mr. Jones, last year when I tried to report verbal abuse, you did nothing. Do you only interfere when it get's physical?" they all turned to stare at Donnie, he was rarely this blunt, and it made Leo nervous. Principal Jones' face turned a light shade of pink.

"Donatello, we are talking about the now, this year. Though I have to ask if the bullying started at the beginning, why did none of you report it then?"

"Statistically speaking," Donatello said before anyone could react, "only forty-nine percent of students report bullying. You shouldn't be surprised, especially after last year you did nothing to help me." the Principal was obviously getting more and more flustered, though Leo caught a short beam of pride on Dad's face.

"And not to mention," he added quickly, "that multiple teachers totally witnessed us getting bullied before it got really bad, and they didn't do much either."

"I find that hard to believe." The man said, looking annoyed. "No matter, that is also in the past." Mikey, who had been standing by the door, watching his feet, hiding somewhat behind Leo the whole time, pushed forward to stand in front of the desk. He still had two black eyes and the cut on his lip was beginning to form a scar. He pointed up at his face, eyes a mask of anguish.

"This happened three days ago, Mr. Jones." he said, "Is that in the past too? It happened here at this school, too. Is it in the past still?" Leo could see the shock on the principal's face.

"Michelangelo, I assure you, we will look into this." he said, "I never said otherwise, but the truth remains that if you had reported this earlier it could have been stopped." Mikey got a strange look on his face and he stepped back, looking disgusted, Leo felt a twinge of nervousness that was echoed on his two other brother's faces.

"Oh, yeah, totally." Michelangelo said, "Like, when I was nine and told my teacher how my parents hit me and stuff, that worked out just great!" he shook his head bitterly. "It got worse from there, sir, trust me. You have no idea. After my teacher told the principal, and the principal called my mom and dad, it got so much worse."

"This is simply childhood bullying." Mr. Jones said, standing up, face red. "Not child abuse, Michelangelo!" it was as if the room was frozen. Dad was on his feet too, staring in shock at Mikey, and the three other boys didn't know what to do. After what seemed like forever, but was really probably only a few seconds, Mikey snapped.

"Fine," he said, then turned and walked to the door, yanked it open, and left.

"Mr. Jones, I believe my sons will not attend school today." Dad said, obviously trying to control his anger, "and they will not come back again, I assure you. We are moving, you will not hear from me again unless it is seeing my name leaving your roster. Come, my sons." they all walked out, Leo looked around the hall for Mikey, he wasn't there.

"Ah, crud," Raphael muttered, speaking for the first time since they arrived at the school. "Now we gotta find Mike."

"We'll go clean out our lockers." Don said, elbowing Leo. "you go find Mikey, alright?" Raph nodded and started confidently down toward the cafeteria, Leo looked at Mom and dad, worried. Where might Mikey have gone?

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Bird," Mikey said softly, sitting at his desk. "I and my parents were at a meeting with the principal."

"It's quite alright." the elderly woman said, shuffling to him with a paper in hand. "Michelangelo, here, this is the assignment you missed, we're currently taking the quiz. It's on the Pythagorean theorem. You can take it another time."

"No, I think I know that." Mikey said confidently, "and I can always retake it." Mrs. Bird smiled and retrieved a quiz from her desk, lying it in front of him.

"Alright then, you have thirty minutes," she replied, Mikey nodded and pulled a pencil from his backpack, looking at the first problem. He knew who was staring at him from the back row, it was one of the kids who had beaten him up just three days prior. Let the jerk see him, Let Slash know that nothing he would dream of doing to Mikey could hurt him. Let them see. Mikey penciled in the equation and tapped his fingers on the desk. Of all the classes, art and math were his favorites, especially geometry. He would never admit it, but he had been studying what he knew the class was learning the days he missed. There were only ten questions on the quiz, and Mikey was finished in fifteen minutes. Just as he turned it in, he heard Mrs. Bird's phone ring.

"Hello?" she asked softly, then frowned, glancing at Mikey. "Yes, he just finished the quiz. What do you mean by that? He's still on my roster, Mr. Jones." Mikey sat back at his desk and fiddled with his pencil, a few minutes later Mrs. Bird stood beside him, hands on her hips.

"Hey," he said with a small winning smile that hurt his lips.

"I think we both know you know you aren't supposed to be here." she scolded softly, Mikey frowned.

"I didn't wanna miss the quiz." he lied. He'd had no idea there was a quiz.

"It was a pop quiz, Michelangelo. Why did you come here when you knew your family was looking for you?" Mikey frowned, running a hand through his hair.

"They'd never guess I'd go to class willingly, Mrs. Bird." he finally replied, smiling, that was definitely true.

"Well, I have to send you down to the commons, you know your parents are starting to panic." Mikey sighed, nodding.

"I guess they are, sorry." he beamed up at the teacher. "How'd I do on the quiz?" she laughed, shaking her head.

"Michelangelo, how you aced it without learning it I have no idea" she finally said, "but you have to go down there, alright?" Mikey nodded and slipped his pencil into the backpack.

"Alright, thank you, Mrs. Bird," he said, smiled as he went out the door. Just as he was at the bottom of the stairs, heading to the commons, someone grabbed him in a headlock, giving him a noogie.

"There y'are, Mike!" Raph said, finally letting go, Mikey grinned at him. "We've been lookin' all ovah for ya! Where were ya?"

"Math class." Mikey said, "Race you to the commons!" he bolted away and Raph blinked, then dashed after him.

"Hey! Ya little sneak!" he laughed, catching up to Mikey as he found Mom and Dad waiting.

"Haha, I win!" Mikey sang, beaming. Mom hugged him tightly.

"Where were you?" she scolded, "Michelangelo, do you have any idea how worried we were?" Mikey grinned lazily up at her.

"I went to math class." he replied with a giggle, "never thought you'd find me there!" Mom smiled and ruffled his hair as Leo and Donnie came back into view, their faces breaking into grins when they saw him there. Mikey frowned for just a moment. Why were they so worried? What did they think he did? Looking back on the incident in the principal's office, he really lost his cool there.

"Hey, where were you?" Leo asked when they approached.

"I aced the math quiz!" Mikey declared. "Not that it matters, but I did it." he smiled proudly and they all shook their heads.

"Ya run away ta go ta math." Raph snorted. "Probably gonna be the first and last time." Mikey ignored this as they started to the doors, the smile on his face, he realized, felt horribly plastic and fake, and Mikey couldn't figure out why. He wasn't upset, so why did he have to force himself to smile? It didn't make any sense.

"Race you guys to the car!" he yelled as soon as they left the building, grabbing his backpack straps and sprinting toward the van. Small calls of protest followed him, but Mikey just ran faster, trying to block everything out with the wind in his ears. For a week he'd felt like everything had been passing him by, going too fast a pace, well now he was going to catch it.

"Man." Raph panted as he joined Mikey in the car a few moments after Mikey got buckled, "you should try out of track or..something! You're fast!" Mikey just smiled, leaning his head against the window. The rest of the family got in the car, talking about something, and Mikey didn't look at them. The entire world felt...wrong. He didn't know how to explain it, even to himself, so the blue-eyed teen just watched the world pass by as they drove to their house.

* * *

"I dunno." Donnie shrugged, looking at the slush-covered ground. "We're moving, that doesn't mean I'll never see you again April."

"I know." the girl sighed, then looked up at him. "I'll just miss you." they were standing outside, Donnie had been getting the mail when the school bus pulled up and April got out of it, so here they were. "How's your arm?" she asked, looking at it, now in a sling.

"It's doing ok." Donnie said, "I'm going to physical therapy and everything, I'll be fine." the brown-eyed teen frowned. "But I'm worried about Mikey."

"I heard he yelled at the principal and then burned the math test." April said with a small smile, "what's the real story?" Donnie laughed right out loud at that, shaking his head.

"He aced the math quiz, not burned the test." he said, "and technically he didn't yell at Mr. Jones." April raised her eyebrows. "Well, he did get mad at him, actually, we were trying to report the bullying and Mr. Jones was being a real...jerk about it." Don had to restrain himself from using a stronger word than 'jerk'. "He said stuff like how it was in the past, and if we'd reported it earlier…" he shook his head. "Mikey got mad, like, really mad. Not like the time he screamed at Raph, that was more like panic, but this...it was terrifying." Donatello sighed, looking up at the window to the game room, where he was sure Mikey was sitting on the couch. "I'm worried that I don't know as much as I thought I did about him, April, seeing that side of him...how long have I been missing the signs?"

"Donnie, from what I've heard about Mikey's situation, and the breakdowns." Don looked at her, he had talked to her about that, a few weeks ago when they were hanging out. "And it sounds like his whole life has been one big secret. He's only ever hidden the pain, Don."

"But, he let us comfort him with nightmares." Don whispered, "and he likes being babied… I think."

"Donnie, you know there's more to it than that," April said, putting a hand on his arm. "I don't know what happened to Mikey, I don't think you even know, how can you be sure what he hides or not?"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Donnie asked, "he's my brother, April. I should know him, why haven't I taken the time to know him?"

"Because," April said, "he's so good at hiding it that you thought you already did." Don nodded at this, looking back up at the window, he could see Mario karts reflected on the glass. Whoever was Yoshi was winning, probably Mikey.

"I better go inside." he finally said, "see you around, April. I'll keep you updated on the move, ok?"

"Sure," April said, walking toward her house. "See you, Donnie." Don watched her for a moment, and then walked up the path to the front door, shifting the mail awkwardly to his injured hand so he could open the door.

"Hello, Don." Raph greeted from the kitchen island, where he was chopping carrots. Don looked at the carrots and then at his brother, eyebrow raised. "Let's just say dat Dad thinks it'd be good for me ta learn to cook, at least as good as Mikey does." he snorted, taking another carrot to chop. "Dis ain't even cookin', who cooks carrots?"

"Carrot cake?" Don suggested, placing the mail on the counter. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Why didn't I think o' dat." he mumbled, Don glanced around.

"So, where is Dad?" he asked, realizing that's what Raphael had called the man as well; when had he suddenly made this change? Don couldn't remember, but it seemed natural.

"Talkin' ta Mom in his room." Raph replied, "I don't need his help, Donnie. I know how ta cook." the knife slipped and Raph cursed under his breath, making Donnie smile a bit.

"Raphael, language," Dad said, taking that moment to come into the room. "Hello, Donatello." Raph made a face as he sucked on his cut finger, rifling through a drawer for a band-aid.

"Hey, Dad," Donnie said to his father, peering at the recipe card on the island where Raph had left it. "Is it really necessary for Raph to have a recipe for salad?"

"Told ya," Raph muttered to Dad, putting a band-aid over his cut and picking the knife up again, Dad laughed lightly.

"This is not a salad, Donatello." he corrected, "this is a Japanese dish, I cannot remember the Japanese name, but it is simply similar to salad. There are rice and pork in it as well."

"So a stir fry," Don said, holding back laughs, Dad made a face.

"Yes, that is what Americans who have never been to Japan call it." he conceded. "Ah, is that the mail?" Donnie nodded and walked out of the kitchen toward the stairs, then he doubled back.

"Hey, Dad?" he asked, "how close are you to buying a house up north, again?"

"Shen and I have narrowed it down to the last three, we will talk after dinner tonight, Donatello." he smiled. "After eating Raphael's hopefully delicious meal." Raph rolled his eyes and made a gag face behind Dad's back, Don grinned.

"Alright, just wondering," he said, going up the stairs. He could hear Mikey and Leo talking and laughing, but couldn't help but wonder if Michelangelo's laughs were fake.

* * *

 _ **Whuh oh! Mikey's bros are starting to figure him out! :DD well yeah, that's the chapter for this week! Crazy right? Anyway, next chapter we have some fluffies, some Raphael time, and most importantly some Raph and Mikey brother fluff! Hehehe. Anyway yeah. Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	44. Run

_**HEY'ALL! It's Tuesday and so that means you get another chapter! WOO WOO! So yeah. This chapters a pretty fluffy one, but we get some more Mikey Angst mixed in there! This week is gonna be crazy, and I'm not sure if I'll post on Friday because we're getting, you guessed it, another Foster placement! Ironic, really, that I'm posting this fic right now. Lol**_

 _ **To Alex Venzon: just yes what? Raph cooking? Donnie figuring Mikey out? Be more specific! Lol ur good.**_

 _ **To efarraiz: oh Don't worry! The next chapter is Leo-Centric! Just for you, my friend. ;p as for April and Donnie… You'll see. You'll see. :D Thank you for the compliments you always make me blush! *hug***_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: Lol it's the same with me and my favorite fics, honestly. To you guys, I highly suggest reading CJThestoryteller's fanfics. They are very good.**_

 _ **To Beakers47: AUGH THANK YOU! I love it when you guys tell me specific things you liked it makes me feel all warm inside! There will be plenty of April and Donnie fluff coming up, especially since Valentine's day is soon…. *wink wink***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMNT!**_

 _ **And now, The chapter!**_

* * *

Raph stared at the simmering pan, unsure of what to do now that it was all mixed together, Dad reappeared at his side.

"Raphael, what is wrong?" he asked, Raph frowned.

"I have no idea what to do now," he finally said, "It's just...there." he nodded at the pan, though to be honest, that was only half of what was on his mind. But he didn't have to share anything that was irrelevant.

"It is done." Dad laughed, ruffling Raph's hair. "And just at Six o'clock, well done, Raphael." Raph couldn't help but frown at this; ever since his father had died Dad hadn't called him his son; of course he had asked him not to, but it felt wrong now. He called Leo and Donnie and Mikey his sons, but Raph could tell he restrained from calling Raph his son. Part of Raph was glad that the man cared enough about his feelings to do that, but he also wanted to hear Dad call him that, at least just one more time. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah," Raph said, blinking. "Sorry Dad, just spaced out. So, it's done? Sweet. I'll go get the guys." Raph was out of the kitchen immediately, feeling his cheeks grow warm. Why was he embarrassed? Sure, it was really the first time he'd called the guy 'dad' one on one, but why should it be weird? Maybe it was the look Dad had had on his face when he heard it, surprise. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie were grouped around the foosball table, Mikey was beating Leo from the sound of it.

"Guys, time for Dinner." he interrupted, looking at the table as Mikey slammed another goal into Leo's slot.

"Ha! I win!" Mikey cheered, then looked at Raph. "time for dinner? You didn't poison it did you?"

"No," Raphael replied sourly. "I did not poison it, Michelangelo, just come on." but a small smile appeared on his face anyway, "at least, not all of it." Mikey let out a theatrical gasp and then winced, drawing their attention to him.

"Haha! Made you look!" Mikey taunted immediately, though Raph detected a bit of panic in his eyes. "Let's go eat! Wahoo!" the electric eyed teen ran to the stairs, the other three followed, smiling. Raph took the rear, thinking. He knew Mikey was hiding something, he could tell. They had all figured out that Mikey tried to hide any pain he was in, especially emotional, so what was wrong with the younger boy now? That wince had been physical pain, was the kid hurt? If so, why would gasping like that make it hurt? Maybe he had a sore throat or something, other than that Raphael had no idea. Mom was in the kitchen with dad when Raph got there, everything seemed normal. Of course, Raph knew how effective secrets could be, but only if no one noticed. That's why he was worried because for a long time none of them had noticed.

"Watch this!" Mikey declared, tossing a carrot in the air and catching it in his mouth, "yum! Raph, were the carrots the poisoned part?" Raph smirked.

"Yeah, poisoned with my _blood_." he said evilly, "now you will turn into Raphael minions! Mwahahaha!"

"Ack!" Mikey grabbed his throat dramatically, his eyes rolling back. "Oh no!"

"Boys!" Mom scolded, "be polite, let's eat. Remember, we are going to talk about something while and after dinner."

"Ok!" Mikey said brightly, scooping some of the rice, meat, and vegetables onto his plate. "I want to try chopsticks today!" he paused, "you were kidding about the blood though, right Raph?"

"Of course he was," Don said, with a glance at Raph, they both hid smiles. The six people all sat at the kitchen table and Raph speared a piece of pork on his fork.

"Well, my sons," Dad said, looking around at them. "You are probably all wondering on the progress we have been making on moving, and while we haven't chosen a house yet, which we will start on after dinner, I do know what your new school will be."

"Cool!" Leo said, "I dunno why, but I have a feeling it will be better than our old one."

"Me too." Don agreed, Raph chewed his food slowly, watching his family. He'd been watching instead of talking a lot lately, and he didn't quite know why.

"Well, Your new school is a charter school, Washington Charter school." Dad continued, Raph looked up.

"Really? They won state last year at baseball! That's awesome!" he blurted out, they all looked at him. "What? Just because I wasn't playing doesn't mean I can't keep track, besides, I think I'll try out for spring baseball this year." he felt his face grow warm. "Sorry, carry on," he mumbled, taking the opportunity to shovel more rice into his mouth, Dad's mouth twitched in a smile.

"Yes, as I was saying, none of you have ever attended it, that I know," he added as an afterthought.

"I did when I was ten, for like, five months." Donnie said unexpectedly, "I remember it really well, it was one of my favorites. But, I didn't stay there very long." Dad smiled.

"Well, Donatello, this school has a special set of courses for those who are highly advanced, that is what you will be taking, my son." Don's face lit up.

"Really? Awesome! It'll be nice to do it in the same building instead of switching back and forth, I wonder if I can get a degree in teaching before I graduate."

"Possibly, you will meet the teachers and principal once we move up there," Dad replied, smiling. "And as for the house, we have it narrowed down to three options, I believe you will like all of them, but I think we should choose as a family."

"If there's one with a slide, that's the one!" Mikey declared, pushing the tip of a chopstick into a piece of pork like a spear, "these are easy to use!" Raph chuckled and looked down at his plate, feeling warmth creep into him. As a family, that sounded really good.

* * *

After they looked at the houses, none of them had slides instead of stairs, by the way, Michelangelo excused himself to take a shower before bed. He locked the bathroom door and leaned against the counter, staring at his reflection. The black eyes that made him look like a raccoon were finally fading thanks to the ointment he'd been using, but he was going to have a little scar on his lip for a while. With a sigh, Mikey stepped back and pulled off his t-shirt, wincing as he saw the bruises peeking up above the ace bandages on his chest. He wasn't positive, but Mikey thought he had at least two cracked ribs, if not just really bruised. The blue-eyed teen pulled off the bandage, wrapping it into a cylinder as he rolled it back over his bruised chest. None of them knew about his ribs, they didn't need to know. He was fine, he'd had cracked ribs before. Mikey paused, tilting his head to look at his reflection. The left side of his ribcage was just one ugly black and purple bruise, the edges were yellow.

Honestly? The pain was a relief, it was physical pain. He could place a source on it, not like the strange ache he'd had in his heart for a while now, at least since his birthday. Mikey found it simpler to hide physical aches and pains and wounds than it was emotional or mental. With emotional pain, it always showed through his eyes, his one weak spot. Mikey sighed again and got the rest of the way undressed before turning on the shower and stepping into it, letting the water run down over his hair.

The thing was, Mikey didn't know why he'd felt ready to cry all the time lately. But it was like if he didn't strive for happiness, hiding the pain, he was going to have a total breakdown. Michelangelo had had enough total breakdowns to last him for years. He was also putting thought into what Raphael had told him the day before, going for track. Running yesterday had been great; it cleared his head. The feeling of his feet pounding against the sidewalk had given him something incredibly stable like he could control everything Like he wasn't going to be left behind. Being left behind or forgotten was one thing Mikey never wanted to happen to him or anyone.

* * *

"You gonna sleep all day?" Raph's voice asked from outside Mikey's door, Mikey blinked and sat up, running a hand through his hair with a yawn.

"Yes?"

"No, c'mon, Mom made waffles," Raph said. Mikey considered this.

"Hmmm, waffles or sleep?" he mused, "waffles it is!" Mikey pulled open his door while still in pajamas, klunk faithfully at his heels.

"Good, now c'mon." Raph surprised Mikey completely by putting an arm around his shoulders like Slash had, and Mikey accidentally flinched. "Ya'll right, Mike?"

"Yeah, just hungry!" Mikey exclaimed, "hungry for WAFFLES!" Raph laughed and tousled Mikey's hair.

"Good, she made bacon too, I think she and Dad are excited about the new house." Mikey nodded, smiling. Despite none of the houses having slides, they had all been really cool. The one they all liked best had a really big yard, with a lot of trees, and a little tower room Mikey was planning on claiming as his own. Mikey didn't know exactly how people bought houses, but Mom and Dad said they were going to make an offer.

"Race you!" Mikey declared at the top of the stairs, pulling out from beneath Raphael's arm and taking the stairs three at a time. "Come on, Klunk! After breakfast we can play outside!" the little dog barked in reply as if he actually heard what Mikey had said to him.

"Good morning." Mom said from the island, where she was pulling waffles from the waffle press. "How are you feeling Mikey?"

"Booyakashabulous!" Mikey declared, pulling a piece of bacon from the stack as Raph joined them. "Where's Leo and Donnie?"

"They went with Yoshi to the restaurant." Mom said, frowning. "It closed yesterday, for good. Remember?" Mikey blinked, had it? He didn't remember.

"Oh, yeah huh!" he bobbed his head up and down, "more waffles for me! Wahoo!" Raph rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge to get the syrup.

"Yeah, unless I beat ya to it." he snorted. "Get plates, Mikey?" Mikey nodded again and walked over to the cupboard, reached up to grab three plates hurt his ribs, but he managed to keep a stoic expression.

"You alright there, bro?" Raph asked as Mikey set them on the counter.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be alright?" Mikey asked, beaming at his brother. Raph raised an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Mike," he said, Mikey tilted his head.

"Raph," Mikey replied.

"Come on, I saw dat, Mikey, what's wrong? I can tell yer hidin' somethin'."

"I'm not." Mikey said, pulling out the drawer and selecting a few forks. "You must be seeing things, Raph, I'm perfectly fine! In fact, I think you're just making that up to try and get me to tell yo-" he froze, Raph was looking at him with concern, so was Mom.

"Tell me what?" Raph pressed, "Mikey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mikey said, forcing a lazy smile on his face. "Come on, guys, I want waffles!" Raph rolled his eyes and grabbed the butter from by the toaster, spreading it onto his thick hot waffle.

"Fine, whatevah" he said, "but I know somethin's up, Mike, we'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Mikey asked innocently, grabbing a waffle of his own. "Pass the bacon?" Raph obliged and they fell into a comfortable silence. "Hey, Mom?" Mikey suddenly asked, looking up at her from across the table, Mom nodded for him to continue, Mikey poked his waffle, thinking about how to phrase the question. "Does this Washington Charter place have a track team?" Raph looked at him.

"Probably, why?" Mom asked, looking at Mikey curiously. Mikey shrugged.

"Well, I think Raph had a point when he said I should join, I'm fast. I like to run, why not?" Mikey shrugged, "can I go get milk?" Mom nodded and Mikey walked to the fridge, feeling embarrassed. Why did they look at him like that? Raph was going to do baseball, why couldn't he do track? He sat back down and poured the milk into his cup. "You want some?" they both nodded.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Michelangelo." Mom finally said, "I did notice you were fast yesterday, if you like running I don't see why you shouldn't try out." Mikey grinned, a piece of bacon stuck in his teeth.

"Really? Then I'll do it!" he decided, "these are good waffles, Mom."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome!" Mikey sang, swallowing the last bite. "I gotta let Klunk out, is it alright?" Mom nodded and Mikey got to his feet, Klunk trotted after him to the back door, where Mikey stepped onto the cold deck to watch the dog run around in the snow. The sun was already up, and it really wasn't freezing, Mikey realized that today was the first day of February. The snow was really mostly gone, but klunk managed to find the last drifts to roll in. Mikey jumped when Raphael put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mike." he said softly, "I want to talk to ya, is that alright?" Mikey frowned, then nodded. "Look, I know dat you been hiding pain fer yer whole life, I know it's hard ta change, it was hard fer me ta tell what happened that night. But Mikey, ya need ta let someone know, ok?"

"Let someone know what?" Mikey asked, looking back over at Klunk, who was sniffing at the soggy burned wood left of his clubhouse.

"Mikey." Raph stepped in front of him to look Mikey in the eyes. "I know yer hiding something', I can tell. Please."

"I'm _not_ hiding anything!" Mikey said, furrowing his brow. "Really! I'm fine, Raph!" Raph sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, sure, alright," he replied. "Mom wanted me ta tell ya that we're starting packing taday, just the things we don't need."

"Ok." Mikey nodded, "be in in a sec." Raph looked into his eyes for one moment longer, then nodded and went inside. Mikey blew out a slow breath. Raph was right, the green-eyed teen did know how to hide things, and so Mikey just had to be better at hiding than Raph had ever been, that's all.

* * *

 _ **Oh poor Mikey. The poor soul. Hehehe, he has a lot more coming. *evil grin* but the next chapter is about Leo… hehehehe. Anyway, I always welcome any reviews! Thank you for reading and please leave thoughts!**_

 _ **Until maybe Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	45. Worried

_**Hey'all! Despite the craziness, I have lived to see another Friday! In case Y'all are wondering, yes there are now three new kids in the house at the moment. They've settled down a bit and are watching the new Peter Rabbit movie. :) Anywayyyyyy. As promised here's a mostly Leo-centric chapter! Though there is always the small bits and pieces of the other guys in there. :DD**_

 _ **To S.S. Chewie: haha yeah, you have my total consent to stalk this story! Wait a sec… 0_0 there's only ten chapters left of this story… plus a few bonus one-shots for later! ;) I always try to include the parents especially in Human AU's because I know parents are a big part of my own life, so yeah. And don't you worry about little Mikey! (lol I saw that almost everytime and you really should worry about him whenever I do) because the world will crash down on him in the chapter next Tuesday! On that happy note, thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **To efarraiz: ahh, yeah. So as you know in this story, the guys all started out as Foster Kids. kids that for one reason or another couldn't live with their parents, and that's how they got to the Hamatos. I got inspired by this story because my family takes in foster kids, and we just got three new ones (siblings to each other) today. I hope that makes sense for the translator. Augh don't say you're gonna miss me! There's still like ten chapters left! And I'll be posting a new story very soon afterward. Thank you for the compliments, my friend!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: haha go wrong? For Mikey? Just you wait. Just you wait…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own them (if only if only)**_

 _ **And now, the chapter!**_

* * *

Leo was arranging kitchen utensils in one of the cardboard boxes when Dad walked in with the pizza. Just the smell of it made his mouth water.

"Lunch break?" Donnie asked he was cleaning out file cabinets. Dad chuckled and set the pizza down on the counter.

"Yes, lunch break." he agreed, "come my sons." Leo wiped off his hands and walked over, smiling at the prospect of lunch. They'd been here all morning, packing up so that the people who'd bought the restaurant could move in the next week.

"That does smell good." Don agreed, coming over with the file he was currently working on. "What kinds?"

"I believe I got it half pepperoni and anchovy, and half vegetable," Dad said. Leo opened the pizza box.

"Yum," he remarked, pulling out a vegetable piece.

"Some of these files are really fascinating," Donnie said, reading through one while he ate his pizza. "Did you really serve in the Japanese military, dad?"

"Just for two years," Dad said, frowning. "It was not the best thing I have ever done, and shortly after I returned I was married to Shen."

"Why is that here?" Leo wondered, looking over Don's shoulder at the file. "It's not about the restaurant."

"Before Shen and I moved into the house we now live in, we stayed here as I started up my restaurant, we did not deem it necessary to move everything since we live so close." Dad explained, "besides, anything could connect to everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked, "like, this pizza could be connected to Donnie's glasses? How so?" Donnie snorted, and Dad frowned, as if he was actually thinking.

"Well, Leonardo." he said, "let me see, Donatello, please take off your glasses." Donnie frowned, rolled his eyes, but obeyed. "Can you see that piece of pizza?"

"Well, yeah, it's kinda fuzzy, just like everything else." Don said, Leo thought he knew where this was going.

"Now, please put your glasses back on." Dad instructed, a smile on his face. Don smiled a bit too, and put them back on. "Can you see the pizza better now, my son?"

"Yeah." Donnie said, laughing, and then took a bite of his own pizza.

"Ok, you have me on that one." Leo said, grinning. "I guess you are right, dad."

"Of course, I am always right." Dad said smugly.

"Ha." Donnie said blandly. Dad playfully pushed his head to one side, and they fell into a comfortable silence. A few moments later, Don spoke. "I'm worried about Mikey." it was silent for a moment longer.

"I know, I am as well." Dad sighed, wiping off his greasy fingers. "I know Shen is as well." Leo frowned, looking at his pizza. It was true, they all knew Mikey was good at hiding pain, he'd even said that he was supposed to hide it, but Leo didn't know what to do about it.

"What can we do?" he finally asked, looking up at his brother and father sadly, "Mikey… I don't know how to help someone who refuses to accept they need help. Even Raph did eventually."

"We do not do anything different." Dad said firmly, after a few moments of silence, "Michelangelo will be alright, if his family stays close to him." Leo nodded, finishing his piazza as he turned back toward the box he was packing.

"Alright." he said out loud, "I just wish I'd noticed he was hurting, before all this."

"What has happened has happened." Dad said wisely, "What will happen is going to happen. We cannot change the past and we do not know the future, so we must focus on the present."

* * *

Mikey was playing basketball with Raph when Leo, Donnie, and Dad pulled into the driveway. Leo smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the door.

"Hey, Mikey. Hey Raph." he greeted. "Can I play?"

"Yeah, here." Raph said, throwing him the ball. "I'll help you guys carry that in." Leo smiled gratefully at his foster brother and walked over to Mikey, who was already trying to get the ball back.

"Nice try!" Leo teased as he dodged around the younger boy and shot the ball upward, it bounced off the rim and into Mikey's hands. Mikey grinned.

"Hah!" he gloated, dribbling around Leo and trying as well, he made it in and punched his fist in the air. "Mikey: One. Leo: Zero!" he cheered, "Zilch! Nada! Haha!" Leo rolled his eyes and retrieved the rebound. Raph and Don and Dad had gone inside, but moments later Raphael reappeared. Leo threw him the ball.

"Who's winning?" The green eyed teen asked. "Mikey?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh come on." Leo pouted dramatically, "I'm not that bad."

"Sure." Raph snickered, getting a ball in the hoop with one try. "I bet."

"He's not that bad." Mikey agreed, catching the rebound. "I'm just better!" he shot, but his foot slipped on a patch of ice and it ricocheted, rolling down the driveway to the street.

"I got it." Leo said, jogging after it. Most of the snow was gone, but there were still a few patches of ice, and it was cold. He didn't really mind the cold that much today. Leo reached the basketball and picked it up.

"Come on, hurry Leo!" Raph complained, rolling his eyes. "We aren't gonna wait forevah!" Leo smiled and ran back toward them, his breath puffing out in a mist. Then Leo noticed that something was wrong: his chest was tight, and it felt like his breaths weren't doing anything at all. By the time he stopped next to Raph, Leo was slightly dizzy.

"Here." he gasped out, leaning on his knees. Raph and Mikey looked at each other.

"You ok bro?" Mikey asked, "what's wrong, Leo?" Leo just shook his head; he didn't know.

"Ah, crud." Raph muttered. "Yer havin' an asthma attack, Leo." Leo blinked, that made sense, but how would Raph know? "Come inside, alright?" Raph grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him to the door, leaving the basketball on the driveway. He let himself be led to the kitchen, where Mom, Dad, and Donnie were talking.

"Leonardo, what is wrong?"

"Where' da stupid inhaler?" Raph muttered, opening and closing cupboards.

"I- I think I'm having an-" Leo started coughing into his fist. "Thing." Mom was instantly on her feet. She walked quickly to a drawer, opened it, and withdrew the rescue inhaler.

"They showed you how to use it at the hospital, right?" She checked as she pressed it into Leo's hand. Leo nodded, closed his eyes, pressed the button, and took a few deep breaths from the inhaler. "What were you doing?"

"Just playing basketball." Leo said, rubbing his fist on the counter. "I dunno, I ran and got it from the street and started having trouble breathing."

"It might not have been the running." Don said, thinking. "Some asthma attacks are going happen no matter where you are, if you'd came inside it might have happened anyway."

"I guess." Leo sighed. "That was painful, and weird."

"At least yer alright." Raph said, looking immensely relieved.

"Is Leo ok?" Michelangelo asked, poking his head inside the door.

"I'm fine." Leo said with a smile, "wasn't that bad, Mikey, honest."

"Oh, good." he opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. "what did it feel like?" he was curious, and that made Leo smile wider, but he had no idea how to describe it.

"Like I couldn't breathe, I guess." he shrugged, "I dunno how to explain it."

"Oh." Mikey tossed the basketball between his hands. "Well, I'm glad you're ok. I was just worried I guess. I'm going to go play video games." He walked up the stairs, basketball still in his hands, and Leo frowned. Mikey seemed off; something about him looked different. It wasn't just the fading bruises on his face, it was something else.

"I worry about him." Mom said, so quietly that Leo barely heard it.

"I'll go play with him." he decided, pocketing his inhaler. "See you guys." they all nodded and Leo joined Mikey in the game room, where the freckle faced kid was sitting on the couch, texting someone on his relatively new phone. "Who are you talking to?" Leo asked, sitting next to him. Mikey looked up and shrugged.

"Just a friend." he said, tapping his leg anxiously. "Actually, Leo?"

"Yeah?" Leo asked, surprised that Mikey was about to change what he'd just said.

"uhm...I'm texting Joey." for one moment, Leo didn't know who the heck Mikey was talking about, and then he remembered.

"Your biological brother?" he asked, eyes wide. "Mikey... what?"

"He's only like, eleven. Why not? I called him on...his birthday." Mikey seemed to be carefully controlled his every word, action, and facial expression. Leo wished he knew what Mikey was really thinking about.

"Well, that's really neat, Mikey." he said, then paused. "I'm assuming he likes you?" Mikey's face lit up.

"Yeah, it's weird! I thought none of my biological brothers liked me, but then he was so happy that I called him to tell him happy birthday! When I got my new phone from Donnie I texted him and told him about it and now we're like pen pals…" his voice trailed off. "It's been interesting."

"Yeah?" Leo asked, looking at his brother carefully. He could tell what was different now, Mikey's chest looked different, thicker, under his shirt.

"My- yeah." Mikey said, Leo could tell he had been about to say something else, but didn't push it. Instead, the seventeen year old put his hand on Mikey's back. Just like he'd thought, there was something wrapped around Mikey's chest.

"What's on your chest?" Leo asked, worried. Mikey blinked, as if surprised.

"Uh…" he laughed nervously. "My shirt….skin?"

"No, other than that." Leo pressed, "I can feel it, Mikey, are they bandages? What happened?"

"Bandages?" Mikey asked, shaking his head. "n-no...I don't have any bandages on my chest." he stood quickly. "Um, I just remembered, I have to...go find klunk! Yeah!" Leo looked over at the beanbag chair, where Mikey's dog was asleep.

"Found him."

"I meant...uh...bye!" Mikey darted toward his bedroom, but Leo was faster and stood in front of him, he grabbed Mikey's shoulders.

"Mikey." he said, looking into his brother's eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Mikey's eyes stared fearfully at Leo's, his lips twitched like he wanted to reply.

"Leo...please let me go." he finally said. "I don't want to… talk about it." the softness and sadness in Michelangelo's voice terrified Leo, and he quickly released his brother's shoulders. Mikey walked around him and closed the door to his bedroom with a soft click. Leo did not want Mikey to look like that, Mikey should never sound like he was about to cry. Leo turned and walked down the stairs, thoughts still on his youngest brother.

"What happened to Mikey's chest?" Leo asked when he entered the kitchen, everyone looked at him. "Did he get hurt or something, and no one told me? I could feel bandages under his shirt...what happened?"

"His chest?" Raph asked incredulously. "How would he have gotten hurt on his chest?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Leo retorted. "That's why I asked you!" they fell silent. Realization struck Leo in an instant. However long Mikey had been hiding this, he was the first to notice.

* * *

Mikey was sitting on the floor of his closet, staring at his hands. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just tell Leo how he felt? He'd been so close, really. Mikey had almost told Leo about his parents being out of jail, and about how much his ribs were hurting. So what had stopped him?

" _You think I care if it hurts? I'm glad you're hurt! You deserve to hurt, boy! I don't know why we even keep you around anymore!"_

That was why: Mikey wasn't supposed to tell people how he felt; he was supposed to be seen and not heard. Mikey was supposed to deal with it. But, Michelangelo also knew that this wasn't true. He was allowed to tell people how he felt and ask for help, he could have a voice, and he didn't have to hide. But Mikey wasn't sure he wanted to do that. Everyone thought he was a drama king- and he was, when it came to some things. But things like this, not really. Mikey didn't know what he would do with it, tell them his ribs were cracked? What would they even be able to do? He was doing it already, so it didn't really matter. Mikey winced and rolled his shoulder in it's socket, stretching the skin on his ribs. He didn't want their pity, he wanted their love. Those weren't the same thing, and he knew they already loved him. Mikey _knew_ his family loved him. That didn't change the fact that if they knew his ribs were broken they'd try to baby him; he was the little brother, and that's what they do. Mikey didn't want to be babied, just as much as he didn't want them to expect him to be super mature. He was only fourteen, for crying out loud! Mikey was so conflicted, he didn't know what to do, so he clasped his hands together and whispered softly.

"Hey...god? Sorry I haven't...sorry I haven't prayed recently. So much has been going on with everything, it's crazy. But I guess you know that, anyway. I need help, god. I need to know what to do. If I tell them about what I feel...not just my ribs. If I tell them how scared I am, they'll treat me like some little kid, and I don't want that. But Leo was so worried about me, he wants to help me. What would you do, god? If you were me, would you tell them?" a warm feeling encased Mikey as he spoke, his voice growing just a little stronger. "Yeah, I guess you'd tell them. I just, I don't know how to tell them. My whole Life I've been hiding things and...I don't know if I can do it. But I'll try, god, just maybe not today."

* * *

 _ **Augh My heart always breaks when I go over this chapter! and you guys are all going to hate me for the next one… *shudders* what do you guys think will happen? What did you think of this one? Any feedback is GREATLY appreciated! Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	46. Scared

_**Hey everyone! It's Tuesday! And because It's Tuesday, here comes the next chapter of Shall My Brother Be! This chapter is…. Well…. I'm pretty sure You'll see what it is when you read it. It's mostly Mikey angst and feels, but a tad of Raph snuck in there too. Heh.**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor: I am glad you're still reading! Sorry, it's pretty long… the next one won't be!**_

 _ **To Nukas: heh, thank you. But I have to ask that you don't use that particular swear word when reviewing my story. Sorry, it just bothers me a bit. Thank you for the review though! I'm glad you'll be re-reading it!**_

 _ **To Raphfangirl28070: I'm… I'm not so good now that you ask. Thanks anyways. As for Raph-centric chapters… lemme see. Hmmm. the next one mostly about him is in a few chapters…. Like three. So you have that to look forward to!:)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE OC's! (no matter how much we don't like the OC) *wink wink***_

 _ **And now, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Mikey woke up early, still reclined on the wall in his closet, though a blanket was draped over his legs. When had he fallen asleep? It couldn't have been that long after he decided to tell his family what he was feeling, not yet though. Mikey stretched and then grimaced in pain, his ribs were somehow even sorer than yesterday. And yesterday had been sorer than the day before that. He got to his feet and then felt a buzzing in his pocket, was someone calling him? The fourteen-year-old pulled it out and smiled when he saw Joey's icon pop up, and answered.

"Hello?"

"You little brat." Mikey nearly screamed when he recognized the voice on the other end of the line. Father.

"Wh-what? Where's Joey?" Mikey stammered.

"You think you're so high and mighty, making your little brother think you somehow deserve his respect." Mikey's eyes widened in dismay. "I told you we'd get you back, boy. And then you go and get adopted, ha!" his laugh was short and doglike. "They only did it because they pitied you, boy. No one can love you, trust me."

"F-Father, please!" Mikey said, "I- I'm sorry! I don't want you to hate me-"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Father snapped, "and I didn't say you could speak to me, Michelangelo! I'm still talking! Trust me, as soon as I find you-you will be sorry. You'll be sorry you ever told those police officers about your pathetic life. You will regret sending me and your mother to jail, I know you will." Mikey was shaking, pale. "And I will find you, Mike. we both know it. Why I'm even bothering, I don't know. You're a freak, you know that? A disgusting."

"No."

"Little."

"Please."

"Freak!" Father finally spat, ignoring Mikey's protests. "A freak! You shouldn't be alive, Michelangelo! Trust me when I say that you can never be loved. You might as well just come back to us right now!" Mikey was shaking his head, frozen, standing in the middle of his room. How could this be happening? He was safe, he wasn't allowed to contact his parents, he wasn't allowed to contact the Father anymore. So why was the man's voice still speaking in his ear? "It really is a good thing, though, that no one could love you." he was saying, "because you don't deserve it."

"No." Mikey whispered tears in his eyes, "Father, please. I'm sorry, I really am. I never wanted you to go to jail, I wish you hadn't, really!"

"Liar." Father snarled. "That's what you are, a little lying sneak, good for nothing, you're a monster, you know you are."

"No!" Mikey cried, his voice growing louder. "I'm not...Dad!"

"Don't you call me that!"

"Why? Why can't I call you dad, like Ryan and Jullian and Joey, do? Why can't you like me, why can't I have a normal life? You're my father! You tell me!"

"Don't speak to me that way! When I find you-you will regret every word you say. In fact, maybe I'll make it so you can never speak again, how does that sound?"

"I'll speak to you however I want!" Mikey said, sobbing. "You've never shown me anything to respect!"

"You don't deserve it!" Father snarled. "You don't deserve to even be alive! I should have finished you off years ago! I wish you had never been born, Michelangelo. You are not my son, you don't deserve a family or love! You deserve to be hated, you are hated! Everyone hates you! And I promise I will track you down." Mikey couldn't reply, and Father hung up. Michelangelo stood there, he didn't know what to do. Everything father had just said was echoing around in his brain, was it true? He didn't want it to be true. But what if it...what if it was? The phone fell from Mikey's hand with a thump and he ran out the open door of his bedroom, past the dark windows of the game room, down the stairs, and found himself in the kitchen. It was six am, no one else was awake. Mikey flicked on the lights and looked around, eyes falling on the pile of dishes from what had probably been dinner, which he missed.

Mikey walked over and started washing them, tears still falling from his face. He didn't even know why, he just wanted to do something good. He wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't a monster, a freak. He lost track of time, washing them all. After the dishes were cleaned in the rack, Mikey swept the floor. After he cleaned the kitchen completely, the young boy looked back at the clock. Seven am. He heard a pipe turn on upstairs, Leo was probably awake and in his daily shower. Leo… Mikey frowned. Which of his family had found him sitting in the closet and pulled that blanket over him? Mikey didn't want to know, but also did. How was there still tears left in his eyes? Mikey had been crying for over an hour, and he couldn't stop. He hadn't been sobbing, or even making noise, just crying. Like he was afraid to make noise, maybe he was. Mikey pulled out a mixing bowl and cracked some eggs into it, he'd make a big breakfast. Michelangelo had to be careful not to cry into the pancake mix, as he heard footsteps above him as more of his brothers woke up. Soon, he heard his parent's shower start as well, Soon he'd have to tell them. They would be able to see his puffy eyes, and who knows if he'd be able to stop crying for them? As soon as he thought this, Mikey heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mikey?" it was Raphael, he stared at the electric blue-eyed boy in astonishment, Mikey turned to look at him, smiling while he still cried.

"Good...good morning...Raph." he managed, without sobbing loudly. "I'm making pancakes…"

"Geez, Mike." Raph was instantly by him, "what's wrong? Why are you crying? Mikey, please!"

"I…" Mikey just shook his head, tears falling faster, he felt his breath catch. All the sobs he's been holding back burst out of him and Raph pulled him into a very tight hug, hurting Mikey's ribs. "Ow! Raphie...not so tight!" he choked through his sobs.

"What's the matter, Mike?" Raph whispered, "you can tell me." the sounds of his sobbing had brought the others coming quickly into the kitchen. Mikey backed away and turned to flip the pancakes, trying to control himself.

"I- I'm sorry Raph," he said softly, wiping tears from his cheeks. "I just can't do it anymore!"

"Do what?" Raph asked, putting an impossibly gentle hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Mikey...what's wrong?" the rest of the family was frozen as if them speaking would make Michelangelo freak out, and maybe it would.

"I…" Mikey held back another sob. "The pancakes are almost done." he whispered, "I can't talk right now I…" that was where Michelangelo lost control of his emotions. He was sobbing loudly, and Dad walked over, trying to pry the spatula out of Mikey's hands. "No! I wanna make them!" Mikey protested, "I can make pancakes, Dad! Please!"

"My son, I love you," Dad whispered, hugging Mikey as the boy tried to remove the pancakes from the pan. "Remember this, alright?" Mikey nodded, he didn't know why, but he believed Dad completely.

In a few minutes, Mikey had forced himself to calm down. He slid the last pancake onto a platter and put it on the table, where he had commanded his family to sit. They had gotten everything except the pancakes, so he sat in his seat, staring at the wooden table top.  
"Do you...feel a little better now?" Leo asked, looking at Mikey with worry. Mikey took a deep breath and nodded.

"I think so," he said softly, looking up at them all. "I'm sorry...I just couldn't handle it. Plus I wanted pancakes." that wasn't a joke, but they all grinned.

"Can ya tell us what's wrong?" Raph asked, "Mike, at least tell me why da hug hurt." Mikey winced as his ribs throbbed.

"Oh, yeah...um…" he fidgeted. "I think...I broke a couple ribs." as he expected, everyone at the table let out a small cry of alarm and outrage, Raph even shot to his feet.

"What? Was it those two jerks?" he snarled, then his eyes widened. "Mike...that was nearly a week ago! Ya been hidin' broken ribs fer a week?" Mikey nodded, shrugging.

"Raph…" he said, thinking. "I've hidden a broken arm until it healed. I can hide broken ribs easier than that." no one spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you...there's just nothing we can really do about it until they heal. So I figured you didn't need to know." he let out a slow breath. "I'm really sorry," he said again.

"My son, there is no need to be sorry," Dad said softly, putting a pancake on his plate. "And I also assume that is not the only thing troubling you?" Mikey opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't know how. What was he supposed to say? Finally, some force within him forced the words past his lips.

"uh...I called my brother...on his birthday," he said, feeling sobs build up again. "My little bio bro, he...he didn't hate me. I've been texting him...but…" Mikey took a deep breath. "I've been so scared!" he blurted out.

"Of what?" Donnie asked. Sadness deep into his brown eyes. Mikey upended syrup over his pancakes, tears forming in his eyes again.

"Of _them!"_ he slammed the bottle back onto the table. "Mother and Father! They're not in jail anymore! I've been scared! I'm scared they're going to find me again!" Mikey's breathing came in quick bursts now. "And...and...they will! They will find me!"

"Mikey, they aren't even allowed to see you." Mom said softly, "they cannot hurt you."

"They don't care what they're allowed to do!" Mikey sobbed, staring at his plate through watery eyes. "They don't! He told me, he told me he was going to get me back! And he will!"

"Who? Your biological father?" Leo asked, eyes wide. "Mikey, he's been in prison since then. I'm sure he's changed."

"He hasn't, I know it!" Mikey cried, looking around at them in dismay. "He- He must have seen my name on Joey's phone! He called me! He hates me!" Mikey couldn't handle it anymore and jumped to his feet. His family watched him in shocked sadness. "This morning! That's why I'm upset! He called me on Joey's phone...I...He's going to get me back! He never breaks a promise, never!"

"Mikey, we won't let anything happen to you," Leo said, on his feet as well. "Honest, ok? Your old father won't even see your face again, and if he does, we'll make sure he stays away. Alright?"

"I...I'm just scared!" Mikey sobbed, finally throwing himself into his brother's arms. "and...I don't want anyone to hate me!"

"I don't." Leo whispered, "I don't hate you, Mikey. Honest, no one in this house hates you. Alright? You'll always be loved, no matter what."

"I...I guess I know that." Mikey said softly, finally feeling the turmoil in his mind cease. "But...I was scared that everyone was gonna forget about me...I don't know why."

"Forget you?" Donnie asked, "no one could forget you, Mikey." but for once, Mikey didn't smile at his brother's teasing.

"Af-after he...after Father hung up I came down here and...I dunno...I wanted to do something. So I cleaned, and I cried for an hour. And then I made pancakes." Mikey finished.

"They're delicious," Raph said, everyone looked at him; he was the only one to have taken a bite. "What? I was hungry!"

"I'm hungry too!" Mikey announced, sitting back in his chair, he took a bite, still not sure if he was upset or not.

"I am glad you told us what was wrong, Michelangelo," Dad said gently. "We wish to help you through this if you will allow us to." Mikey shrugged.

"I dunno...how are you supposed to help?" he asked, "what does that even mean? I don't...I wish I could just leave the past where it belongs." He shook his head sadly. "I don't understand."

"You will, my son." Dad comforted. "Given enough time." Mikey didn't have a reply for that, so he just propped his head on his hand and began eating his breakfast.

* * *

Raph hit the button on his game controller hard, eyes narrowed in concentration. If he needed anything at the moment, it was a distraction from just about everything. He smirked in satisfaction as the character on screen finished the level. This morning, he'd walked into the kitchen to see Michelangelo crying as he made pancakes, never thought that was going to happen, honestly. But the look on Mikey's face behind the tears had terrified him, Mikey wasn't supposed to be depressed. Raph was sure that's what it was, and it was understandable considering the kid's life, but not Mikey. Raph knew that wasn't fair, not fair at all. Everyone had a right to feel, but it had hurt Raph so much to see him that way, in that much pain.

"Geez, why didn't he just…" Raph pursed his lips back together and started the next level. Mikey, Raph wished he'd known. He could help, he didn't know how but he could. Heck, who was he kidding? Raph hadn't even been able to help himself, how on earth could he help Mikey? The green-eyed teen sighed and shook his head, tossing his controller onto a beanbag. What was he doing up here? He should be doing what the others were doing, they were talking to Mikey in the sitting room. Why wasn't Raphael with them? Because he had requested some time to think, and they had allowed it. What was he thinking? Obviously not very much. How was he supposed to be a good brother if he just hid up here, and why was he thinking this instead of going down? He hated to admit it, but Raph was scared. He was scared that Mikey would never be the same. He was scared that, somehow, this was his fault. Raph hated being scared, so there was really only one thing he could do. Raphael stood up and walked to the stairs, smiling at the murmur of voices from below him. He was a part of this family, wasn't he? So why was he up here when his family was down there?

* * *

 _ **PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEE! I really love this chapter it's just so sad… I hope you all enjoyed it as well. What happened there is very important for Mikey's… and Joey's stories. *wink wink* thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	47. Valentine

_**Yep! You read that chapter title right! Which meansssss we get a Donnie and April fluff chapter! (only because no other girls have been introduced…. yet.) *evil laughter* Mostly a fluff chapter but something pretty important happens here too. You'll see.**_

 _ **To efarraiz: Augh you always make me so happy when you review! I was seriously shocked to see that I won something and thank you for voting, my friend! As for Leo and Raph…. They have some stuff coming up don't you worry! We might even see some more embarrassed Leo next time! I'm sorry I can't fit everything about everything in here, it's already so long! I am planning on writing some One-shots about side characters in this and I'd be willing to do one on Saki - if you want. Thanks for the hugs and yes, I will hug my puppy as well!**_

 _ **To Nukas: don't worry about it! I totally understand that some people have different tendencies, and I thank you for being so sweet and open about not using that language on my stories! It really means a lot that you weren't offended, because I always worry about hurting other people. :) yeah, Mikey's getting tired of the worlds crap, heh. He still has a lot coming though! If not in this fic then he does in one-shot to be published after the last chapter! *wink wink***_

 _ **To Beakers47: augh thank you! Reading these reviews is making be blush! OMG I have like, over three hundred reviews for this now? It's crazy!**_

 _ **To LadybugGirl7068: well thank you a lot for that! I've been having a very hard time with the things in my life right now, so thank you for reviewing, and thank you for saying my writing is great! I'm trying to find scholarships to enter some things (but not fanfiction lol) so we'll see how that works out.**_

 _ **To turtle-nerd12: you have my permission to beat up Mikey's father…. But only once Raphael gets done with him. :)**_

 _ **To KatieMakesFanfics: I update every Tuesday and Friday! Thank you for saying it's awesome!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT characters!**_

 _ **And now, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Donatello pushed the box into place with his good arm, wedging it safely between the wall and a dresser with drawers taped shut. They were leaving tomorrow, and the moving truck was still half empty. Part of Donatello didn't want to leave, but he knew it was for the best. A new school, a new neighborhood, practically a new life. But then there were the things he was leaving behind. His familiar room, streets he knew by heart, and April. The brown-eyed teen's mouth pulled into a frown. April. He wished that he didn't have to leave her behind. They'd become very good friends. April said her and her dad's old farmhouse was up near where they were moving to, so they'd probably see each other every summer sometimes, but Don was still going to miss the red-haired girl.

"Hey Donnie." her voice said now, making Don jump. He turned, a small smile gracing his face.

"Hi, April, what's up?" She hefted the box she was carrying.

"My dad and I came to help you guys pack…" She said, "It's the least we could do, after all, you saved my math grade."

"Haha." Don rolled his eyes, "you aren't that bad at math."

"I never said I was," April said, mock offended. "Maybe the school is just wrong how it really works."

"I'm sure that's it." Donnie chuckled as April walked up the ramp and stuffed her box on the top of the third row to the back, they'd been slowly packing forward the past two days, and were now pressed for time. Of course, they had other things to think about and do. Mom and Dad had hired a therapist, who visited them on Thursday from her office two hours away. After they moved, She would drive the same amount of time to their new house on Thursday as well. It was supposed to be therapy for all six of them but had most recently been focused on Mikey, oh Mikey. Don wished the younger boy hadn't thought he had to hide it. Donie was spacing out again.

"Hello? Earth to Donnie!" April laughed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking," Donnie said, smiling sheepishly.

"As usual." April sighed, as Leo walked over and put a box down for Donnie to put in place, Don couldn't carry anything but he could still organize, and on top of that, he was the most organized in his family.

"Books," he grunted, smiling. Don grinned. His books, he loved his books.

"Thanks, Leo." He said, scooting it with his feet over to where all the other boxes of books were. Leo nodded and walked back to the garage, which had changed from Donnie's private lab area to a public packing center.

"I'll miss you," April said softly as Donnie returned to the ramp. Donnie nodded.

"I know- I mean, Me too- I mean, I'll miss you." he stammered, blushing. April giggled just a bit at this.

"It's really oddly warm today," she observed, glancing at the cloudless sky. Donnie nodded in agreement, still a bit flushed. It was February thirteenth, his stomach did a flip-flop when he remembered that they were leaving on Valentine's day.

"I like it." he decided, "the cold is just annoying." April hummed in agreement.

"I'll go back and get a box, I guess." she decided.

"No, stay." Don surprised himself. "I'll uh...need your help to put anything higher than my waist, plus I can use the company." April smiled, leaning on the wall of the moving truck.

"Alright then." She agreed.

"Enough chit-chat." Raphael said good-naturedly as he came over, carrying three boxes stacked on top of each other. "I can't see and this is yer job." He carefully placed the boxes on the floor and Don laughed.

"Now you know how I felt that day you stole my glasses."

"Only once?" Raph asked innocently, "I need ta step up my game then. See ya, Don." he gave Donnie a mock salute and passed Mikey on the way back to the garage, who was walking backward while trying to balance the box on his head. Donnie hoped nothing fragile was in there.

"What is in these ones?" He asked, peering at the scribbled label.

"This one says 'nerd junk'." April read.

"Oh, it's all my computer stuff." Don said, smiling, "that's Raph's handwriting." April chuckled and helped Don carry them to the back of the moving truck again. "So, you know what tomorrow is, April?" he asked, looking at her.

"Moving day?" she made a face. Don smiled.

"Well, yeah, but other than that." April shrugged.

"Saturday? Tomorrow? The days all blur together in the school year." Donatello touched the small envelope he had in his pocket.

"It's February Fourteenth tomorrow." he said softly, "Valentine's Day."

"Oh." April was blushing now, "I guess it is, I forgot."

"W-well, I uh…" Don pulled out the envelope. "I got you this, uhm, you can't open it until tomorrow." He grinned. "It's the rule." April accepted the card, smiling.

"If you insist." she laughed, "I'll be up at six tomorrow."

"Good for you, the earlier you wake up the longer and more productive your day feels." Donatello declared, April laughed and slipped the card into her pocket.

"I'll still miss you, Donnie."

* * *

"Goodbye, old rosebush, goodbye white fence, goodbye old tree in the backyard, goodbye home." Mikey recited as he stood on the front porch, a backpack on his shoulder. He had been up since seven, going to every room of the house and saying goodbye to the emptied rooms one by one. Raph had thrown a pillow at him. Don chuckled as he followed Mikey out to the sidewalk, he glanced at the small package in his arms.

"I'll be quick," he promised Mom and Dad again, starting down the sidewalk toward the corner. He hadn't had the opportunity yesterday to give April the rest of her Valentine's Day gift, so he had decided to hurry before they left in a few minutes and give it to her now. Needless to say, his brothers had been teasing him since she left yesterday, and that didn't help his nervousness as he walked up the path to her house. Just as Donnie knocked on the door, it flew open and April wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Donnie! I'm going to miss you!" she whispered, Don chuckled and patted her on the back awkwardly.

"I'll miss you too, April. I have a last present for you, for Valentine's day?" April stepped back, wiping her eyes and accepted it.

"You better text me every time you have cell signal!" She said, "and send me a video walkthrough of your new house!"

"Alright," Donnie said, smiling. "April…"

"No, Donnie," April said softly, leaning her head on his chest. "Just don't talk for a minute, ok?" Donatello didn't quite know what to do, so he stood there awkwardly.

"I better hurry, April." he said softly, "I guess this is-" April cut him off by going on tiptoes and kissing him lightly, before turning away, wiping her eyes.

"Don't say goodbye, Donnie." she whispered, "alright?"

"Alright." Don nodded, head whirling. "See you soon."

"See you soon." April replied, "you better go, Donnie."

"Yeah," Don said, grinning. April closed the door and euphoria swept through the teen; he turned and ran toward the house, punching his good arm in the air. "Yes!"

"What are you so happy about?" Mikey asked, meeting him at the end of the driveway with Klunk at his heels.

"Huh?" Don asked, still in some kind of shock. "Oh, nothing Mikey."

"Yeah, nothing." Leo snorted from where he was putting a bag in the back of the car.

"April." Raph said in explanation, leaning on the edge of the van, "what happened, Romeo? She kiss ya or somethin'?" Donnie just grinned. "Holy...she did? Ha! Five bucks Leo." Donatello blinked as Leo fished the bill out of his pocket grudgingly.

"You bet on me?" He asked defensively, putting his good hand on his hip. "And, Leo, you bet against me?"

"Raph was the first one to start it." Leo shrugged, "betting on the same thing wouldn't work."

"Mikey?" Don looked at where Michelangelo was making kissy faces at him. "Were you in on this?"

"Nah, dee." Mikey laughed, "I didn't know! If I did, I would have said that she kissed you and you stood there like an idiot." Donnie's mouth twisted into a frown and he giggled. "And I would have won!"

"That's not-"

"Are you boys ready to go?" Dad asked, coming out of the house with the basket of car ride treats. "Anything you have forgotten?"

"My laptop bag is in the kitchen," Don said, rolling his eyes as his brothers made kissy faces again. "Be right out." he passed Mom on the way in and retrieved the bag, looking at the bare and sparkling clean kitchen. Feeling foolish as he remembered Mikey's strange ritual that morning, he sighed. "Goodbye...home."

* * *

Donatello looked out the window, at the trees they were driving past. They were currently somewhere in Queensbury, somewhere north of the Hudson River which they had passed over about ten or fifteen minutes earlier. Despite it only being about four in the afternoon, Mikey and Raph were asleep, heads lolling onto their shoulders. Leonardo had his earbuds in and was looking out the window from shotgun in front of Donnie- Dad had driven his car up instead of coming in the van, so they wouldn't have to make two trips. The trees started thinning out, and the first thing Donnie saw of his new hometown was the large shopping center. Mom pulled to the right side of the road, to the exit and Donnie blew out a slow breath. Mikey snuffled a bit from the back bench, where Klunk was sitting with his head on Mikey's lap. He tried to memorize the streets as Mom drove down Aviation Road, to the west of the highway.

"We're almost there." She said, sounding weary. Donnie smiled and nodded, looking behind him to where Mikey was still asleep, drooling slightly; Klunk stared back at Don with his wise dog eyes. Don looked to his left, Where Raphael cradled Chompy Picasso's terrarium on his lap, though he was asleep as well. He wouldn't need to wake them up yet, not until they were on their street. He missed the street names as Mom turned, listening to her GPS, and scanned the road ahead. As they rounded a traffic circle Donatello recognized the moving truck in the street, and Dad's car in the driveway of a big old, though newly refurbished house. The yard was huge, and a smile broke out on his face. It was even cooler looking than the pictures Mom and Dad had shown them, after taking a day trip up to walk through the house.

"He's here." Mom said, smiling as she glanced back at Donnie. "Wake your brothers, Donatello." Donnie nodded, unbuckled, and turned awkwardly to shake Mikey with his left hand.

"Huh? I'm up." Mikey said, jerking awake, he blinked. "Oh, Hey Donnie. Are we there?"

"Yeah!" Donnie grinned, then poked Raphael awake, Raph was a lighter sleeper than Michelangelo was, that was for sure, and he opened his eyes immediately, then yawned.

"We dere already?" he asked sleepily, peering out the window at the house across the street. "That ain't it."

"Over here, Raph." Don chuckled, sliding the door open and stepping out, stretching. Dad was by the truck and walked over as Mom got out as well.

"Move, Donnie! I wanna get in there first!" Mikey whined, Don moved aside and took out his video camera, so he could email April the walkthrough.

"Hello, boys." Dad greeted with a smile. "It is unlocked…" he hesitated. "The four bedrooms on the second story are for you. First to claim a room gets it." Mikey let out a whoop and sprinted toward the house, Raphael, and Leo right behind him. Donnie followed, wincing as his arm jostled uncomfortably in its sling. The house was bigger than the old, one, barely. It had two stories on top of a large basement, and a small tower room jutting off the one side from the second story. Donatello knew that Mikey was planning on claiming it, and would probably succeed since he was faster than the rest of them.

The floor plan was different than the old house, Donnie thought to himself. Less open, a few more hallways, but then, there were more rooms. Everything was wood except the walls. Hardwood floors, and even wood slatted ceilings. Donatello heard Mikey's footsteps racing overhead now. Donnie ascended the large staircase slowly, wishing for a moment he could run his right hand up the banister. Then he shook his head, the physical therapy was helping, it would just take some time, that's all. When he got to the top of the stairs, his eyes widened. They'd seen pictures, but this was awesome! The four corners of the large square house were the bedrooms, and in the center, where Donnie was, was a huge empty space. He knew it would soon be filled with couches and the foosball table, but still, he felt the childish impulse to run around in circles around the large room. Mikey burst from the door in the front right-hand corner of the house, beaming.

"Guys! My room is so cool! It has this little tower room that's behind the closet, like a secret passage, with a window seat and secret hiding place underneath and it's just so awesome! Where's Leo and Raph?" Don shrugged, then winced, and the two older boys emerged from the rooms on the left side of the large room.

"Heh, suckahs, I get da one with a bathroom. Raphael bragged, Don decided not to tell Raphael that the bathroom was also connected to the center room.

"I guess this one's mine, then?" he tilted his head toward the last closed door. Leo nodded.

"That one has built-in bookshelves and a desk, Don, so I thought you'd want it," he explained, Donatello grinned.

"Really?" he pulled the door open to see Leo was right, along with large windows that let in natural light. "Wow! Thanks, Leo!"

"Wouldn't it be cool if we had a secret attic and passages through all the walls, and we could visit each other at night?" Mikey gasped, "or if this house was _haunted_?"

"Oh, yeah, I've always wanted ta be haunted," Raph said sarcastically, stepping aside to let Klunk, who was dashing between rooms frantically, aside. "Yer gonna have ta keep him outta my room, Mike."

"Then keep your door closed," Mikey said simply, shrugging. "Come on, guys! Let's go downstairs and help them unpack the van!" Don let his brothers race down the stairs again, but then lifted his video camera and began to record.

"Hey, April. This is Donnie, I guess I'll start in my new room. It's empty right now, but not for long."

* * *

 _ **So yeah, an all Donnie chapter! What do you think? Will the long-term relationship between Don and April last? (lol very funny me, of course, it will) what will their new neighbors and school be like? Well Y'all have to wait until Tuesday to find out! Hehe. thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	48. Neighbor

_**HEY everyone! Tis another Tuesday, and here's another chapter! :) this chapter is mostly Leo-centric, and we're introduced to a new character! ;) anyway yeah…. Things for the guys will be dying down a bit for the rest of this fic. (no more kidnapping lol) but there's still some pretty good stuff coming up! I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **To Nukas: I do this because I can. MWAHAHAHAHA! And if you like Apritello… just wait until the new ship coming up! :)**_

 _ **To efarraiz: Yeah, I wish I had written more of this. But it really was very time consuming, and I found it harder to write my other things. But don't you worry! After this finishes, I'll be posting a very special One-shot about Mikey and Joey, and after that, I might do one for each of the boys! As for today, here is your Leonardo. :D I know you like him best lol. Thanks again for all the nice things you said! It really makes me smile!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: aww thanks! I really do enjoy writing fluff when I make myself do it! It's so hard to get in the right mindset for fluff! (especially when you mainly torture them lol) so thank you. I really wanted to make Apritello clear, and I guess I did a good job. Lololol.**_

 _ **To Ladybug: haha thanks! I'm only sixteen, but I still want to get a head start on college if I want to be a good author. Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I ONLY own the OCS!**_

 _ **And now, the chapter!**_

* * *

"What's this room?" Leo asked, carrying a box into the large open space after Dad. It was different than the other part of the house, with sliding doors and ceiling to floor windows.

"This, my sons, is going to be our dojo," Dad explained, placing his own box down. "I have decided that, if you would like, I will teach all of you what I have been teaching Leonardo. Mikey and Raph's faces lit up.

"Really? Cool!" Mikey declared, "that means I can kick anyone's butt if they mess with me!"

"Where did Donnie go?" Leo wondered, peering down the hallway.

"He's makin' a video fer his girlfriend," Raph smirked. "Do ya really think I'll be any good at that ninjitsu stuff Dad?"

"I believe so." Dad nodded. "Go help Shen unpack the kitchen, I will be fine in here."

"Ok." they nodded and walked out, Leo lingered.

"Dad…" he hesitated. "When do you think...Raph's going to be adopted?" Dad sat back and frowned, thinking.

"Well, that is complicated, my son." he sighed, "as you know, a child must live with us for at least six months. If you counted from July, then Raphael could be, but if you counted from the end of November...he could not. I am currently trying to convince Mr. Lemon to press for an earlier one, to settle this once and for all."

"Alright, sorry, I was just wondering," Leo said, rubbing his arm. "I'll go help mom, now." and he hurried out of the room. He could hear Mikey chattering loudly.

"Hey! April can you hear me? Is this live? Hiiiii!"

"Mikey!" Donnie protested, "come on, get away from the camera!"

"Hey, April! Did you really ki-" someone covered the kid's mouth and Leo walked in, seeing it was Raph, who looked annoyed.

"Yer gettin' on my nerves," he mumbled.

"Let's move out of the kitchen." Donnie was saying to his camera, blushing thoroughly. "Hi, Leo." Leo nodded and smiled awkwardly at the camera as Klunk ran into the kitchen, wagging his orange and white tail excitedly.

"Mikey," Mom said, "why don't you go take Klunk for a walk? Get to know the neighborhood a bit? Your skateboard should be in Yoshi's car. And you should know where the leash is."

"Ok!" Mikey ran from the room. "Come on Klunky boy! We're going on an adventure!" Leo chuckled and watched him grab the leash from where he dropped it on the floor to the front room, then turned to Mom and Raph. Raph was ripping the tape off a box, which he seemed to be enjoying with boyish enthusiasm, Leo grinned.

"Having fun there, Raph?" he teased, Raph rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress a smile as he pulled the cardboard flaps up.

"Geez, how many pots and pans do we need?" he grumbled, pulling them out and stacking them.

"In the cupboard, Raphael." Mom sighed, "there." she pointed. Leo got onto his knees next to Raph and picked up the pot he'd just put down.

"I'll do it." he offered, pulling open the wooden door.

"Pans on the right, pots on the left, lids on the shelf." Mom instructed, Leo nodded and started organizing the cookware the way she instructed.

"Dad says he's gonna teach me, Mike, and Don what he's been teachin' Leo," Raph said to Mom, looking up from the box. "Ain't that cool?"

"Yes, I think it's a wonderful idea. You will all do well in martial arts." Mom agreed. "But remember you start school on Monday, you will be late for class because you are going to meet the principal, he has a doctorate degree, Dr. Rockwell. But I assume you'll just call him Mr. Rockwell, we'll find out then."

"Cool," Leo said, half paying attention as he looked around the kitchen. The counters and sink were by the front of the house, the sink looking right out into the front yard through a window. Opposite the sink was a large open doorway that led to a dining room, which had a table and chairs already. "Did those come with the house?"

"The dining set? Yes, and the refrigerator." Mom nodded. "As I was saying, we will probably get most of the furniture moved in today, thanks to the movers helping us unpack into the garage shed and front room." the garage shed, Leo figured, was the large structure beside the house at the end of the driveway, to the left if you faced the front door.

"That was nice of them." Leo agreed.

"Tomorrow we'll start the actual homemaking," Mom continued, "my paintings and vases, and the rugs. It's too bad we don't have a fireplace anymore, though we have a large fire pit outside in the backyard." Leo nodded absently, moving with Raph to the next box which was full of platters and plates. As he went to take one out, a loud ringing filled the house and they all looked up.

"That's the doorbell." Mom said, going to stand up.

"I'll get it," Leo said, jumping to his feet before she could. Mom smiled thankfully and continued removing silverware from her box, Leo walked into the hallway and to the front door. When he opened it, his jaw nearly dropped.

"Hi." the girl, who looked to be of Japanese descent, greeted. "My name's Karai, My mom sent these over." she held out a plate wrapped in tin foil. "They're cookies, but I'd avoid the ones with powdered sugar, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Uh...hi." Leo blinked, smiling. "Uh, I'm Leonardo." he accepted the plate. "Thanks, I guess."

"You guys a big family?" Karai asked, tilting her head, which made her red eyeshadow seem to sparkle. "The Andersons had seven kids before they moved out. Heard they have an eighth."

"Big? Not really." Leo said, trying to focus on not being an idiot. "I have three brothers, Mikey has a dog and Raph has a turtle- I mean a tortoise. Not that big."

"Yeah, well," Karai shrugged. "I'll probably be seeing more of you, my..uh...parents like to welcome new families." she smiled. "See you around, Leo." and then the girl turned and walked back to the sidewalk, Leo realized his mouth had fallen open and closed it, then the door.

"Who was it, Leo?" Mom asked, coming into the hallway while dusting her off hands on her pants.

"Who- oh, just the neighbors." Leo held up the plate. "They sent cookies."

"Are they gone?" Mom asked, "oh well, we'll probably meet them."

"Yeah, probably." Leo agreed, following her back into the kitchen. Raph looked up at him and snorted.

"What are ya blushin' about, Fearless? Ya look like ya got dipped in red paint out there."

"Do not!" Leo said, raising a hand to his cheek.

"Yeah, sure."

"Raphael, be kind!" Mom said sharply, though she had a knowing look in her eye. Leo felt his cheeks grow warmer. "Put those cookies in on the table, Leo?"

"Uh, yeah, right." Leo nodded and walked to the large wooden table. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl, is this how Donnie felt? Leo suddenly regretted teasing his brother, if that was the case.

"Leo, why don't you start bringing boxes upstairs?" Mom called, "Raphael and I can handle the kitchen."

"Alright." Leo agreed, walking to the front room, which was piled high with boxes and other things. The first one he located had Mikey's name scrawled on the top, using 3d block letters. Mikey made everything he did an art piece.

* * *

"Here boy!" Mikey called, skating after klunk as he streaked toward a patch of trees. "Can't lose ya!" Klunk stopped and looked back at Mikey before turning toward the trees, but eventually decided on Mikey. He ran back and Mikey clicked on his leash. "Let's go back to the house." Mikey decided, "we can explore the yard and stuff." Klunk wagged his tail in agreement and Mikey started back down the sidewalk, toward the end of the street where it looped back around the park toward the rest of the city. As he did so, Klunk took off over the street, yanking his leash out of Mikey's hand and causing the teen to crash to the pavement. "Hey! Klunk!" he protested as his ribs ached, Klunk ignored him as he ran up to a Japanese girl who was on the other side of the street. Mikey jumped up and grabbed his board, running over.

"Hey, little dog." Karai petted Klunk gently.  
"Sorry, he's a little crazy," Mikey said, running a hand through his hair. "Klunk, say sorry." Klunk yapped a few times and the girl smiled.

"His name's Klunk? That's cute." she said, "I'm Karai. Are you Mikey?" Mikey blinked, then grinned.

"Hey, you know my name? Am I famous or something?" he asked, grabbing Klunk's leash again. Karai smiled.

"Not exactly, I just met your brother, Leonardo."

"Oh, yeah, he's cool." Mikey agreed.

"But, you don't look like brothers." Karai tilted her head, her bangs falling to one side. "What's the story there?"

"Oh, me and my bros used to be foster kids." Mikey explained, "Raph technically still is, but Me, Leo, and Donnie got adopted by the Hamato's!" he beamed, "we're totally tight!"

"You were foster kids?" Karai asked in surprise. Mikey nodded. "Wow, small world. What do your other brothers look like?"

"Donnie's way tall and has brown hair and eyes." Mikey described, "Raph's a whole head shorter than him, even though he's a year older, and has red eyes and green hair- I mean the other way around. Red eyes? Hehe, he isn't that evil!" Mikey realized he was rambling and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I'm kind of wasting your time." he mumbled, "see you around Karai!" she waved as he skated back toward the house with Klunk at his side, wondering vaguely why she seemed happy to hear they'd been foster kids. He shrugged it off and hopped the curb while Klunk started running again.

"We're back!" Michelangelo called as he shed his jacket in the front room, tossing it on a stack of boxes. "Klunk likes the park!" He walked into the room where Mom was, the kitchen.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I met one of the neighbors, she said she was over here." Mikey said, "her name's Karai, she's cool."

"That's an interesting name." Mom said, looking up. "It's Japanese, it means fortune, health, and spirituality."

"Yeah, she looked Japanese." Mikey agreed. "Do we have any water?"

"Bottles in the fridge." Mom said, going back to unpacking the toaster from a box. "Only take one and write your name on it." Mikey nodded and pulled open the door to the fridge, smiling at the sight of the refreshing liquid.

"Bet ya that's why Leo was blushin' so much." Raph was muttering, Mom playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Raphael, be kind!" she reprimanded him, Mikey took a sip of water and grinned. "One day you might find a girl who likes you!" Raph snorted.

"Sure, I don't need a girl." he mumbled, "I got Chompy. Right bud?" the small tortoise on the counter squeaked in supposed agreement, Mikey laughed. "ah shaddup."

"Why don't you help Leo unpack you boys' things?" Mom said, looking at Mikey, he nodded.

"Sure thing Mom!" he sang, skipping to the front room to pick up a box, and wincing as it strained his ribs. The doctor had said that it would just be uncomfortable for a while, just as Mikey predicted, and they could do nothing about it. He found Leo in his bedroom. "Hey bro!"

"Hi, Mikey." Leo greeted, looking up from his box. "I put a few of your boxes in your room, who's is that one?" Mikey looked down at the label.

"Uh...I think this one's Raphs. I can't read the handwriting."

"It's Raph's." Leo agreed, smiling a bit. "Now that you're helping, do you want to try and move the beds up from the garage shed thing? And the dressers and stuff, it will be hard to organize without that."

"Sure thing brah!" Mikey declared, "let me put this in Raphie boy's room, then I'll be right there!" he hurried to Raphael's bedroom, humming under his breath.

* * *

When Leo met Mikey down in the garage, he was surprised that Donnie and Dad were already there.

"Hi, Leo, coming to help move furniture?" Don asked. Leo nodded.

"Mikey's coming in a second, too," he said, nodding toward the house where they heard the front door bang open. "Here he comes now."

"I must talk to him about not damaging the door," Dad muttered, half to himself, as they caught sight of two men walking up the driveway. "Hello," Dad called. The men stopped at the entrance to the garage.

"Hello, are you the Hamato's?" one asked, eyes skating over them. "We're here to ask if you need any help moving anything, I'm Rob Poulson, I live two doors down with my wife and daughter." he shook dad's hand.

"Rich Greening." the second man introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you. I live just at the end of the street, on the corner."

"I am Hamato Yoshi." dad said, smiling with a twinkle in his eye. "These are my sons Donatello, Leonardo, and-"

"I'm Mikey!" Mikey declared, running past the men into the garage. "I'm his favorite son!"

"Are not." Leo and Don said in unison.

"And this is Michelangelo." Dad agreed, shaking his head at Mikey's craziness. "And it would be nice to have a few more hands. My wife and other son are inside unpacking boxes." Leo looked over at Donnie, who, with one arm in a sling, wouldn't be much help in moving the beds and dressers. As if Don read his mind, he spoke up.

"Why don't I go trade Raph places?" he suggested, "he's stronger than me anyway, and I can't use my arm." Dad seemed surprised, like he'd forgotten about Don's problem, then nodded.

"Ah, yes, of course." he said, "be careful with it, Donatello. Nothing too hard."

"I know, I know," Don said as he walked back. "It's _my_ arm."

"Beds first?" Rob suggested, looking at the wooden bed frames. "You can show us where to go."

"I'm getting one end!" Mikey shouted, jumping over near it.

"Michelangelo, be careful." Dad cautioned, "your ribs are still healing."

"I can handle it!" Mikey declared as he helped the man lift a headboard. "Follow me, Mr. Poulson! I've already memorized this house! I think this one's Raph's bed, there's a crack in it." Leo smiled at Mikey's reasoning and lifted a pile of slats for the beds, following. Raphael passed them on the way in and Leo held back a wince at the sight of the large -still partially healing- scar on his forehead.

"That bed's mine, Mike!" Raph called after him, then smiled at Leo. "keep workin' fearless, maybe someday you'll be as strong as I am." Leo snorted.

"Someday in the past." he teased, Raph shrugged and walked to join Dad and the other man in the garage. Leo followed Mikey and Rob up the stairs, listening to Mikey chatter about how they'd been adopted and pretty much their life stories since last June.

"Oh, really? My daughter was adopted out of foster care too, but she was ten. I think you met her, Mike, her name's Karai."

* * *

 _ **Okay okay okay okayyyy! Before any of you get any - and I mean ANY- Ideas, Leo is not crushing on his sister. I don't do things like this often, but in this fic, Miwa and Karai are two very separate people, and never even met. Really. I promise. That being said… what do you think? Do you think that was a good thing to do? (splitting Karai/Miwa) what do you think their new school will be like next chapter? Any positive vibes are welcome! Negative is less welcome but I can't stop you! Thank Y'all for reading and please please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	49. Before

_**Hey everyone! Tis another Friday and I am very very very tired and basically brain dead right now because I was playing lacrosse ALL DAY. whew. Not gonna have trouble sleeping for once, I guess. Lol. anyway… This chapter is mostly Raph! You all know I can't go too long without a Raph-centric chapter LOL. Anyway yeah, this is a good one.**_

 _ **To Nukas: I'm sorry, I don't get that reference. I feel like it was something Megamind would say….? But I can't recall. Ah well. Awww, thank you! You made me smile!**_

 _ **To efarraiz: whew, I'm glad you guys seemed to be okay with Karai and Miwa being different people. Lol. and as for your ideas about the boys in school, you'll see. Hehehe. Thank you for saying how important I am to you, it really means a lot. I've been doing better the past few days. As for where I got the name for Popcorn…. I wanted to name her after a food so I looked up food names. Then I saw the word Popcorn and basically, that was that. I'll give her a big hug when she comes back in from the backyard! Lol. hugs and kisses, thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: Thank you! And it's fine, I like getting reviews no matter what the time is! :D**_

 _ **To TMNT Fan 2012: I like to tie in as many characters as possible… but in this fic, Leatherhead is not one of them. :/ sorry. But you do meet someone next chapter that may not be obvious! ;)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE OC'S!**_

 _ **And now, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

"Wake up!" Mikey's voice shouted through the door, Raph groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. The past week had been exhausting, and now he got to go to yet another new school, meet yet another new principal, and start yet another new life. Hooray and whoop de doo da day. "Come on, Raphie boy! Don't wanna be late!"

"Maybe you don't," Raph muttered under his breath, finally forcing himself up off the bed.

"I heard that! And besides, you get to learn how to sign up for Baseball today! And I can sign up for track! Man, I'm so pumped!" Raph couldn't help but smile as he heard Mikey run down to Leo's door. He pulled on a red t-shirt and jeans and was tying his shoes when Mikey got back.

"How long are you gonna take?" he complained.

"Unless you want me ta come ta school naked? As long as I want." Raph said, rolling his eyes. "Almost ready, Mike."

"Good," Mikey replied, Raph imagined the kid with his hands on his hips. "Because I, for one, don't want to be late!" Raph smiled and grabbed his backpack, opening the door. Mikey really did have his hands on his hips.

"Alright, alright, I'm ready." Raph sighed. Don cast him a sympathetic look before walking down the stairs, and Leo stumbled out of his own room with a yawn, hair disheveled. "Ah, fearless, ya don't wanna go ta school like that!" Raph teased, "not if dat neighbor girl might be in yer classes!" Leo glared at him, walked to the bathroom, and closed the door. Raph smiled. Leo always combed his hair meticulously, while Raph preferred to let it hang in his eyes, though he was thinking about getting a buzz cut, or a mohawk.

"Race you downstairs!" Mikey sang, grabbing his backpack off the foosball table and sprinting to the stairway. Raph ran after him, smiling slightly. Mikey still beat him, but it was close. Man, the kid was fast!

"Good morning." Mom said from the counter, where she was placing bread in the toaster. "Are you ready for the first day of your new school?"

"Hardly," Raph said, while Mikey replied;

"Totally!" he laughed, "c'mon Raph, it won't be that bad. You've never been here before!" that was true, Raph conceded. Most of his problems had occurred when he knew people at the school, but he'd never lived this far north before.

"I guess, but with my luck, there'll be some kinda school shoo-"

"Raphael!" Mom snapped, looking at him. "I will not tolerate those kinds of jokes! And you do not have bad luck."

"What would ya call it then?" Raph asked, "Sorry Mom, I guess I'm just in a bad mood because _somebody_ was having a karaoke party in his bedroom last night." he cast a meaningful look at Mikey, who chuckled nervously.

"Oh, hehe, sorry dude." he said, opening the fridge to get something, "hey! Apple juice! Want some?"

"What do ya take me for?" Raph asked, "a' course I want some!" Mikey grinned and took out the jug, then retrieved two newly unpacked cups from the cupboard. Leo came into the kitchen, hair restored to its usual flawlessness. Raph snorted.

"What?" Leo asked, looking at him. Raph shrugged. "Fine, whatever." Leo rolled his eyes and accepted a plate of toast from Mom. "I can make my own-"

"No you can't." everyone else in the room corrected before he finished his sentence. Raphael cracked a grin while Leo pouted, sitting at the small kitchen table to eat his toast.

"Ah, don't be sad Leo." he said, "at least now we won't have to fix the toaster."

"Be kind, Raphael." Mom scolded, smiling at them. "Yoshi is already at the new restaurant, he wants to be there early to open it." The all nodded absently, Raph looked out the window to the yard as he nibbled on his toast, tired. He hadn't slept well last night, being in a new place usually did that. Coupled with the fact that there were nearly no city noises _at all_ and Raphael was just an insomniac.

"Earth to Raph!" Earth to Raph!" Mikey waved his hand in front of Raph's face, he shook his head to clear it and looked at his brother. Then noticed that Leo and Don were standing up and grabbing their backpacks. "Time to go!"

"Oh, right." Raphael abandoned his half-eaten breakfast and followed them out to the car, still thinking. Not about anything really specific, and then a stronger thought than ever hit him. One year ago, he hadn't known any of the people he now called family. One year ago, he had just been released from Juvie. One year ago, Raph had already hidden that bottle of prescription drugs in his bag, just in case. Raphael shivered and walked faster to the van.

As he had gotten used to after the accident, worry seeped into the green-eyed teens' mind as Mom started the car. He glanced sideways at Donnie just once and then took a deep breath, reaching up to run a hand over his scar. Now that he thought about it, it was weird. A year ago, Raph hadn't known or cared that any of these people existed, now he would do just about anything for them.

"BOO!" Mikey shouted in his ear, making Raph jump, he glared at the kid.

"Mikey!" Mikey giggled. "Haha, you should see your face right now, you look so mad!" Raph narrowed his eyes, then sighed.

"Yeah, whatevah."

"Whoa, dude!" Mikey exclaimed, "you know what would be cooler than your Brooklyn accent?" Raph rolled his eyes. "If you only spoke in, get this, Norwegian!" everyone but mom looked at him oddly. "What? I think it would be cool."

"I don't." Raph said, "yah couldn't hear me when I tell ya yer a weirdo."

"Thank you!" Mikey beamed. Mom pulled into the parking lot of a large school, large meaning bigger than any high school Raph had ever been to. Probably because it was a middle school and a high school combined.

"Here we are!" Mom said, looking back at them as they unbuckled. "You four be kind to each other alright? Don't cause trouble."

"Who, us?" Mikey asked.

"Cause trouble?" Don added. "You must be thinking of Raph." Raph rolled his eyes again and got out of the van, pulling his backpack over his shoulders. As they approached the doors to the school, A man and two kids who looked like seniors stepped out to meet them.

"You must be the Hamatos!" the man greeted, he had a nice British accent.

"Or you could talk like that," Mikey whispered to Raph, who elbowed him.

"I am Dr. Rockwell."

"My name is Tang Shen." Mom said, shaking his hand. "These are my sons, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." Raph nodded when she introduced him.

"Call me MIKEY!" Mikey declared loudly, the three people smiled.

"I have your schedules, and Ms. Lisa and Mr. Ryan will show you four around, are there any questions you have for me?" Rockwell asked, seeming preoccupied, kind of like Donnie when he's thinking of a project.

"Yeah, how do we sign up for sports?" Raph asked, tapping his fingers on his leg.

"Ah, yes, erm, those papers are…" Rockwell rifled through his side bag. "Right here, track and field, and then baseball." he handed them over and Raph glanced down at the paper, tryouts were that weekend. Perfect.

"Thanks."

"Well, yes, why don't you kids show these boys around and I will finish up their paperwork with Mrs. Hamato," Rockwell said to the two seniors, Lisa and Ryan. Raph glanced at Mikey, he seemed fine, must be a different Ryan.

"Hi, I'm Mona Lisa Hansen." the girl said, holding out her hand, Leo shook it. "Call me Mona or Lisa."

"Ryan Garner, we're the student body representatives." the boy explained, "part of our job is skipping school to show around new kids, one reason I like it." Raph grinned. "Come on, we'll go to the cafeteria first, then we'll show you your lockers and introduce you to your first-period class."

"Awesome!" Mikey beamed, "Come on guys!" he ran down the hall, Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Wow, they remodeled since I was ten." Don murmured from next to Raph, looking around. "Neat."

"Everything is neat to you." Raph pointed out, Don shrugged with one arm as they walked after Mikey and the others.

"You went here before?" Mona asked, looking back at him. "It recently switched from being a private school to a charter school, so they remodeled and no uniforms."

"That's a relief." Raph snorted, glancing down at his leather jacket.

"Are you two brothers?" Mona asked, "you look alike." Raphael blinked, he had never heard anyone say that before. Donnie was a head taller than him, fair skin, brown eyes, brown hair, lanky. Raph was short and had a few freckles across his nose, not as prominent as Mikey's, and a large mole on his neck, red hair and green eyes, and he was fairly muscled.

"Well, yeah, actually," Don admitted. "No one ever notices, it's mostly the hair and height that throws them off."

"You have the same faces." Mona shrugged. "What about the other two? They your brothers?"

"Technically, yes." Don said, "It's a really really long story, but they aren't biologically related to us, no."

"I figured, come on before Ryan decides to take a field trip to get ice cream," Mona said, speeding up to catch up to her classmate. Don and Raph followed. Maybe this school wasn't going to be as bad as the others.

* * *

"Hey, Mrs. Mcmurry." Ryan said, opening the door to let Raph and Leo in. "these are your two new students." Raph suddenly felt awkward, everyone in the classroom turned to look at him and Leo.

"Ah, yes, Leonardo and Raphael." the teacher, a white-haired lady, recalled. "Welcome, that's good, Ryan. You go back to class, we can take over from here." it sounded like a prison sentence to Raph, but Ryan smiled and left. "Come up here boys, last names again? I'm bad at remembering."

"Hamato Leonardo." Leo recited, "uh, my parents are Japanese." Raph suddenly felt torn; he wasn't a Hamato yet. Mrs. McMurry looked at him expectantly.

"Uh, Raphael Jameson," he said, looking at the floor. Jameson, he hated his last name. After everything with his biological parents, grr. A smatter of whispers echoed for just a moment, and Raph thought he made out the words 'prison' and 'Luke'. Just his luck, there goes a new beginning.

"You two can sit next to each other back by the window." Mrs. McMurry pointed, "we were just in the middle of silent reading, alright?" Raph nodded and walked with his head down next to Leo, who, just before they sat down, put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Raph let out a sigh.

"New school, can't get better than this." he quipped lightly, Leo grinned and they took their seats, Raph felt like everyone was still staring at him. Why was he surprised that everyone knew his name? Luke's case had been national news, for years. And once Raphael's identity was leaked, everyone knew. He really wished he could get his hands on whoever told reporters it was him. "Ya got an extra book?" he hissed back to Leo, who smiled and passed one to him, still immersed in his own novel. Raphael wrinkled his nose at the title, but sighed and began to read.

"Alright, books away." Mrs. McMurry said, clapping her wrinkled hands. "It's junior year of high school, almost three-fourths of the way through, you kids need to be thinking about graduation." everyone groaned. "Come on, do you want careers or not? Some students in this school already have their associate's degree." Raph grinned to himself, he knew one of those people was Donnie.

"Yeah, but we don't." one kid pointed out, "and besides, why do we need to talk about graduation when we're only juniors? Overachievers can do what they want, I have my own pace." Raph smirked, sure that the kid was about to be told off.

"Very well, instead of what we were going to do today, we'll have a class debate discussion about this." Mrs. McMurry declared, "desks to the sides of the room, class." everyone started talking at once, and moving their desks. Raph looked at Leo, who shrugged and followed suit. Apparently, debates were fun; Raph was sure he would like that arguments were encouraged in this new school.

* * *

"Hey, new kid!" Raphael turned, he'd been looking for Leo, Mikey, and Donnie to eat lunch with them. The person who'd called to him was sitting at a picnic table with a group of other people. "Raphael- that's your name right?" Raph frowned but walked over. "Hey, I'm Cash Wilson."

"Hey." Raph said dully, looking around at the other people, "uh, what did ya want?"

"You can sit with us." one of the girls at the table said, "If you want. We don't mind, you want friends right?"

"Uh…" Raph wasn't sure what to say. No one reached out to the new kid who wore a leather jacket to school, no one. At least not that he ever remembered.

"We don't bite." Cash prompted. Raph sighed, shrugged, and sat on the open spot on the end of the bench.

"Ah, what da heck, why not?" he declared.

"HI RAPH!" Mikey shouted, now visible, from across the courtyard, where he stood with a group of freshmen. Raph nodded at him and smiled.

"Who's that?" Cash asked.

"My brother," Raphael replied, pulling his lunch out of his bag. "Mikey."

"Oh, He was in my art class." one of the kids said, "he's awesome and really talented."

"I know," Raph replied honestly, looking at his peanut butter sandwich. He listened to the chatter and laughter, jokes, even was included in some conversations, but finally, his confusion grew big enough he couldn't stand it. He turned to Cash. "Why did you invite me over here?" it came out sounding rude.

"Why not?" Cash asked, "everyone needs friends." Raph frowned.

"But- I don't wanna be rude, but no one's evah wanted ta be my friend the first-day befo'ah." he shrugged. "So, why do you guys?" the table seemed to fall silent, hesitant.

"Well, why don't people want to be your friends?" the kid who was in art asked. "You seem nice enough. Besides, We've all been new kids before."

"Yeah, but…" Raph shrugged. "It's just weird."

"Must not have gone to good schools before." Cash shrugged, taking a swig from his water bottle. "Plus, I've been trying to figure out where I recognize you from. You were in my math class second period, and I know I've seen you somewhere." Raph shrugged, knowing full well that Cash probably saw him on the news.

"Maybe I jus' got one o' dose faces," he suggested.

"I guess." and then the table went back to what it had been, happy, loud. High School students on lunch break, a group of friends. Raph felt out of place but allowed himself to be drawn in.

* * *

 _ **ChArAcTeR dEvElOpMeNt? Hehehehe. So what did you guys think? What do you think will happen? Track tryouts are next chapter, as well as a new friend and an old friend returning! Hehehehehe. As well some Raphie Angst at the end. :) as always, thank you for reading and please please pleasssse review!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	50. Thinking

_**It's Tuesday! And I just got four teeth pulled. Whooo that was an experience. So yeah, my mouth is hurting right now but I still want to publish this chapter! :) so yeah, in this chapter we have some Mikey and Raph bonding, but only after meeting a new character and becoming reunited with an old one… then we get to see some Leo and Donnie brotherly fluff! :) I sure do love that brotherly fluff!**_

 _ **To Nukas: ahhh, makes sense. I only saw Wreck it Ralph like… once a few years ago. Lol. hehe yeah. Thank you!**_

 _ **To SuperStarSykor58: awwwe! Thank you!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: yeah, I figured it was about time I cut Raph a break lol. He has it rough in basically all my stories…. I love writing Raph angst. :)**_

 _ **To TMNT Fan 2012: Shini and Renet are not going to be introduced THIS chapter, but a little easter egg will be. See if you can figure it out?**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: HE'S MY FAVORITE TOOOO! YAY!**_

 _ **I think Fanfiction ate some reviews again, so to those of you that I didn't end up answering I'm very very sorry. I do appreciate you reading and reviewing! 3**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN OCS!**_

 _ **And now, the chapter!**_

* * *

"Wait, why don't you celebrate your birthday?" Kyle asked in surprise. Mikey looked up from his stretching, had he said that?

"Uh, I just don't. I mean, it was just a day, hundreds of people were probably born that day." Mikey shrugged. "I just don't think it's important." he stood and ran in place for a second, it was track tryouts and one of his new classmates was also trying out. They were the only two freshmen who wanted to do it this spring.

"Not important?" Kyle asked, eyes wide. "Of course it's important! It was the day you started existing! It's important to me and I only met you this week!" Mikey shrugged.

"Kyle, really, I just never have and probably never will." he sighed, "besides, most of my existence hasn't been all that great." Kyle rolled his eyes as they walked to the starting line.

"Mikey, it's not what happened to you that makes existing great." he explained, "It's what you do, it's how you react. And if your life hasn't been so great, why are you so happy all the time? I feel like Birthday celebrations are ways that people tell their friends how happy they are that their friend's alive. I'm glad you're alive." The coach signaled for them to start, and Mikey started running, so though he couldn't reply to his friend's statement, he could still think about it. Ways to tell people you're happy they're alive? That wasn't how Mikey had ever seen it, he'd always seen birthday celebrations as a privilege, something that was extra, unneeded. Sure he always enjoyed the feeling of being older, but never saw the need to celebrate like others did, for himself. Mikey had still sung as loud as he could on Donnie's birthday and put up streamers and confetti and everything. Maybe Kyle was right, he was glad Donnie was alive. Michelangelo realized he'd crossed the line and came to a halt and saw that only two older boys, probably juniors or seniors, had come in ahead of him.

"Wow!" Kyle panted when he came in a few moments later. "Mikey! You were the third fastest time! You'll definitely make it now!"

"I guess." Mikey decided, feeling someone's gaze on him. When he turned, he saw the coach talking to another student, but his gaze was fixed on Michelangelo. The rest of tryouts were a blur, but Mikey was sure he'd done well. He met up with Raphael at the front of the school.

"Hey, Mike. how'd it go?" Raph asked, ruffling Mikey's hair.

"Great! I'm sure I made the team!" Mikey declared as they began to walk toward the house. "What about you?"

"I feel confident." Raph shrugged. "But I dunno, I'm not the best or anything, haven't played for a couple years and all."

"See you on Monday, Mikey!" Kyle shouted from the parking lot, Mikey turned and waved before looking back at Raph.

"I bet you're the best!" he declared, jumping onto the curb. "I bet you hit every ball!"

"I missed one." Raph protested, but he was smiling.

"Ha! See? Only one!" Mikey declared, spinning as he jumped off the curb to cross the street. "Hey Raph?" the freckle-faced teen was still thinking about what his friend had told him at the beginning of tryouts.

"Yeah?"

"When's your birthday?" Raph looked at him in surprise, Mikey ignored his brother's shocked gaze and skipped a complicated spin on the sidewalk, ending with a spread of his arms.

"Why?"

"Just wondering, bro." Mikey replied, shrugging, "when is it?" Raph frowned, looking up at the sky.

"Around… March first." Raph remembered, "why, Mike?" Mikey nodded, trying to store the date in his brain.

"I was just wondering," Mikey replied, grinning. He looked over at Raphael, who was still watching him seriously. "Well…" he frowned, the therapist said that most secrets weren't worth it, did this count? Why didn't he even want them to know? That was another thing she'd said, that he was so used to keeping secrets that he hid silly things as well as important things. "Me and Kyle were talking," he sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "When I accidentally told him about me not celebrating my birthdays."

"A'right."

"And well, he was surprised obviously, I bet I'm the only guy in the school who doesn't. You know why I don't like celebrating my birthday, Raph?" the red-haired teen took a moment to reply.

"Why?" Mikey looked over at him again, he couldn't stop now.

"Never have before, ever! I mean, I guess maybe when I was little, but I don't ever remember getting a birthday present 'till Donnie gave me that phone. I dunno, I guess I just thought that...maybe...it wasn't important, or I didn't deserve it, or something."

"Why...why are ya tellin' me?" Raphael suddenly asked, "I mean, Mike, I'm not the nicest sympathizer." Mikey frowned.

"Because I want to tell you, Raph, don't interrupt." Raph snorted, "as I was saying, Kyle said that birthday celebrations are ways to show people you're glad they were born." Mikey fell silent for a moment, and they crossed another street before either boy spoke again. "It got me thinking, I've never celebrated it before because my biological family _wasn't_ glad I was born. So when you guys wanted to celebrate, I thought it was weird and didn't like it, but y'know, I celebrate other people's birthdays." he added thoughtfully, "so, I guess that's why I wanted to know your birthday." Raph blinked.

"Is dat really how dis conversation started, Mike?" Mikey grinned.

"Yeah huh!" he nodded, grinning. Raphael rolled his eyes but was smiling. Suddenly, as the two passed a park, a youthful voice shrieked.

"RAPH!" both boys turned to see a little kid, about eight or nine years old, running full speed toward them. He had on a hoodie and a baseball cap that was backward, Raphael grinned.

"Whoa, hey little buddy!" he said as the kid ran into him and hugged him around the waist. Mikey had no idea who the kid was but didn't mind, Raph obviously knew him.

"I can't believe it's you!" the kid said, jumping up and down, "I missed you Raph! Did you know I made the little league baseball team this spring? Why are you here? Did you come to see me?" Raph chuckled.

"Slow down there Tyler," he reprimanded lightly, "Mike, this is Tyler, kept me sane in Brooklyn." oh, that made sense, Mikey hadn't heard a lot about Brooklyn.

"Oh, neat, Hey Tyler!" he beamed, Tyler looked up at him.

"HI! Are you Raph's friend? Raph why are you here? Tell me!"

"One at a time!" Raph said though he was grinning. "Mikey's my brothah, Tyler, uh...adopted brothah. An' we moved up here with our odah two brothers and parents, I didn't know ya lived here."

"I do I do!" Tyler declared, jumping up and down again. "I'm so excited that you're here!"

"It's good ta see ya." Raphael agreed. Mikey smiled and looked at Raph.

"Aww, he does have a soft side!" Mikey cooed, "I knew it!"

"Raph isn't soft!" Tyler said, eyes wide, "he's super great! He helped me not be so afraid to play baseball and not to be ashamed of my mom! He's like my big brother! I never had one until I met him!" Mikey looked at Raphael, who was blushing a bit. "And, when we both moved away, he drew me a picture that was really really cool! It's in my room, my mom put it in a frame and everything!" Raph's cheeks grew a darker shade of pink and Mikey grinned.

"Wow, that's cool Tyler." he declared, "where around here do you live? We live up at the top of the loop around the park."

"I live that way." Tyler pointed across the park to the other street that looped it, "In house number 357! Wanna come over? Mom's at work right now, but that's ok. I have a key."

"Nah, we gotta get home, Tyler," Raph said, rubbing the kids' head. "But I'll see ya around, alright?"

"Ok! See you Raph! Nice to meet you Mikey!" he waved and ran off toward the house he'd pointed to, Mikey and Raphael started walking again.

"Dude, he's so cool!" Mikey said, "you met him in Brooklyn? I thought you just hung around in alleys and saved people's lives while you were in Brooklyn!" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Mikey, ya know I did not save anyone's life." Mikey fell silent for a moment, thinking about this.

"You really think Leo would be the same if he was in Japan with his dad?" he finally asked, glancing at Raphael, who was staring at the sidewalk as they approached the house.

"Fine, maybe I returned a favor but-"

"When did Leo save your life?" Mikey asked curiously, Raph didn't answer. "Raph, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Raphael sighed. "Mike, I dunno. Are ya alright? Ya don't have ta smile all da time, y'know!" that surprised Mikey, and he frowned.

"I don't smile all the time!" he protested, "just like you, surprisingly, aren't grumpy all the time!"

"Oh yeah, thanks a ton." Raph rolled his eyes, then turned to face Mikey, he was only a few inches taller than Mikey was, but Mikey was intimidated by him. "Mikey, come on. Yer eyes betray so much, dey always have, but I've nevah talked ta ya about it. Why are ya turning ta me when ya have two odah real brothahs ya could talk ta?" Raph's accent was acting up, he was flustered, or annoyed.

"You are my real brother!" Mikey declared, grinning. "Raph, you're just as much a brother as Leo and Donnie are, trust me. And as for you not asking me...I don't mind. Did you really want to accidentally make me mad? I hate being mad! And for a while there, if anyone tried to help me, I got mad."

"Mike…"

"I mean it Raphie boy!" Mikey sang, dancing out of his reach, "thanks!" he ran into the house and through the hall, up the stairs, thinking. That conversation had been weird, Mikey didn't know what to think of it. He flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. When had Leo saved Raph's life? It must have been a while ago before Mikey started realizing everything that was going on. And for that matter, why hadn't they told him? He'd found out that Raph's dad had killed a guy only after Raph had gone to Brooklyn, it had to be before that. Mikey wracked his brain trying to think, but he couldn't place a day when Raphael's life had been in danger. Unless you counted the car crash with Donnie, but that had been really recent. Maybe Raph had just been saying things, or maybe something happened when Leo was kidnapped. Whatever it was, Michelangelo wouldn't find out unless he asked questions, and he was pretty sure no one would answer them.

* * *

"Wow, this is a big space for just a lab." Leo pointed out as he helped Donnie unpack boxes in the basement. Don looked up at him.

"Trust me, Leo, I have plans for this place. After all, now I'll be able to have an electronics area that's separate from the area I keep chemicals and stuff, and that's way safer." he grinned a gap-toothed grin and looked back into the box. Footsteps came down the stairs, it was Raph. Mikey would be already down here.

"Hey, Raph, how did tryouts go?"

"Good," Raph said moodily, making Don look up. Something was worrying the older boy. Leo could tell too.

"Raph, what's wrong?" Donnie asked, sitting back on his heels, watching his brother start to pace aimlessly like he did when he was upset.

"Nothin's wrong, Don, geez." Leo shot Donnie a disbelieving look.

"Raphael, obviously something's wrong." Leo declared, "what is it, Raph?" Raph didn't answer, just stopped pacing and leaned his forehead against the wall, tapping his fingers on his legs. Don got to his feet.

"Raph, tell me please."

"I don't know!" Raph finally burst out, "alright? Can't ya just let a guy brood for a bit, Leo? Huh? Geez, jus' let me get my own head straight before ya go investigating everything about me! Sometimes I just get in a bad mood fer no reason, alright? Ya already knew dat!" he stormed up the stairs, obviously still upset. Leo walked forward to go after him, but Donnie stopped him with his good arm.

"Leo, just let him be." he said softly, "really, he's right. Raph obviously doesn't even know what he's upset about, what will you asking him questions about it help? Nothing that's what." Leo hesitated, then nodded with a sigh.

"Alright, alright Donnie," he said, holding up his hands. "You win." Don frowned, he was just as tempted to go after his older brother a Leo was, but knew it was a bad idea.

"Let's go make something to eat for lunch." Don decided, "my lab can wait, I can't use it until my arm is better anyway." Leo nodded and they walked up the stairs, "I wonder where Raph went?" they heard a bang out the window and sighed, "maybe he's attacking a dumpster." Leo grinned. He walked to the window and opened it, poking his head out.

"What are you doing?" he asked Raph, who was leaned moodily against the wall of the house, between it and the shed.

"Thinking. Go away."

"You? Thinking? On a Saturday?" Leo joked, Raph glared at him. "Ok, ok, I'm going. Sheesh." he closed the window and shrugged at Donnie, who was attempting to open a box of macaroni and cheese with one hand.

"No, I can do it." Don protested when Leo took it, Leo ignored him and opened it.

"You can't." he sighed, "not yet, Donnie. Soon, I promise." Donatello sighed and nodded, glancing down at his right arm in the sling, stupid arm.

* * *

 _ **Poor Donnie. :( hehe. If you didn't catch the easter egg, I'll tell you now. It probably isn't very obvious, but in some of my stories (which haven't been published yet lol), I bring ICK from 2012 version in as a friend of Mikey's named Kyle. so that's where Kyle came from. :) as for next chapter… well, we get to hear from Mikey's 'father' again, so you can look forward to that. There's also more Raph and Mikey fluff, as well as some Donnie angst! We also get to see an adorable side of Shen and Yoshi, so look forward to that! If that's not enough for you, I'll throw in some Leo angst as well. :) next chapter is just full of action! As always, thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	51. Serious

_**Hey everyone! It's Friday and here's another chapter for ya! FIFTY ONE OUT OF FIFTY FIVE! We're so close to the end! Two weeks left! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Yep. As promised this chapter will have plenty of angst and brotherly fluff! :DD Thank you to all the people who read and review every week, it really means a lot to me. 3 3 3**_

 _ **To efarraiz: yeah, sorry about losing your review! I really do appreciate it even if I never got to read it. Heh. And as for Raph's adoption… that's soon. I promise. Hehe. I got four teeth pulled because my teeth are weird and I still have some baby teeth… now I just have four LESS baby teeth. It's really annoying, but I'll be okay. I got to eat only pumpkin pie custard all day today, yuMM. Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **To Nukas: ehehehehehe are you sure? Because the end of this one is prettttty sad. Mwahahahaha. Poor Leo. that's all I'll say…**_

 _ **To Raphfangirl28070: so this says it's for two chapters ago… but I just got it like yesterday. So I'll just answer it now lol. I love Raph too, and I'll just say you have the right feeling about one of Raph's friends…**_

 _ **To Beakers47: Augh thank you I'm blushing oh whyyyyyyyy. *deep breath* you're so nice to meeeeeee thank you! I love all you reviewers!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I. ONLY. OWN. THE. ORIGINAL. CHARACTERS. :)**_

 _ **And now… enjoy it if you dare!**_

* * *

"Can I borrow yer car, dad?" Raphael asked, walking into the dojo where Dad was sitting. He looked up.

"My son," Raph smiled, "why do you ask?"

"I...I wanted ta take Mike to a movie or somethin'." Raph shrugged, "It's alright if ya say no." dad considered this.

"Are you sure? You have not wanted to drive your brothers since the accident." Raph shrugged, it was true, but this felt important.

"I'll be careful, the theatre's only a little ways away. I really will be careful."

"I am sure you will, Raphael." dad said, nodding. "Yes, you may go see a movie, be careful and make sure you two are home by midnight." Raphael grinned.

"I will, thanks dad, the key's by the door?" Dad nodded and he walked away. "Thanks, really. I will be careful." to be honest, Raph was scared he'd mess up and get Mikey hurt too, but he shook his fears away as he walked up the stairs. "Mike? Mikey?" Michelangelo's voice answered from his room, Raph opened the door.

"Yeah?" Mikey was standing on his bed, putting glow stars on the ceiling above his bed.

"Get yer jacket." Raph declared, Mikey looked at him in confusion. "Happy late birthday Mike, let's go." Mikey's face split into a sheepish smile and he jumped down, grabbing his hoodie.

"Where are we going?" he asked eagerly, "who's coming?"

"Jus' you and me, and it's a surprise," Raphael replied with a smile at Mikey's excitement. "We're goin' now!" he called over his shoulder, grabbing Dad's set of keys. "Be back later!" Mikey laughed and walked backward to dad's car.

"Twenty questions, I can try and guess where we're going." he proposed, Raph rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah ok sure." he grinned. "Betcha can't guess."

"Ok, let me think." Mikey giggled as Raph started the engine. "Is the place we're going...fun?"

"No." Raph rolled his eyes, Mikey frowned. "Yeah, Mike, it's fun." Mikey giggled.

"Ok, uh… is there food?"

"Of course you'd ask that." Raph rolled his eyes. "But, yeah, I guess."

"McDonald's?"

"No."  
"Any restaurant?"

"Nope." Raph grinned, glancing over at Mikey before looking back at the road, scanning carefully before leaving the stop sign. "Keep guessin', ya got seventeen questions left."

"Ok." Mikey was silent for a minute, "hmmm, are we going on a picnic?"

"Nope, that's sixteen left." Raph laughed. "Sixteen left until you lose." Mikey made a face, thought for a moment, then smiled triumphantly.

"Are we going to the movies? Those are fun!" Raph smiled but didn't answer. "Raph, you gotta answer! Does this mean I got it right? I bet I got it right!"

"Yeah ok, you got it right." Raphael admitted, "I was thinkin' we could see either spiderman or somethin', ya can get popcorn." Mikey tilted his head.

"Why are you taking me?" he questioned, Raph glanced at him.

"Like I said, late birthday present. Deal with it." he grinned, Mikey turned on the radio in dad's car. Just as he did so, loud music started playing, just not from the radio. Mikey pulled his phone from his pocket, looked at it, and made a face. Raph pulled the car into the movie theatre parking lot, then looked over at Mikey, who was still staring at the phone in his hand. "Who is it?" Mikey looked up, surprised.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no one, Raph." he tried to put the still ringing device back in his pocket, but Raph grabbed it, scowled at the name on the screen, and answered.

"Hello?" he asked, Mikey sunk low in his seat and covered his face.

"You really are worthless, why haven't you been answering my calls, Michelangelo? It won't stall the fact that I'll find you."

"Who're you?" Raph snarled, "and why are ya callin' my brother?"

"What- who is this?" the voice on the other end snapped, "where's the boy?"

"He's right here, but who're you?" Raphael asked, "yer his so-called fathah ain't ya?"

"That's right, and I demand you return his phone to him immediately!"

"No." Raph said, "I'm not gonna do dat, sorry pal. You ain't gonna call Mike again, are ya?"

"He's my son- I hold the right to do whatever I want."

"Idiot." Raph snarled, "he ain't yer son, he's nevah been yer son. You ain't his fathah, and he ain't yer son. Got that clear? Now, I think dat when ya got arrested ya lost all parental rights ta Mike, and dat's good. Da thing is, ya can't seem to undastand what dat means, so let me spell it out fer ya."

"Don't talk to me like this! I am your superior and I-"

"You ain't allowed ta see Mike. You ain't allowed ta talk to Mike, you ain't even allowed ta think about Mike. got it? You ain't nevah gonna see him again, and he don't evah wanna see you again, and if I evah hear dat yer calling him and abusin' him again, I'll find ya and make sure ya understand what I mean. Alright?"

"I'm not abusing him! I'm educating him, I'm telling him the facts of life! You don't have any say in what I do, I don't even know who you are."

"Well dat sucks fer ya." Raph rolled his eyes. "Listen, whoevah ya are, I could call da cops right now and turn ya in fer breaking their laws. And I have da sneakin' feelin' that you don't wanna go back. If I find out ya been calling Mike again yer gonna regret it." Raph hung up the phone, handed it to Mikey, and cut the engine. Mikey looked half terrified and half elated, he just stared at Raph. "c'mon, looks like da only good movie they have is Spider-Man then." Raph said, getting out of the car. Mikey blinked and got out his door, stuffing the cell phone back in his pocket.

"Raph- I'm sorry, I don't answer it I swear, after the first time I-"

"You want a soda?" Raph cut Mikey off as they walked toward the theatre, Mikey frowned and Raphael turned to him. "Look, Mike, I ain't gonna talk about dat right now, we came to have fun and dat's what we're gonna do, do ya want a soda or not?" Michelangelo hesitated, then grinned.

"Of course I want soda!" he declared, "come on, let's go!" Raph grinned and ruffled Mikey's hair as they walked to buy tickets for the movie. The kid was going to be alright, but Raph couldn't help but feel a fire of hate in his stomach when he thought of the look on Mikey's face when he pulled out his phone. Pure terror, Raph didn't like seeing Mikey like that one bit.

* * *

"Reach forward, not too far, just until you can't anymore." Donnie nodded and stretched his arm toward the person sitting opposite him, they had a clipboard in front of them and a coffee in one hand. "good, how does it feel?"

"tight," Don replied, wincing a bit. He reached his left hand forward and stared at the two-inch difference between how far it went.

"I'm sure it will improve over time." the physical therapist said, seeing his slightly upset glance. "Don't worry, Donatello, you were very lucky in the accident. Those metal rods could have impaled you anywhere, your abdomen, your neck, your head."

"Thanks," Don said, feeling slightly sick. "Really."

"No problem," he replied, sipping from the coffee in his hand. "Let's see, we're almost out of time this week...I want you to lift weights every day at least five minutes to gain your arm strength back and try having it out of the sling for a while, we need to get your arms mobility back as far as we can."

"Right." Donnie nodded, pulling his arms back now that it was apparent the therapist didn't want him to keep them stretched out. He looked at his right arm, which was slightly thinner than his left. "Ok."

"And if there's any aching or pain, or feeling like a muscle is tearing, you need to tell someone." he declared, looking up from his clipboard. "Yup. well, that's it, see you next Tuesday Donatello." he looked at Donnie, and the brown-haired teen figured he wanted Don to leave. Donnie got to his feet and walked out, sliding his arm back into the protection of the sling. When he glanced back through the glass panel, Mr. Harrison was jotting something down, completely unaware of the world around him.

"Thanks," Donnie whispered, though the man didn't hear, and walked out to the van, where Mom was waiting. "Hey, Mom."

"How did it go, Donnie?" Mom asked, looking up with a smile." Donnie smiled at her, getting buckled.

"Oh, it was fine." he lied, trying not to think of how strangely his therapist acted whenever they met, which was in fact, very strangely. Maybe he was just a strange person, or maybe he should never have gotten a job as a physical therapist. It seemed like Mr. Harrison was obsessed with telling Donnie just how many ways he could be dead.

"Donnie?"

"Huh?" Donnie blinked, looking over at Mom, who had started the engine and was looking at him.

"Are you alright? How's your arm?" she asked, the smile on her face making it obvious she had already asked, Don flushed slightly.

"Oh, I'm fine, Mom, I'm good. My arm, I can start trying to use it a bit, I was lucky." yeah, he didn't get a metal rod through his head, so lucky of him right there.

"Alright." Mom said, looking back at the road as she pulled out toward home. "Well then, I'm sure you're happy about that."

"Yeah, I am," Donnie said, grinning for real this time. "I have this experiment I want to start on as soon as possible, I'm making Raph something for his birthday. It's only two weeks away, after all."

"Well, he and Mikey are at the movies right now." she replied, "Yoshi told me, Raphael asked just after we left to come to your appointment. They should be back in an hour."

"Really? Raph drove, he hasn't wanted to for a while." Donnie said, surprised. "It must have felt important."

"Probably." Mom agreed, "how was school today, Don? Are you liking your new classes?"

"Yeah!" Donnie brightened, "My favorite is the physics and technology classes, but I heard they have an after-school class to learn about teaching. That sounds really neat, too."

"Are you going to sign up for it?" Mom asked, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. Donnie looked at her, noticing that she was wearing her hair down instead of held back behind her head and that she was wearing slightly bolder makeup than usual. And then he remembered.

"It's your anniversary, isn't it?" he realized aloud, "yours and dads. I forgot, but congratulations!" Mom smiled at him, a bit of pink rising in her cheeks.

"Yes, it is. Thank you Donnie." she said softly, "well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to sign up for it?" Mom laughed, turning onto their street. Donnie grinned, he'd forgotten.

"Yeah, I am going to." he decided, "I also want to get a job, for on the weekends." he hesitated, "Is the restaurant hiring? I wouldn't mind working with Dad…"

"You will have to ask him." Mom said warmly, putting a hand on Donnie's shoulder as she pulled the car into the driveway. "I think he will be in the dojo with Leonardo unless he has started on dinner." Donnie nodded and got out of the car, watching mom out of the corner of his eye. Something was obviously on her mind, and when he thought about it he knew what. Dad had been gone this morning when they got up, Mom had said at the restaurant to help open, and after school and work he had been distracted and distant, Don wondered if the older man remembered the special occasion. Wondering that made him worry, several homes before this one had fallen apart due to faulty marriages, but he didn't think that would happen here. Then again, Donnie didn't think a lot of things.

He should have known not to worry. The moment Mom walked into the house behind him, Dad was there. He smiled at her and tilted his head.

"Shen, you look very nice today. Is there any special occasion?" he asked, eyes teasing. Mom smiled a bit. "Wait, no, do to tell me. I can figure it out. Aha!" he spun her around, Donnie sidestepped as she laughed. "I remember now, this is the day I experimented that new pot sticker in the kitchen, no?"

"No, Yoshi." Mom laughed shaking her head. "I remember, that was tomorrow." Dad frowned, Don walked over to Leo, who was watching from the hallway.

"Was it? Well, let me think. Oh yes, today was the day we decided to move to America! How could I have forgotten today?"

"Wrong again." Mom said Don noticed that her eyes were filled with joy and love, instead of the worry and strain from just minutes before. "That was in March, it's still February."

"February?" Dad asked, then smiled. "Ah yes, today is February twenty-fifth, I remember that day very well. That was the best day of my life."

"Right." Mom said, smiling, Dad laughed and spun her again, Mom shook her head, amused. "Yoshi, you are acting childish. You always do."

"I am young at heart." Dad admitted, "It shows when I am immensely happy." Mom's face grew a darker shade of was when both adults seemed to remember they had an audience and turned, Dad also blushed when he saw Leo and Donnie there.

"My sons, why don't you order pizza tonight?" Dad asked, "Shen and I are going to have an extremely romantic evening, we will probably-"

"Yoshi!" Mom gasped, punching him lightly, "please!" Don couldn't help but grin at the sight of his adopted parents, they were acting younger then they were, and he had to admit he enjoyed it.

"Our appointment is in forty-five minutes." dad declared, putting his arm around Mom. "we will see you tomorrow, you must all be in bed by ten o'clock, alright? Make sure Raphael and Michelangelo know."

"Sure thing Dad," Donnie promised, Dad nodded and guided his wife out the door, Don shook his head in amusement as Dad gave her an exaggerated bow while he held open the car door.

"I remember once when I was around seven," Leo said, making Donnie jump and spin around, to his shock, Leo looked suddenly upset. "My parents were in the kitchen, Saki turned on the radio and they were dancing. Miwa and I were on the couch and we watched them, they looked really happy. Two glasses of wine were on the counter, and they were dancing barefoot. When I was a kid, I thought them dancing together was the best thing in the world, but they only danced if he hadn't hit her."

"Leo-" Donnie stepped toward his brother, eyes wide, but Leo turned on his heel and strode away, shoulders tight, and walked out the door into the backyard. Donatello sighed, watching him go. He wanted to help, but what on earth was he supposed to do? Don had never had a good parent role model until he came here. But Leo, he had. He had seen what a good marriage should be, what he just said. Donnie leaned his forehead against the window and looked out, watching the older boy pace around in the backyard without a jacket, his face a light pink, a single tear track down each cheek. Then Leo turned away. Donatello watched him walk to the trees behind their yard, then he heard the car door slam and Mikey chattering excitedly.

"Hey, Donnie, we're home!" Mikey declared, running down the hallway, face lit up. "We went to see Spiderman! It was great! You gotta see it, where's Leo? Hey, Don, what's...what's wrong?" he picked up on Donatello's mood and calmed down, Raph followed.

"He's in the backyard, uh, you should leave him be for a while." Donnie said softly, "Mom and Dad went out tonight, we're ordering pizza."

"Great!" Mikey cheered, "I'm going upstairs to play video games! Tell me when you order I want jellybeans!" and then he was up the stairs. Raph walked to Donnie, face serious.

"Is Leo alright?" he asked, staring into Donnie's eyes. "What happened?"

"Well, I'm not sure what to do," Don admitted, looking back to the trees he could barely see Leo's profile through. "He...I dunno, he's upset." his voice fell. "I think he's thinking about his biological family, to be honest." Raph frowned, then ground his teeth.

"Not the only one, Mike's fadah been callin' him, still! Gave da man a piece o' my mind. Hopefully, he ain't gonna call anymore." Donnie nodded sadly, looking back to the window as Leo drew nearer, then kicked a tree. Raph whistled softly. "He's upset. I'll go talk ta him. You stay in here, it might get a little ugly. when Leo gets mad he gets mad." Don watched Raph walk out the door, wondering how Raph could know that about Leo when Donnie himself had never seen Leo very angry at all.

* * *

 _ **Wuh oh… Leo's angry. Our next chapter starts right where that left off but from Raphie's POV. we'll be seeing a lot of his brotherly side next chapter… and his brother's reaction to it. :) hehehehe. Thank you for reading and Please please pleasssseee Review!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	52. Special

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it's late tonight, it's been a crazy day. By crazy, I mean today we adopted my little brother! We've been fostering him for about a year since he was born, and he's finally official! YAY! :DD hehehe. At least I remembered, amiright? Also, I think the reviews are being eaten again. Sorry to anyone I don't reply to!**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: hey it's okay, I'm just glad you're still reading. Uhhhh I'm not sure if Raph's the oldest. He and Leo are in the same grade, I just didn't incorporate Leo's birthday into the story. I think he might be, but they don't really care. Sorry to be so bad at details like this…**_

 _ **To Nukas: Oof. If you like Leo angst and Raph being protective, you will LOVE this chapter! That's all I'm gonna say so I don't spoil it… but if you're a Leo fan I hope you don't hate me for this! ;)**_

 _ **To ilikebananabread: wow, that my friend, is what I call dedication. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Also, I too love banana bread.**_

 _ **To random person314317: umm… I don't really understand the review. ? sorry ?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMNT!**_

 _ **And now, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

"Leo, I think the tree's had enough," Raphael said, Leo spun around, and Raph was surprised to see tear stains on his cheeks, his hair was messed up and Leo had obviously not heard him approach.

"Raph."

"You alright, bro?" Raph asked, walking over, "you don't have a jacket, it's a little chilly today. Not warm like Saturday." Leo shook his head, turning and leaning his forehead against one of the tall pines.

"No, I'm not cold," he said softly, grinding his knuckles into the bark. Raph put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo, dude, you can talk ta me." he pressed, pulling his brother away from the tree. "Alright? Tell me whats wrong, please." Leo avoided his gaze and shook his black-haired head.

"No, Raph, you wouldn't understand," he replied, backing up. "Just…"

"I wouldn't understand?" Raph asked incredulously, folding his arms. "Leo, do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Of all of us, I'm the one who understands the most. We both got one parent in jail, one in the ground. Amiright?" Leo blinked.

"Raph-"

"And when we were kids, it was pretty much everything's going great, right again?" he rolled his eyes. "Face it, if I can tell you I watched someone get killed then you can tell me what's wrong. Spill."

"Raph, this is-"

"No, Leo, Don's worried." Raph interrupted, "I'm worried, pretty sure Mike's worried only he doesn't show it." he lowered his voice, closing the distance between him and Leonardo. "Leo, what's wrong? Tell me." Leonardo hesitated, then turned away and stared into the trees.

"Raph, they're dead. Gone. I don't get it." Raphael frowned, he didn't know everything about Leo's family, just that they'd been killed in a fire. "A year ago they were still alive, one year ago, I didn't understand anything about this, and now I'm a different person. I'm a Hamato, I...I don't know. Why do they have to be dead?" his voice cracked, and Raph was surprised to see him swing around and punch a tree.

"Leo-"

"Raph, please, you wanted me to tell you, so I'm telling you!" Leo's voice rose an octave. "The last conversation I had with Miwa was an argument, I stole her stupid phone and she held a grudge like she always does. Like she always did, before she died. We went to bed and I turned on the furnace, why did I turn on the freaking furnace!" he punched another tree, Raph watched him sadly. "It could very well be my fault, what if I turned it up one degree too high, and that's why it malfunctioned? What if we didn't need the furnace that night? Was them dying completely unnecessary? Was my family's death my own fault?" he looked at Raph with wide eyes, pleading with his cobalt gaze. "Last summer, when I saw you in that clearing, I didn't understand how someone could want to die." it took a moment for that to sink in, and then Raph's eyes widened, he stepped toward Leo, hand reaching out fearfully.

"Leo, bro, it's alright." he said softly, "It wasn't yer fault, I-"

"But now," Leo shook his head, ignoring Raph. "I don't know, then it was closer to them dying, but now I'm starting to realize I do understand." his shoulders hook. "And I'm scared." Raph wrapped his arms around the other boy as Leo cried into his shoulder. "Because sometimes I don't want to, but then I do. And it scares me."

"I know, Leo, I know." Raph whispered, "and it's going to be alright, I swear." Leo nodded and stepped away, turning to wipe his cheeks.

"Raph...I'm sorry." he said finally, "I know...I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Raph said, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder again. "And Leo, you can get through this. You're one of the strongest people I know, alright?" Leo nodded, leaning against a tree and stared up at the fading sky through the branches.

"I know, Raph. I shouldn't be sorry, I just feel so guilty. Not just about the fire, but about everything. It's ridiculous, really. Was I the reason he hit her? Was I the reason they got divorced? Was I the reason he turned into a crime lord? I don't know, I really don't."

"The answer is no, Leo, it ain't yer fault," Raph said firmly, staring into Leo's cobalt eyes. "I'd stake my life on that, heck, I'd stake the world on that. It ain't no one's fault but his. And y'know what? Some things happen, and maybe these things happened for a reason. I dunno why maybe so I wouldn't die. Maybe so we could be brothas, I dunno. But you ain't a bad person, and it ain't yer fault. Alright?" Leo looked back at him and nodded, forcing a small smile onto his face.

"Yeah, thanks Raph." he lied, Raph didn't believe it for one second, but he sighed and smiled as well.

"Good, let's go inside, we're ordering pizza."

"I know we are." Leo rolled his eyes. "Come on. Actually, Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know when, I hope this isn't embarrassing, when are you getting adopted?" Raph shrugged, he didn't know, they hadn't spoken about it for a while.

"Dunno, things have been busy, c'mon bro." he smiled, putting his arm around Leo's shoulders. "Let's go, Leo."

"Thanks, Raph," Leo said, wiping his cheeks with one hand. "Really," Raph nodded, but he knew this was far from over, it might never be over, but for tonight it was going to be ok.

* * *

"Hey, Raphael!" Raph turned in surprise, spotting that neighbor Karai pushing through the crowded hallway toward him.

"Hey, it's Karai, right?" he asked, glancing down the hall toward the lunchroom, so much for getting there first.

"Yeah, um, Is Leonardo alright?" she asked, Raph frowned.

"What?" how on earth would she know anything about Raph's brother? Karai looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, last night I was hanging out in the woods behind our houses and, sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you two." that was it, Raph sighed. Figures the girl Leo's crushing on would hear all this.

"He's fine." he said vaguely, "why?"

"Well, I consider you as my friends." Karai stated, "and Leo is one of you guys, are you sure he's ok? It sounded like…" she shook her head. "I don't know."

"He's fine." Raph repeated, "and if I'm lying, he will be fine. We've worked through tough stuff before dis, he can work through this. Alright? Besides, why don'tcha just ask him?" Karai shrugged.

"I saw you first. Sorry to bug you, Raph." the girl turned and was swept away in the crowd of students toward the courtyard, Raph rolled his eyes. Whatever, Mikey was going to hang this over his head all week. They'd had a bet on who could get to the cafeteria faster, and Raph was sure Mikey had won. He walked into the cafeteria and was surprised to see that there was a circle of kids, a fight or something? He thought this was a private school, didn't private schools have rules about fights? And then he heard a voice from the center, well crap.

"He is not!" Mikey wailed, "take it back, you jerk!"

"What are you going to do?" the 'jerk' asked, "I'm a junior, you're a freshie, deal with it!" Raph sighed and started pushing his way through the crowd, to his surprise, kids made way for him. What was going on?

"My brother is not a killer!" Mikey shrieked, Raph froze, just before he'd come into Michelangelo's sight. "Stop calling him that behind his back, I don't even know who you are, you creep! I doubt he does, either!"

"Sure he does." the other kid scoffed, "you do too, you're in my art class." Raph felt his face grow warm with anger. That kid? The kid he'd been hanging out with every day, he was the one who made Mike so upset? What was his name again, David? Raph growled under his breath and shoved into the middle of the circle, Mikey was glaring at David with a murderous look on his tear-stained face, Raph grabbed his shoulder.

"Mike, let's go." he said, "Leo and Donnie are waitin' fer us outside." Mikey looked at him in surprise.

"Raph! I- but!" he shook his head, then pointed at the kid, who was just as surprised to see Raph here. "Did you hear what he was calling you? You aren't a killer, Raph! I won't let him say that!"

"Good." Raph shrugged, "and ya did, now come on, Mike, I'll sit with ya today, instead of da guys I been sitting with." he cast a meaningful glare at David before pulling his brother out of the crowd. "What else did he say?" He asked as they walked toward the courtyard. Mikey lowered his head.

"He- he said you weren't my real brother and, and he said that if we didn't do something you'd kill us all!" Mikey wailed miserably. Raph sighed, shaking his head. "I can't let people say that about you, Raph!"

"I know, Mike." he said, "let's just forget about it, alright? Soon enough, I'll be a Hamato as well, and then I really will be your brother." he smiled. "Forever. Now let's go find Leo and Don." Mikey nodded, wiping tears off his face, and then started skipping to the doors. Raphael rolled his eyes and followed, speed walking to keep up.

"Hey, guys." Donnie greeted as they sat down at the table. "Who won the bet?"

"Mikey." Raph said, pulling his lunch out of his bag, "I owe ya ten bucks."

"Haha yes!" Donnie pumped his fist in the air.

"And you owe me the same!" Mikey teased Leo, who rolled his eyes, mouth too full to answer. As he swallowed, the dark blue-eyed boy seemed to notice that his brothers had been upset.

"Mikey? Were you crying?" Raph glanced at Mikey, who tapped his fingers nervously on the table.

"Uhhh…" Mikey bit his lip. "Yeah."

"What happened?" Leo put down his sandwich and looked from Mikey to Raphael.

"Nothing bad, just a jerk," Raph said, unwrapping his own lunch. "I'll take care of it, Leo. don't worry about it." Leo frowned, and Raph sighed. "Just stupid rumors, alright?" Leo and Donnie glanced at each other.

"Oh, yeah," Donnie said, looking at his food. Raph frowned.

"What, what do you mean 'oh yeah'?" he challenged, rubbing his knuckles on the table. Leo sighed, not looking very hungry anymore.

"Well, most people ignore them. Then there are the jerks that talk about them whenever they know you aren't around," he explained, "and especially if we, your brothers, are around." Raph felt sick.

"Oh, right." of course, of course, this couldn't just be a perfect school, why would anything be perfect?

"I couldn't take it anymore!" Mikey cried, smashing a Dorito in his fist. "So I was yelling at one of the kids, and then we got in a kinda fight, and then Raph showed up and everything's just…"

"Mikey, it's fine." Raph said sharply, "I can deal with it. You guys just tell me if anyone harasses or hurts you, then I can get mad." he bit moodily into a sandwich, the others nodded glumly. This wasn't a great day, not at all.

* * *

"Whatcha watchin?" Michelangelo asked, popping up behind the couch his brother was on. Leo yelped in surprise, then turned and gave him the stink eye, Mikey gave him puppy dog eyes in response.

"Space heroes the next generation," Leo said, rolling his eyes. "You could just look at the tv yourself, Mikey." Mikey shrugged and jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to him, beaming.

"I know, but I wanted to ask you." He declared, "because I love the sound of your beautiful voice." Leo rolled his eyes, and Mikey beamed at him. "I made the track team, y'know," he said after a moment. "Raph made the baseball team." Leo nodded absently.

"Great, I'm glad." Mikey giggled, amazed at how Leo could zone out so quickly, then remembered why he'd come up here.

"Hey, Leo."

"Yeah?" Leo asked, watching his show intently, not really paying attention.

"Did you know I can fly?"

"Huh- wait what?" Leo looked over at him and Mikey giggled, he was paying attention now.

"Mom and Dad wanna talk to us, I just had to get your attention," Mikey explained, Leo nodded and pointed the remote at the television, pausing his show.

"Alright, I'll get Ra-" Mikey shook his head, putting a hand over his brother's mouth. Leo looked at him in confusion.

"Not Raph, just you, me and Donnie!" he giggled, glancing at his temperamental brother's door. "It's a...surprise," he whispered dramatically before jumping back over the back of the couch and running to the stairs. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Leo scrambled after him and Mikey smirked, jumping down two stairs at a time.

"No fair, cheater!" Leo panted as Mikey jumped the last six stairs and landed lightly on his feet.

"I'm not a cheater, I told you I could fly!" Mikey sang, skipping into the dojo. Mom, Dad, and Donnie were already there. "I got him!" Leo walked in after him, shaking his head in amusement.

"What are we talking about?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. Mikey grinned, as did Mom and Dad.

"Michelangelo had an idea about what we could do for Raphael's birthday," Dad explained, Mikey saw Leo smile widely, as did Donatello. Yeah, Raph definitely deserved something special.

* * *

 _ **So what did you think? A lot happened in this chapter… but what is most important is what the surprise for Raphaels birthday will be…. Any guesses? Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Friday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	53. Surprise

_**Hey everyone! Wow, a lot of you guessed what Raph's special surprise is gonna be! :DD so yeah, this chapter is all about him! And some Leo thoughts there at the end but that's less important. ;) this is a fluff chapter, but that's okay!**_

 _ **To Nukas: hehehehehe yepppp! ;) ;)**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: you guys are all psychic or something I swear. How are you guessing?**_

 _ **To LadybugGirl7068: yeah this story is almOST OVER? NEXT WEEK IS THE LAST WEEK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IDK WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! Just kidding, I have some special one-shots all lined up and then I'll be starting my next story! :D**_

 _ **To Beakers47: thank you! You always make me smile too much! Augh I'm blushing. *dies***_

 _ **To Raphfangirl28070: thanks for the hug! And here's that next chapter you've been waiting on! Sorry, it's late at night, things were crazy today.**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: Raphael has never been fond of his Brooklyn accent, and I meant to put somewhere in here that he was trying to tone it down ever since he moved away from Brooklyn. He can, though, revert back to it whenever he wants or when he's upset/nervous as you saw with Michelangelo's father. But yeah… it's going away a bit. :/**_

 _ **Disclaimer: ONLY THE OC'S!**_

 _ **And now, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

"What is dis?" Raph grumbled, reaching up to pull the blindfold off his face. "Mikey, what game are ya playin'?" Mikey giggled and Raph sighed, whatever it was, he wasn't sure he'd like it.

"Just come on Raph." Raph frowned, Leo was in on this? He sighed and got out of bed.

"Where are we goin'?"

"You need to get dressed." Leo realized, "uh, you can take the blindfold off. Mikey jumped the gun." Raph rolled his eyes as he removed the scarf and walked to his closet.

"Alright, whatever this is, get out." he demanded, "this is my room, you can wait outside it," Mikey whined but walked out, Leo chuckled. Raph closed the door behind them and shook his head, what was with those guys? Couldn't a man sleep in on a Saturday? Geez. Raph pulled a shirt from his closet and the calendar caught his eye, the date was circled. Of course, today was March First, they were doing some crazy scheme for his birthday. Raph smirked and finished getting dressed before opening his door, as soon as he stepped out Mikey tied the scarf around his head again.

"Hey!" Raph protested.

"You said outside the room!" Mikey declared, "so we waited right outside! Follow me, Raphie-boy! Don't worry, I won't let you run into anything."

"Is Leo still here?" Raph grumbled, "I'd prefer nat ta die taday."

"Don't worry, we're just going down to the driveway," Leo said. Raph frowned.

"Dat ain't exactly comforting', Leo." he pointed out as he gingerly started down the stairs. "Whatevah dis is, it bettah be worth it."

"It will be," Leo said. Raph could tell by his voice that Leo was excited, and Mikey was nearly bouncing off the walls in his.

"It bettah not be a prank either," Raph grumbled, breathing a sigh of relief as they reached the end of the staircase. Mikey guided him to the front door, which was open. "Geez, lettin' da cold in, Mike?"

"Oh yeah, here's your coat." Mikey giggled, pressing Raph's leather jacket into his hands. "Come on, out to the van!"

"We goin' someplace?" Raph asked, wondering what on earth they could be doing.

"Mikey!" Leo complained, Mikey giggled again.

"Oops...well he was going to figure that out once we got him in the car anyway…" Mikey pointed out as they crossed the lawn.

"Mom 'n Dad'r in on this too?" Raph asked, surprised. "And Donnie?" He wouldn't put it past his brothers to make up some elaborate scheme to surprise him today, but his parents? They weren't exactly like that, what was going on?

"Great job, Mikey," Leo grumbled, Mikey giggled nervously again. They pushed Raph into a seat in the van, and Raph felt Donnie there already.

"You know what's goin' on?" he asked grumpily, folding his arms. Don chuckled a bit.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I can't tell you, Raph," Donnie said as Raph heard the car door slide shut. Someone started the engine.

"What the heck's goin' on?" he complained, "dis fer my birthday or somethin'?" Mikey giggled, and Raph was surprised to hear his parents in the front chuckle a bit as well. "A geez, this is some kinda prank Mikey got ya inta, ain't it?"

"It is not a prank, Raphael," Dad replied smoothly, Raph sighed, slouching down in his seat.

"Whatevah," he grumbled, though he was smiling. The drive took about twenty minutes or so, and then he felt the car pull to a stop.

"We're here!" Mikey squealed in excitement, "Leo, look! Doesn't it look so-"

"Mikey, cut it out!" Leo said. Raph could tell he was grinning wider than ever. "You'll spoil it!" Raph scowled as he got out of the car, still blindfolded, after his brothers.

"Spoil what?"

"I know, Leo, I'm just so pumped!" Mikey nearly shouted, "I mean- oh, I was about to spoil it. Good thing I didn't."

"Yeah, good thing," Raph mumbled sarcastically, Donnie threw his good arm around Raph's shoulder.

"Cheer up, Raph, you'll find out soon," he said, steering Raph over the pavement. Raph sighed and couldn't help but smile.

"Lemme guess, we're going ta mars."

"Nope!" Mikey said, skipping after him.

"We're...going to my favorite rock band." Raph had no idea if his favorite rock band was anywhere near them.

"Nada!" Mikey sang.

"Raphael, you will see in a moment," Dad said, a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Come, my sons. Up these stairs." Raph sighed dramatically as he let them lead him up the stairs and through a revolving door.

"Can we tell him now?"

"No! It was your idea to blindfold him, Mikey, so we're blindfolding him till the end." Leo said. Raph scowled under the blindfold.

"Thanks a bunch, Mike." He grumbled as they walked through a doorway, then up more stairs after Dad stopped to talk to someone. "Wait a sec, was that a metal detector and security?" he recognized, hearing the conveyor belt and a beeping noise. Mikey giggled. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"Just hold on Raph." Leo aid, while Raph got a small idea of where they could be. But why on earth would they be at a courthouse? They didn't have any court dates left that he knew about. Unless, no way. Raph grinned despite himself, he could be wrong, but what else could they be here for? They walked into another room and Raph felt sure he was right.

"Now?"

"Yeah, now." Leo sighed, Mikey lifted the blindfold off Raph's face. Sure enough, they were in a courtroom. Dad put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come, my son. You, Shen, and I are in front of the fence." he said, smiling. Raph grinned, hardly believing this. What if this was some crazy dream? That would suck. They sat in the three chairs in front of a table, Leo Donnie and Mikey all sat in a row of chairs behind the fence that separated them.

"Dad, is this…?" Raph barely dared to ask, worried it wouldn't be what he wanted it to be. But dad Smiled, hugging his shoulders with one arm.

"Yes, my son." he nodded, "you are getting adopted today, Happy Birthday." Raph's grin grew wider and he felt his chest swell with gratitude. For everything, for everything the Hamato's had done for him, and they were finally giving him their name.

* * *

"Blindfold again!" Mikey sang as they walked out to the car, Raph felt his grin falter.

"What? But I thought-" Mikey put the scarf over his eyes despite this.

"You'll see." Leo said smugly. Raph sighed, getting into the car after Donnie. "Just wait. This is going to be the best day of your life."

"Already is." Raph said gruffly, Mikey squealed in delight and Raph gave him a noogie. "But seriously, now what's goin' on?"

"We can't tell you!" Donnie reminded, "It defeats the purpose of surprises!" Raph groaned and slouched in his seat while Mikey giggled even more. Raph couldn't help but grin like an idiot, and he didn't even care how dorky he must look. If they'd been trying to give him the best birthday he'd ever had, his family had definitely succeeded. The ride took about the same amount of time, so Raph figured they were at home, so why did he need a blindfold? Mikey started giggling again as the car doors opened.

"Alright what's so funny?" Raph grumbled, climbing out of the car blindly. "If dis one's a prank ima slap da freckles right off ya." Mikey just giggled harder and then dashed off, Raph heard the door to the house open and close. "Why do I feel like I'm about ta be surprised."

"Come on, Raph." Leo said, "you'll see soon enough." the older boy gripped Raph's shoulders and steered him toward the house. They entered, and Leo walked him down to the doorway to the kitchen and dining room. "Ok, you can take it off now." Raph pulled the blindfold off his face and then his jaw dropped as everyone in the room in front of him yelled.

"SURPRISE!" Mikey screamed the loudest, and Raph grinned again.

"Geez, can't settle for the best? What do you want, a trophy?" he asked, looking around at everyone there. April and Her dad were there, as well As Karai and her foster parents. Raph was most surprised to see Tyler and his mom, and Casey and his father. "What da heck?"

"Yo!" Casey greeted, grinning.

"Are you surprised?" Tyler asked, jumping up and down next to him. "I bet you never expected this! Haha, You look so surprised!"

"Happy birthday!" April said, beaming at Raph. Raph looked around the room again, grinning like an idiot once more. A few people from school were there too. Mona Lisa, a senior in his science class he had a crush on, some of the people from his friend group... Who had planned this?

"Let's have cake first!" Mikey squealed, pointing at the red frosted birthday cake on the counter.

"That's not how birthdays work, presents go before cake." Leo protested, Raph chuckled.

"It doesn't really matter." April pointed out, standing next to Donnie. Everyone started toward Raph now, clapping him on the shoulder or just saying happy birthday.

"It does matter!" Mikey protested, "I'm hungry! Cake first!"

"Michelangelo, calm yourself." Dad said, laughing. "Raphael may choose what he would like, once you all let him past the doorway." everyone laughed and walked back into the kitchen and dining room. Raph saw that the entire area was decorated in red and black streamer and balloons, his favorite colors.

"Alright who planned this?" He asked, shaking his head in disbelief, still grinning. "Leo, Donnie, Mikey? Who did this." they all just grinned and shook their heads.

"So….cake?" Mikey batted his eyelids at Raph, who laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, alright Mike, we can have cake first." Leo looked like he was going to protest with his 'it has to go this way' thing again, but then just laughed along with him. Mom started lighting the candles as everyone sat down at the table, which had been extended with two more leaves.

"Make a wish!" Mikey hissed, then started singing 'happy birthday' very loudly. Everyone else joined in and Raph felt overwhelmingly happy. His friends from school, Tyler, Casey, all these people who apparently cared enough about him to come and do this. He'd never imagined anything like this. The song ended and Raph couldn't think of a wish, even though no one would know if he did, but he hesitated anyway before blowing out the seventeen candles on the red frosted cake. As he did so, he thought of a wish that made his cheeks redden slightly. Everyone cheered for whatever reason and Mom started cutting the cake into pieces. Everyone had some and Raph looked around the room. His friends were goofing off, Mikey and Tyler were talking animatedly about something, both Casey and Donnie were flirting with April, the parents were all talking.

"So, were you surprised?" Leo asked, nudging Raph slightly. Raph chuckled.

"Doesn't even begin to describe this." he admitted, "heck, Leo, who actually planned this."

"We all did." Leo said, "me, Mikey, Don, mom and dad, we've been arranging all this all week. I can't believe you didn't notice anything!" Raph shrugged, grinning again.

"Well even though it's been da best," he said slyly, "you ain't gettin' a trophy." Leo chuckled and took a bite of his cake, Raph glanced around at everyone again before doing the same and walking over to his friends, who clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, congrats Raph!" Cash Wilson said, grinning. Or should I, say Hamato Raphael!" Raph grinned again despite himself, flushing again as he met Mona's gaze. As far as he knew, her parents were art enthusiasts who named her after Leonardo Da Vinci's masterpiece.

"Thanks, Cash." he said, shaking his head. "How long did you guys know and not tell me?!"

"Wednesday." Mona grinned. "Your brother really pressed the importance of surprise." Raph rolled his eyes slightly, grinning.

"Yeah, well, you got me." he shook his head with a laugh, "I did not expect this."

"Come on, Raph!" Cash said, "bask in this! It's your day! Come on, bask!"

"I'm baskin' already." Raphael chuckled, shrugging away a hug from his crazy friend. "Geez." they all laughed and Raph felt like he was floating. So many great things were happening, like nothing in the world could ever go wrong again.

* * *

He lay in his bed, thinking. The crazy party they had thrown for Raph was a success, and had lasted pretty much all day. Leo had to admit that Mikey's idea of blindfolding him had been worth it, very entertaining. And the look on Raph's face when they walked into the courtroom, and then again as they all shouted surprise, that made Leo swell with love for his brother, his brother. They were officially brothers, he loved the thought. Raph had also loved the presents he received, but had still seemed in disbelief when they all went to bed around eleven. The only thing was, Leo couldn't sleep.

He was still pumped with adrenaline from the events of the day, and could hardly believe that their lives were pretty much set. He and Raph would be seniors in highschool next year, Donnie was recovering from his injury, and Mikey was...well he was Mikey. Leo turned over in his bed and closed his eyes, smiling, and was finally able to drop off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **So what'd y'all think? I was pretty happy with this chapter. I remember when I wrote it I was sooo excited that he was finally being adopted! He's had it rough, but now he'll be a Hamato forever! :DDD Thoughts? Requests for one-shots? Thank you for reading and please review!**_

 _ **Until Tuesday,**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	54. Begin Again

_**What's that? A chapter title with TWO words?! Is this the last chapter?! Nope! But if you count the epilogue on Friday, this is the Second to last chapter. 0_0 wow. Guys this is it! I had two words for the title because I couldn't decide which to use, and I figured it'd be okay to break the rules. Lol the rules I made up. This chapter was kinda emotional to write, but that might just be because I'm very attached to this story and this is it, guys. This is the LAST WEEK. (except for the two one-shots for NEXT week for in between this and my next Fic! LOL) so yeah, buckle up buttercups.**_

 _ **To Nukas: ikr? The last chapter was one of my favorite chapters! (all of them are LOL) the epilogue is probably my all time favorite though, and you'll see why on Friday. :)**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: lol right? Raph had reason to be worried XD. and I told you not to worry about Raph. but when is that ever a good thing? XD XD**_

 _ **To TheSilentShadow1: hmmm. I don't see Mikey doing that exactly, because of what most of his family has done to him, but I'll definitely be giving you guys a bit of Mikey's adult life, and some of Joey's life. Just a little teaser there for ya ;)**_

 _ **To Beakers47: augh it did it did I was blushing as soon as I saw all the exclamation points in your review! Augh my face is all warm now thanks a lot lol. I enjoyed bringing everything around like that and you can bet I'll be doing it better on Friday, too! :D**_

 _ **To Raphfangirl28070: oooh! That's a good idea too! Will work on that! *salutes***_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: THANK YOU! And it's okay! Because I'm just as happy because I went on my first date ever yesterday and it went REALLY well! 3 3 definitely have some stuff for the fluffies now!**_

 _ **Thanks for the amazing reviews!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMNT CHARACTERS! I really wish I did though. :(**_

 _ **And now…. The CHAPTER!**_

* * *

"Hey, Leo." Leo looked up from his homework, Raph was standing in the doorway to his room, and he smiled to see his brother wearing one of the new shirts he'd received the day before.

"Yeah?" Raph took the response as permission to come in and sat on the edge of Leo's bed.

"Why did ya guys do all dat, I mean, it was just so much, why all of it?" He asked, watching Leo carefully, Leo smiled, remembering the conversation they'd had in the dojo about it.

"You deserved it," he said, turning to watch his brother. "I mean, You help us with everything. We all agreed that you deserved something special, and that's what we gave you." Raph contemplated this for a moment.

"What about you?" Raph finally asked, "don't ya deserve something special?" Leo blinked, looking at Raph in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. Raph grinned, getting to his feet. "Raph, what are you doing?" Raph tossed Leo's blue hoodie at him.

"Get in da car." he said, "mom say's we have the go-ahead, dere's someplace I think we need ta go." Leo stared at him, then pulled on his sweatshirt and followed Raph down the stairs and out to the car.

"Raph, where are we going?" he asked as his brother drove toward the interstate. He glanced at the clock, it was still early, but where could Raph think they _needed_ to go, on a Sunday?

"Ye'll see." Raph said, looking at Leo. "da thing is, bro, it's fer both of us. We both got somethin' where we goin', you'll see." Leo frowned, and Raph turned on the radio, seeming to be impossibly calm and happy. "How ya been, Leo?" he asked suddenly, "with dat thing ya told me about?" Leo knew right away what he was talking about.

"Oh, better, I guess. You were right that it helped to tell you." he let out a slow breath. "But I still...I don't know. In exactly a week they'll be gone for a year, a whole year." Leo shook his head, trying not to cry. "But I don't feel as guilty anymore, I just...miss them." Raph smiled at Leo as they pulled into the commuter lane on the interstate.

"Don't worry, Leo. I think this'll help, it's gonna help me, too," he said matter of factly. "It's fer both of us, dat's why Mom said we could go alone, I mean without adults." Leo chuckled, surprised at the confidence Raph had while he was driving. The red-haired teen had shied away from it since the accident until recently that is.

"Alright spill, where are we going?"

"That defeats the purpose of surprise." Raph mimicked, smirking. Leo sighed, rolling his eyes. "Alright, I'll tell ya. Just don't freak out and jump outta da car alright?"

"Cross my heart," Leo said, rolling his eyes.

"I looked it up...and Luke, My Fadah, and yer family are in da same city." Raph stared ahead, not looking at Leo when his jaw dropped. "So, we're goin' to see 'em. Like I said, good fer both of us." Leo blinked, shocked. He hadn't been to the cemetery since their deaths, everything had been so busy, now he felt guilty about that. But it wasn't as if he had full access to transportation.

"Are you serious?"

"No this is a prank, we're going to Disneyland," Raph said, rolling his eyes. "Geez, yeah I'm serious!" Leo sighed, shaking his head, a small smile on his face. "Now buckle up, it's two hours away, gonna take a while."

* * *

Leo walked through the grass toward the two heart-shaped headstones, then stopped, staring at them.

 _Clara Henry, A mother. Sleep little pigeon._

 _Miwa Henry, a sister. She'll be alright in the morning._

His hands shook slightly as Leo fell to his knees, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He hadn't thought it would be this hard, Leo tore his gaze from the stones to separate the two bunches of flowers he held. Raph had insisted they stop at the local supermarket to get some, two for Leo and Two for Raphael, who was off at his father's and Luke's graves. With shaky breaths bordering on sobs, Leo set the flowers in the vases fused to the cement in front of the gravestones, then sat back on his heels and stared at them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered, shaking his head, closing his eyes. "Mom… Miwa… I really am so sorry." a sob wracked his shoulders. "I miss you so much…" he said softly, regaining his composure. "But I'm ok, really. My asthma's gotten better since we moved. I have a new family, and Dad...he won't hurt us anymore. Ever, never again. I promise." Leo cleared his throat, feeling a little silly, but also comfort. It actually did help, talking to them. "I have three great brothers, and parents, and I still miss you guys so much it hurts." he took a deep breath.

"School's going ok, I think I know what I'm going to be when I graduate." he chuckled, "I'm going to be a lawyer, I know what you're thinking Miwa. such a nerdy choice, but I want to. Even though It'll be hard." Leo breathed slowly. "I want to help people like they've helped me, divorces, foster kids, adoptions. All of that, I want to be part of it." he nodded, "I got lucky, and a lot of people didn't. I want to help them. I just wish you could be here…" Leo's voice cracked and he closed his eyes again, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Miwa...thank you so much for being my sister, and M-mom...my new one isn't your replacement, I swear. She's my mom too, but you brought me into the world, and I'll always love you."

"Thank you both so much for being my family, even though you had to leave so soon, and I feel like it was my fault." it was like a warm blanket suddenly covered Leo's shoulders and he smiled, eyes still closed. "But it wasn't, I guess it was just your time. I'll come to see you again, I won't forget about you I promise." he choked out, "I love you...Mom...Miwa...and I miss you so much. I love you."

* * *

Raph stood with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, staring at the bundle of flowers he'd placed on the flat gray stone. He didn't bother to read the name again, he knew what it said. He knew who it was. It was his father, the man who he'd hated.

"Father…" he took a deep breath. "I still dunno if I can evah forgive ya for what you've done to me, and ta other people. What ya did to Donnie and Luke, and my mother...but I can tell ya I don't quite hate you anymore. More like a strong dislike." he chuckled, turning over the other flowers in his hands. "An' I know ya must've hated me fer tellin...I wasn't s'posed ta tell anyone what happened. I'm sorry I betrayed ya, but you betrayed me first. I know that ain't how life works all the time, but yer dead now. I wonder if ya wish ya hadn't killed yourself...y'know I tried it...Leo wouldn't let me. I don't need ya, anymore. I don't need ya, Fathah. I really don't. I got family, I got brothahs, I got Donnie back." he was surprised to find himself crying.

"I just wish ya hadn't done what ya did, father. But no one can change da past, not even you. I just came cuz I knew it was right...don't expect too much from me." he hesitated, then nodded. "No, expect a lot from me, fathah. I ain't letting this ruin me. I'm going ta be a cop, ya hated dose guys. Dey don't hurt people like ya said, and I'm gonna help people. Dat's all I have ta say ta ya." Raph turned and glanced around, he could See Leo kneeling in front of his family's grave, but Raph still had a place to go. He walked through the rows of graves to a large memorial, bigger by far than his father's. He stopped there, breathing deeply.

 _Luke Freeman_

"I'm sorry, Luke. I shoulda helped ya, but ya know that" he admitted, he couldn't say he hadn't spoken to the deceased boy when he was still buried up in the woods. Raph lay the flowers in front of the grave. "I jus'...I'm so sorry I didn't do what I knew I shoulda done. But I did eventually, an' now yer alright, yer here an' yer family knows where ya are." he breathed deeply. "If I could go back, I woulda helped ya get out, but I can't. An' I'm sorry I can't. But da past's da past now, an' we can't change da past." Raph shook his head sadly, "we can't change da past."

* * *

"Catch this Donnie!" Mikey called excitedly, Don grinned and caught the rubber football with both hands, smiling as he felt his right arm work again. It still didn't move the rest of the way, and he still pretty much hated his physical therapist, but he was ok, and he was getting better. "Yeah! Woohoo!" Mikey cheered, waving his hands in the air. Don laughed and threw the ball back, Mikey caught it with one hand and stuck out his tongue. Donnie rolled his eyes. Mom and Dad were inside, Raph and Leo had gone somewhere for the day, so it was just him and Michelangelo out in the backyard.

"Just wait until it's completely better!" Don taunted, "then You'll see!"

"Bet I will!" Mikey agreed, throwing the ball again. Don caught it clumsily. Things had been going well recently as if the fates had finally decided to give them a break. Don chuckled and tossed the ball back to his brother, who caught in mid-backflip. Mikey had taken to track and martial arts really well and was agiler than any of them. Donnie caught the ball as Mikey threw it again, nearly dropping it this time. "Haha, clumsy!"

"Clumsy?" Don asked, looking at his brother with a smile. "Clumsy?!" Mikey giggled and ran for the house. Don darted after him, leaving the ball on the grass. "I'll show you clumsy, Michelangelo!" Mikey squealed and darted up the wooden steps, Donnie right after him.

"He's gonna catch me!" Mikey gasped as he ran into the kitchen, Don followed him and Mom and Dad chuckled from where they were talking. "Aaah!"

"Just wait until I get you!" Donnie called as he stormed up the stairs after his brother, "you'll regret the day you crossed me!" Mikey giggled again and ran around the foosball table and couch, getting into a defensive stance. Don followed and abandoned all training he'd learned since dad started teaching them, dove and tackled Mikey onto a beanbag chair.

"Augh! Mercy! Mercy!" Mikey begged, laughing hysterically as Donnie tickled him in the sides. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No mercy from clumsy people!" Donnie sang, pushing Klunk away as the little dog tried to join in.

"You aren't clumsy! You aren't!" Mikey gasped, trying to crawl away.

"Oh yeah?" Don tickled him harder. "Who is, then?" Mikey laughed harder, wiggling to get away.

"Mercy! Mercy! You gotta get off me I call mercy!"

"Who's clumsy?" Donnie taunted, digging his fingers under Mikey's armpits. Mikey giggled and snorted.

"I'm clumsy! There, I said it! Let me go!" He gasped, Don got up, satisfied. Mikey got to his feet and grinned at Donnie. "But I take it back, now!" he declared, then jumped over the back of the couch to run.

"Hey!" Donnie said, running after him. "Mikey, get back here!"

"No!" Mikey shouted, running back down the stairs. "You have to catch me! Haha! I'm the fastest on the track team, you'll never get me!"

"Wanna bet?" Donnie asked, skipping the last few steps. "Get back here!" Mikey squealed and ran into the dojo, Donnie right on his heels. Donatello tackled his brother to the padded floor and grabbed him in a headlock. "What did you say?"

"Augh! Lemme go!" Mikey shrieked with laughter, wiggling again. "Donnie, please! I can't breathe!" Don adjusted so he wasn't on Mikey's chest but was still holding him down. Mikey pouted for a moment.

"Well? What do you say?" Don prompted.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Mikey declared triumphantly, Don rolled his eyes.

"Say it first, then you can," he said with a sly gap-toothed grin. Mikey pouted.

"Ok! I'm sorry, You're not clumsy! I'm clumsy! Let go!" Don let go and Mikey shot to his feet, getting a distance between them, then smirked. "I didn't really have to go to the bathroom."

"I know," Don said, rolling his eyes, Mikey pouted for a minute.

"Donnie?" he asked suddenly, Don looked at him. "We _are_ real brothers, right?" Mikey looked anxious.

"Of course we are, just ignore the kids at school," Don said, smiling at his brother. "You'll always be my little brother."

"Forever?"

"Forever," Don promised, throwing his arm around Mikey's shoulders after walking to him. "No brother left behind, got it?" Mikey nodded happily.

"Yeah huh! Thanks, Donnie! I love you, bro!" Don grinned.

"Love you too Mikey." he suddenly pulled Mikey into another headlock. "Try and get outta this one!" Mikey squealed and wiggled around, punching Donnie's stomach lightly.

"No fair! We were having a brotherly moment! I demand a rematch!" he complained, Don chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, Donnie! Let go!"

"What are you two doing in here?" Dad asked, entering. Don released his brother, smirking.

"Sparring."

"Unfairly!" Mikey pouted, folding his arms. "We need a ref! Hey dad, wanna be the ref?" Dad chuckled, shaking his head.

"My sons, you amuse me. Yes, I will watch your 'sparring' get into position." Don and Mikey both got into the stance, Dad walked around them, correcting any flaws. "Straighter back, Donatello, Michelangelo don't make faces at him behind my back I can see you in the window," Don smirked. "Michelangelo, you have weak footing you must be firm like a rock. Understand?" Mikey nodded and dad stepped back. "You may begin, my sons."

* * *

 _ **YEPPERS! Saw a bit of the future there… what will the epilogue bring? You shall see! And does the chapter title make more sense now? I hope so and I'm not just plain crazy. Lol.**_

 _ **OH! And I'll be posting a TRAILER for my next fanfic on youtube sometime today! If you don't know my channel just google JJ Hayweird (which is my youtube name) I was very happy to find that I'm googlable actually. :D I think you'll all be wanting the next fic sooner than in two weeks!**_

 _ **Thank you for being such amazing readers through this! And please review!**_

 _ **I'll see you next chapter!**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


	55. Brothers (epilogue!)

_**AUGH! I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE! I had a lacrosse tournament and then I worked the closing shift at work tonight and I almost forgot to post this FINAL chapter! I feel so bad guys I really am sorry. THIS CHAPTER is my FAVORITE CHAPTER/epilogue OF THE ENTIRE STORY! It is pretty special! ;)**_

 _ **To HufflepuffGirl16: thank you! And yeah, Idk what I'm gonna do with my life now. :/**_

 _ **To Alex Venzon: oof now I'm blushing! Thank you! I don't plan on stopping writing, and I'm hoping to publish a book soon after I graduate in 2020! (maybe before that) so keep a lookout for books under the name Christi Line! That's my pen name.**_

 _ **To Nukas: you like fluffy goodness? This is the chapter for you!**_

 _ **To Skye7Diamond: yeah XD**_

 _ **To a guest reviewer: thank you! You're amazing too!**_

 _ **To Beakers47: yep he's a sap all right! Hehehe. Omg, thank you for the praise! It's just what I needed today(night?) idk when you'll read this LOLOL.**_

 _ **To my other guest reviewer: It's okay! I'm just glad you were still reading! Augh thank you. This chapter has a LOT of closure! I'm so glad this made an impact on you! Augh, my heart is glowing inside! I'm sad it's ending too, but keep an eye out for the one-shot next Tuesday! It's a good one!**_

 _ **Thank you all for being so amazing throughout this entire fanfiction! 333 You really are amazing.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: ONLY THE OC'S**_

 _ **And now… the Epilogue! :'(**_

* * *

Donatello was packing up his bag when he heard two sets of hurried footsteps running down the hall, then flinging the door open. He didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Luke, that you? Your cousin with you?"

"Yeah, Uncle Donnie!" the young boy said, Don finally glanced up. "Venus is here, see?" indeed, the second grader was accompanied by his first-grade cousin. "Uncle Mikey's still in the gym, one of the big kids needs help with their basketball!" Donnie nodded and zipped up his laptop bag, sliding it over his shoulder. Luke and Venus were now standing at the fishbowl, eyes wide as they watched his crabs.

"We'll find him there, then." Don said, "come on you two, we're meeting your parents at grandpa's house."

"Yeah! Grandpa Yoshi! Grandma Shen!" Venus cheered, running ahead of him toward the high school gym. Being a teacher and a basketball coach, Donnie and Mikey always picked up their brother's children from the elementary school next door after school. Leo and Raph would pick up Donnie's daughter from her daycare on their way over when April couldn't.

"Watch this Uncle Donnie!" Luke called over his shoulder, then turned and began to run backward, "look how good I am!"

"That's great," Don called, smiling after him. The young boy was enthusiastic, he had to admit that. Then Luke ran into someone's legs and stumbled.

"Oops! Sorry!" But Mikey grabbed him off the floor, hooking him under his arm like a football. Venus was already with him in the other arm. "Uncle Mikey! We're going to grandpa's house!" Mikey smiled, walking next to Donnie, still holding the two young children.

"Hey, Donnie-boy. How's April and May?" Don smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"Since yesterday? They're great, Mikey, really great. How's Klunk?"

"Getting old, but still a puppy at heart," Mikey said, finally putting Luke and Venus down in the parking lot. "I've been thinking about getting him a cat to play with, he gets lonely at home all alone every day." Donnie nodded, watching his niece and nephew chase each other to his car. Mikey wasn't married, and he didn't really seem to care anyway, he always got to work with Donnie though, claiming he didn't need a car since his brother only lived around the block.

"I call shotgun!" Luke declared, sticking out his tongue at Mikey, who pouted. Don chuckled.

"Luke, you aren't old enough for the front seat!" he reminded the young red-haired boy. "Sit in the back with Venus please!" Luke sighed, having known this was coming. Mikey beamed.

"Aww, you do care about me!" he teased, batting his eyelids, Don rolled his eyes.

"Get in the car, Mikey, or I'm leaving you behind." He said, getting into the driver's seat. Mikey chuckled and got into the passenger side, Don glanced back to make sure the kids were buckled in safely before starting the engine. He grunted a bit at the tightness in his shoulder but rolled it a few times and it loosened. Mikey turned on the radio and started humming along. Luke and Venus were staring out the window, talking to each other about school or something, Don smiled. Things were good, in the Hamato family, very very good. It only took about ten minutes to get to the old house they'd moved to when he was in high school, where his parents still lived. He saw Leonardo's black car and Raphael's cruiser already parked out front before he cut the engine and unlocked the doors.

"Daddy and uncle Raph are here!" Venus squealed in excitement, unbuckling her seatbelt, "and I bet Mommy and Aunt Mona and Aunt April are here too!"

"And Cousin May and Grandma and Grandpa!" Luke agreed, running after his cousin to the porch of the large house. "Come on, uncle Donnie!" Don followed them up the path and in the door, smiling as the two hugged their father's legs. It looked as if Raphael had just arrived, he was still standing just inside the door when it burst open.

"Blue looks good on you," Leo remarked as he scooped Venus up in his arms. Raph rolled his eyes, ruffling his son's hair.

"I like your tie." he retorted, Leo straightened the scarlet tie he was wearing smugly. Most of their interactions were like that, and Donnie grinned as April walked over, laughing.

"How's my little sunshine?" Mikey cooed over two-year-old May, "who's my favorite baby girl?"

"Hi, Donatello," Karai said, walking into the room to see her daughter. "Your parents are in the kitchen, Shen's making a delicious Japanese treat." Donnie smiled and kissed April lightly. Karai laughed, shaking her head as she did the same to Leo.

"Alright, you delinquents." Raph grumbled, "to the kitchen, yer grandparent's wanna see ya too." Luke and Venus took off, May toddling behind them. Mikey followed, acting just as immature as the eight-year-old. The adults followed as well, Raph and Leo slapping Donnie on the back and the girls all gossiping about what had happened since they last saw each other.

"Hi, Mom," Don said, entering the kitchen, kissing his mother quickly on the cheek. "Hi dad, you don't get a kiss." Dad chuckled, Raph laughed and shoved Donnie's head playfully forward. Whenever they all got together it was like they were a group of teenagers again.

"Mommy Mommy!" Venus ran over to Karai now, fishing something from her backpack. "Look what I drew in school today! It's you and me and Daddy, and uncle Raph and uncle Donnie and Uncle Mikey, and aunt Mona and Aunt April...and grandma and grandpa! And there's Luke and May! And klunk!" she pointed at the large group of stick figures happily, Karai smiled.

"Oh, I love it Venus!" she said enthusiastically. Mom looked over her shoulder at it, her slightly wrinkled face splitting in a smile.

"Oh, I love it too, sweetheart. Why don't you put it on my fridge?" Venus beamed at the honour and selected a bumblebee shaped magnet to secure her drawing to the fridge.

"Did you catch any bad guys today dad?" Luke asked, hanging onto his father's sleeve. Raph seemed to consider this, then scooped him up and slung him over his shoulder, making the boy laugh hysterically.

"I did now."

"I'm not a bad guy!" Luke protested, "lemme , go dad!" Raph put a look of mock confusion on his face.

"You ain't a bad guy?" he asked, reverting back to his brooklyn accent, "ya sure 'bout dat? I coulda sworn ya were a bad guy!" Luke laughed harder.

"No, I'm your son! I'm Luke! I'ma good guy like you!" Raph swung Luke off his shoulder and crouched to look him in the face, seeming to be surprised.

"Would you look at dat! Ya really are my Lukie!" he declared, then gave him son a noogie. "You know what, Champ? I did catch a bad guy today. And it wasn't you." he tapped his sons nose, making Don smile. April walked to him and leaned on his right shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"What could you be thinking about." she mused, Don smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Something genius, I bet."

"Of course, what else do I think?" Don said smugly, bending down to scoop up his daughter, who had run over and was trying to scale his leg like it was a tree. "How are you doing, May? Are you in a good mood today?"

"Daddy!" May giggled, hugging his face tightly. Don sighed as Raph cracked up laughing.

"Hahaha! Donnie, you should see your face right now! Oh wait, there's a koala on it!"

"Whatever." Don chuckled, pulling his daughter into his arms again. "Did you and Mommy have fun today?"

"Yeah, so much fun," April said, "we went shopping and folded laundry, right May?" May giggled as Donnie tickled her lightly, then wiggled out of his grasp to follow Luke and Venus out of the room. The group of adults watched the three of them run around in the large backyard for a moment, then Raph spoke.

"When are you gonna get married, Mike?" Don chuckled, they all teased the youngest brother about that, Mikey grinned lazily.

"I'm waiting until your kids are old enough to babysit." He said casually, then laughed as Raph swatted at him. Mona shook her head, leaning on Raph's shoulder.

"But really." Leo teased, "you'll be an old man soon if you don't hurry it up and take an arrow to the knee." Mikey stuck out his tongue, the 25 year old then sat down at the table, opening an old comic.

"I'm actually thinking about asking this girl." he said suddenly, after they had all started to talk about something else, but the sentence brought everyone's head around. He turned a page in his comic.

"What?" Raph asked. Donnie smiled a bit. Leave it to Mikey to say it like that. Everyone was looking at him. "Do we know her?" Mikey finally looked up, grinning.

"Nah, I met her at an alien conspiracy showcase, her name's Renet, we've been hanging out." He said, leaning back in his chair. "She likes time travel theories."

"By hanging out, you mean dating." Leo clarified. Mikey shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much." he decided, "been seeing each other for about a year."

"A freaking year and we haven't met her?" Raph asked incredulously, Don chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" April asked, bumping him with her hip slightly.

"Nothing, nothing, but leave it to Mikey to not think this was a big deal." he chortled again, now they all smiled a bit.

"Michelangelo, tell us more." Dad prompted, obviously trying not to bust up laughing. Mikey frowned, looking up from the comic again.

"More about what, again?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Renet." Raph said, folding his arms, "have you run a background check on her yet?" everyone looked at him. "What? If Mikey's gonna date someone I gotta make sure-"

"You didn't background check...anyone else's interests." Donnie said, "even when Leo dated that super sketchy girl in college."

"I only dated one person in college…" Leo began, confused, then grinned. "You're talking about Karai right?" Donnie chuckled and Karai slugged him in the arm.

"Oh yeah, Mom do you have enough to feed two extra people?" Mikey asked thoughtfully, "I kinda invited 'em over here." now he had their attention again. "What?"

"Who the heck did you invite?"

"Renet, duh." Mikey rolled his eyes at Mona's question, "oh, and Joey." everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Yes, I do have enough." Mom finally said. "But I didn't realize you were in contact with Joey." Mikey looked back up at them, a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Oh, right. Well, a couple years ago, his parents kicked him out. He was living with me for a couple… a couple weeks... didn't I tell you?"

"No." they all said in unison, Don glanced out the window again to make sure the kids were ok, then smiled when he saw them all jumping on the trampoline together.

"Well, he got a job and his own place, but we're tight now. He's good, It's not like I invited _them."_ Donnie could see that Mikey was slightly pained to talk about his relationship with his biological family, even years later, so he quickly changed the subject.

"Well, at least Raph will be able to interview Renet." he said, Raph shrugged, nodding. Mikey stared at them in dismay.

"Raph! please don't!" he begged, on his knees, "please please please! Unpaid babysitting for a month! Just leave her alone!" Raph chuckled.

"Done." he agreed, "get of the floor, Mike." Mikey got to his feet, grinning. There was a knock at the door and he darted past them all.

"I'll get it!" he hollered as if he was still fifteen. Don followed his brother to the door anyway, unsure if he liked the idea of having his brother's biological brother over, then again. He glanced at Raph. Raph was his biological brother as well, but it really was a completely different situation. Mikey opened the door and beamed, letting the young man in.

"Guys, this is Joey!" he declared, throwing an arm around the man's shoulders, Don could see the anxiety in both their eyes. "He's _my_ little bro! Haha, I'm not the youngest!" he stuck out his tongue, Joey managed a smile. Donnie couldn't help but note how much he and Mikey looked alike.

"Donatello." Don shook his hand, "this is my wife, April."

"Geez, Donnie, so formal!" Mikey complained, "Joe here knows all about you guys! Come meet my parents Joey, they're great, you're gonna love them. And just wait until you meet Renet, oh and the kids! They're great too, come on this is the kitchen." Don watched his brother lead the other man into the kitchen, hearing the introductions from their parents. He smiled slightly, even if Joey wasn't a child, he was going to find himself a Hamato by heart pretty soon. Now the doorbell rang, and Mikey was immediately back, opening it.

"Renet! Hi!" he greeted, waving his hand cheesily, the girl, who had white blond hair and pale blue eyes, chuckled. Mikey led her on a tour through the house to the kitchen, and Don met Raph and Leo's eyes. They definitely had not been expecting that, though no one could hate Mikey, they hadn't expected...what was the word...a pretty girl to marry him. Not that there was anything wrong with it, it just hadn't been what Donnie imagined. They all went into the kitchen, Where Dad was speaking to Joey about something they both seemed to be equally enthusiastic about, and Mikey was probably chattering both Renet's and Mom's ears off. The door to the kitchen flew open and the kids ran in.

"Hey! New people!" Luke said, running right up to Renet. "Are you Uncle Mikey's girlfriend?"

"Luke!" Mona barked, though Raph seemed to be near laughter himself, "be polite!"

"Ok, Mom." Luke nodded, spinning in a circle, "I'm batman!" he ran off to the stairs that led to the playroom. Donnie smiled, looking around again at his family. Everything seemed to fit perfectly where it was, every person, related or not, and every conversation going on around him. April leaned against him again, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You ok, babe?" she asked softly, Donnie nodded, looking down at her.

"Yeah, Just taking it in." he said softly, wrapping an arm around her waist to rub her slightly rounded stomach, though only the two of them knew yet. It wasn't large enough for anyone to be able to tell, but Mikey wasn't the only one who was going to surprise someone tonight.

"Hey, Donnie!" Mikey called, he was now at the table, with both Renet and Joey. "come meet my brother!" his face was lit up like a christmas tree, and Donnie knew one of his biggest dreams was coming true. Mikey's one regret had been cutting all ties with his biological family, even though it had been needed. But now, everything that could be had been repaired, So April and Don walked over and started talking to the group, and Don felt his heart reach out to the young man who looked like his brother. Genetics didn't matter here, they were all brothers.

The End

* * *

 _ **OMG IT'S OVER I MIGHT CRY! *tears and tears* thank you so much for reading this and reviewing it! I'll try to reply to any last reviews you leave… but I can't to you guests. Just know I love your support so much! Another thing, I've been inspired to Convert this fanfiction into a possible original story. It's going to take a couple of years (i think) and some MAJOR overhauling, but keep an eye out if you ever see the author name 'Christi Line' because it'll be ME! I'm honestly excited about that prospect. Thank you guys so much AGAIN for being so amazing to me and watch out for the oneshot, which is to be titled "Come Home From Nowhere" It focuses on Mikey's relationship with a very special little brother… Joey. ;)**_

 _ **Until we meet again (still can't believe it's over),**_

 _ **-Jelly**_


End file.
